The Abysswalker: Arondight (2do Arc)
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: (ubicada durante el Arco en Kioto). Arondight, contraparte de Excalibur, ¿Qué esconde detrás de si aquella espada manchada en odio y locura? Nadie lo sabe, mas todos desean su poder. Ahora más que nunca, el mundo sufre su despertar, quizá todo este perdido, pero aún quedan héroes que luchan por él, nada aun esta dicho.(Dark Soul influence)
1. Capítulo 1

**Este es mi nuevo proyecto, no tan glamuroso, no tan épico, pero es algo que siempre lo tuvo en mente. Ayer mismo, un día antes de un año nuevo, comenzó a escribirlo, pero lo borre todo porque no me agradaba ni un poco. Tengo problemas para comenzar y llevarlo, era demasiado cómico y no tenía sentido para seguir leyéndolo.**

 **Esta es mi segunda prueba, de no agradarme, abandone el proyecto (esto es antes de escribir la historia, hoy, último día del año)**

* * *

 **El Abysswalker**

* * *

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST - Prophet (Yogensha)]  
[escucharlo si necesitan imaginárselo mejor]**

Un sonido sordo se escucha por doquier, el sonido de pisadas que aterrorizaban al corazón más fuerte, una oscuridad infinita que se extendía hasta el horizonte. La imagen poco a poco se empezaba a aclarar, mostrando rayos y relámpagos. La tierra muerta era el lugar de la batalla más grande de la historia.

En una montaña estéril, había una silueta completamente blanca, la cual parecía estar rezagada y completamente cansada, apoyándose únicamente en una vara larga. La oscuridad frente a él no permitía que se mostrara nada, pero tenía un ojo carmesí que brillaba en la oscuridad completa. Los rayos en el cielo iluminaban un poco el resto del cuerpo, lo que era más visible era a la altura de los brazos Blancos gigantes y algunos largos miembros que se movían rítmicamente, pareciendo colas.

La silueta blanca alzó sus brazos, reuniendo todo el brillo que se estaba sacando de todos los lados, para extinguir la imagen tras un brillo blanco, seguido de una completa oscuridad.

La oscuridad poco a poco se empezo a aclarar, casi como los parpadeados de alguien. Este mismo, empezaba a mirarse notar que los miembros que ahora portaban, brazos y piernas, el que podía sentir que tenía. Con estos, poco a poco comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad. También notó que había un líquido rojizo que salía de su cuerpo, resbalando por su cabeza y caía al piso.

Su visión estaba iluminada por una candente vista. Fuego por doquier, algunas edificaciones hechas de madera parecían con rapidez, con el grito de las personas clamando también.

Sin perder tiempo, la figura que miraba la horrorosa escena empieza a **dar algunos pasos** , sintiendo el dolor de su pequeño cuerpo gritando por un descanso y ayuda. Con cada paso, el fuego parecía incrementar engullendo fácilmente a sus víctimas que corrían despavoridas por una oportunidad de salvarse.

La pequeña figura finalmente siente que su cuerpo se había rendido, cayendo en el centro de todo el **infierno** que ahora estaba a su alrededor, sin importarle que en esta podría ser sus últimos momentos aquí. Con su vista cansada e inexpresiva, ve a todas las personas muriendo por el pánico y el calor de las llamas que las consumían más rápido que cualquier fuego promedio.

Mechones rubios cayeron por su rostro, eran sus propios cabellos que parecían también rendirse ante el calor de su alrededor. Las llamas se propagaban extremadamente rápido, no había duda de que la ciudad feudal donde se encontraba ya había acabado de convertirse en polvo. Cerro los ojos sin esperar nada a cambio, sin importarle su vida…sin importarle las causas de aquel infierno que se le había impuesto, pues había una razón por la cual ni siquiera lamentaba las muertes de aquellas personas…

 _ **…**_ _ **quien…  
¿soy yo?**_

* * *

 _ **[OST END]**_

* * *

Una figura abrió los ojos de golpe, ligeramente asustado al tener un sueño tan escalofriante o posiblemente traumático. Este mismo no parecía muy asustado, pero se miraba las manos nuevamente al recordar que todo eso no fue un sueño cualquiera. Recobro la razón cuando la luz solar entre por sus ojos, recordándole que era un nuevo día.

La figura suspiro en cansancio, sabiendo perfectamente que no podía permitirse perder mas tiempo. Se rasco la cabeza intentando sacarse el sueño de esta misma y restregó sus cansados ojos para sacar cualquier señal de cansancio de su rostro. Sus mechones dorados bailaban con su movimiento, desordenados como siempre.

Entro al baño y se dispuso a empezar su aseo diario. Este mismo se miró en el espejo, notando que se trataba de un joven de 26 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, era muy alto y esbelto, con una figura que muchos deportistas anhelan tener, un cuerpo que obtenido con duros entrenamientos y días tras días de comer saludablemente.

Su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto…ese era su verdadero nombre y lo único que recuerda de aquella ves. A pesar de su apariencia juvenil, él ha vivido durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, exactamente desde La muerte de Jesus y el sellado de la bestia del apocalipsis, Trihexa. Aquella fecha ha vivido en los corazones de todos por un largo tiempo, en la actualidad un poco olvidado.

Él fue una de las tantas víctimas delas secuelas de la batalla de este mismo con Dios, quien en sus últimos momentos reunió todo el poder que obtuvo de los humanos para usar todos sus sellos divinos a la vez. Aquello fue una victoria no solo para lo sobrenatural, sino una victoria para los humanos de aquel entonces.

No recuerda mucho mas de aquel infierno en el que vivió, ni tampoco sabe las razones por la cual todavía sique atado a este mundo. Han paso exactamente muchos siglos desde que fue un niño y sin embargo aún sigue vivo, descartando ser un humano. No es que le importaba, pero…a veces desearía que su vida fuera fugas al igual que las de ellos.

Se golpeó el rostro recordando porque sigue aquí, pues durante toda su vida a pesar del dolor que había sobrellevado, nunca se lamentaría haber vivido todo lo que paso junto a todos sus amigos. No había razón para lamentar su inmortalidad, debía de aprovecharla al máximo…mientras dure este mundo.

Termino de asearse y se preparó para vestirse. Siempre usa su traje de oficina, no porque tenga un trabajo, solo le gusta sentirse importante y el traje sin duda lo hace verse como uno, vestía un traje negro que consistía en corbata negra, camisa, chaleco y zapatos. Él también usaba guantes negros.

Mientras se vestía en su habitación, noto como había algo grande envuelto en mantas, la cual empezaba a brillar en una luz dorada llamándolo, cosa que ignoro completamente. Al parecer, la cosa envuelta en mantas no quería ser ignorada, y se movió cayendo al suelo, causando la risa del rubio. Este miso fue en su ayuda para levarlo y colocarlo donde antes estaba, ganando el silencio completo por parte del objeto.

Abriendo otro compartimento de su armario, vio armadura estándar de un caballero. Las partes de la armadura son de color plateado. Mientras que la parte de las túnicas es azul. Era hermosa y sin duda le pertenecía, digno de un rey. Su mirada se volvió cristalizada cuando recordaba las innumerables batallas que logro con esta.

Suspirando, la tomo con cuidado y esta misma, empezó a desaparecer tras brillos azules, para que luego se volviera un reloj en sus manos. Sonrió con cariño mientras tocaba el reloj que ahora portaba, sin duda algo que debía de apreciar mucho, pues sus amigos le dejaron grandes cosas de valor en el pasado.

Con todo listo, se mira una vez más al espejo, sabiendo que, a partir de ahora, empezaba una nueva vida. Más allá de eso mismo, él estaba nervioso pues tendría que enfrentar a una persona y la culpa no lo dejaba evitar sentirse nervioso. Olvidándose de eso, sale de la habitación y se va para irse a lo desconocido una vez más.

Sin saberlo, la cosa envuelta en mantas se sacudía muy fuerte intentándole llamar la atención antes que saliera por la puerta, fallando miserablemente y ver que había sido olvidada. Para su tan mala suerte, cayo de donde estaba directo al suelo, seguido de un sonido sordo. Minutos después, el rubio corrió hacia su habitación alzando el objeto y corriendo fuera a toda velocidad hacia su destino.

 _ **Idiota**_

* * *

Para algunos, la mañana es algo muy difícil de soportar, sobre todo con la gran cantidad de sueño que uno puede presentar el primer día de la semana, para otros…puede que no sea tan diferente. La historia comienza en un gran…gran edificio, con un diseño muy gótico o probablemente de la media era. La edificación tenía una gran cantidad de ventanas por doquier y en una de ellas, se encontraba una chica de cabellos azules.

Esta misma parecía estar muy enojada aun cuando intentaba disimularlo, dentro de su habitación, horribles golpes se escuchaban junto el sonido de muchas cosas rompiéndose al azar. Luego de escuchar como un florero se había roto, su paciencia parecía ir al límite y regreso su mirada hacia dentro de la habitación.

"¡irina! ¡detente ahora!" le grito a su mejor amiga, quien ahora se encontraba saltando en la cama. Esta misma, al ser regañada, dejo de saltar y se sentó al borde de la cama y miraba algo apenada a la chica de cabellos azules.

"lo siento, solo…" sin poder contener su emoción, cayó sobre la cama y empezó a patalear como una niña "¡estoy muy emocionada!" dijo junto a un grito muy infantil "¡primero una misión dicha por el misma arcángel Michael y ahora seremos acompañadas por un senpai! ¡eso es aún más increíble!" con su emoción a tope, no pudo evitar alzar los brazos empezando su correteo por toda la habitación.

" ¡lo sé! Pero si no dejas de destruir la habitación, el pensara que somos muy inmaduras para esta misión" Irina se tranquilizó nuevamente al entender sus razones las cuales realmente estaban en lo cierto. Segundos después de esto, la puerta fue tocada, alertando a ambas "¡rápido! ¡arregla todo!" le grito a su amiga que en un instante ya estaba agarrando todas las cosas rotas ocultándoles debajo de su cama o en los armarios vacíos.

No tardaron mucho, la habitación había quedado impecable, vaciá, pero impecable. Aun con nervios, ambas asienten y se preparan tocando el picaporte y abriendo la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con el miso rubio de antes, quien tenía una nota en sus manos. al ver que finalmente habían abierto, levanta la mirada y nota a ambas adolecentes "¿Irina Shido y Xenovia Quarta?" preguntó por ambas, quienes asintieron sin saber que más decir. Al ver que finalmente había dado en el blanco, este suspiro de alivio "que bien, esta es la décima puerta que he tocado esta mañana" dijo notablemente cansado.

Amas rieron forzadamente, sin saber cómo responder a algo como eso. al ver que eran sus nombres, notaron que realmente se trataba de su senpai. El rubio les daba una gran sonrisa mientras se presentaba "Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el responsable de ambas para la misión en Japón" se tomó un tiempo, limpiándose las uñas pareciendo muy confiado de sí mismo "puedo suponer que saben quién soy yo" dijo con un tono orgulloso y vanidoso.

Irina parecía una fan girl en se momento, casi dando pequeños saltos "¡claro que sí! ¡es Uzumaki Naruto! ¡amigo íntimo de Michael-sama y ex novio de Gabriel-sama!" la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se rompió en miles de pedazos, al mismo tiempo, una gran lanza atravesó su pecho, totalmente dolido por las palabras de la adolecente "¡aún se cuentan historias de su relación con Grabiel-sama, son tan lindos!" más armas parecían incrustarse en el rubio, que se estaba tambaleando de un lugar a otro.

"¿se encuentra bien?" pregunto Xenovia algo preocupada por el estado de su senpai, quien no parecía muy bien luego de las palabras de su mejor amiga. El rubio seguía teniendo una sonrisa muerta en su rostro, con sangre saliendo de sus labios "parece realmente cansado ¿no le gustaría descansar un poco?" pregunto por su salud, al ver al afectado rubio.

"no es necesario" dijo amablemente el rubio, ya parecía algo mejor "¿crees que algo como eso realmente podría afectarme?" dijo con una sonrisa normal. De pronto, este mismo parecía no poder soportarlo y cayo anclado en una rodilla mirando el suelo "¡primero muerto antes de aceptarlo!" declaro, incapaz de aceptar su derrota, haciendo que ambas adolecente sudaran ligeramente.

Luego de un momento, Naruto ya parecía algo mejor e incluso se riera como si nada hubiera pasado "creo que es suficiente de una presentación, ¿ya tienen todo lo que necesitan?" pregunto examinado lo que ambas traían en sus manos, las cuales eran maletas muy pesadas, haciendo que ambas chicas asintieran con sonrisas "perfecto, porque nuestro vuelo sale en…"miro el reloj en sus manos, tomándose un momento calculando lo que les faltaba " 3 minutos" termino, mirando apenado las sonrisas muertas de sus acompañantes.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron, incapaz de creerse que habían demorado mucho " ¡no vamos a llegar! ¡al aeropuerto está a un par de kilómetros de aquí!" grito Irina por todos, pareciendo extremadamente nerviosa al saber que iban a perder su vuelo y no había otra forma de llegar.

"Calma, lo tengo todo bajo control" tranquilizo el rubio tomándolas a ambas por los hombros, sorprendiéndolas "ahora, respiren profundo y traten de mantenerse quieta" dijo algunas instrucciones, junto a una sonrisa amable "oh y espero que no hallan desayunado, porque va a hacer un problema" recordó este último, ignorando la mirada de ambas.

"espere, dijo que-" no termino sus palabras, antes que desaparecieran tras un brillo blanco y un grito de sorpresa.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de luz se vieron en cuanto salieron de lo que parecía ser un vehículo. El rubio se cubrió los ojos de los rayos solares, era sin duda un día muy caluroso, pero eso solo parecía alegrar la vista del hermoso lugar.

"vaya, hace tiempo que no estaba en Japón" dijo admirando todo el lugar, que ante su vista parecía muy tecnológico comparándolo con sus vistas empobrecidas de unas cuantas décadas atrás "sin duda la humanidad encuentra formas de progresar, Japón nunca se ha visto tan brillante" se rio de sus propios pensamientos, casi pareciendo un niño que miraba todo con curiosidad.

"Woa, no he estado aquí desde que era una niña" dijo Irina mirando a todo con mucho cariño, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros "Yo antes vivía aquí, en kuoh. Tenía un par de amigos con los cuales me la pasaba las tardes jugando, eso sucedió antes de que mis padres me internaran en la iglesia" dijo con una sonrisa. Ante su pequeño relato, Naruto agudizo sus ojos al escuchar que sus padres hicieron eso.

"¿y que fue con tus padres?" pregunto Xenovia, curiosa al saber el paradero de estos mismos. Irina parecía un poco confundida en un principio, ya que al parecer ella tampoco parecía saber ese detalle.

"Creo que es el momento de dividirnos" interrumpió Naruto, atrapando la atención de ambas, ahora lucía un rostro completamente serio "primero que todo, traten de no llamar mucho la atención…más de lo que están haciendo ahora" dijo señalándolas, pues estaban usando el traje de batalla oficial de la iglesia para exorcistas mujeres.

"no se preocupe Naruto-sama, estamos usando estas capas para ocultar que somos de la iglesia" Xenovia parecía confiada en su equipo, tanto así que no parecía notar que atrapaba aún más la atención de todos a su alrededor. Naruto se rio ligeramente, pues la capa estaba adornada con símbolos religiosos desde abajo a arriba.

"muy bien" dijo girando los ojos, ignorando ese último detalle "primero, tiene el día libre para pasear alrededor de la ciudad, eso me ayudara para que pueda explorar los alrededores en busca de la base de los caídos" ambas asintieron, entienden do la gravedad de la situación " cuando llegue al atardecer deben de estar en el punto de la reunión con los demonios, confió en ustedes para lograr su cometido" ambas asintieron y saludaron inclinándose un poco "perfecto, hasta luego entonces" dicho esto, el rubio desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Su ida fue tan perfecta, que incluso las personas a su alrededor que estaban mirándoles, no notaron su desaparición. Incluso ambas adolecentes se quedaron mirando a la nada pensando que aún se encontraba ahí. Luego de un par de segundos, parpadearon al darse cuenta finalmente que ya se había ido.

"eso fue increíble" susurro impresionada la chica castaña, restregándose los ojos intentando entender que sucedió "¿tú lo viste Xenovia?" preguntó a su compañera, quien negó también sorprendida "sin duda es amigo de Michael-sama, es muy fuerte" dijo emocionada, al ver alguien de ese estatus haciendo grupo con ellas.

"entonces, ¿Qué hacemos hasta ese entonces?" pregunto, algo decepcionada al no poder pasar más tiempo con su senpai. De repente, se vio sujetada por su compañera, quien la arrastraba a toda velocidad fuera del lugar "¡irina! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" grito confundida y un poco asustada al ver cómo era arrastrada a una de las tonterías de su amiga.

"¡vamos a mi casa! ¡vamos a saludar a Issei-kun!" grito mientras corría, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "¡te va a encantar la familia de Issei! ¡será divertido!" dijo ignorando los intentos de libertad de su amiga, quien desaparecía entre la multitud que hacia espacio a ambas adolecentes.

* * *

 **"no he encontrado nada"**

Fueron las palabras pesimistas de un chico que estaba harto de estar rondando por la ciudad. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado haciéndolo, tal vez un par de minutos "tal vez no debí de pasar mucho tiempo en la tiendo de ramen" admitió apenado, recordando que durante todo este tiempo había estado comiendo sin parar plato tras plato de diferentes restaurantes de rumen en todo Kuoh, perdiendo el tiempo significativamente. No importa cuanto lo intento, era imposible rastrearlos sin requerir más tiempo, tiempo que ya no tenía pues el atardecer ya había comenzado.

Le molestaba irse sin nada en las manos, lo único que realmente valía la pena, era el escenario de una batalla donde estuvo una de las espadas Excaliburn y algún que otra espada demoniaca. Tal vez una de las dos noblezas en Kuoh sepa algo al respecto. Con esas ideas en mente, se preparó para la reunión que posiblemente ya habían comenzado.

Camino lentamente hasta el lugar que es conocido como el "club de la investigación oculta", un lugar que aparentemente no estaba ni siquiera con intenciones de confundirse entre los humanos y claramente sería el primer objetivo sin dudarlo de muchos seres sobrenaturales.

Sus pensamientos irónicos empezaron a apoderarse de él cuándo paso sin esfuerzo alguno por la barrera, la cual era tan débil que ni siquiera necesito ser forzada para pasar sin ser detectado. Para ser una heredera de un pilar muy popular, tiene las mejores defensas del mundo.

Finalmente llego a las puertas, abriéndolas lentamente para ver a todos reunidos ahí, incluyendo a sus dos camaradas que parecían incomodas tras su llegada. Su vista examino cada uno, determinando la clase de persona que eran o su nivel de amenaza. Pero su mirada no esperaba encontrarse con alguien muy familiar para el "¿Asia…chan?" dijo sorprendido, notando a su antigua protegida de pie junto a los demonios.

"¿oni-sama?" pregunto sorprendida, admirando su figura de hermano parado ahí. Sin contener su emoción, corre hacia el con los brazos abiertos "¡onii-sama!" grito con mucha alegría una vez estuvo en sus brazos.

Al atmosfera sombría y deprimente de los alrededores parecía estar cambiando por completo mientras era cambiado por la puesta de sol en una playa. Ambos giraban durante el abrazo y se detuvieron solo para que Naruto la sujetara de la cintura, cargándola sin esfuerzo.

"¡Asia-chan! ¡mirate! ¡estas todo muy hermosa y linda!" adulo este para volver al abrazo, restregando su mejilla contra la de ella "Aun recuerdo aquella ves donde venias a mí para que te cargara o cuando necesitabas algo de comer" decía con lágrimas exageradas en su rostro, recordando la pequeña rubia que siempre tenía una sonrisa en ella "¡Te extrañe mucho!" admitió mientras la sacudía ligeramente, emocionado por verla de nuevo.

Los demás parecían completamente ajenos a su mundo, admirando el espectáculo con raras expresiones en su rostro, pues difería completamente de una reunión de hermano. "¿Asia-san?" pregunto issei, por todos, acercándose a el dúo "¿Quién es el?" pregunto algo celoso, desconfiado, celoso, tímido, temeroso y muy celoso al verlos juntos.

"¡issei-san!, este es mi protector personal en la iglesia desde que tengo memoria, mi hermano y la persona más importante para mí." Presento con una sonrisa, completamente diferente a su personalidad tímida "su nombre es-" una mano la callo, deteniéndola de seguir diciendo su nombre. Todos giraron su vista al rubio, que se reía con vergüenza.

"¡hola a todos! ¡soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡mucho gusto!" dijo saludando con la mano, sonriéndoles a cada uno, no importándole que sean demonios como la mayoría de sacerdotes. Su mano todavía seguía en los labios de Asia, que no parecía entender la indirecta. Naruto al ver que esta seguía intentando decirles a todos, se acerca a su oído y le susurra algunas cosas.

"oh" dice ella entendiendo y asintiendo sus palabras "Espera, ¡¿Qué?!" dijo sorprendida, sin poder creerse sus palabras. Este mismo, se reía de su expresión, aun cuando se rascaba la cabeza intentando no demostrar alguna pena de su parte.

"si…ya no soy un exorcista de la iglesia" Sus palabras no solo sorprendieron a la mayoría, sino también a sus dos a compantes que saltaron de sus asientos por la impresión "luego de enterarme de lo que te paso…tuve una charla muy amigable con Michael" sus ojos se agudizaron cuando recordó esa "amigable" charla.

Para resumir las cosas, fue hasta el actual líder del cielo y empezó una batalla donde él estaba liderando. Antes que pudiera patearle completamente el trasero, apareció Gabriel y tuvo que hacer una "retirada táctica" para evitar un enfrentamiento incómodo. Un día después, recibió una llamada de este mismo pudiendo perdón infinitas veces y u favor de su parte. Este consistía en ayudar a dos novatas en la recuperación de los Excaliburn.

Acepto el pedido, pero antes que pudiera amenazarlo con volver a patearle el culo, Gabriel apareció de repente e intento quitarle el transmisor espiritual a su hermano, quien forcejeaba para evitar que lo tomara. Fue ene se momento que, sin duda alguna, cancelo la llamada por el bien de ambos.

"digamos que me aburrí de seguir las reglas, ahora solo soy un consultor de la iglesia que los ayuda cuando todo parece perdido" se tomó otro momento, viendo como una chica de cabellos azabaches le trajo una silla para que se sentase "como ahora por ejemplo" dijo sentándose y tomando el té que s ele había servido "Vaya, que buen servicio" dijo tomando el té con muchas ganas, disfrutando del sabor "muchas gracias" agradeció con una amable sonrisa.

"entonces usted es el líder de este pequeño grupo" dijo Rías, haciendo asentir al rubio "en ese caso, usted es el responsable del insulto hacia mi nobleza, mi estatus como heredera, así como la sutil amenaza contra mí?" pregunto, intentando colocar entre las lianas al recién llegado, que parecía ser muy fácil de controlar.

"oh, claro que si" respondió con una sonrisa "técnicamente soy el responsable de lo que sea que hayan dicho esas dos" Rias parpadeo al ver que ni siquiera intento disimular o temer al aceptar todo de buena gana "pero, por otro lado, ellas no saben la mitad de la información sobre la misión. Sus conclusiones sobre la situación pueden estar erróneas, haciendo de todas sus palabras imples falacias incluyendo sus propias respuestas" respondió con total calma, rápidamente anulando cualquier imposibilidad sobre sus palabras.

"eso no elimina que me hallan insultado" resalto eso mismo, ya que realmente un insulto sigue siendo un insulto "incluso dijeron que era parte de los ángeles caídos" el rubio la vio de reojo un momento y se rio ente dientes.

"bueno, bueno. Técnicamente ES parte de los ángeles caídos" dijo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo "usted tiene una nobleza muy…interesante" dijo entre risas, ganando la mirada completa de la chica de hace unos momentos "si hablamos por tecnicismos, usted tiene una relación directa con Grigori, incluso cuando no lo desea" se tomó otro tiempo, resaltando lo más importante "movimientos extraños en la ciudad, encuentro con ángeles caídos que en ningún momento firmaron estar en la ciudad, reuniones extrañas alrededor de kouh, su actual ciudad" dejo al aire esas ideas, dejando que cada palabra entre directo a su mente "sin contar que esos ángeles caídos han estado actuando en su ciudad por más de dos meses…eso es muy extraño incluso para los mismos demonios" termino, tomando su te sin dejar de ver las diferentes expresiones.

"¿dos meses?" pregunto sorprendido issei, mirando a la pelirroja que no se atrevía a mirarle "eso significa que Buchou ya debería de haber sabido de su presencia" sus ideas empezaron a armar una especie de complot y desconfianza dentro de su cerebro, uniendo los puntos que tenía a disposición.

"si bien, confío plenamente en la familia gremory y conozco a algunos familiares tuyos…ante la vista de los demás podrías ser una aliada potencial" termino su conclusión, dejando callados a todos "con estas pruebas es suficiente decir que podrían estar tratando algún complot…debe de tener cuidado con esto, señorita gremory" advirtió el rubio, causando que esta misma gruñera ligeramente, intentando no mostrar alguna debilidad.

"para esto vino a verme, ¿para acusarme de ser aliado de los ángeles caídos?" pregunto ella, alzando un poco la voz intentando hacer retroceder al rubio, quien no parecía afectado por su tono.

"no la estoy causando, estoy advirtiendo de que eso podría ser usado en su contra si sucediese algo" se tomó otro tiempo, disfrutando el sabor del té "vine para advertirle de lo que realmente está pasando en la ciudad" entro sus ojos en ellas, sus ojos esmeraldas "Hay tres espadas excaliburn desaparecidas" informo, sorprendiendo ligeramente a la nobleza "las cuales se encuentran en su territorio, lo que la hace la sospechosa número uno" la mirada de Rias se agudizo, sabiendo que implica esto.

"pudo haber sido cualquiera, no estoy afiliada ni tengo tratos con ellos" volvió a defenderse ahora un poco nerviosa al ver que todas las pruebas estaban contra ella. Si fuera algún juzgado, sin duda ella ya estaría tras las rejas.

"lo sé muy bien, para su suerte, grigori hablo por usted y la iglesia ayudo en esto" dijo ahora dejando en shock a todos. Busco algo entre sus ropas, lanzando un par de imágenes en la mesa frente a ellos para que la vieran "¿reconocen a ambas personas?" pregunto, esperando alguna respuesta.

"ehhh, es ese sacerdote loco que nos atacó antes" reconoció issei, mirando a Freed en la imagen junto a otro más "pero ¿Quién demonios es el otro?" pregunto, estando muy confundido ante el otro tipo que parecía un duende

"n-no puede ser" tartamudeo ligeramente la pelirroja, reconociendo la figura en la imagen "¿Kokkabiel? ¿el cadre de los caídos? ¿uno de sus líderes?" pregunto, ligeramente nerviosa al saber que este podría ser uno de sus enemigos.

"así es" dijo muy serio, intentando no reír al ver sus caras "pero déjenme actualizarles un poco, es un ex líder de Grigori" informo a todos, sorprendiéndolos en el acto "según Azazel, fue expulsado hace unas semanas atrás, recae el día que hablo con aquellos ángeles caídos que usted erradico para salvar a la Asia-chan" ahora dio una pequeña sonrisa hacia todos "por cierto, muchas gracias" agradeció este, inclinándose ligeramente.

"¿renegado?" dijo issei, recordando su propia muerte y la captura de Asia, las cuales fueron protagonizados por aquellos mismos ángeles caídos. No sabía el porqué, pero ahora lo tiene más claro, pues quien estaba detrás de todo ello era el Cadre.

"no necesita ser un genio para saber la gravedad, señorita gremory" dijo mirándola a los ojos, los cuales ahora tenía duda en sus ojos "esto es un concejo, debe de retirarse al inframundo, esto es demasiado peligroso para que usted pueda manejarlo. Si algo le sucediera a usted o a la hermana de Serafal…" se tomó un tiempo, para ser más dramático "una nueva guerra se desataría" todos abrieron sus ojos, pues ahora sabían la verdad.

"no tengo intenciones de dejar mi territorio, quiero protegerlo de las garras de los renegados" dijo su sentencia, ignorando la voz de la razón que intentaba hacerle pensar correctamente, pero el que hablaba era su orgullo como heredera.

"entiendo" dijo el rubio, sacando algo entre sus ropas "firme esto entonces" la pelirroja lo tomo con cuidado, leyendo las pocas líneas que había en el "con esto, usted afirma que se entrometió en este lio por sí misma, aceptando las consecuencias de estas en caso de su muerte" todos tenían los ojos muertos al ver su sonrisa "así si su hermano decide declararnos la guerra, con este documento podrá evitarlo" termino, sacando una pluma con la cual empezó a jugar

La pelirroja miraba el documento con los ojos dudosos. Su orgullo le decía que no lo firmara y que le diera igual, la razón le decía que no lo firmara y regresara a casa. Sind arce cuenta, ya lo había firmado y se le entregaba.

"excelente, el mundo se lo agradecerá" dijo desapareciendo el papel tras una bomba de humo "descuide, me asegurare de que no haya ninguna muerte o algo similar…posiblemente solos los males, aunque lo dudo mucho" aseguro con una sonrisa, sujetando sus manos y cerrando el acuerdo "me alegro poder trabajar con usted"

"lo mismo digo" dijo sin ganas, sacudiendo aun cuando realmente no le gustaba que haya sido manipulada tan rápido y sin darse cuenta. Maldijo su orgullo por haberla puesto en una situación poco prometedora y donde su vida corría peligro.

"¿ha notado que tiene energía dragón dentro de usted?" pregunto curioso, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación "sé que no es problema mío, pero la energía dragón es un afrodisiaco muy potente para las mujeres… ¿ha estado consumiendo fruta dragón?" pregunto, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, pero actuando como si realmente no supiera.

"¿afrodisiaco?" dijo Issei, con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, llamando la atención del rubio por completo. Este mismo parecía examinarlo de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su brazo izquierdo.

"¡vaya! ¡miren a quien tenemos aquí!" dijo caminando lentamente, levantando el brazo de Issei sin que este mismo lo note "¡sal de una vez, Ddraig! ¡despierta!" dijo sacudiéndolo, una y otra vez. Para sorpresa de este mismo, el sacred gear se materializo en su brazo, mostrando que la gema brillaba en esmeralda.

"¡¿Quién me está molestando?!" fue la voz que salió e la gema, paralizando a todo el mundo. Hubo un silencio clave, que fue interrumpido por este mismo "¡espera! ¡tu!" grito reconociéndolo, algo que el rubio respondió con una sonrisa estúpida.

"¡ha pasado un buen tiempo, viejo dragon!" se rio a carcajadas, escuchando las maldiciones dentro del guantelete rojo. Mas risa le daba cuando veía al demonio castaño siendo jalado por el guante como si nada.

"¿lo conoces?" pegunto Irina, aturdida por la gran cantidad de información que había estado recibiendo una y otra vez. Todos en la sala estaban igual que ella, intentando llevar todo lo que ahora estaban viendo.

"¡que si lo conozco! ¡conozco muy bien al estúpido!" fue el grito que salió del guante, ganándole al rubio que fue dejado sordo por el grito "¡cada vez que se moría mi poseedor, mi conciencia viajaba para ir hacia mi poseedor y resultaba ser él" dejo en shock a más de uno e hiso que Naruto seguía riéndose a pesar de estar siendo acosado por el brazo del chico "¡entonces me rechazaba y tiraba mi Sacred Gear al mar! ¡eres un estúpido ignorante!" le grito, mientras seguía golpeándole a través del brazo de Issei.

"¡eh! ¡no te sientas tan especial!" dijo agarrando el Sacred Gear y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos como si se tratara de una cascara de huevo "hice lo mismo con el dragón blanco, pero como tirarte al mar era una tradición para mí, yo tire al blanco a un volcán" dijo mientras en su mente, había un dibujito infantil donde este escalaba un volcán con un par de alas robóticas en sus manos, para tirarlo al mar de lava.

El Dragón rojo se mantenía callado durante un par de segundos, para soltar un suspiro de alivio "agradezco que me tiraras al mar" dijo con pena el dragón, durmiendo nuevamente, cancelando la interacción con todos. Nadie hablaba, era un silencio tanto como cómodo, como muy extraño.

"entonces… ¿afrodisiaco?" trato de llamarle la atención el castaño, esperando saber más de esa increíble habilidad que parecía que ahora portaba y que nunca supo al respecto.

"claro, la energía draconiana es muy lúdica y volátil, cosa que atrae mucho a las chicas" dijo recordando su encuentro con todos los portadores del par de Sacred Gears y algunos dragones "aunque, funciona más como una poción del amor. Cuando más lo tomen, más enamoradas se sienten" informo, haciendo que el Castaño saltara de alegría.

Todas las chicas bajaron la cabeza al ver la reacción de Issei, sin creerse que tuviera algo así en sus manos. De pronto, Asia se sentía extraña, como si se sintiera más ligera de lo normal, inclusive podía pensar mejor. Miro a su lado para ver que se trataba de su hermano.

"la energía dragón, aunque muy poderosa pone mucha carga en el cuerpo de una persona común, incluso en un demonio. El afrodisiaco no permite que tu cerebro se acostumbre o vaya actualizándose, como si se tratase de una droga perjudicial" de pronto, fue rodeada por un manto azul muy cálido, pero también muy claro, que desapareció en cuando este dejo de tocarla "acabo de eliminar el poder de Ddraig de ti, ahora estarás mucho mejor" informo, haciéndole sonreír a la chica rubia.

Dicho esto, hiso una señal a las dos chicas pasmadas, las cuales asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos. El rubio volvió su atención al grupo, examinándolos una última vez "me retiro entonces, cuiden muy bien de Asia-chan" dicho esto, toco a sus compañeras y desapareció junto a ellas en un brillo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto issei, pasmado al verlos desaparecer en menos de un segundo. De hecho, casi se veía similar a la técnica de tele trasportación de son Goku del anime Dragon ball. El admite que eso fue muy cool.

"no lo sé y será mejor que lo tengamos en cuenta, no debemos de bajar la guardia" dijo la pelirroja, sabiendo perfectamente que tenía la mirada de Asia en ella y prefería ignorarla.

Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, había alguien que estaba alejado de todos pero que había visto toda la conversación. Su mirada estaba en el rubio de hace unos momentos. No había duda, él lo había visto alguna vez en su vida. sus recuerdos le llevaron a cuando todavía era parte de aquella investigación y proyecto de la iglesia en la cual lo perdió todo.

Recuerda una imagen de el en la pantalla grande de la oficina de Valper. En ella parecía estar una gran cantidad de información, información que no decía prácticamente nada por la expresión enojada de Valper, el cual incluso se arrancaba parte de su cabellera por buscar una solución.

En la imagen, se le veía portar algo que estaba envuelto en mantas, al igual que la espada que portaba Xenovia. Pero esta era diferente, pues fácilmente podía superar el sello e iluminaba completamente el lugar. Sin duda era una espada, pues el mango estaba sostenido por el rubio, la cual clavaba en el suelo aun cuando estaba cubierta.

En todas las computadoras, había imágenes separadas de tanto el rubio, como de aquella espada envuelta en mantas, ninguna parecía decir algo realmente relevante.

Sabiendo esto, ahora tenía claro que él también era parte de su camino hacia la venganza. Si estaba en lo cierto, el rubio era sin duda importante para el proyecto espada sagrada…y eso…

 **Lo convertía en su próximo objetivo por destruir.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sí, me agrada un montón. De hecho, creo que he exagerado un poco en cuanto su duración. Si mis cálculos son correctos, debería durar por lo menos un par de capítulos más. La emoción y la imaginación corren por mis venas, creo tener algo muy interesante entre mis manos.**

 **Lo publicare, espero que tenga muy buena aceptación, realmente deseo que este nuevo proyecto llegue a algo. Dicho esto, me agradaría un par de comentarios extra largos para saber su opinión sobre esto, pues estoy muy seguro, pero no encuentro el apoyo.**

 **Dicho esto, COMENTEN, SUSCRIBANCE Y revisen mi perfil, seguro habrá algo que les encantara.**

 **(PSDT: si son veteranos de mis lecturas, déjenme decirles que es muy probable el último capítulo (ficción, actualización) del año y dentro de mucho tiempo, tengo que empezar un estudio y tomármelo más enserio)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es mi nuevo proyecto, no tan glamuroso, no tan épico, pero es algo que siempre lo he tenido en mente. Ayer mismo, un día antes de año nuevo había empezó a escribirlo, pero lo borre todo porque no me agradaba ni un poco. Tengo problemas para comenzar y llevarlo, era demasiado cómico y no le encontraba sentido para seguir leyéndolo.**

 **Esta es mi segunda prueba, de no agradarme, abandonare el proyecto (esto lo escribo antes de empezar a escribir la historia, hoy, último día del año)**

* * *

 **The Abysswalker**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Sin conocer su pasado, sin conocer quien es en realidad, caminó por el mundo sin saber cuál era realmente su destino. Ahora, en el futuro, no tiene necesidad de esto, pues ya encuentro una respuesta…para seguir caminando por el infierno. Únete a la aventura de un caballero de la iglesia, el cual hará que la estadía en Kouh, sea mucho más interesante y entretenida_

* * *

Capitulo II:

* * *

 **"** **comen como animales"**

Fueron las palabras de un sabio rubio que miraba a sus dos acompañantes devorar la comida como si no hubiera un mañana. A pesar de tener el mismo apetito para el ramen, con el tiempo pudo manejarlo casi hasta solamente comer un plato calmadamente, degustando el sabor y comparándolo con otros muchos, ellas simplemente meten comida a sus bocas.

"no hemos comido en un día completo" dijo Xenovia con la boca con comida, palabras que no tenían sentidos para algunos, pero no era necesario cuando se tiene Chakra "Irina gasto todo en un tonto cuadro" dijo recordando aquella tarde que salieron a buscar el escondite de los caídos, lo único que consiguieron fue una estafa.

"tienen suerte de que las encontré, no puedo creer que realmente pensé en que estarían bien solas" dijo este, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación, deprimiendo a ambas exorcistas lo suficiente como para que bajaran la cabeza "supongo que se pueden quedar en mi casa" dijo incomodo, mirando a otro lado. No le gustaba la idea de compartir su lugar privado, sobre todo con un par de chicas tan raras.

"¡le agradecemos mucho, Naruto-sama!" dijeron ambas, avergonzándolo mas al haber llamado la atención de todos a su alrededor. Naruto simplemente suspiro en cansancio mirando hacia otro lado en un intento de ignorar lo que ha sucedido.

Han pasado un par de días desde aquella reunión. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, ambas le dijeron que podían mantenerse en solitario, así para evitar que interfiriera en la misión o simplemente para evitar una incómoda estadía. Tuvo problemas para aceptar eso, pero finalmente las dejo solas.

Lo positivo en esto es que consiguió información adicional a lo que esperaba. Con el robo de las Excaliburn, el actual "propietario" de este tuvo una reunión adicional con alguien que ya le había echado el ojo hace bastante tiempo. Uno de los científicos más repudiados en la iglesia, pro fue este mismo que lo motivo para seguir este camino, uno de los tantos errores de aquel grupo religioso, Valper Galilei.

Ese hombre estaba obsesionado con él, con su leyenda, con su mito, quería saber la verdad de su vida y su inmortalidad. Siempre estuvo observándolo por si las cosas se salían de control, después de todo era un desquiciado…entonces una mañana, sus miedos se convirtieron en realidad.

"Naruto-sama" fue la voz de Irina que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, sorprendiéndolo un momento "creo que ya hemos terminado" dijo con una sonrisa, dándose palmaditas a su ya no tan esbelto abdomen.

El rubio recibió la cuenta con los ojos abiertos, pues en la cuenta había tantos ceros que casi le da un infarto. Por suerte, se trataba de una moneda diferente que se lee diferente. Pero si lo piensa mejor, realmente no afectaba a sus cuentas bancarias, aunque si dejara una breve huella en su historial por haber gastado tanto en comida.

"¡pediremos algo para llevar!"

 _ **Realmente no le estaba agradando la idea de vivir con mujeres así**_

* * *

Había visto cómo sus compañeras se habían unido al grupo de issei en un plan para atrapar a los culpables, un plan perfecto…como anzuelo. Era lo único que necesitaba para sacarlos de su base y ver hacia donde los dirigía. Sabía perfectamente que podría ser una trampa, pero por ahora estaba más enfocado en encontrar a los responsables del robo más que otra cosa.

Las barreras en el trio de espadas no era que cualquier persona pudiera liberar, así como así. Se necesitaba un miembro de la iglesia de alto poder, así como una gran cantidad de energía mágica para que el proceso se diera. Esos requisitos no caben en los presuntos culpables tales como los ángeles caídos ni el experto en espadas sagradas.

Si sus pensamientos son correctos, algo aún más grande se estaba conllevando y eso no era nada bueno. El esperaba que todo este movimiento no tenga que ver con un grupo que hace un buen tiempo había hecho contacto, de ser así, estarían en un grave problema.

Vio la ligera batalla de aquel exorcista renegado de cabello plateado junto a aquel grupo improvisado, no tardo mucho tiempo antes que Galilei haga su aparición. Estuvo esperando un poco de tiempo más antes de ver como distrajeron a todos con una bomba de luz. "¡es el momento!" grito para el mismo, desapareciendo del árbol de donde estaba y corriendo en su encuentro.

Tenia que tener cuidado por si lo detectaban y cambiaran de dirección. Se preocupó mucho en los pequeños detalles y era completamente indetectable para ambos renegados que huían como ratones. No tardaron mucho tiempo antes de adentrarse en…una alcantarilla.

Ahora entendía perfectamente porque no había logrado detectar nada no importa cuanto tiempo dedico, pues estaban bajo el suelo mismo. Sin mas preámbulos, saca la tapa y cae en lo que parecía ser un gran abismo de oscuridad.

Cuando cayó, no fue tan sorprendente en descubrir que ni un solo rastro de agua había en los alrededores. Camino como un ninja entre las habitaciones, notando una gran cantidad de armas de guerra, así como algunos artefactos mágicos, como los que usaban los magos. Usó su detección para averiguar cantas personas había en esta base subterránea.

Fue sorprendente que había mas halla de un pequeño ejército escondido entre las alcantarillas, los cuales parecían estar tramando algo verdaderamente malo. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en la habitación principal y finalmente había sido detectado por una cámara de seguridad. En un par de segundos, el había sido inmovilizado por cientos de sellos mágicos que le imposibilitaban alguna reacción en su cuerpo "bueno…me tienen" fue su respuesta, bajo las manos en señal de rendición, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"vaya, vaya, vaya…miren a quien tenemos aquí" la voz sin duda era femenina, girando su vista, noto que se trataba de una mujer muy voluptuosa y de cabellos castaños "si es Uzumaki-kun, ¿has aceptado nuestra invitación? De ser así, debía de haber preparado mejor para tu llegada" dijo obviamente en sarcasmo, con las manos en las caderas y sin duda muy feliz de tenerlo prisionero.

"sin duda es una buena noticia" hablo otra voz siendo de la oscuridad de la habitación "has sido una plaga durante mucho tiempo, Uzumaki Naruto" la voz seria parecía provenir de un sujeto que tenía los ojos violetas, las orejas puntiagudas y su cabello azabache colgando de una cola de caballo.

"esperen" interrumpió otro, el cual portaba una armadura negra y tenía el cabello castaño tan largo que incluso le llegaba a la cintura "todavía le podemos dar una oportunidad, después de todo, no creo que quiera saber los límites de su inmortalidad" dijo con su voz neutral, pero sin duda había maldad en sus palabras.

"Katareta Leviatan, Creuserey Asmodeus y Shalba Beelzebub" reconoció el rubio, mirando a los demonios con una pequeña sonrisa "no pensaba verlos reunidos, ha pasado tiempo" dijo casi con dificultad, pues sentía como los sellos a su alrededor empezaban a enviar cargas eléctricas de mucho poder "sabía que de alguna manera estaban detrás de esto" dijo orgulloso de haber descubierto un complot tan grande.

"tu llegada ha sido insufrible Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Shalba, todavía sentado en una especie de trono negro "y con eso quiero decir completamente sufrible" dijo reconociendo lo peligroso que puede haber sido que el hubiera estado aquí y ninguno de ellos se hubiera dado cuenta "tuvimos suerte de que estés perdiendo tus habilidades." Admitió, sintiéndose un poco más seguro de que estuviera entre sellos.

"yo no estaría tan seguro" fue su respuesta, elevando su poder como un gran pilar, sorprendiendo a los antiguos satanes al destruir todos y cada uno de los sellos de su alrededor. La explosión de poder incluso hiso que retrocedieran un par de pasos "muy bien, es hora de terminar con su terrible existencia" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras elevaba las manos y ahora tenía un par de puños frente a él, esperando una batalla.

"No tan rápido" interrumpió shalba, sabiendo perfectamente que no estaban en condiciones de pelear de a iguales con el rubio "primero tendrás que enfrentar a todo nuestro ejército" en un chasqueo de dedos, vio que la habitación había cambiado y ahora se encontraba en aquel campo abierto rodeado de una incontable cantidad de soldaos y magos "nuestra batalla tendrá que esperar" dicho esto, desapareció tras un círculo mágico junto a los otros dos.

"¿Por qué siempre salen huyendo?" se quejó mirando a todos y a cada uno de los soldados que había dejado atrás "y ahora me dejan limpiando su desastre" se quejó nuevamente al ver que todos no parecían entender la situación en la que se encontraban "bueno…" decía, crujiendo su cuello y alzando los puños "¡a bailar!" fue su respuesta corriendo hacia el primero que tenía en frente.

Mientras corría, una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego o de energía se aproximaban en su dirección cayendo en su camino. Sus rápidos reflejos le permitieron esquivarlos todos sin necesidad de detenerse, asustado a los soldados que lo veía acercarse de manera imparable.

Antes que pudieran reacción, el rubio ya había llegado hacia ellos y cruzo por el batallón con facilidad, sacando a volar a quien sea que tenía adelante con sus fuertes puños. Se detuvo al ver que nuevamente fue rodeado por los soldados diablos, los cuales blandían sus armas con furia.

Naruto esquivaba las armas con mucha maestría y contrarrestando con un golpe suyo que los mandaba a volar. En ocasiones también repartía patadas que, al caer en las cabezas, las doblaba hasta que miren hacia el otro lado. A veces incluso los hundía en el suelo tras un buen golpe a los enemigos que estaban usando sus alas para tomar un enfoque aéreo.

Saltaba de lugar en lugar para que con su caída eliminara a unos cuantos, su maestría en las artes marciales parecía fuera de este mundo. Ninguno de ellos siquiera había logrado conectar un golpe. Los ataques iban y venían, pero ninguno lograba acertar contra el rubio. Este se iba del lugar cada cierto tiempo luego de que el suelo este repleto de cuerpos tal vez muertos.

Uno de ellos soltó su espada que portaba, arma que el rubio logro recuperar en pleno salto y herir fatalmente a su portador anterior. Ahora armado con una espada de doble filo, se quedó en el suelo esperando todos los contrincantes que perecían cual si fueran moscas. Cada uno tomaba un turno y se abalanzaba contra su enemigo, el cual esquivaba con sin esfuerzo y atacarlos dejando un corte por toda la espalda. Así mismo repetidas veces y con una gran velocidad.

Un grupo de magos provechaba la lejanía de su objetivo y la falta de atención hacia ellos, reuniendo magia rápidamente entre todos para dirigirlas hacia este mismo. El rubio al sentir la esfera que ya casi estaba cerca de él, lo esquiva a centímetros de su rostro y la toma con la mano que tenía libre, redirigiéndola hacia un grupo de soldados que grito al ver su final tras una explosión.

La devastación de aquel ataque fue suficiente para impulsar a todos los que no fueron alcanzados a metros a distancia. Naruto aprovechó la neblina para destruir a quien se le cruce en su camino. La matanza era sinestro, casi un genocidio. El rubio cambiaba de armas cada cierto tiempo luego que se rompiera al incrustarse en un cuerpo.

En su camino obtuvo una lanza de doble punta, usándola para destruir grupos completos con un par de agitadas a su alrededor. Sus pies no parecían detenerse pues caminaba hacia donde estuviera la mayor concentración de enemigos, aniquilándolos con el filo de su arma.

Sin embargo, su racha de buena suerte fue interrumpida por una gran explosión que surgió a su lado, ocultando un ataque mágico que iba en su dirección con rapidez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, destruye la esfera usando la lanza, ocasionando una explosión que lo envolvió y saco a volar segundos después.

Se recuperó en el aire, rasmillando por el suelo y lograr detenerse de la sacudida de la explosión. Se levantó lentamente y noto que parte de s traje se encontraba destruido por el estallido. Bufo mientras se rompía su traje, ahora vistiendo solamente su camisa y pantalones polvorientos. No lo quería admitir, pero estaba muy enojado por perder sus prendas favoritas.

No estaba seguro si debía de continuar malgastando el tiempo, aún tenía que atrapar a Galilei y dejando solo a un grupo de adolescentes hormonales con un cadre caído no era una buena idea. Debía acabar la batalla de un solo golpe, incluso si este sea demasiado extremo para su gusto.

Suspiro cansado y muy apenado ante lo que pronto iba a hacer. Elevo una de sus manos y empezó a hacer algunos sellos extraños con él. Cuando perdió sus recuerdos luego de aquella fatal noche, sus recuerdos fueron lo único que perecieron, pues extrañas habilidades salían a la luz en momentos inesperados, habilidades que se sentían familiar, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía idea de donde provenían.

Este fue una de ellos, una delas pocas habilidades de conocía y recordaba a la perfección, pero no le gustaba usar por lo devastadora que era. Respiro hondo, preparándose para lo que apunto estaba por hacer " **Katon…"** sentencio, mirando al batallón que aún le quedaba por aniquilar "¡ **Gouka Mekkyaku!** **"** grito mientras expulsaba por su boca, una abismal cantidad de fuego, una ola inmensa que se dirigía con al ahora sorprendido ejército, el cual fue devorado completamente por aquella llamarada casi por completo, desapareciendo tras las candentes llamas.

Naruto miraba con ojos entristecidos, el horrible paisaje que había creado en unos cuantos segundos. Esta fue uno de los cuatro jutsu que él sabía, así es, solo conocía solo cuatro jutsu. Por alguna extraña situación, portaba lo que los Yoakis conocían como Chakra. Aquella fuente de energía era inmensa en su interior, aquel sabio mono le había dicho que podía equipararse a el poder de la líder Yokai.

Este fue uno de los justus que conocía y no le gustaba usar, pues le recuerda a aquel primer día en el que camino por aviso de la desesperación, por el mismo infierno. Por aquel suceso en su vida, sus héroes que lo salvaron de una muerte segura le llamaran y apodaron bajo un nombre por aquella hazaña, ya que fue el único en sobrevivir en un enorme pueblo.

EL odio a aquel jutsu de fuego era por ello mismo, pues le volvieron a recordar bajo el mismo apodo años después tras dejar un ejército hecho polvo y caminar por las llamas y cenizas que dejo tras de sí. **Si…su nombre era…**

Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando escucho el sonido sordo de un gemido de dolor. Camino por el inmenso valle de cenizas y fuego, para encontrar entre una pila de cadáveres carbonizados y cenizas, a un mago que apenas sobrevivió al ataque.

"p-porfavor…no me mates" pidió clemencia por su vida, llorando ligeramente al pender de un hilo. El rubio no podía evitarse sentirse culpable, cosa que intentaba esconder a toda costa.

"dime sus planes, dame detalles de todo lo que sucede y me asegurare de que sigas viviendo, es una promesa de caballero" dijo colocando una mano en su pecho, ya que se encontraba agachado en una rodilla mirando el casi muerto humano.

"n-no lo sé, solo nos pidieron crear este ejercito de homúnculos diablos" dijo con dificultad, mirando todos los diablos falsos que había creado con ayuda de sus compañeros "querían un ejército para atacar una…reunión" sus palabras cada vez se volvían lejanas, por lo que empezó usando una técnica de curación de la iglesia "no se nada más, solo éramos una base más de la Facción de viejos satanes" sus ojos se cerraban, el cansancio empezaba a inundarlo y en poco tiempo quedaría dormido.

"debes saber algo más, cual es el plan actual y el paradero de Valper" pregunto, intento averiguar un poco más sobre lo que sucedía. Primera lección de la vida, nada es coincidencia. No tenía sentido ayudar a un ángel caído si no es para tu ganancia.

"Los Satanes saben que Kokkabiel va a fallar, el Dragón blanco está viniendo a esta ciudad" Naruto abrió los ojos al ser informado de que Azazel no parecía muy confiado en él "usaran el movimiento del cadre caído para hacer que las facciones se unan. Cuando eso suceda…se suponía que una reunión se llevaría a cabo" Naruto asintió a sus palabras, finalmente entiendo a donde llegaba esto.

"así que ustedes atacarían esa reunión, un muy buen plan, estúpido pero buen plan" admitió el rubio. reunir las cabecillas de las facciones y eliminarlas fuera de sus respectivos reinos era un plan de genios, el problema estaba en que los lideres no eran algo que podían tomar a la ligera.

Vio con aquel mago finalmente había caído rendido por el daño y el cansancio emocional de ver a tantos morir de golpe. Lo curo lo suficiente como para sacarlo del peligro de muere y lo dejo en un lugar seguro. En cuanto se levantará, dependía exclusivamente de él. Sabía que ahora no le servía a nadie, en cuando la viaja facción le viera, lo matarían en ese instante.

De repente, sintió una sensación similar a un jalón, la inconfundible sensación a cuando alguien le estaba llamando usando uno de sus kunais especiales. Recuerda que le había entregado uno a Xenovia por si se metía en problemas junto a Irina, probablemente esa sea la situación. Sin mucha demora, desapareció tras un brillo blanco, dejando destrucción tras sus pasos.

* * *

 **"** **¡Rias Gremory!"**

Fue el grito que escucho durante un par de segundos, seguido de un ataque de decenas de lanzas sagradas. No tuvo mucho en que pensar, así que usando uno de sus brazos, convoco una barrera de color amarillento cubriendo a todos del ataque, lo suficiente como para no dejar que nadie saliera herido.

El ataque fue breve, pero lo suficiente como para saber que se trataba de alguien con mucho poder entre manos. la voz era inconfundible, se trataba del cadre renegado, kokkabiel. Al estar atrapado cubriendo a los adolescentes, no pudo evitar que escaparan gracias a un círculo mágico, dirigiéndose hacia un lugar que esperaba que atacase.

"¡Están todos bien!" grito, volviendo su atención en los adolescentes, que parpadeaban al verlo de repente frente a ellos. Su mirada ahora se dirigió a alguien en especial, se trataba de una de sus protegidas "¡Irina!" grito al verla completamente herida.

"¡alto!" intento detenerle un par de adolescentes, los cuales rebaso con mucha facilidad. Su acto fue tan impredecible que sorprendió a más de uno al atravesarlos casi sin que lo noten "pero que…" no pudieron terminar antes de ver como este mismo a tenia a la adolecente de coletas entre sus brazos.

"Tranquilos" los detuvo Issei, un poco aliviado de que recibieran algo más de ayuda "es un amigo, parte de los exorcistas" les explico, haciendo que estos asintieran a sus palabras y miraban con detenimiento al nuevo.

Mientras tanto, el rubio miraba cada herida que tenía en su cuerpo destrozado, se sentía horrible por haberla dejado, así como así sabiendo lo peligroso que era. Se lamentaba el hecho de ser tan lento y no poder llegar a tiempo. miro con detenimiento, que tenía en sus manos el kunai que le había entregado a Xenovia.

"…pensé que podía derrotarlo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "lo siento mucho…senpai" dijo sus últimas palabras, cerrando los ojos y cayendo rendida por todo lo que había pasado. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par al sentir como las pulsaciones del corazón se empezaban a detener y la respiración menguaba cada segundo…ella estaba a punto de morir.

"¡maldita sea! ¡Irina!" grito Issei, completamente asustado y preocupado por el estado actual de su compañera. Antes que pudiera llegar a ella, vio como el rubio la dejo en el suelo delicadamente y se levantaba sin dejar de mirarla "¡qué demonios estás haciendo! ¡debemos ayudarla!" le grito, pensando que todavía tenían tiempo para salvarla.

Todos sabían perfectamente que ella ya estaba a punto de morir, no había otra cosa que pudieran hacer. Ambas herederas solo contaban con sus piezas del mal, eran lo único que podían usar para volverla a la tierra de los vivos.

"Lo sé muy bien, la voy a salvar" dijo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, pues ya no quedaba ninguna esperanza. Bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo, vieron como algo cubierto entre mantas aparecía a su lado. Todos podían reconocerlo como una espada sagrada sellada "Ella aún no se ha rendido" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ligeramente orgulloso al ver la perseverancia de alguien tan joven.

Cerrando los ojos, tomo el mango de la espada, clavándola en el suelo frente a la adolecente. La mirada de todos se concentró en el aura que rodeaba tanto al rubio, así como también la misma espada resplandecía debajo de sus mantas.

 **Soy el invicto héroe de la salvación**

Ante sus palabras, el brillo se ahorra parecía provenir de todas partes. La sorpresa de todos era muy evidente, miraban hacia donde sus ojos podían rastrear, intentando encontrar la fuente de ese poder. Asia era la única que podía entender lo que veía, tomando la cruz que tenía en sus manos. cerrando los ojos y orando por su dios…no…por su hermano.

 **La tortura de mi elección me hace más fuerte.**

Las palabras clavaron fuertemente en alguien que se encontraba en la lejanía. Yuuto sentía una gran presión sobre su corazón, viendo como pequeñas partículas parecían salir del suelo y de su propio cuerpo. Esas partículas, por alguna razón, le hacía recordar su vida como un sujeto de pruebas y también la muerte de sus seres queridos amigos, así como el camino de la venganza que había decidido luego de reencarnar como diablo.

 **Camino sin temor hacia al sacro campo de batalla,**

En la lejanía, Kokkabiel veía el brillo, el cual sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de las espadas Excaliburn que Valper estaba tratando de unir. De alguna forma, le recordaban el cielo donde alguna vez vivió junto a sus hermanos. Incluso su podrido y oscuro corazón no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar la época en la que alguna vez sirvió a su padre y era un hijo querido por este

 **Acompañado de un grito de cólera justiciera para que todos oigan.**

El brillo ahora había consumido todo Kuoh. Todos los ciudadanos ignorantes de lo que sucedía, miraban al cielo incapaces de ver el poder que ellos mismos estaban liberando. Por alguna razón, eso trajo sonrisas en sus rostros y una fuerza inquebrantable se sentía en todos sus corazones, apoyando fielmente los actos de alguien que daría su vida por todos ellos, incluso cuando no se lo merecían.

 **Nunca rindiéndome.**

Esta vez fue un pequeño recuerdo de parte del rubio. en este, se veía a el de niño, caminando por un infierno en llamas con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y la cabeza sangrando. Se cayó al suelo, haciendo que escupiera polvo y sangre, muy cansado por todo lo que ha caminado. Sin embargo, se volvió a levantar y siguió caminando hacia la luz

 **Nunca solo.**

Los adolescentes se veían rodeados de aquel brillo, que inclusive los rodeaban ligeramente para luego ir hacia el rubio frente a ellos. Para su sorpresa, cada uno también aporto con un pequeño granito de arena, aun cuando esa no fue decisión. Desde la lejanía, Xenovia miraba el espectáculo de luces con los ojos abiertos, también inundada por las emociones que parecían fluir gracias a los destellos dorados.

 **Por lo tanto, mi vida aún no ha terminado.**

Desde la lejanía, Valper veía el fenómeno con los ojos abiertos, reconociendo perfectamente aquel suceso. Sin duda era su razón para todas sus atrocidades, el mayor misterio de la humanidad, **La reliquia de la victoria prometida**. Cuando regreso su mirada hacia las hojas que estaba a punto de unir, no pudo evitarse sentir estafado, pues sabía perfectamente la naturaleza de las hojas que ahora portaba. Aún estaba lejos, aún estaba muy lejos de lograr su propósito…él quería ver la verdadera _Espada que elige al rey_ **.**

 **Porque el imbatible corazón que ahora esgrimo con mis manos**

El rubio seguía hablando, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sentía como las esperanzas de todo el mundo ahora se encontraban en la espada en mantas que sujetaba. Sus cabellos bailaban sin control, una corriente de aire inmensa que reunía los pequeños destellos alrededor de la espada hasta elevarse por los cielos

 **Demuestra que el poder de todos juntos.**

Los destellos estaban sobrevolando todo Kuoh. Su poder era sentido por todos aquellos que inclusive no se encontraban en la misma realidad. En el cielo, Michael y Gabriel miraban con pequeñas sonrisas el espectáculo. En los infiernos, Sirzecht miraba con naturalidad y en el mismo Kuoh, Azazel miraba todo con una gran sonrisa, pues fue capaz de presenciar una vez más… _un milagro._

 **Jamás será superado**

Abriendo los ojos, la luz entre las mantas incremento hasta tal punto que empezó a consumir a todos a su alrededor. Todos los adolescentes se tuvieron que cubrir con sus manos, para evitar que la luz los dejara ciegos. En un mundo completamente diferente, el brillo logro crear cadenas en un plano inexistencia, intentando buscar algo entre la nada infinita, hasta finalmente encontrar algo brillante.

Pasando eso mismo, la luz empezó a menguar, haciendo posible la visión una vez más. Todos parpadearon sin entender realmente que había pasado, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Irina completamente bien, no tenía una sola herida en su cuerpo y abría los ojos cansada.

"bienvenida" saludo Naruto, arrodillándose frente a ella "¿Qué se siente estar en el mundo de los muertos y regresar intacta?" le pregunto, riéndose entre dientes ante una broma tan pesada.

"se siente muy doloroso" admitió la castaña de coletas, sin importarle que mostraba al mundo ambos senos. El rubio vio esto y se sacó la camia para ocultar su cuerpo desnudo "gracias…por todo" agradeció, cerrando los ojos y durmiendo plácidamente. Naruto se rio entre dientes, contento de que por lo menos, había salvado la vida de alguien más.

Levanto delicadamente a la adolecente en brazos, ignorando que ya no portaba nada que lo cubriese, dejando su tonificado torso libre para que todos lo vieran. Giro su vista hacia los diablos que le miraban con diferentes expresiones, la más común seria la sorpresa y el shock.

"lamento el espectáculo, pero no estoy acostumbrado a hacer algo parecido sin la necesidad de hacer el encantamiento…eso y tener mis poderes sellados" admitió, viendo la espada entre mantas los cuales eran su sello. Podría haberlo hecho solo diciendo la primera línea, pero con los sellos en su espada, era imposible.

"acabas de… ¿revivir a Irina?" Dijo en shock Issei, apuntándolo con su dedo de manera incriminatoria. Todos a su alrededor tenían el mismo pensamiento, sin entender realmente que había pasado o como logro tal hazaña.

"es un milagro" Fue Asia quien llamo la atención de todos. Aún tenía las manos en su cruz, rezando en su mente como siempre lo hacía. Naruto sonrió con algo de tristeza, sin afirmas o negar tales palabras.

"me iré un momento, ella aún necesita descansar" dijo mientras estaba a punto de desaparecer otra vez. No pudo hacerlo pues se encontraba viendo a los adolescentes que parecían muy determinados para vengar a su amiga

"no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de esto" Dijo Rías por todos, mirando muy determinada, inspirando a su nobleza y la de su compañera heredera también, la cual asentía a sus palabras "no dejaremos que esta ciudad sea destruida" prometió, dándole una mirada con sus ojos esmeralda

El rubio se encontraba mirando a todos por igual, notando el mismo fuego que ardía en su corazón. Sonrió ligeramente bajando la cabeza "Claro, lo dejo en sus manos" Fue su única respuesta, ganando la sonrisa de todos por igual. Incluso cuando tenían las de perder, ellos no iban a echarse atrás 'así es…aun nadie se ha rendido' pensó con una sonrisa, admirando la nueva generación y desapareciendo tras un brillo blanco.

 **Mientras luchen para defender su futuro  
…yo siempre seguiré peleando por todos ustedes…**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Aquí tengo un problema existencial, no me gusta la primera oración del "encantamiento" como tal. Estuve buscando y buscando, lamentablemente no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Si se me ocurre una idea, lo cambiare de inmediato. Dicho esto. Espero que disfruten el primer y último capítulo de posiblemente este mes**

 **COMENTEN, SUSCRÍBANSE Y PASEN POR MI PERFIL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha sido divertido, realmente es interesante finalmente terminarme de ver una temporada de DXd. Sigue sin gustarme el excesivo echii sin sentido y que tenga que adelantarlo todo hasta las partes interesantes, pero es soportable. Me Gusta cómo va tomando forma, sé que algunas cosas son confusas como el recuerdo con el que empezó, pero se supone que no se debe de revelar hasta a mediados del final, después de todo es uno de esos misterios que te animan a seguir leyendo.**

 **Por cierto, hasta aquí escribiré para poder ponerme al dia con mis otros fics. Están un poco olvidados y necesito desenterrarlos del polvo. Dicho esto, cuantos más comentarios tengan (positivos o negativos) más ganas de escribir tengo, de no ser así, esto pasara rápidamente al olvido como otros fics míos.**

* * *

 **The Abysswalker**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Sin conocer su pasado, sin conocer quien es en realidad, caminó por el mundo sin saber cuál era realmente su destino. Ahora, en el futuro, no tiene necesidad de esto, pues ya encuentro una respuesta…para seguir caminando por el infierno. Únete a la aventura de un caballero de la iglesia, el cual hará que la estadía en Kouh, sea mucho más interesante y entretenida_

* * *

Capitulo III:

* * *

Tras el brillo, Naruto llevaba a la inconsciente Irina en brazos. Actualmente estaba en una de las habitaciones que tenía adicionales en su piso departamental. Este fue el lugar que le permitió quedarse a ambas ahora que no portaban dinero ni un lugar donde dormir.

Lentamente la lleva hasta su cama, donde la deja lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido. Aun después de haberle salvado la vida, seguía sintiéndose mal por haberla hecho pasar por algo como eso. Se suponía que debía de cuidarlas, se suponía que debía de protegerlas. Sin embargo, fallo nuevamente al igual que lo hiso con Asia.

Aquel remordimiento de lo que paso con su hermanita rubia le sigue doliendo hasta el día de hoy. Aún sigue sin poderle ver a la cara sin parecer culpable, algo que evita a toda costa en los pocos días que lleva en la ciudad. De alguna manera, todavía tenía miedo de que la vuelva a perder. Quería estar cerca, para protegerla…pero su estadía solo traería más problemas. Incluso cuando lo único que quería era seguir a su lado, estaría en peligro solo por estar a su lado.

Suspirando, se retira ligeramente para regresar al campo de batalla. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en eso, no cuando todos se encontraban en peligro. Para su mayor sorpresa, su mano fui sujetada por la chica inconsciente, la cual parece que recupero ligeramente la conciencia.

"por favor…protegelos" dijo media dormida, usando cada minúsculo gramo de fuerza que tenía. Sus palabras hicieron que este le mirara por el rabillo del ojo "…salvalos…" pidió nuevamente, sujetando con más fuerza su mano, intentando compartir sus sentimientos con el tacto de su mano.

Naruto se le quedo mirando un rato, sin saber cómo realmente responder. Una pequeña sonrisa nació en su rostro, se sentía tan idiota por dudar de sí mismo, odiaba ser débil y casi era derrotado por si mimo, por sus miedos.

Ante la mirada de Irina, vio como este empezó a ser cubierto por un manto de pequeños destellos azules, moléculas que empezaron a rodearlo y que parecían provenir de su reloj. Para su sorpresa, comenzó a convertirse en una hermosa armadura de caballero blanco, como si fuera un sueño. Este mismo volvió su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió cálidamente.

"Confía en mi" dijo, elevando su mano y apuntándose a su mismo con el pulgar. Irina se le quedo mirando durante un buen tiempo antes de dar una gran sonrisa, asintiendo mientras le miraba desde su espalda. Con su rostro cansado, ve como desapareció tras un brillo blanco. De alguna forma, sabía que podía confiar las vidas de sus amigos y los inocentes de esta ciudad, incluso su propia vida en él.

Tomo lentamente el crucifijo que tenía en sus manos, tomándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos se cerraron y su conciencia fue liberada de la culpa que sentía por su debilidad, sintiéndose libre de toda culpa al saber que sus amigos habían caído en buenas manos.

* * *

Vio que no había podido teletransportarse dentro de La academia. Naruto aun tenia cosas por hacer, después de todo, no era el único que estaba en los alrededores de la base de los demonios.

"así que" escucho a unos pasos de él. Girando su vista, nota que se trataba de un adolecente de cabellos plateados "¿tú eres el apoyo del cielo?" pregunto, examinándolo como si se tratara de una gran amenaza.

"podría decirse que, si" respondió enigmáticamente, sin afirmar nada pues su pregunto pudo haberse tomado de diferentes maneras "¿vas a intervenir? Porque lo único que te veo hacer durante un buen tiempo es quedarte mirando" fue su pregunta, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"estoy examinando a mi rival" fue su respuesta cortante, sin ganas de decir nada más al respecto "los demás no me importan, en cuanto vea su verdadero poder, entonces hare mi trabajo" sus palabras no agradaron para nada al rubio, quien sabía que no odia irse de este lugar sin una batalla.

"¿tienes planeado enfrentarme?" le pregunto, pues ahora el albino traía consigo un par de alas robóticas "creo que tienes muy buena relación con el dragón blanco, estoy seguro que debe de haberte contado sobre mi" el adolecente solo bufo en diversión, nada preocupado al respecto.

"¿crees que no lo sé?" le pregunto de manera sarcástica "de hecho, es mi segundo motivo para estar aquí, quiero saber si realmente las leyendas eran ciertas" Dicho esto, empezó a elevar su poder demoniaco, a punto de entrar a su interruptor Balance. Fue sorprendido cuando debajo de él había inscripciones extrañas, como runas que evitaban que se movieran "M-maldito" dijo con dificultad, intentando liberarse de aquel sello que empezaba a extenderse por toda su piel.

"es un sello maldito" le informo, al verle su expresión enojada al estar completamente inmovilizado "cuanto más intentes luchar, más te costara liberarte" incluso luego de darle la solución, sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos "veo que no te vas a rendir" dijo un poco triste, al saber que no iba a poder evitar la pelea hablando.

Antes que cualquiera diga algo, un gran pilar de energía sacra fue elevándose desde la academia, casi a punto de destruir la barrera que la heredera Sitri había creado.

Naruto sabía que se trataba de la espada Excaliburn, no había duda en eso. Por el poder que había desprendido, posiblemente se traten de cuatro fragmentos. Fue un alivio que uno de los descendientes de Arthur, que más se le parecían en cuanto a espíritu, tenga uno de los fragmentos más grandes. Aun no entiende porque dejó que el cielo obtenga los fragmentos de una espada que personalmente se aseguró de destruir.

El rubio arrugo el rostro recordando que Michael se lo pidió como mejor amigo para que de esa forma el poder de la iglesia no descendiera rápidamente, realmente tendría que dejar de ser tan permisivo con estas cosas, tarde o temprano le jugaran una mala pasada.

"lo siento niño" se disculpó viendo como todo podría salirse de control si esperaba más, ganando una mirada de ira del peliplateado "pero no tengo tiempo para jugar, Adiós" dijo mientras de un momento a otro, reunía Chakra para desaparecer usando Hiraishin.

"¡espera!" intento detenerlo, pero vio como este ya había desaparecido "¡maldita sea!" maldijo enojado, aun sin poder mover alguna parte de su cuerpo. Elevo su poder mágico y aun así se le fue imposible salir de ese sello "¡¿qué es esta cosa?!" dijo entre dientes, viendo su mano temblar al intentar levantarla.

 **"** **un sello maldito"** respondió el dragón blanco en su mente **"es una clase de runa mágica que usaban los eruditos en la era de los dioses para tener el control completo sobre una persona o ser"** le informo, pareciendo demasiado tranquilo incluso para ser el **"creo que esto es algo mucho más complejo que la magia más antigua, ya que logro separarme temporalmente de ti"** ese pedazo de información sorprendió al peliplateado.

"¿no puedes echarme una mano?" le pregunto, intentando obtener ayuda de un segundo para quitarse el sello de encima. El dragón blanco negó en su cabeza, un poco nervioso al no sentir la conexión con su recipiente.

"Lamentablemente no, tengo problemas incluso para hablarte" dentro de su mente, el dragón blanco estaba envuelto en cadenas que parecían ser las marcas que se inscribieron en la piel de su poseedor "te dije que no te le acercaras, ahora somos blanco fácil para cualquiera que pase por aquí" le advirtió, haciendo reaccionar al adolecente al recordar que cualquier podría matarlo ahora.

Se asustó ligeramente al escuchar algunas cosas entre los arbustos. Su miedo se convirtió en vergüenza al ver que la figura se trataba de su padre adoptivo, quien se reía con burla al verlo en tan mala situación.

"Hola, Valí" le saludo, riéndose de su desgracia causando que este gruñera "veo que tienes un problemita, ¿necesitas ayuda?" le pregunto, con las cejas ayudándole para hacer una expresión de sarcasmo e ironía. El adolecente solo seguía gruñendo al ver que no tendría otra opción a resignarse a pedir ayuda a la peor persona posible.

 **"** **hubiera preferido que me maten"**

* * *

 **"** **había escuchado sobre un sobreviviente que logró escapar"**

Fueron las palabras del anciano sacerdote renegado que caminaba hacia Kiba, quien tenía una mirada penetrante, casi como si intentara matarlo con la mirada "¿Quién hubiera pensado que terminaría resucitando como un demonio?" dijo finalmente frente al adolecente rubio "Te doy las gracias por hacer de mis experimentos, un éxito total" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿éxito?" pregunto confundido y enojado el adolecente, pues en su mente todos los recuerdos horrorosos sobre aquella noche no se le pudieron resumir como éxitos.

"Gracias a ustedes comprendí que cada uno de ustedes uno era capaz de blandir una espada sagrada por su cuenta" dijo con una sonrisa malvada, mirando como había obtenido la atención de más de una persona del lugar "llegué a una conclusión, solo tenía que robar el poder de todos y unirlo en uno solo" dio explicando su obra maestra.

"¿robar el poder de todos?" dijo incrédulo, mirando como el anciano sacaba de entre sus ropas ceremoniales, un cristal azul que brillaba en energía sacra. Sorprendiéndolo al sentirlo terriblemente familiar.

"¿ves esto? Aquí se encuentra hasta la más pequeña gota de poder que extraía de sus débiles cuerpos" dijo mostrando el cristal, para que todos pudieran echarle un ojo a tan maravilloso trabajo que le tardo años para perfeccionar.

"eso es..." dijo una sorprendida Xenovia al recordar cómo fue que conoció aquel cristal. Sus recuerdos la trajeron a el final de los entrenamientos hacia los estudiantes más reconocidos y leales al señor, tendrían el honor de ser nombradas como guardianes de las hojas sagradas "entonces, se nos dio esto para darnos el poder que nos faltaba" concluyo al recordar como Irina obtuvo uno de esos en su cuerpo.

EL rostro de Valper mostro enojo al escuchar esas palabras "Maldito Michael, usando mi experimento después de exiliarme y tacharme como hereje. De ser el, seguro que lo hace sin matarlos en el proceso" esta información extra sorprendió a Yuuto.

"¿sin matarlos?" le pregunto casi sin voz "si podía crear los cristales sin matarlos… ¿Por qué?" le pregunto dolido y totalmente enojado al recordar a sus compañeros sacrificándose para dejarle escapar.

"¿Por qué?" repitió divertido el anciano "que pregunta más estúpida. Solo eran materiales, ratas de laboratorio que podía disponer cuando se me diera la gana" dijo con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, sin un grado de culpa ante lo que había hecho "¿Qué iba hacer con todos ustedes ahora que no servían?" le pregunto desalmadamente riéndose de su rostro destrozado.

Yuto cayo de rodillas, estremeciéndose con fuerza y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, terminando al suelo "Nosotros creíamos que íbamos a servir al señor" dijo débilmente, golpeando el suelo con su puño tembloroso "creíamos que íbamos a ser héroes justicieros de la palabra del señor y resistimos el infierno en el que vivimos…" recordó las sonrisas de sus compañeros, contándose historias sobre lo grandioso que serían una vez que todo acabase "pero tu…TU" gruño con ira, levantándose y creando una espada en sus manos " ¡MALDITO!" grito con odio, corriendo hacia el esperando acabar con su miserable vida.

"¡no tan rápido, diablillo!" fue la voz no cuerda de Freed, el cual se interpuso entre el sacerdote renegado y Kiba, destruyendo su espada con la Excaliburn con la que estaba armado y pateándolo a la distancia. Yuuto cayó al suelo adolorido, llorando amargamente ante su debilidad de no poder vengar a nadie.

"ten" fue la voz de Valper que escucho, seguido de un par de golpes de un cristal, el cual cayo frente a él. "yo ya no lo necesito" dijo este, casi sin importarle la pieza en la que tanto trabajo durante años "tengo tecnología suficiente como para hacer cristales mucho mejores y más refinado que ese" dijo subestimando todo el esfuerzo y dolor de quienes realmente trabajaron para lograr ese cometido "termina con el Freed, ya no es necesario" dijo mientras caminaba fuera del lugar.

La vista de Yuuto estaba en el cristal, que tomo con delicadeza, llevándolo hasta s rostro y llorando frente a él. "como diga, sacerdote" dijo con una risa enferma, levantando a Excaliburn en sus manos "¡mueeereeee!" grito en demencia, casi a punto de atravesarlo con la espada sagrada.

"lo siento, amigos míos" se disculpó, al ver que no había forma de evitar su muerte, incluso con sus amigos corriendo para evitarlo, sabían que no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como lo era Freed en esos instantes "¡realmente lo siento!" Grito cerrando los ojos, esperando el golpe fatal que sin duda debía de haberlo matado.

La imagen pareció detenerse. Pocas personas pudieron notar como un objeto se movió a una velocidad aún más superior, como si de un rayo se tratase. La vista tanto de Valper como de Kokkabiel mostro como un objeto brillante voló frente al adolecente y el exorcista, perdiendo su brillo cuando estaba entre ambos.

Ante la vista de estos dos, había un Kunai extraño el cual portaba tres puntas y una extraña inscripción en el. Abrieron los ojos al reconocer el extraño artefacto uniendo puntos y saber de quien se trataba.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó por todas partes. Kiba abrió los ojos ligeramente, y vio una figura en una armadura que le daba la espalda. En su mano derecha, estaba aquel Kunia que hace uso momentos atrás había sido lanzado.

"¿Are?" pregunto anonadado freed, al ver como su embestida había sido detenida por un sujeto extraño, el cual lo había detenido en pleno vuelo con una mano en su pecho. De un momento a otro, desapareció tras un brillo blanco ocasionando una explosión en otro lugar de la academia.

El sujeto tenía los ojos cubiertos por su melena dorada, evitando que todos vean sus ojos. Nadie se podía mover, pues solo habían pasado un par de segundos y Freed ya había sido derrotado.

Yuuto tenía la mirada al frente, mirando como la imponente figura resplandecía incluso cuando no lo intentaba. Aquel sujeto portaba un aura que rápidamente decía a uno que era parte de la nobleza, un rey.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto, sin siquiera darle una mirada "¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!" esta vez grito, aun sin voltear para verlo, dejando sin palabras a Kiba. "¿Qué hacen todos con la mirada gacha? ¿Qué hacen lamentando sus muertes?" pregunto de nuevo, regañándolos por encontrarlos en una situación poco favorable "¡todos son unos idiotas!" los insulto, nuevamente sin ver a nadie a la cara.

"Ellos decidieron vivir en ese infierno, ellos creyeron en la esperanza incluso en el final de sus vidas" decía amargamente, así como si fuera el quien los vio al final de sus días "Incluso cuando sus vidas peligraban, incluso cuando se dieron cuenta de toda esta farsa… ¡ellos nunca abandonaron su fe!" nadie podía apartar la mirada de la figura, quien seguía hablando enojado hacia todos "¡ellos siguieron creyendo en su dios! ¡creyeron en un mañana! ¡ellos creyeron en ti!" dijo sorprendiendo a Yuuto, quien tenía la mirada perdida escuchándolo.

"incluso cuando todo estaba perdido, ellos no dudaron en dar su vida para salvarte. Para todos ellos, tú eras su esperanza, su mañana y sobre todo…su héroe" finalmente, regreso ligeramente su mirada, para mirar al adolecente desde el rabillo del ojo. Sus ojos azules que durante mucho tiempo mostraron calidez, ahora estaban repletos de ira y enojo "¡y tu escupiste todos sus sueños en sus caras! ¡todo su sacrificio! ¡toda su esperanza!" el rubio se tomó otro momento, respirando ligeramente para calmarse.

Luego de una mirada más, volvió su mirada hacia un frente en el que no había nada "estoy muy decepcionado, Yuuto Kiba" dijo este, casi diciéndolo con tristeza "Luego de muchas historias…esperaba encontrar un verdadero héroe tal cual tus amigos de hablaban de ti…parece ser que ellos se han equivocado, creo que yo fui un iluso por esperar más" finalmente, este se dio la vuelta completamente, dándole una fría mirada a este, así como a los demás

 **"** **no mereces llamarte su amigo"**

EL sujeto de cabellos dorados, pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarle una vez más, dirigiéndose hacia el enemigo que tenía en frente sin dudarlo, el cual esperaba ansiosamente a que toda la charla terminase para poder pelear contra su mayor reto.

Mientras tanto, para Yuuto cada pisada que escuchaba era como un clavo en su alma, cada palabra le dolía, pues era realmente cierto. Aun así, no quería aceptarlo, no lo iba a aceptar y nunca iba a aceptarlo.

"retractate" susurro entre dientes, haciendo que el rubio mayor se detuviese "¡Retractate!" grito, logrando poniéndose de pie, mirando con furia hacia aquel que le había dicho la verdad en su cara "¡yo no he tirado sus sueños! ¡yo he vivido mi vida tal cual ellos querían!" le grito, mientras miraba el cristal que tenía en sus manos "yo viví por todos ellos, yo seguí mi vida aun cuando me preguntaba si realmente lo merecía. Pero mi vida aun no llega a su fin…aun no" ante sus palabras, rompió el cristal, absorbiendo el brillo que rápidamente lo acepto.

"tienes razón, he olvidado mi razón para ser fuerte" admitió, un poco triste al sentir todo el poder de sus amigos que seguían apoyándolo desde lejos "porque la verdad es que yo quería ser fuerte...yo quería ser fuerte para proteger a todos mis amigos" dicho esto, invoco una vez más una espada en sus manos, elevándolo hasta el cielo "¡Yo aún no me he rendido! ¡no volveré a perder a nadie más!" declaro, sintiendo todo el poder que ahora brotaba desde su interior "¡yo protegeré a todos!" con aquel grito, su cuerpo expulso una gran concentración de energía sacra y demoniaca, envolviendo la espada.

"eso es…" susurro issei, al ver como un gran poder empezaba a emerger de su amigo, concentrándose todo en la espada que sobrevolaba encima de él. Todos al igual que el castaño lo miraban con mucha impresión, pues se sentía el poder irradiar del arma incluso a esa distancia.

"EL caballero ha llegado a su punto de ruptura" fue la voz que escucho de su brazo, llamándole la atención "Cuando las esperanzas de un usuario de Sacred Gear cambian a tal grado, la fuerza de su propia determinación se mueven en contra del flujo del mundo, permitiéndole romper las barreras de sus límites creando…" dejo un poco de suspenso al verlo completar la espada que ahora empuñaba con ambas manos " Balance Breaker" termino su explicación, para que todos aquellos que le oyesen quedaran admirados ante aquel suceso.

Naruto finalmente tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, siguiendo su camino ignorándolo completamente "lo has logrado, Yuuto" dijo mientras marchaba hacia adelante, sin miedo "Realmente tus amigos estaban en los cierto, nunca dudaron de ti y tenían motivos para no hacerlo" termino, haciendo que el grupo mirara hacia él, ya que parecía que finalmente se iba a enfrentar al enemigo final "yo…te encargo a Valper, tengo asuntos que tratar con el ángel caído" dijo sorprendiéndolo, no por ello evito que este asintiera sus palabras, levantando su arma contra el anciano.

"¿Naruto…sama?" escucho a alguien llamarle. Girando su vista, noto que se trataba de Xenovia, que le miraba impresionada por su actual atuendo. Estaba seguro que tenía muchas preguntas, pero sabía que este no era el momento.

"no te preocupes, ayuda a Yuuto a acabar con freed y Valper" dijo con una sonrisa, despeinándola al acariciarle la cabeza como una niña "la nobleza gremory esta incapacitada, eres la única que puede ayudarles" con esto, la soltó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mirándole a los ojos "confió en ti" termino con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que esta le mirara admirada para luego asentir con determinación, corriendo hasta donde estaba su compañero rubio.

"Finalmente" dijo aburrido Kokabiel, mirando desde su trono al rubio en armadura que se quedó parado mirándolo "me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar, estaba a punto de interrumpirlos matándolos a todos" dijo con una sonrisa, viendo como no le hiso nada de gracia al enemigo que tenía enfrente.

"lo siento por hacerte esperar" dijo mientras se estiraba, haciendo ruidos metálicos al tratar con una armadura "hace un buen tiempo que no uso esto, es difícil de volverse uno a acostumbrar" respondió con una sonrisa, crujiendo su cuello al estar a punto e enfrentarse en una pelea.

"descuida, estoy seguro que no hace ni falta, ya que es la última vez que te la vistes" dijo, levantando una de sus manos, invocando una lanza de energía corrupta. Naruto no parecía temeroso ante el poder del arma que portaba su enemigo, esperaba pacientemente que ataque primero, tal vez de esa forma

"¡lo he descubierto!" fue el grito de Valper el cual llego hasta ambos, ganando que giraran sus vistas hasta el anciano que lucía muy emocionado "¡finalmente! ¡todo tiene sentido!" rio con demencia al comprender el ultimo misterio que rondaba en el mundo "¡espadas Santo-demoniacas! ¡errores en el sistema! ¡Sacred Gears Mutados! ¡finalmente lo entiendo a la perfección!" sus palabras atrajeron la atención completa de ambos, a que sabían que seguiría "¡todas estas fallas en el mundo! ¡todos estos errores! ¡Es porque Dios esta Muer-!" no termino de revelarlo, pues fue empalado por una lanza, dejándolo moribundo en el suelo.

"El muy idiota creía hacerse el listo" dijo Kokabiel, molesto porque el anciano revelo algo muy importante "Ya no tiene sentido ser un espectador" dijo al ver cómo incluso el exorcista demente fue derrotado también, haciendo que dispersara su trono flotante y ahora baje al suelo sacando sus alas a relucir.

"¡qué significa esto, Kokabiel!" exigió la heredera carmesí, mirando fijamente al cadre de los caídos. Este mismo se rio al verle actuar como si estuviera a su nivel, creyéndose una niña grande.

"no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo, después de todo, ¡yo intento librar una guerra!" grito algo loco, riéndose de su ignorancia. Mientras tanto, Naruto simplemente miraba hacia el cadre, sabiendo que tarde o temprano se enterarías, no tenía sentido seguir guardando el secreto "¡no solamente los cuatro Satanes murieron en la guerra! ¡Dios también murió!" dejo caer la bomba, dejando en shock a todos en el lugar.

"no p-puede ser" tartamudeo Xenovia, cayendo de rodillas al enterarse de esa amarga verdad "¡debes de estar mintiendo!" grito negándolo desde el fondo de su corazón. Esperaba que su Senpai desmintiera esto, pero al verle el rostro, finalmente había caído en que realmente decía la verdad.

"si Dios ya no existe" susurro Asia, completamente destrozada y aun incapaz de creerlo, alzo la voz por todos quienes aún no estaban convencidos "Entonces, ¡¿Qué hay de sus bendiciones?!" exigió, temblando ante la idea de que realmente sea verdad.

"El sistema aún está intacto, así que las bendiciones, exorcismos y oraciones siguen trabajando, no como antes pero aun funcionan" respondió con una sonrisa, destrozando la última esperanza de la chica rubia "Michael Hace un excelente trabajo, pero ni siquiera él puede hacerlo solo…necesita ayuda para algunas cosas" su mirada ahora, se dirigía al rubio con armadura, que seguía mirando al ángel caído con inexpresividad.

"onii-sama" Susurro Asia, mirando defraudada a su hermano querido quien no parecía afectarle sus palabras "¿Por qué?" le pregunto herida, sin saber si debía seguir confiando en él luego de haberle ocultado una verdad tan grande y mintiéndole durante toda su vida.

"La verdad de todo esto, es que el caballero dorado dejo el cielo tras ver el desbalance del mundo" explico, riéndose de las expresiones de todo el mundo "su Deber principal era mantener el equilibrio del mundo, estando de parte de la iglesia y ayudándolo con el cielo iba a romper ese balance. El cambio es notable como pueden ver, ha habido una pérdida de devotos muy impresionantes. Estoy seguro que los demonios también tienen problemas" Rías abrió los ojos, pues también eso ultimo era cierta.

"en fin" dijo el ángel caído, terminando de disfrutar las expresiones de desesperación de la mayoría "¡Fue mucha charla, tomare sus cabezas incluso si tengo que hacerlo solo!" su amenaza fue escuchada fuerte y clara. Para cuando este siquiera movió un solo dedo, una gran onda expansiva se dirigió hacia él, arrastrándolo hasta un edificio cualquiera, estallando en el proceso.

"Urusai" susurro el rubio, caminando lentamente con la misma cosa envuelta en vendas, al cual llevaba en una de sus manos. Parece ser que creó aquel ataque con solo agitarlo una sola ves "¡Vaya!, no esperaba que te pusieras todo parlanchín y hablaras durante tanto tiempo, te he subestimado" dijo con una sonrisa, esperando a que su enemigo se pusiera de pie.

Este mismo, se levantaba con algo de dificultad, pues tenía un brazo sangrando y casi la mitad del cuerpo adolorido. Respiraba de manera forzada y miraba con ira a aquel que había osado atacarle. Admite que se había olvidado de él.

"escúchenme" les dijo para todos, quienes estaban a sus espaldas "sé que no tengo el derecho ni las intenciones de pedir disculpas por ocultarles la verdad, a todos en general" dijo hablando no solo por ellos, sino al mundo entero que aún cree en un dios "No pienso tratar de convencerlos de que lo que hice, lo que hicimos estaba bien. Incluso por pequeña que fuese, una mentira sigue siendo una mentira." Asia que estaba algo alejada no sabía exactamente que pensar, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados que no sabían que decidir.

"pero déjenme decirles… ¿importa? ¿realmente importa?" les pregunto a todos, dejándolos callados un momento "El mundo nació sin dios y morirá sin dios, los humanos nacieron antes que su dios y tendrán que desaparecer sin él." Suspiro ligeramente, entendiendo que eran palabras demasiado fuertes para decírselos a fanáticos.

"miren, lo que quiero decirles es que no se rindan" dijo finalmente, sin darle rodeos a la cosa "La vida es muy hermosa, todo lo que nace quiere seguir viviendo…y todo lo que este ama quiere que siga existiendo, preservándolo incluso si tiene que dar su vida a cambio" tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras era envuelto en un brillo blanco y amarillento "No sé qué clase de persona era Dios, ni tampoco se en que estaba pensando o si todo esto es alguna clase de plan…simplemente no lo sé"

"pero de lo que, si estoy seguro, es que el dio su vida para preservar la humanidad…no…a todos los seres vivos por igual" con un poco de fuerza, el rubio clava su espada cubierta en vendas en el suelo, reuniendo la energía de el en la espada "Respóndanme… ¿Por qué el mundo sigue girando? ¿Por qué seguimos viviendo?" pregunto a todos, quienes se miraron entre ellos sin entender cómo responder "incluso sin dios, el mundo no ha dejado de existir, no ha dejado de girar y ningún ser vivo va a dejar de seguir viviendo"

"La humanidad en sus inicios no tenía ninguna oportunidad de seguir viviendo, no tenían ninguna probabilidad de sobrevivir a todos los fenómenos y obstáculos que se nos ponía en frente. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que seguimos viviendo? ¿Cómo es que seguimos adelante incluso cuando una prueba imposible nos impedía seguir?" dejo un momento para que sus palabras se inundaran en sus mentes "les responderé con una sola palabra, ¡esperanza!" grito con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"Todos los seres vivos, Diablos, Ángeles, ángeles caídos, ¡todos! ¡todos creemos en un mañana! ¡creemos en nosotros mismos, así como en nuestros seres queridos!" todos al escuchar sus palabras, levantaban sus cabezas gachas, logrando ponerse de pie "porque detrás de esa humillante debilidad, se escondía un deseo constante de superación…de preservación, queríamos seguir viviendo. Pero sobre todo… ¡queríamos proteger lo que nos importa!" su espada poco a poco empezaba a brillar, el vendaje parecía estarse dispersando en moléculas de energía.

"es por eso que seguimos caminando, recorriendo un camino hasta el mismo infierno si así es necesario. Porque no se trata de ser elegido, todos decidimos seguir con nuestro camino por mas imposible que sea, ese es el verdadero poder, ese es el poder de la Esperanza" La espada se mostró finalmente al mundo, revelando una hoja dorada de una empuñadura casi divina y draconiana.

"Por eso, ¡yo! ¡el Caballero legendario, Artorias!" se nombró, dejando en shock a quien realmente conocía ese nombre "me jure a mí mismo proteger esa esperanza mientras este cuerpo falso mío siga existiendo. Porque este es…" levantando su arma, la blandió ligeramente para clavarlo en el suelo con una de sus manos "¡mi camino!" termino, mirando como el rostro furioso de su enemigo parecía ligeramente divertido.

"El héroe legendario, Artorias" susurro Xenovia, recordando su nombre de miles y miles de libros que cuentan su historia. Alguna vez durante su infancia, alguien le leyó un cuento sobre una de sus historias…fue ese el motivo que se convirtió en exorcista, para seguir sus pasos.

"Artorias, caminante del abismo" Reconoció Rías, pues ella misma también había leído cuentos infantiles sobre su legenda cuando no era nada más que una niña. recuerda que su hermano se las contaba con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, aun así, admitía que lo admiraba.

"¿héroe legendario? ¡¿héroe legendario?!" dijo de modo sarcástico Kokabiel, riéndose a todo pulmón de las palabras del rubio "¡no bromees!" le grito, ahora completamente enojado hasta muy poco cuerdo "¡¿serás capaz de eso?! ¡¿acaso un héroe legendario que prometió defender a toda la vida por igual, mataría para salvar la vida de otros?! ¡qué clase de justicia es esa! ¡eres un maldito hipócrita!" entonces, se rompió parte de sus mangas, revelando una serpiente negra la cual, tomo vida propia e ingreso dentro del ángel caído, otorgándole una incomparable cantidad de poder.

El ángel caído reía desquiciadamente al sentir tanto poder rodeándolo. De esa forma, invoca cientos y cientos de lanzas sagradas que portaban un poder devastador. Todas fueron lanzadas hacia el rubio sus amigos, que vieron paralizados tal ataque del cual no podrían evitar.

La espada enterrada en el suelo portaba algo que muchos no habían notado, una vaina dorada **"Avalon"** susurro el rubio, extendiendo su mano hacia el frente. La vaina entonces, se dispersó en un brillo dorado, formando un escudo trasparente frente al rubio y sus amigos, protegiéndolos de cualquier daño.

Kokabiel no pudo evitarse sentir un poco intimidado, pues realmente había puesto mucho poder en ese ataque fue que fácilmente detenido. La barrera creada por el rubio no parecía tener ni un solo rasguño.

"yo nunca he creído en la justicia y no creo que nunca pueda hacerlo, simplemente no la entiendo" admitió sujetando con fuerza el mango de su arma "Tampoco recuerdo haberme llamado a mí mismo un héroe, yo nunca lo haría" dicho esto, la barrera a su alrededor se dispersó, volviéndose un polvo dorado que levitaba a su alrededor "Lo único que he hecho es luchar por las personas que yo creía y creen en mi" dejo salir un suspiro, sabiendo bien que estaba hablando mucho "No voy a dudar" con estas palabras, saca su espada del suelo y la empuña con ambas manos, amenazando al ángel caído "si veo un enemigo frente a mí, ¡lo destruiré!" grito, encendiendo su arma e invocando un poderoso ciclón a su alrededor.

"Vamos, Kokabiel, cadre de los ángeles caídos y antiguo querubín de dios" el identificado retrocedió un par de pasos, sabiendo que tal vez realmente no tenga forma de vencerle.

"¡Maldito!" le grito, elevando vuelo y Rodeándose de más lanzas sagradas. Naruto sabía que esta batalla iba a ser más devastadora de lo que hubiera imaginado, los chicos detrás de él no podrían soportar las balas perdidas. Extendió su mano en dirección a los adolescentes, haciendo que el polvo dorado a su alrededor desapareciera y formara otro campo de protección, similar a una burbuja a su alrededor.

Tuvo que moverse ligeramente hacia un lado, una lanza cruzo por su rostro hasta chocar con Avalon, deshaciéndose. Sujeto su arma con ambas manos y empezó a destruir cada lanza que venía en su dirección, las cuales eran muchas en realidad.

Kokabiel veía a su enemigo a metros de distancia, confiado en su poción, pensó en que no debería ser problema si toma distancia y ataca desde lejos. Un par de segundos después, el rubio recorrió toda esa distancia de golpe, sorprendiéndolo al tenerlo en frente. La espada brillaba ligeramente y el aire a su alrededor se arremolinaba furiosamente.

"¡toma esto! ¡ **Hadangeki!(Wave Severing Attack)"** grito, ondeando su espada y creando una ola de viento destructivo, el cual arraso con facilidad al ángel caído, chocando contra el suelo sin muchos problemas. Este mismo ocasiono una explosión sacudiendo casi en su totalidad a Kuoh, provocando que el campo creado por la heredera Sitri se destruyera un poco.

Kokabiel se levantaba ahora casi completamente destrozado. Su cuerpo en su totalidad estaba hecho puré y desangraba con rapidez, aun así, no parecía aceptar la victoria. Sus sentidos gritaron peligro cuando lo vieron sujetar su arma en la distancia.

Sin demoras, saco sus alas para volar lo más alto que podía. De repente, se detuvo y esquivo por centímetros, una pala aérea que pudo haberle cortado a la mitad, pero solo logro cortarle un par de cabellos. Gruñendo, empieza a volar si control esquivando cortes que parecían salir de la nada, pero que sin duda si los recibía, moriría sin dudarlo.

"tiene muy buenos instintos" admitió el rubio con una sonrisa, viendo como las palas invisibles eran esquivadas por su enemigo. Elevando un poco más su arma, apunta con el hacia este mismo, calculando muy bien donde iba a estar, pues lo dirigía con los ataques invisibles "al igual que matar a un cuervo enjaulado" comparo mientras el aire a su alrededor empezó a fundirse con la hoja, ocultándola de la vista de cualquiera.

" **Sutoraiku ea** **(Strike Air)** " Abrió los ojos de golpe, liberando el arma del viento a su alrededor, ocasionando un cañón de aire muy potente, el cual se dirigió con una velocidad inaudita hacia el ángel caído. El cual no había notado siquiera su cercanía y fue sorprendido mientras esquivaba. Al chocar, el aire siguió con su camino chocando contra la barrera de la preparatoria, destruyéndola en el acto.

Todos vieron sorprendidos como aun después de atravesar la barrera, el ataque aun seguía su camino con el mismo poder, despareciendo en la lejanía del cielo nocturno.

Con el ángel caído derrotado. Naruto camino lentamente hacia Kokabiel, pues este estaba tendido en el suelo luego de caer de porrazo a este. Antes que pudiera llegar hasta el, un brillo azulejo cayo en el campo de batalla, evitando que cualquiera se pueda acercar ahora.

"lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que lo mates, ese es nuestro trabajo" una voz algo robotizada salió desde la pared de polvo. Issei se sentía completamente incomodo tras Avalon, sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder con fuerza. Naruto por otro lado, elevo las manos sabiendo que ya estaba fuera de su jurisdicción.

"como digas, mi trabajo ha terminado" elevando su espada, la barrera dorada que cubría a los adolescentes desaparece, materializando la funda del arma, ocultando su filo tras su cubierta dorada y azul. La mirada de Vali estaba en aquel arma, mirándola como si de una bella obra de arte se tratase.

 **"** **esa espada…"** dijo detrás de su armadura, ganando la atención de todos **"no usaste su verdadero poder"** revelo, asombrando a todos pues para ellos aquel último ataque fue sin duda lo más poderoso que hayan visto en un largo tiempo.

"Digno del **hakuryuukou** " se rio el rubio, rascándose la cabeza al ser descubierto "tienes razón, no use mucho de mi poder, no quería matarlo. Después de todo tu lo necesitas" un silencio reino entre ambos, parecía que en cualquier momento iban a empezar a pelear.

 **"** **Es una verdadera lástima el que no puedo pelear contra ti"** dijo pesimista, lamentando el hecho de que verdaderamente no estaba a su nivel **"Tal vez en otro momento nos enfrentaremos, eres mi segundo objetivo, el ultimo será el Gran Rojo"** Naruto le miro divertido, pues realmente pensaba enfrentarse al gran rojo, eso era tener agallas.

"como digas, oh gran Dragón entre dragones" dijo dramáticamente, inclinándose con espada en mano. esto no parecía agradarle mucho al adolecente, que paso de largo y recogió al ángel caído.

"¡Oi! ¿piensas ignorarme, Blanco?" escucho una voz en la lejanía, resultando ser el brazo de Issei. EL chico en la armadura blanca gira al reconocer la voz, sus ojos empezaron a brillar más que antes y las perlas alrededor de la armadura también brillaron con ellas.

 ** _"_** ** _Rojo"_** reconoció este, con otra voz diferente, revelando ser el dragón dentro del Sacred Gear **_"creo que este no es el momento, tu anfitrión aún es muy débil, horriblemente débil si lo comparo con el mío"_** esto no parecía agradar para nada a issei, quien gruño ante el insulto.

"Ya lo veremos, estúpido" le insulto el dragón rojo dentro del bazo de issei, causando la risa del dragón blanco. La risa murió cuando escucho a alguien más reírse, notando que era el rubio de hace unos instantes. En un par de segundos, este había desaparecido y ahora alzaba un puño contra Naruto, quien lo detuvo con la espada enfundada, con **Avalon** brillando intensamente en el.

El dragón bufo en molestia, dando un salto largo a distancia **_"Eso fue por lanzarme a un volcán…repetidas veces"_** recordó el dragón blanco, pues literalmente cada ves que su portador moría, su primera elección era el rubio aquí presente y en cada ocasión fue rechazado al igual que el rojo.

"¿sigues enojado con eso? ya te dije que lanzar al mar es cosa del Rojo" dijo este despreocupadamente, apuntando la mano del Castaño, el cual parcia rugir en ira ante el recordatorio "además, solo han sido un par de veces" desestimo aún más, alzando las manos como si no fuera nada.

Tuvo que volver a obtener su arma, protegiéndose de otro golpe del hakuryuukou, el cual parecía muy molesto **_"156 veces…"_** parecía decirle entre dientes, elevando una ceja del rubio **_" ¡fueron 156 veces! ¡grandísimo idiota!"_** grito aún más enojado, alzando una mano para encender su habilidad especial de divide.

Sin embargo, parecía arrepentirse de un momento a otro, pues bajo la mano resignado **_"no importa"_** termino, elevando el vuelo a toda velocidad **_" ¡tendré mi venganza!"_** fueron sus últimas palabras hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

"sooo… ¿Quién diría que los dragones celestiales eran tan resentidos?" Todos le miraron de manera extraña, no se sorprenderían si alguien realmente estaba intentando matarlo por alguna cosa que haya hecho.

"Yo también me enfadaría mucho si me lanzasen de un volcán Naruto-sama" respondió Xenovia, llamándole la atención pues ahora estaba a su lado. Cuando gano la mirada de su Senpai, retrocedió un par de pasos un poco asustado "q-quiero decir Artorias-sama, ¡sí! ¡artorias-sama!" ante esto, el rubio parecía ahora muy pesimista por sus palabras.

"no me gusta ese nombre, sigan llamándome Naruto" dijo con sus ojos mirando cansados, sorprendiendo a los adolescentes. De un momento a otro, se puso algo serio y hasta temeroso "miren...no lo vuelvan a decir, trae mucha mala suerte" susurro, advirtiendo de que decir su nombre al azar podría ocasionar problemas.

"¿tu sabias de esto, Asia?" le pregunto Rías, un poco alejada del grupo que hablaba amistosamente con el ahora reconocido héroe legendario. Sus palabras atrajeron la atención de la chica de cabellos dorados, quien le miraba sorprendida.

"Hai" respondió con la mirada un poco gacha "Era un secreto de la iglesia, solo los altos mandos podían descubrir esto." Rías entendía un poco, ya que ella era alguien reconocida dentro de la iglesia, como Saint Maiden, tenía ciertos privilegios " Onii-sama no es muy querido dentro de la iglesia por los altos mandos. Él siempre ha actuado en solitario, no respetada ninguna orden que no provenga del cielo, exclusivamente de Michael-sama" Ahora que lo decía, tenía mucho sentido si lo relacionaba con la muerte de Dios.

"asi que un héroe legendario que no es parte de la iglesia" dijo rías con cada palabra sonando tentadora "tal vez podía ofrecerle ser parte de mi nobleza" dijo en voz alta, haciendo que la chica de cabellos rubios escuchase.

"sin ofender Rias-san, pero no creo que sea buena idea" dijo Asia, llamándole su atención "muchos diablos y otros seres han intentado lo mismo, es imposible hacerlo" Asia de repente, parecía muy incómoda con la que iba decir "además...no creo que a Lucifer-sama le guste tenerlo cerca de usted…o de alguien de su familia" Rias parpadeo un par de veces, confundida.

"¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Por qué mi onii-sama no quisiera tenerlo cerca?" su pregunta hiso aún más nerviosa a Asia, quien miraba a varios lugares para evitar llamar la atención y ocultar lo más que pueda lo que iba a decir.

"b-bueno" tartamudeo, nerviosa al ver que su hermano le miraba desde la distancia "ocurrió algo entre Lucifer-sama y Onii-sama" dijo juntando sus índices, llamando la atención de la pelirroja "cuando Onii-sama estaba en el mundo humano tratando de escapar y ocultarse de Gabriel-sama, se encontró con una mujer que estaba haciendo lo mismo" Rías miraba un más confundida sin entender que es lo que intentaba decirlo "esa mujer era.." antes que pudiera revelarlo, sintió un par de dedos en ambas mejillas.

"¿Qué estabas a punto de revelar, Asia-chan?" le pregunto con una mirada algo malvada en su rostro, extendiendo las mejillas de la pequeña rubia, que sacudía las manos a todas partes, sorprendida por ser atrapada a punto de contar el chisme "no sabía que mi pequeña hermanita se había convertido en una bocona, tal parece que necesitas un castigo" ante estas palabras, la pequeña rubia empezó a estremecerse con fuerza, al temer un castigo de parte de su hermano.

Rías suspiro cansada, eran decimadas revelaciones para un día normal. Esperaba que a la mañana siguiente algo por fin tenga sentido, ya que estaba cansada de estar rodeada de tantos sucesos paranormales. Había una pregunta en su cabeza, pues realmente no esperaba que algo más pasara ¿Qué podría ser peor?"

"¡Rías-tan!" fue un grito que se escuchó en la lejanía. El rostro de la pelirroja se rompió en miles de pedazos al reconocer la voz de aquella persona. Un par de segundos más tarde, estaba siendo acosada por un pelirrojo un poco más alto que ella, el cual la había aprisionado con ambos brazos " ¡estaba tan preocupado por ti!" grito a los cielos, con lágrimas exageradas en sus ojos.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, sus ojos se agudizaron su sus cabellos se encresparon cuando vio a alguien a un par de pasos a su lado. Vio con sus ojos esmeraldas, a la última persona que quisiera ver en este mundo, parado junto a alguien muy similar a él por el color de sus cabellos.

"¡tu!" dijo con mucho rencor, casi hasta sorprendió a la misma Rías pues nunca había escuchado ese tono en su voz " ¡maldito! ¡te dije que no te acercaras a mi familia!" El pelirrojo agarra a la heredera y la lleva a un lugar más alejado, protegiéndola como si se tratase de un animal.

"¡fue un accidente! ¡¿Por qué sigues enojado con eso?!" le grito el rubio, todavía aprisionando a la pequeña Asia " además, ¡¿Por qué querría a tu hermana?! ¡mi linda Asia-chan es mil veces mejor!" le grito levantándola sin esfuerzo alguno y restregando en su cara a la mejor hermana del mundo para él.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito consternado, hasta dolido por sus palabras " ¡Rías-tan esa millones de veces mejor!" le respondió, con una mano en el pecho y con otra señalando a su hermana pelirroja "obviamente quieres robármela, ¡desgraciado!" le insulto, nuevamente abrazando a la incómoda heredera.

"¡quedátela! ¡yo tengo a la mejor Imouto del mundo!" aseguro, completamente seguro de sus propias palabras "además, seguro también huira de ti, ¡como todo lo que amas!" se rio en su cara, haciendo caras infantiles para molestar aún más a pelirrojo.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" gruño muy enojado, sobre todo por las estúpidas caras que hacía " ¡puedo soportar que me insultes a mí y a mi esposa! ¡pero Rías-tan esta fuera de la ecuación!" Le grito, separándose de su hermana y siendo envuelto por el poder de la destrucción.

"¡¿así?! ¡pues yo no permite que digas que tu hermana sea la mejor!" dicho esto, un aura divina empezó a envolverlo, la espada se revelo a todos, ocasionando un increíble despliegue de poder, inundando todo el lugar " ¡Asia-chan es la mejor de todas!" con todo el poder reunido por ambos, dos enormes pilares de energías opuestas se liberaban en Kuoh, a punto de producirse la mayor pelea que el mundo hubiera tenido la gracia de experimentar.

 **"** **¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!"**

 ** _..Civil War…_**

* * *

 _ **Próximo capitulo:**_ ** _Imouto Civil War_**

* * *

 ** _Finalmente termine, después de todo este largo tiempo…HE TERMINADO. Me siento muy bien como ha quedado, admito que esperaba un poco más, pero cuando vi la batalla ULTR corta que Kokkabiel contra Vali (masacre) no creía que durase mucho contra Naruto aun cuando portara la serpiente de Ophis._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, no poder sacar mucho más adelante porque tengo otros fics por actualizar. en fin, COMENTEN, SUSCRÍBANSE Y NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAP, ADIÓS._**


	4. Prologo: El héroe Legendario

**_Este es un capítulo de presentación. No quería colocarlo antes porque simplemente creía que era demasiadas revelaciones sobre esto. Creía que la mejor manera era presentar a Naruto formalmente para que luego se haga esto, ya saben…para evitar spoiler._**

 ** _Muy bien, como dije antes, no es realmente un capitulo ni va a durar mucho, así que espero su comprensión. De otra manera, me gustaría decirles que el próximo capítulo saldrá dentro de un buen tiempo, tengo que empezar a escribir mis "propias novelas" En fictionpress, así que no estaré actualizando nada por un buen tiempo salvo cosas que he prometido._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, con el capitulo :D_**

* * *

 ** _The Abysswalker_**

* * *

 **Prologo:** _EL héroe Legendario, caminante del abismo._

* * *

 ** _Siglo I_**

 _Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el mundo experimento la muerte del mesías, se encontró con que ya no había más esperanzas. Las pocas personas que todavía creían en un salvador, se refugiaban en sus escritos y palabras que intentaban preservar con el tiempo, otras simplemente caían y rezaban por la salvación._

 _El resultado de toda esa desesperación, provoco uno de los desastres más grandes de la historia, pues llamo a uno de los monstruos más grandes que jamás hayan existido, Trihexa, la bestia del apocalipsis. Su llegada al mundo tomo a todos por sorpresa, desde humano hasta los mismos dioses temblaron con su llegada._

 _Uno de los apóstoles del mesías observó con sus propios ojos la destrucción de la tierra que tanto amaba, su experiencia en la guerra santa le llevo a redactar uno de sus libros finales, titulado Apocalipsis. Sin que el mundo lo supiera, la desesperación se apodero de aquel que juro siempre creer en su dios, pues pudo presenciar la muerte de este mismo._

 _¿Qué esperanza había? ¿Qué esperanza había en un mundo sin su dios principal? ¿Qué esperanza había en un mundo destrozado por las batallas?, no haya tal respuesta, nadie la tenía, el mundo lentamente parecía acercarse a su fin._

 _Aun así, la humanidad no dejo de creer en un mañana, no oyeron la voz del fin que anunciaba el mundo mismo, no quisieron aceptar su final. Siguieron orando, esta vez no a su dios. Desde el fondo de sus corazones lo único que pedían era un héroe, un héroe que sea el pilar de un mundo que caía en su propia destrucción._

 ** _El corazón de todos ellos, latió por primera vez en uno solo._**

* * *

 ** _10 D.C_**

 _Todo inicio en un pequeño pueblo, las casas de madera de los campesinos se podían ver en llamas desde la lejanía. Personas corrían atemorizadas, huyendo de un destino peor que la muerte misma. Algunos niños lloraban entre el fuego, siendo olvidados por los más grandes en la huida._

 _El caos reinaba en aquel lugar desolado, el cual se consumía por el fuego rápidamente. Incluso así, algunas personas morían en el camino, siendo atacadas por figuras de la noche, las cuales mataban sin piedad a todo aquel que fuera humano. Sus ojos rojizos brillaban en una demencia carnal, buscando un mar de sangre para satisfacerse._

 _"_ _¡vayan!" una voz no humana se escuchó en el centro de la misma ciudad. La figura era completamente verde e igualmente portaba los ojos rojos, su forma era humanoide, algo que lo diferenciaba del resto "¡devoren a todos! ¡no dejen a ninguno con vida!" ordeno, riéndose con sadismo al ver la sangre e intestinos regados por doquier._

 _Una mujer estaba intentando esconderse junto a un par de niños que parecían ser sus hijos. Aquella madre temblaba de miedo mientras ahogaba los lloriqueos de los pequeños entre sus ropas, intentando también, ocultarles el terrible escenario que ahora se presenciaba a su alrededor._

 _Para su muy mala suerte, una de las criaturas logra escuchar los llantos ahogados, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ellos. La pequeña familia grita de terror cuando lo ven apuntas sus filosas garras contra de ellos, a punto de asesinarles._

 _Entonces, para su mayor asombro, otro grito se escucha a la distancia. La criatura se detiene solo para girar su rostro y recibir una bola azul en el rostro "¡Rasengan!" fue escuchado, destruyendo al monstruo en su totalidad, el cual se desintegro en la nada._

 _El pequeño grupo parpadeo ante el shock inicial de lo que parecía ser un niño rubio derrotando a uno de esos demonios. Reaccionaron rápido cuando este mismo, dio un salto sacan do un pequeño cuchillo entre sus ropas, clavándoselo a otra criatura que estaba a sus espaldas y luego lo mato con una estaca de madera que encontró por el suelo._

 _"_ _¡Rápido! ¡huyan!" le grito el pequeño rubio. la mujer estimo que podría haber tenido doce años. Sin más demoras, sostiene a sus hijos y huye fuera del lugar junto a un grupo que parecía haber encontrado la forma de escapar sin ser encontrados._

 _Mientras tanto, el pequeño niño respiraba agitadamente viendo su brazo roto, el cual sangraba profundamente. También tenía la mitad de su rostro en sangre, su propia sangre producto de un golpe en la cabeza._

 _"_ _Maldita sea" gruño enojado, sintiendo el cansancio en su cuerpo "no me queda mucha chakra, he gastado todo lo que tenía para frenar a los monstruos" dijo recordando como detuvo el avance del ejercito demoniaco y hacer una abertura dejando escapar a la gran mayoría._

 ** _"_** _ **así que…"** escucho a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolo y saltando lo más que podía para enfrentar a su nuevo enemigo. Miro nuevamente, viendo a una figura verde el cual sonreía en maldad " **tú eres ese chico que ha matado a una gran cantidad de mis hermanos, ¿un cazador de colmillos?"** pregunto, viendo el desastre que había en el suelo, quemándose por los restos que dejo su hermano fallecido **"¿energía sacra?"** pregunto fascinado, para luego negar con la cabeza **"no, es otra cosa"** confundido, mira el chico rubio frente a él._

 _"_ _¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿porque están haciendo esto?!" exigió, sacando aquel cuchillo oxidado con el cual había defendido a los pobladores. La figura de piel muerta se rio por sus palabras, sin saber cómo realmente contestar a eso._

 ** _"_** _ **¿Qué somos? ¡somos criaturas del averno! ¡¿Qué más vamos a ser?!"** le contesto, abriendo la quijada mostrando sus horribles y afilados dientes "necesitamos energía sacra, lamento decirte que tendrás que venir con nosotros" dijo mientras extendía sus brazos, convirtiendo sus extremidades en cuchillas que se veían afiladas._

 _La batalla fue extremadamente corta, una pelea que en todo momento el monstruo dominaba sin esfuerzo alguno. Al ver que no iba a ganar, el niño junta el poco poder que le quedaba para hacer una esfera azul en sus manos, el cual giraba con mucho poder._

 _El demonio veía con cierta curiosidad aquel poder extraño, como si lo conociera, pero no lograba recordar. "¡rasengan!" grito el rubio, corriendo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en sus pequeñas piernas._

 _EL monstruo simplemente bufo en diversión, extendiendo uno de sus brazos como si fuera un látigo, alcanzando a uno de sus hermanos caídos y lanzándolo contra el ataque de su enemigo, que vio asombrado como la esfera desapareció en medio del salto al impactar sobre el cuerpo caído._

 _Viendo como este se encontraba indefenso en el aire, termina con una patada en el niño, rompiéndole la mayoría de sus costillas y estrellándolo a distancia contra una de las paredes de una casa al azar._

 ** _"_** _ **fue interesante"** admitió, viendo los nuevos restos de su hermano caído que recibió aquella extraña técnica **"parece similar a la energía sacra, pero no lo es, ¿Qué demonios eres chico?"** le pregunto, caminando hasta el derrotado rubio, a punto de capturarlo._

 _Sin embargo, su acción fue interrumpida con la llegada de unos rayos blancos. Los cuales vaporizaron a todo cuerpo demoniaco a su alrededor, incluso forzando a aquel monstruo humanoide a retroceder. Este vio con su mirada, la imagen de una mujer castaña que tenía un brillo en sus manos, cortándole el paso entre él y el niño rubio._

 _"_ _no te dejare pasar" respondió mientras juntaba más poder sagrado en sus manos, señalando al monstruo verde con él y atacándolo con más rayos blancos. Sus ataques fueron fácilmente esquivados por el monstruo humanoide que tenía una enorme sonrisa al notar quien era._

 ** _"_** _ **Una sacerdotisa"** reconoció fácilmente, teniendo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Corrió rápidamente entre los relámpagos, desapareciendo por la increíble velocidad y logrando traspasar su defensa, terminando golpeándole en el abdomen, dejándola inconsciente **"¡esto es perfecto! ¡solo nos quedas unas cuantas más para completar el plan!"** se dijo a sí mismo, riéndose entre dientes ante su buena fortuna del día._

 _"_ _s-suéltala" escucho detrás de él, viendo que se trataba del niño de hace unos momentos el cual se levantaba con el cuerpo destrozado "ella…ella intento protegerme…no dejare que te la lleves" a pesar de que no le conocía, la mujer había dado su vida solo para defenderlo, no podía dejar que alguien como él se la llevase, tenía que ayudarla._

 _El sujeto no aguanto las carcajadas, tanto por el hecho de que el rubio pensaba que podía hacer algo para evitarlo, tanto como la estupidez de dar su vida por otros, algo que él nunca podría entender **" ¡¿y qué crees que vas a hacer al respecto?!"** le pregunto de manera sarcástica, notando como este mismo no parecía saber con qué responder **"lamento decite que con ella, lo único que eres ahora es ser un estorbo"** dijo levantando una de sus manos que no usaba para cargar a la mujer, creando un círculo mágico de color negro y creaba una esfera del mismo color pero de manera lenta _

_El tiempo parecía trascurrir más lento ante los ojos de aquel pequeño rubio. con sus ojos azules repletos de cansancio, veía como sus últimos segundos de vida trascurrían frente a él. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, ya no le quedaba una pisca de poder, ni siquiera podía verlo claramente. No había forma de evitar su muerte, mucho menos salvar a aquella mujer._

 _'_ _¿Por qué hice esto sabiendo que iba a morir?' pensó para sí mismo, intentando encontrar la respuesta para esa duda '¿porque sigo luchando? ¿Cuál es mi razón para seguir en esta eterna lucha?' siguió preguntándose, con sus ojos que habían perdido el brillo desde aquella vez desde que lo encontraron en el mismo infierno que se encuentra ahora._

 _Aun así, repleto de dudas, se dio cuenta que todavía seguía de pie, que incluso después de todo el miedo que sentía en su interior por un fin prematuro, no se resignaba a morir. ¿él quería seguir viviendo? ¿acaso él le tema a la muerte?, no, no era eso._

 _Su vida paso frente a sus ojos, mirando todo lo que había experimentado durante este corto tiempo que ha estado consiente. una gran cantidad de recuerdos le inundaron, una gran cantidad de rostros con sonrisas en ellos. De alguna manera, él quería reír de igual forma, quería ser como todos ellos, quería ser feliz._

 _Sin embargo, había algo escondido detrás de su envidia por la felicidad de los otros, de alguna manera…él quería proteger esa felicidad. Quería un mundo donde todos puedan sonreír de la misma manera, pues de esa forma…tal vez él también pueda reír junto a todos. Por ello quería ser fuerte, porque quería proteger a toda costa la esperanza de todos aquellos que alguna vez compartieron un poco de su felicidad con él._

 _También quería creer en aquellas palabras humanas_

 _Sin darse cuenta, esa fue su razón para seguir viviendo, su razón para seguir incluso cuando todo el mundo parecía darle la espalda. No era el único que tomaba ese camino, pero tampoco sería el último en tomarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, de que realmente nunca lo estuvo y nunca lo estará._

 _…_ _Quiero ser fuerte…_

 _Su humillante debilidad gritaba a los cielos por un poco de poder, por un poco de ayuda para seguir adelante, un poco de consuelo de aquellas personas que sin querer dedico su corta vida a proteger. Incluso si se le diera una rama de algún árbol, incluso si se trataba de una simple roca, mientras le sirva para seguir luchando, él lo aceptaría de buena gana._

 _Pero ese no era el caso, no portaba nada con el cual luchar, no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza para moverse del golpe fatal que pronto estaría recibiendo. Aun así, sus manos todavía podían moverse, su cuerpo aún seguía de pie y no se iba a rendir, eso era suficiente para él._

 ** _"_** _ **¡desaparece!"** grito el humanoide verde, lanzando aquella esfera de energía contra el rubio, que veía incapaz de poder evitarlo. Este mismo, extendió las manos en un intento en vano de detenerlo, como si realmente lo pudiera hacer._

 _¡Quiero ser más fuerte!_

 _La esfera se acercaba a un ritmo lento, desapareciendo todo cuanto se encontraba en su rango. Aun cuando no impactaba contra el niño, sus manos ya se estaban quemando y su piel se pelaba por el extremo poder que en ella se contenía. Las mangas largas que portaba se destruían mientras sus cabellos bailaban furiosamente sobre él._

 _Su rostro empezaba a tener heridas cuanto la esfera se encontraba casi a punto de chocar contra sus manos ahora casi carbonizadas. Pero su rostro tenía una gran cantidad de rabia, una inusual cantidad de determinación el cual demostraba que seguía luchando aun cuando la batalla ya estaba perdida._

 _Yo_

 _Fue entonces, que unos pequeños ases de luz empezaron a nacer desde sus ojos, los cuales finalmente se llenaron de un brillo, el cual ansiaba la vida. Pequeños rayos surcaban sus brazos, intentando fortaleza sus heridos miembros, regenerando poco a poco la piel quemada._

 ** _¡yo!_**

 _EL viento que producía la esfera al estar a punto de impactar, provocaba que el rubio sea llevado hasta sus espaldas por el poder que este expulsaba. Aun así, el niño luchaba contra esa misma fuerza, colocando todo su peso en las piernas, caminando a pasos pequeños para no ser arrastrado por el poder enemigo._

 ** _"_ _¡YO QUIERO SER MAS FUERTE!"_**

 _Grito con todo al aire en sus pulmones, usando su propia vida como fuente de poder para intentar derrotar a su adversario. Sin que este lo supiera, ya era demasiado tarde para esto y la esfera impacto de lleno en contra de él._

 _Aquel monstruo veía con cierta satisfacción la muerte de aquel chico que pensó que podía derrotarlo. Bufo con diversión mientras daba la espalda, sabiendo que su muerte era algo que no se podía evitar._

 _Sin embargo, tuvo que retratarse de sus palabras cuando sintió una ráfaga de poder a sus espaldas, el cual dispersó en su totalidad el polvo de la explosión. Abrió los ojos impresionado, cuando frente a él, un pilar de energía sacra se elevaba a los cielos, iluminando la oscura noche en el cual reinaba el caos, deteniendo por completo las criaturas que a su alrededor masacraban a los inocentes._

 _Dentro de aquel pilar había una esfera dorada, la cual parecía haber protegido al niño que dentro de él se encontraba. En aquella cúpula, había un enorme mundo sin fin, una tierra desértica rodeada de fuego. En medio de todo ese caos y oscuridad, se encontraba el mismo niño rubio que hace unos momentos miraba sus horas finales._

* * *

 ** _Aimer - Last Stardust_**

* * *

 _Este abrió los ojos con dificultad, mirando sorprendido el mundo sin fin que ante sus ojos se extendía. De alguna forma, sentía algo de miedo al recordarle el inicio de su vida. con su cuerpo magullado y herido, camina por el fuego una vez más, adentrándose sin detenerse en aquel abismo._

 _"_ _oye" escucho detrás de él. Mirando por su hombro, notó que se trataba de un hombre mayor, alto comparado con él y que tenía el cabello plateado. Este adulto, miraba hacia la dirección contraria, también mirándole por el hombro "si sigues caminando…llegaras al infierno" le advirtió, en un intento por detenerlo._

 _Aun así, el niño siguió caminando, con una nueva resolución, adentrándose a aquel mundo de llamas que se abría con su caminar. Con cada paso, el fuego se dispersaba mostrando una dirección recta, el cual poco a poco se inclinaba, como si estuviera escalando un pequeño risco._

 _Finalmente salió entre el fuego y el humo que le impedía ver su alrededor. No necesito verlo, pues sabía que se trataba de una montaña de escombros. Su vista se sintió atraída por una espada que ahora se encontraba en la cumbre del todo, a la cual se acercó sin dudarlo._

 _"_ _tendrás una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento" la voz se sintió aún más cerca. Al otro lado de la espalda, se encontraba la misma persona mayor. Su figura ahora se encontraba siendo totalmente irreconocible para él, siendo sus ojos lo único visible en él. Sus globos oculares tenían un diseño raro en ellos, pues este se caracteriza por un patrón extraño de ondas, el cual se extienda a lo largo del globo ocular, con un fino iris rojo y escleróticas, conteniendo nueve tomoe, tres en cada una de las escleróticas._

 _Sus palabras no evitaron que intentara tomar la espada, extendiendo su mano hasta el mango de esta "no hay vuelta atrás" advirtió una vez más, ahora si obteniendo resultados al ver como dudo por un segundo de hacerlo "¿realmente estás pensando en sacrificarte por todos? ¿tienes una razón para hacer esto?" le pregunto, haciendo sonar un extraño bastón negro que portaba en su mano._

 _El niño bajo rezagado la cabeza, sin saber realmente que responder "no" dijo sincero, mirando sus manos casi carbonizadas "no tengo una razón real para hacer esto, aun no se la respuesta para ello" la figura frente a él, asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía su atención al frente._

 _"_ _pero…" al ver que continuaba, el hombre volvió su atención al niño que ahora tenía la mirada ligeramente levantada, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia "he vivido lo suficiente para saber que rendirme no es la respuesta" extendió su mano, ahora sujetando la espada en el suelo, haciendo que empezaba a envolverse en un aura divina "tal vez…en un futuro, yo pueda darte una respuesta" tomando aire en sus pulmones, levanto el rostro completamente, mostrando la primera sonrisa verdadera, sorprendiendo ligeramente al hombre mayor._

 _"_ _por eso seguiré viviendo" le respondió, usando la mano desocupada para señalar su pecho "Porque mientras mi alma siga caminando hacia la luz, yo nunca seré derrotado" su respuesta asombro a la figura mayor, quien parecía reírse entre dientes y empezó caminando hacia la oscuridad, sacudiendo sus largas mangas blancas con comas negras en ellas._

 _"¿incluso cuando este plagado de dolor? ¿incluso cuando ya no tengas a nadie a tu lado?" le pregunto mientras se retiraba y desaparecía tras la niebla que rodeaba aquella montaña._

 _EL pequeño niño rubio asintió aun cuando ya no haya nadie a su alrededor "yo seguiré insistiendo una y otra vez si es necesario, no me rendiré hasta saber la respuesta…" sujetando la espada con ambas manos, esparciendo un fuego sagrado por todo el lugar que se arremolinaba con mucho poder "…porque este es…" con estas palabras, el pequeño niño saco la espada de su pedestal, iluminando todo el mundo de golpe._

 ** _Mi camino ninja_**

 _El monstruo de antes veía sorprendido como la cúpula se rompió de golpe, mostrando al niño de antes arrodillado y con una espada en sus manos. aquella espada era completamente sencilla. El mango era de oro y la hoja de esta era de doble filo, parecía muy simple._

 _Antes que pudiera hacer algo, vio como siluetas azules empezaron acercarse, colocando una de sus manos en sus hombros o acariciándole la cabeza para luego desaparecer. Todos ellos de alguna forma, le estaban ayudando a ponerse de pie. El niño uso la pequeña espada para usarla como bastón y lograr ponerse de pie._

 ** _"_** _ **¡¿Qué está pasando?!"** grito consternado, al ver como fantasmas de personas parecían venir de la nada para acompañarle brevemente durante unos segundos, dejando un poco de su poder como granos de arena. Vio con sorpresa, como las heridas de su cuerpo empezaban a brillar y se cerraban lentamente._

 _"_ _Yo…" dijo el rubio con dificultad, intentando elevar la espada con sus adoloridos brazos. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras sus cabellos, haciendo imposible que el demonio pudiera verlo directamente._

 ** _"_** _ **¡maldito!"** le grito este, un poco desesperado por matarlo, usando todo su poder para crear una esfera aún más poderosa. Esta vez, el niño no tenía ningún miedo en absoluto, y empuño la espada con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, a punto de cortarla a la mitad._

 ** _Soy el invicto héroe de la salvación_**

* * *

 ** _OST [3:53]_**

* * *

 _Con esas palabras no dichas, su cuerpo desplego un poder casi incontrolable que actuó como un manto de rayos, el cual envolvió completamente la espada en un brillo blanco. Ahora, con el nuevo poder, ataca con su espada partiendo aquella esfera demoniaca con mucha facilidad, ocasionando una explosión a los costados._

 _"_ _no voy a perder…no contra ti" susurro, rodeando su arma de una gran cantidad de aire. El monstruo gruño molesto, dando un salto a otra dirección intentando esquivar cualquier cosa que el chico estaba intentando. Para su mayor asombro, uno de sus brazos se le fue arrancado por el corte de este con la espada, librando así, a la mujer que traía en brazos._

 _Aquel líder de las criaturas del averno, veía con una sonrisa forzada el cambio del muchacho **"¡vaya!, parece que no eras un simple mocoso. Fue un error mío no matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero para tu mala suerte…"** con estas palabras, su brazo cercenado, renació de golpe desde el muñón **"no cometeré el mismo error"** dijo enseñando su nuevo brazo, el cual tenía algunas partes calcinadas blancas._

 _El niño rubio dejo a la mujer desmayada a un lado, para enfrentar sin problemas a su enemigo frente a él. Tomando un respiro, reúne los pocos poderes que le quedan para un golpe más._

 ** _La tortura de mi elección me hace más fuerte.  
Camino sin temor hacia al sacro campo de batalla,  
Acompañado de un grito de cólera justiciera para que todos oigan.  
Nunca rindiéndome.  
Nunca solo._**

 _Su cantico empezó envolviendo todo a su alrededor, inundando la pequeña ciudad de un poder sacro tan abismal, que incluso quemaba a todo aquel ser demoniaca que se encontraba a su alrededor. Aquel líder veía furioso como aquel error suyo parecía tener el poder para arruinar absolutamente todo en lo que había trabajado._

 ** _Por lo tanto, mi vida aún no ha terminado._**

 ** _"_** _ **¡no puedo perder contra un sucio humano! ¡no lo permitiré!"** grito ahora usando todo lo que tenía a su disposición **"¡muere con tu estúpida cuidad! ¡muere junto a tu tonta fe!"** una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos empezaron formarse por encima de la ciudad, todos apuntando a un solo lugar **"¡SHINEEEEE! (muere)"** grito en ira, disparando todos a la ves en contra de su enemigo_

 ** _Porque el imbatible corazón que ahora esgrimo con mis manos  
Demuestra que el poder de todos juntos._**

 _De su espada, un gran pilar de energía a la par a la divina parecía concentrarse, pues el haz dorado brillaba con el mismo resplandor que el sol. A su alrededor el aura sagrada solo hacia aumentar aquella lama de su espada, extendiendo sus límites hasta dispersar las nubes oscura que evitaban el hermoso cielo nocturno_

 ** _Jamás será superado_**

 _De esta forma, la espada es oscilada junto a un gran grito de guerra, desplegando una oleada de tanto poder que simplemente arrasa con todo lo que tiene a su paso. La criatura del abismo no pudo superar el destello imparable, causando que fuera desintegrado junto a todos sus camaradas que, a pesar de no estar en el rango del ataque, fueron desintegrados por la exposición de la energía sagrada._

 _Nadie recuerda realmente quien era aquel héroe que salvo a la ciudad de la invasión de las criaturas de la noche. Lo único que se encontró, fue a una sacerdotisa que preguntaba por un niño de cabellos rubios, el cual nunca volvió a aparecer._

 _Durante cientos de años la misma historia se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando ya no había más esperanza en el mundo y este se encontraba al borde del colapso, una enorme pilar de luz iluminaba el camino de todo aquel que aun creía en un mañana, lidiando los corazones de todos hacia la victoria._

 _Empuñando el milagro que ahora portaba en sus manos, el héroe invicto guia a todos sus hombres de fe hacia la victoria prometida, de ahí que la espada de la esperanza porte el mismo título. Así es…_

 ** _…_ _Su nombre…  
…es…_**

* * *

 ** _OPENING:_**

 **Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 opening 1 Full**

 _muy importante que sea la versión full.  
sugiero leer primero y luego imaginarselo con la cancion._

* * *

 **[cover]**

La imagen inicio con Naruto vistiendo su armadura, mirando dese la montaña más alta, lo que parecía ser un hermoso paisaje casi paradisiaco. Con la espada clavada en el suelo, sonreía mientras miraba el mundo que desde un inicio se prometió proteger.

 **[itsuka bokura no ue o suresure ni  
toorisugiteitta ano hikouki o]**

Se mostraba a Naruto, el cual parecía un viajero, caminando por un bello paisaje, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mirando el mar a un lado y la bella naturaleza del otro.

 **[fushigi na kurai ni oboeteru  
imi mo nai no ni naze ka]**

Alza la mirada y su sonrisa crese cuando ve el cielo completamente celeste, despejado y con aves surcando los cielos embelleciendo aún más el soleado día.

 **[fugainakute naita hi no yoru ni  
tada tsuyokunaritai to negatteta]**

La imagen cambia, ahora este estaba caminando por la ciudad de kuoh acompañando a Asia, probablemente de compras. A su lado había otra mujer de cabellos, pero con mucho mas busto, que parecía asentir a su explicación casi sin razón.

 **[sono tame ni hitsuyou na yuuki o  
sagashimotometeita]**

De repente, Issei corre apresurado, separándolos y siendo perseguido por una incontable cantidad de mujeres semidesnudas, todas molestas con él. El grupo Gremory también pasaba entre ellos, disculpándose y corriendo tras su amigo. Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la mujer a su costado lo atrapo en un gran abrazo, causando que este se moviera desesperado por liberarse, terminando resignado ante su horrible destino

 **[zankoku na unmei ga sadamatteru to shite]**

La imagen cambio de golpe, tornándose oscura y sangrienta. Un recuerdo fue presentado, se veía a una pequeña lolita de cabellos negros junto a un gran hombre de cabellos carmesíes, ambos miraban a diferentes direcciones con un aura oscura y rojiza respectivamente.

 **[sore ga itsu no hi ka boku no mae ni arawareru to shite]**

El camino hermoso de hace unos momentos cambio de golpe, mostrando un mundo desértico sin nada en el más que la oscuridad infinita y la tierra ardiendo. En el fondo, se veía un monstruo de un solo ojo con colas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

 **[tada isshun]**

Aquí se mostraban dos imágenes manchadas en sangre. La primera era una silueta de Naruto siendo atravesado por múltiples espadas en la espalda

 **[kono isshun]**

La segunda imagen mostraba el cuerpo de una mujer en el suelo, con sangre a su alrededor producto de una espada en el pecho.

 **[iki ga dekiru nara]**

La imagen regreso a Naruto que aún conservaba las espadas clavadas en su torso, el cual sangraba profundamente.

 **[dou demo ii to omoeta sono kokoro o]**

Completamente herido y con la mirada gacha, camina lentamente antes de arrodillarse y escavar en la tierra muerta, encontrando un pequeño resplandor en él. Los ojos cubiertos por sus cabellos, empezaron a llorar mientras una pequeña sonrisa nacía en su rostro y todo a su alrededor era iluminado por lo que encontró.

 _[3:24]_  
 **[mou ichido]**

La luz revelo a un sonriente Naruto con su armadura de batalla, en mundo completamente iluminado con el cielo azul.

 **[tooku e ike tooku e ike to  
boku no naka de dare ka ga utau  
dou shiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni]**

Se inició una batalla contra un ejército de monstruos y demás que intentaban detener al héroe rubio atacándolo con todo lo que tenían a distancia. Este mismo no parecía tener problemas pues su velocidad era tal que prácticamente volaba en el aire y eliminaba a quien sea con sus puños o alguna técnica elemental.

La escena de batalla termina cuando realiza sellos de manos rápidos, reuniendo mucho aire en sus pulmones y expulsando una incontable cantidad de fuego por su boca que arraso con todo lo que tenía en frente

 **[itsudatte me o harashita kimi ga nido to  
kanashimanai you ni waraeru  
sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta]**

Issei y Vali aparecieron del caos de fuego vistiendo sus Balance Breaker, volando directamente hasta el rubio en el aire. Una intensa batalla se originaba en el cielo mientras caían, el rubio no parecía tener problemas para mantener a ambos ocupados al defenderse con su espada, el cual agitaba con mucha precisión.

La escena termina cuando el rubio finalmente cae a tierra rasmillando para detenerse y cargando el viento en su espada. Del mismo modo, ambos contrincantes parecían reunir poder en sus respectivas manos, lanzándolo en conjunto hacia el rubio, quien los ataco con una onda explosiva de viento. La explosión dio lugar a que se cegara la visión.

 **[saraba kakagero piisu sain  
korogatteiku sutoorii o]**

La silueta de un monstruo de un solo ojo, revelo diez colas que se agitaban con mucha ira. Aquel monstruo se encontraba rodeado de muchas marcas doradas en forma de crucifijos. Sin embargo, la vista de todos fue aún más adentro, logrando ver la figura de un hombre el cual miraba seriamente hacia el frente con los mimos ojos.

 **[Kimi to mirai o nusumi egaku  
Hineri no nai sutoorii o]**

Un Naruto malherido se encontraba al frente de un ejército conformado por casi todos los personajes del DXD. Empuño su espada colocándola a un lado, cargando una gran cantidad de poder en él.

La imagen quedo grabada con la imagen del rubio a punto de desatar todo su poder hacia el frente.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, realmente me gusto como quedo, sobre todo con el opening ando vueltas en mi cabeza durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, molesta mucho, aunque ustedes no lo crean. AHORA SI, definitivamente no subiré otro capítulo hasta que me ponga al día con todos mis proyectos personales, mis otros fics y demás.**

 **Por cierto, ahora si empiezo literalmente con el argumento central. Avanzare lento aseguro, pues me gusta ver salseo del bueno como antes, un poco de relleno podría llamarse. Hasta entonces COMENTEN, SUSCRÍBANSE Y VEAN MI PERFIL. Estoy mucho más en "El caminante del abismo" :v**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo de Abysswalker. Lo he estado pensando muy seriamente, pues realmente merece un poco de toque romántico y familiar, un poco ameno para variar pero que sin se salga del cannon. Ya tengo una pareja decidida así que realmente no serviría de mucho sus opiniones, pero me gustaría escucharlos sobre alguna pareja especial, tal vez haga un pequeño encuentro "amistoso" pero no romántico sobre ese par.**

 **psdt: lo siento si algun que otro capitulo fue borrado por error, mi hermano ha estado jugando con mi cuenta...de nuevo :v**

* * *

 **The Abysswalker**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Reunion**

* * *

 _El héroe legendario porta consigo el arma de toda la lasciva humana en su interior, empuñándola para convencer a bellas demás a caer profundamente enamorados por su glamuroso brillo._

 _Se dice que cuando el héroe esgrime la espada, mil mujeres terminan profundamente enamoradas al ver tan valeroso guerrero, incluso mujeres casadas y lindas hermanas pelirrojas no se pueden resistir ante su poderosa magia esclavizadora._

 _Aquel guerrero nauseabundo y totalmente horrible, finalmente hará latir su poderosa arma en el interior de cada mujer aprovechándose de toda su inocencia._

 _¡SI! ¡esa es la leyenda del caballero pervertido! ¡un camino trazado por su propia lujuria para satisfacer sus deseos carnales y la envidia de su corazón!_

 _Su arma se llama-_

* * *

Un golpe en seco se escuchó dentro del club de investigación oculta, seguido de un quejido de dolor inmenso. Un rápido vistazo dentro podía reflejar como aquella persona que contaba y relataba la historia había sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

"¡itai!" grito con un pequeño chichón en la cabeza, uno que parecía reflejar el dolor de aquel pelirrojo "¡bastardo!" gruño enojado mientras miraba a su agresor, quien era un rubio alto el cual tenía una marca en la frente.

"¡¿bastardo?! ¡¿yo?!" grito indignado mientras miraba la mirada de furia de el pelirrojo "¡tú mancillaste mi legenda! ¡mi cuento increíble! ¡mi epopeya y mi cantar de gesta!" con esto, se levantó de su sitio mientras exudaba una inmensa cantidad de poder.

"¡¿eso crees?! ¡yo solo estaba diciendo la verdad!" respondió el pelirrojo, también levantándose y mirando de cerca al rubio, imitando su expulsión de poder "¡maldito roba hermanitas!" grito enojado, ahora con el poder de la destrucción en sus manos.

Antes que cualquier pueda hacer algo más, un par de manos agarraron la oreja del otro, deteniéndolos de golpe de su pequeña confrontación. Ambos miraron con un ligero sudor a la adolecente que les miraba fríamente.

"Lucifer-sama, Artorias-sama, compórtense" ordeno la adolecente mirando fríamente a ambos, desapareciendo todo rastro de enojo y ganas de luchar. Así fue como ambos tomaron asiento nuevamente, mirándose a dagas desde una corta distancia.

Todos los reunidos se reían entre dientes con un gran sudor en su rostro, temblando ante la gran cantidad de poder que por un momento ambos habían revelado, dispuestos para usarlo contra el otro en una batalla campal.

"gracias Sona" agradeció Rías mirando a su mejor amiga, quien asintió volviéndose a sentar junto a ella "no sabría cómo agradecértelo, yo no habría podido hacer lo mismo" admitió mirando con dificultad a su hermano y a su héroe de la infancia matándose con la mirada.

"no es nada" dijo desestimando su agradecimiento, tomando un poco del té servido por Akeno "fue buena idea que me llamaras. Sin Grayfia-sama aquí, tenemos que tener cuidado por si vuelven a pelear" dijo recordando como ambos estuvieron a punto de destruir la ciudad antes que ella tuviera que detenerlos.

"le he llamado, pero sigue sin contestarme" dijo Rias intentando explicarle su situación "no importa cuántos mensajes le he dejado, ninguno ha sido respondido" Sona asintió débilmente, sin entender si era o no una mala señal.

"no puedo creer que este sea el legendario caballero Artorias, caminante del abismo" recordó la adolecente mirando el libro de su amiga en sus manos, diciendo el mismo nombre y con una portada espectacular "ahora que se la verdad, no puedo esperar a ver como son los otros tres caballeros sagrados" admitió curiosa, esperando ver el resto de compañeros del rubio frente a él.

"ah cierto" dijo Naruto al recordar a sus otros compañeros "Orntein y Gough deben de estar por ahí, disfrutando su vida mortal" recordó este tomando algo de su bebida, recordando los viejos tiempos de batallas y campañas que tenían juntos, eran u grupo inseparable.

"¿Ornstein, Asesino de dragones?" por alguna razón, la voz de incredulidad de Rías hiso que todos los bellos en el cuerpo de Issei y Saji se erizaran. Una sensación de frio e inseguridad sin fin se extendió por su ser, temiendo por alguna razón aquel nombre tan desconocido.

"el león del rayo dorado" reconoció Sona mirando directamente al héroe "se dice que un solo golpe de su lanza de diamantina podía acabar con la vida de un dragón al igual que un arma sagrada lo haría con los diablos" divago ahora finalmente dando más miedo a ambos usuarios de Sacred Gear.

"Gough, ojo de halcón" dijo Rías abriendo el libro viendo las cuatro imágenes de los caballeros "portaba un arco capaz de tumbar a un dragón en pleno vuelo. Tenía una puntería perfecta y una fuerza que rivalizaba con los mismos dioses de la destrucción. Nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo a larga distancia" relato Rías leyendo la descripción de este.

"¿Por qué todos están tan alineados a matar dragones?" susurro issei a Saji, quien negó con la cabeza sin entender también este motivo.

 **"porque hubo una guerra civil"** escucho la voz de Ddraig en su guante, llamando la atención de todos en el chico **"Dragones malvados y dragones pacifistas empezaron una lucha por el poder y la dominación, el ganador podría tener una de las reliquias as poderosas de mi raza"** dejo por terminado el dragón volviéndose a dormir.

"Los guerreros legendarios se unieron a esa campaña en nombre de lo correcto, apoyando a los dragones pacifistas los cuales eran una pequeña minoría comparados a sus enemigos oscuros" dijo el satán mirando a la nada tomando algo del té "con esa hazaña el grupo gano toda la fama que se podían imaginar, desapareciendo años después sin dejar rastros" termino mirando al rubio, quien parecía no importarlo.

"recuperamos el tesoro de los dragones" informo este al recordar su condecoración por la victoria "y ellos usaron el poder restante de la reliquia para otorgarnos juventud eterna, aunque yo no lo necesitaba" se rio entre dientes, recordando que solo se les otorgó a sus dos compañeros.

"aja si" respondió de mala gana el satán, ignorando la mirada del rubio. ambos no se podían llevar bien, no importa cuanto lo intenten.

"ya te he dicho que fue un error" dijo resignado el rubio mirando como el pelirrojo seguía sin mirarle "mira, para que veas que no te estoy mintiendo" recogiendo una gran cantidad de aire, suspira intentando decir una pequeña disculpa "lo siento por aquello, ¿amigos?" pregunto con una sonrisa forzada, levantando la mano para que la sujetara.

El pelirrojo lo mira con indiferencia durante un momento, antes de responder de mala gana. Todos podían ver que había una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos. la luz sagrada combatía con el poder de la destrucción en un intento por destruir al otro.

"un gusto, Naruto-san" dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa forzada, mirando la pelea entre poderes que cada uno parecía interpretar. Por otra parte, el rubio también tenía una sonrisa forzada.

"lo mismo digo, Sirzechs-san" respondió de manera amable, ignorando que están teniendo un pequeño duelo de agarres para ver quien se retractaba y era eliminado por el poder del otro.

"suficiente" detuvo Sona, separándolos a ambos, mirándoles con mala cara "si no se comportan, llamare a Grayfia-sama y Gabriel-sama, ¿entendieron bien?" pregunto, mirándoles con los ojos entrecerrados profundizando su mirada en ellos.

Ambos se miraron un momento, pensando en si valdría la pena lo que estaban haciendo. Sorbiendo saliva, volver a mirar a la adolecente, respondiendo con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro para luego darse un apretón de manos normal.

"no es necesario una amenaza de esa manera, no creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto" desestimo el rubio, intentando desviar la atención de la adolecente y rebajar un poco su amenaza. Su farsa callo cuando la vio marcando a un número, y levantándolo lentamente sobre su oreja "no sabes su número, no te creo" respondió seguro de sí mismo, mirando con confianza a la adolecente.

 **"¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahí?"** todo el color desapareció completamente del rubio, quien escucho el altavoz del celular reconociéndolo en un instante. Sacudió rápidamente su mano, haciéndole una seña para que cortara la llamada.

"habla la heredera de la familia Sitri" dijo ignorando cada vez más el intento desesperado del rubio para que cortara la llamada "Tenemos a Artorias-sama con nosotros, queremos que venga a recuperarlo pues esta ocasionando muchos problemas" absolutamente toda la confianza se rompió en mil pedazos en el rubio, quien cayó de rodillas mirando sin vida el suelo.

 **"¡Naruto-kun!"** escucho su voz casi estruendosa desde el celular, haciendo que cayera muerto al suelo **"¡voy por ti!"** con esto, la señal se cortó dejando un silencio muy sinestro en la habitación.

"todo ha terminado" dijo el rubio mientras parecía estar teniendo sus horas finales apoyado en una de las paredes. Todos sudaron profundamente al ver el estado tan lamentable de este.

Antes que Sirzechs cantara victoria, una voz se escuchó desde el celular de su hermana **"¡Rías-sama! ¡mantenga a lucifer-sama, iré a por él!"** ahora fue su turno de tener todo el color de su cuerpo en blanco, mirando sin vida la traición de su hermana, quien parecía apenada al verlo de esa manera, pues su esposa sonaba muy furiosa y enojada.

"mi vida ha llegado a su fin" dijo el pelirrojo al lado del rubio, mirando de la misma forma con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mirando sin ganas el suelo "no me lamento de nada" dijo quedándose petrificado mirando el techo de la habitación, como el final de una pequeña historia de héroes.

"eso fue muy cruel" dijo Asia mirando a ambas presidentas. Mientras Rías parecía apenada por lo que hiso, en cambio, Sona no parecía muy preocupada, despreocupándose de ello.

* * *

"¿Cómo cree que me vea en este, onii-sama?" pregunto Asia mientras enseñaba un bonito vestido blanco, casi hasta medio infantil por el diseño de los bordes.

"tú te ves linda en todo Asia-chan" respondió con una sonrisa brillante el rubio al verla desfilar frente a él. incluso si salir con una mujer de compras era más cansado que pelear contra un dragón, ver a su pequeña hermanita era un regalo que valía la pena.

"no tengo dinero" admitió ella, un poco triste de sus pequeños recortes de dinero. Antes que pudiera decir algo más, el rubio rápidamente agarro algunos otros vestidos más y se les entrego.

"pruébate este, este y este" dijo añadiendo otros tres más "por el dinero no te preocupes, tengo tantos tesoros que las monedas de oro ya se estaban polvoreando en mi cueva secreta" dijo recordando todos los tesoros que había ganado desde que empezó a ser caballero.

"¿usted lo cree, onii-sama?" pregunto para estar segura, pero fue respondida por el míos rubio quien empezó a elegir algunos bikinis y lencería para ella, dándolo por confirmado "¿no es demasiado?" admitió mirando la gran cantidad de ropa que este traía en mano.

"tengo poco tiempo hasta que venga Gabriel, quiero aprovechar todo lo que pueda con mi pequeña hermanita" dijo mientras la despeinaba haciéndola reír "también quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, realmente te extrañe" decía mientras le sonreía, ganándose un abrazo de ella.

"yo también, onii-sama" dijo la rubia mientras compartía un pequeño momento de calidez con su hermano mayor "pero esto no será para ganar a Sirzechs-sama, ¿no?" pregunto con un poco de duda al ver al pelirrojo a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban, trayendo una incontable cantidad de ropa con él, superior a la de Naruto.

"claro que no" dijo este mientras intentaba ignorar lo que veía a su lado "ahora iré por más ropa…por allá" dijo señalando otro lugar, su caminata lenta se convirtió en un trote para ganar más tiempo y superar a su adversario.

"mátenme" pensó rias en bikini mientras una montaña de ropa caía sobre ella, dejándola cubierta completamente por estas. Fuera de la tienda estaba su nobleza viendo a la pelirroja sufrir por los tratos de su hermano despreocupado.

* * *

"entonces te vas" dijo Asia mirando como su hermano estaba en el club para despedirse de todos. hace poco tiempo Sirzechs había ido por sí mismo para que Grayfia no fuera por él y terminara en una situación comprometida, ahora solo quedaba el rubio.

"si" dijo con un rostro triste viendo como los ojos de su hermana le suplicaban para que se quedase "Gabriel vendrá por mí en cualquier momento, no puedo quedarme" dijo mientras miraba a dagas a la adolecente que lo había vendido "he estado huyendo de ella los últimos 25 años y quiero que se mantenga así" dijo mirando como su hermana baja la mirada, incapaz de verle.

"lo entiendo" dijo levantando la mirada, intentando ser fuerte "yo seguiré esperándole, onii-sama" dijo con una gran sonrisa, intentando no llorar.

"estas llorando" "no lo hago" "estas llorando" "n-no l-lo h-hago" tartamudeo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, hasta que caían por sus mejillas. Antes que pudiera saber que sucedía, fue atrapada en otro abrazo.

"en este corto tiempo, me he dado cuenta que has crecido más de lo que alguna vez soñé" dijo mientras le susurraba para que nadie más oiga "ya no me necesitas, mi trabajo ha terminado, ahora eres todo una m mujer" dijo mientras se separaba y la veía a los ojos "estoy muy orgulloso de ti" dijo con una gran sonrisa y también algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

Los ojos de Asia se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas que se limpió rápidamente para mostrar una sonrisa igual o aún más radiante "hai, cuando usted regrese, vera que podrá confiar en mí y que realizare todos mis sueños, ¡de veras!" añadió dejando sin palabras por aquella ultima muletilla

"no te preocupes, volveré dentro de un par de semanas" dijo sorprendiéndola a ella y a todos por la noticia "parece ser que me han invitado a la reunión de las tres grandes facciones, soy un intermediario" conto mientras jugaba con su cabello.

"eso significa que-" "así es, estaré aquí para el día de observación de la clase" la sorprendió al estar presente en un evento familiar, ganando una sonrisa emocionada de ella "bueno, adiós" dijo mientras se despedía de todos y les daba la espalda tratando de irse del lugar.

"¡naruto-kuuuuuun!" escucho en cámara lenta, haciendo que tuviera cara de horror y sorpresa cuando la voz parecía provenir del cielo. Giro su cabeza para ver a un ángel cayendo rápidamente mientras sus grandes senos rebotaban atrayendo la atención de todos los varones.

"¡NO SOY TU NOVIO!" grito el rubio con todo el aire en sus pulmones mientras corría en dirección opuesta y lanzaba un kunai con toda la fuerza que tenía que desapareció en el cielo. Segundos después desapareció tras un brillo blanco esquivando los brazos blancos de la mujer.

Todos veían con sudores en la frente como la arcángel de los cielos alzo vuelo en dirección a donde fue lanzado el kunai, ignorándolos completamente mientras desaparecía en dirección al sol.

 **Ambos tenían una gran historia por contar algún día**

* * *

 **"¿te importa si me siento aquí?"**

Escucho a su lado Naruto mientras giraba su vista para ver al pelirrojo de ante sentarse sin ni siquiera haber respondido. No tenía necesidad de mirarlo tampoco, pues había sentido su presencia acercándose hace ya más de 20 minutos "seguro, siéntate" dijo rodando los ojos al ya verlo sentado y pedirle algo al cantinero.

Había pensado beber un poco y comprar algo para llevar a un gran amigo, pero como van las cosas, parece que se tomó bastante tiempo si el Satán lo había alcanzado.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Con sus ojos azules vio como el pelirrojo pidió las bebidas más fuertes que tenía a su disposición y las bebía de un trago. Luego de un par de horas de silencio, ambos estaban muy borrachos y rompieron en silencio.

" ¿sabes? Para serte franco si fue mi culpa, ¡lo acepto! ¡fue mi culpa!" grito Naruto en un estado embriagado mientras bebía de un gran tarro de cerveza, ganando la mirada del pelirrojo "¡debí de preguntar! ¡debí saber que algo raro estaba pasando!" se culpó a si mismo mientras golpeaba la mesa con su tarro "fui un idiota" admitió finalmente mientras se cubría el rostro con su mano, intentando ocultar su propia vergüenza.

"también fue mi culpa" dijo de repente el pelirrojo, teniendo todas las características de estar siendo controlado por el alcohol "si solo no me hubiera acostado con cada mujer que se me presentaba, si tan solo hubiera prestado un poco más de atención" se culpó mientras hacía puño su mano sintiendo su frustración "¡tal vez Grayfia-chan no me hubiera dejado!" recordó que esa fue la razón de la fuga de su esposa.

"así que eso fue" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba otro trago "ahora entiendo porque estaba tan despechada" finalmente entendió la razón de aquella semana del terror "y pensar que la relación perfecta no era tan perfecta"" dijo este mientras miraba que sus palabras solo incitaban a su compañero a beber más.

"teníamos problemas en la cama" dejo caer la bomba mientras bebía otro trago de golpe "siempre que quería hacer cosas nuevas, Grayfia-chan se negaba" recordó durante todos los años que le fue fiel "¡ni siquiera lo hacíamos a menudo!, no recuerdo ninguna sola ves donde ella se mostrara activa…siempre fue fría" recordó con tristeza las veces que le suplico y se arrastró para llevarla a la cama.

"¿enserio?" pregunto ligeramente impresionado Naruto, pues sus memorias parecían no concordar en algo "¡qué Arpía!" grito intento verse de su parte, pero secretamente miraba hacia otro lado, recordando lo ardiente y candente que había sido la esposa del satán.

"ni siquiera le gustaba verme desnudo, ¡yo no podía verla desnuda! ¡teníamos cuartos separados! ¡¿puedes creerlo?!" grito ahora algo furioso mientras tomaba otro trago intentando sacar todas sus frustraciones con la bebida "¡éramos un matrimonio perfecto! ¡yo la amo! ¡¿Por qué se comparta así conmigo?!" con esto, choco su cabeza en la mesa, sintiéndose completamente devastado.

"¡vaya!" fue lo único que dijo Naruto sintiéndose muy incómodo al respecto. Recuerda perfectamente que luego de su cita, Grayfia fue tan osada como para hacerlo en plena vía publica, detrás de algunos edificios. Siempre pensó que era una mujer así, que detrás de esa frialdad había una mujer muy ardiente, tal parece que se equivocó, mostrando lo rápido que se había ilusionado con ella.

"tiempo después empecé a salir con otras mujeres que podían cumplir mis necesidades, el resto es historia" dijo mientras recordaba como su esposa se enteró de ello y salió huyendo en la primera oportunidad que se le dio.

"lo siento" se disculpó Naruto, sintiéndose como todo un perdedor "no debí meterme en estos asuntos, realmente no fue mi intención" dijo de corazón, sintiendo también mucha pena por el estado del satán.

El pelirrojo le miro un momento y negó "no, realmente no tenías culpa de nada, Grayfia me lo conto todo" dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto, quien oculto su sorpresa tras la bebida "¿quein diría que el gran caballero legendario Artorias podía ser un rápido enamoradizo?" se rio entre dientes, disfrutando la mirada de odio de su parte.

"¡silencio!" grito mientras sentía la vergüenza arrastrarse por si rostro "era la primera vez que me pasaba. Pensé por un momento que se trataba del destino…ella era perfecta" dijo deprimido mientras se daba cuenta de lo imposible que ahora era llegar a una mujer como ella.

"lo sé" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose como el hombre más afortunado del mundo "tengo que agradecerte en algo" dijo sorprendiéndolo "luego de su pequeña aventura, nuestro matrimonio empezó a…recuperarse" dijo recordando como su esposa se mostraba un poco más abierta a sus propuestas "de hecho, finalmente la convencí a tener un hijo" dijo feliz al recordar a su pequeño hijo.

"¿Cómo no sabes que es mío?" le pregunto Naruto, paralizándolo. Su pregunta fue como un golpe directo a su rostro "tal vez no sepa mucho de Grayfia, pero sé que es una mujer muy…muy inteligente" dijo mientras recordaba a la belleza de cabellos plateados.

"también lo pensé" admitió el pelirrojo mientras jugaba con su bebida "secretamente le pedí a ajuka un par de muestras, así como también realice algunas pruebas por mí mismo" dijo haciendo asentir a Naruto, todo el asunto del matrimonio parecía muy difícil de procesar.

"que lastima" bromeo Naruto golpeando el hombre al pelirrojo, que no sintió el chiste en sus palabras "pero hablando enserio, me disculpo de todo corazón y prometo por mi honor como caballero que nunca volverá a suceder"" dijo levantando una mano al aire y otra sobre su pecho.

"me importa una mierda eso" dijo aprendiendo al rubio, pues tenía una mira muy fría en su rostro "no quiero que de alguna manera tus manos lleguen a mi linda y pura hermana, ¿oíste?" amenazo el pelirrojo, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"no me interesan las niñas" decía Naruto volviendo a su posición anterior, tomando más licor "quiero una mujer, una niña no me dará lo que estoy buscando" incluso así, no parecía convencer del todo al pelirrojo "muy bien" suspiro resignado volviendo a su promesa de honor "prometo no meterme con tu hermana, ¿contento?" pregunto mirando con ojos muertos a su compañero

"¡perfecto!" dijo feliz, cambiando su personalidad 180 grados "¡bebamos hasta el amanecer!" grito emocionado mientras levantaba su tarro, mostrando que estaba vacío "¡eh! ¡cantinero! ¡dos más por aquí!" dijo mientras rodeaba su brazo alrededor del rubio, quien se rio levantando su propio tarro.

No sabe cuánto más estuvieron bebiendo, parece ser que durante un muy buen tiempo pues empezaron contando todos sus problemas que no querían que nadie sepa.

"¡y por eso estoy cansado!" grito Naruto casi a punto de caer rendido "¡llevo 50 años! ¡50 años buscando una mujer! ¡una maldita mujer!" repitió mientras sacudía con furia al pelirrojo "¡¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?! ¡maldita sea!" dijo recordando sus últimos amoríos. La primera estaba loca, la segunda murió, la tercera estaba casada y la cuarta se olvidó de él.

"¡por lo menos puedes divertirte sin sentir culpa!" le recrimino el pelirrojo "¡yo me siento fatal cada vez que mi esposa duerme en su habitación personal! ¡me siento peor cuando tengo aventuras con otras mujeres! ¡no tengo otra opción si quiero seguir casado!" admitió su cansancio mientras caía resignado sobre la mesa.

"lo único bueno que tengo es Asia-chan" dijo mientras sacaba una foto de la adolecente en bikini de uno de sus bolsillos "si tan solo la hubiera alguien como ella en este mundo y sea legal" dijo sus sueños en voz alta mientras abría su billetera mostrando más fotos de su pequeña hermanita.

"cuanto desearía que no fuera mi hermana" dijo con una mirada soñadora el pelirrojo, mostrando que también guardaba fotos de su hermana en su billetera "si tan solo Grayfia se vistiera el cosplay de Rías-tan" dejo salir un suspiro de ensueño mientras se imaginaba a su esposa con las cosas que había preparado para una noche que nunca vendrá.

"si…tu estas más desesperado que yo" dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados, bebiendo un poco más. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron y escupió su bebida al darse cuenta de algo "¡¿cosplay de Rias?! ¡¿estas bromeando?!" a pesar de lo incrédulo que parecía, no se trataba de por no saber, sino por no reconocer.

Durante la semana "prohibida" recuerda que hubo una noche donde Grayfia salió del vestidor con su cabello teñido de rojo carmesí, con los ojos color azul pasando a esmeralda. Lo más llamativo de todo era su raro uniforme de estudiante de Kouh que en ese momento no sabía que era de Kouh. Él pensó que solo se trataba de un juego de rol Maestro-estudiante.

"¡si!" grito emocionado ignorando la mirada de culpabilidad de su amigo "¡es mi más grande sueño y anhelo! ¡algún día hare que se vista con él, lo juro!" grito a los cielos, con la mirada de determinación más grande que haya visto hasta la fecha.

"lo encontré" escucharon ambos una voz muy reconocible detrás de ellos y se encontraron con la más fría mirada que jamás se les han dado "Sirzechs-sama" deletreó cada palabra, con el tono más molesto que alguna vez se pudo crear.

"G-grayfia" tartamudeo el pelirrojo, finalmente notando su presencia. Tenía un presentimiento que ella había escuchado estado escuchando su charla varonil "d-desde cuándo-" fue interrumpido cuando la mujer agarro una botella y la lanzo a un par de tipos que habían estado adulándola durante un buen tiempo, noqueándolos.

"Lo suficiente como para saber que prefiere a su hermana más que a mi" La fría presencia de Grayfia arruino el ambiente del bar, dejándolos en completo silencio "siempre lo supe, desde que ella nació" Naruto miro con algo de asco al pelirrojo, aunque lo disimulo muy bien. No podía juzgarlo, él se acostó con su mujer, cosa que está a la par con su extraño problema incestuoso y pedofilia.

"arreglemos esto en casa" dijo desanimado el pelirrojo ante la próxima pelea que tendrían. Secretamente sabe que ella no estaría de humor siquiera para una noche, no después de haberla dejado haciendo todo su trabajo como satán. Un escritorio completo de columnas de papeles que posiblemente tubo que llenar ella sola.

"no, lo arreglaremos aquí y ahora" lo detuvo ella, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que se siente. Ambos se estuvieron mirado durante un largo tiempo, tiempo que Naruto también estaba ahí, congelado, siendo la tercera rueda donde solo se permiten dos.

"si…" dijo esto tomando las botellas de alcohol y guardándolas en su mochila en la espalda "fue divertido arreglar nuestros problemas y beber como grandes amigos, pero me tengo que ir" se excusó queriendo escapar de todo este rollo antes de que le jugara una mala pasada "fue agradable verte de nuevo Grayfia" saludo cortésmente mientras se disponía para levantarse de su asiento e irse.

"un momento uzumaki-san" le detuvo ella si siquiera darle una mirada "lamento haberle incomodado con nuestros problemas, será mejor arreglar nuestros problemas fuera de la vista pública" dicho esto, miro a su esposo con frialdad "afuera, ahora" ordeno señalándole la salido.

Naruto miro con pena y algo de lastima a su nuevo amigo, cosa que respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, desapareciendo tras la puerta. Antes que pudiera decir algo, todo el bar fue congelado de golpe, asombrándolo de lo rápida que fue al incapacitar a todos.

"excelente forma de evitar la vista pública" dijo con sarcasmo al notar como ya nadie sería capaz de verlos "no puedo creer que alguna vez me enamore perdidamente de ti" declaro mientras se miraba las manos. iba a decir algo más, pero fue sorprendido por un corto beso, que, a pesar de solo unos pocos segundos, le recordó perfectamente las razones por las cuales se enamoró.

"creo haber dejado mi punto claro" dijo Grayfia separándose y mirándole con esos ojos fríos cual pedazos de hielo. Sus palabras solo hicieron gruñir al rubio, quien no podía negarlo, aunque quisiera "puede que lo de nosotros haya acabado, pero todavía me tengo recuerdos de aquello" le aseguro mientras se retiraba con pasos calmados.

Naruto al veía retirarse como una ganadora y sí que lo era. Prácticamente había hecho un jaque mate y eso no le gustaba. Viendo a todos lados, se le ocurrió una idea, haciendo que formara una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro "¡oye Grayfia!" llamo desde lejos, haciendo que esta regresara la mirada "¡no puedo tener hijos! ¡soy infértil!" grito con todo lo que tenía en sus pulmones, haciendo que los ojos de la albina se abrieran de par en par.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó consternada, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rubio aumentara al ver que tuvo efecto. Lo que había dicho era pura verdad convertida en un golpe directo al rostro hermoso de la albina. No mentía, mientras usara a Avalon, todo su cuerpo se mantendría inactivo hasta que decidiera dar el siguiente paso, con ello sellaba su fertilidad hasta el momento que crea conveniente.

"¡si!" grito con maldad mientras se señalaba "¡soy infértil gracias a Avalon! ¡fue suerte que pensé en tener hijos luego de un matrimonio que no iba a llegar!" termino sacándole la lengua, y desapareciendo tras un brillo blanco dejando todavía consternada a la albina que se quedó viendo el mismo lugar donde desapareció.

La risa maléfica del rubio se extendió como eco en sus oídos, haciendo imposible que escuchara nada más. En su falta de atención, su esposo volvió a aparecer viéndola todavía en ese trance de incredulidad, despertándola con un pequeño chasquido de dedos.

"Sirzechs-sama" divago mientras miraba al pelirrojo que le veía con curiosidad "yo…" dijo débilmente todavía con el dolor en su cabeza "no es nada, solo salgamos de aquí" dijo cansada caminando frente a él y saliendo del bar.

"hey Grayfia" llamo el pelirrojo sintiendo que de alguna forma estaba fuera de problemas "tienes una nota pegada en el hombro" dijo señalándose a sí mismo el área donde se encontraba.

La mujer albina toma la nota con curiosidad y la revela, mostrando la letra de aquel hombre rubio que desapareció hace unos momentos. La nota decía así: **"¡hey Grayfia! ¡usa ese lindo uniforme de estudiante esta noche con tu esposo. Te aseguro que, si haces eso, mantendré mi boca cerrada** " fueron las palabras en la nota, haciendo que abriera los ojos viendo el chantaje.

Se tomó un tiempo procesando todo lo que decía la nota, antes de dejar salir un pequeño suspiro volviendo su mirada a su esposo, quien miraba curioso "Sirzechs-sama…me siento con ganas de hacer eso" dijo mientras movía sus piernas de un modo muy sugerente.

Una sonrisa nacía en el rostro del pelirrojo, pero antes que diga algo más, ella continuo "¿se acuerda de ese traje que me enseño hace un mes? ¿el cosplay de su hermana?" dijo mas específicamente, haciéndolo asentir como robot "…quiero intentarlo" lo dijo de la forma más sincera que pudo.

"¡INCREIBLE!" grito esto mientras sacudía las manos de su esposa, quien se sonrojo mirando a otro lado "¡VAMOS RAPIDO!" dijo mientras la arrastraba con más rapidez fuera del lugar, mirándose nerviosa pues sabía que no se trataba de una sola noche, esto duraría un buen tiempo antes que tenga otra escusa convincente.

Mientras ella tenía sus propios problemas, el pelirrojo tenía una nota en la otra mano, una exactamente igual a la que tenía Grayfia. Un pequeño recuerdo mostraba cuando el rubio desapareció del bar. Este volvió al lado del pelirrojo, dándole la pequeña nota sin ninguna palabra y desaparecer del lugar.

 **"¡no preguntes! ¡no cuestiones! ¡disfrutalo tanto como puedas!, ¡los amigos se ayudan entre ellos!"** decía la nota en sus manos, la cual desapareció tras un brillo carmesí, convirtiéndose en solo cenizas. No sabía cómo lo hizo y quería preguntar, pero si de alguna forma logro lo imposible, no podía arruinarlo por su curiosidad.

Desde la cima del edificio más cercano y alto, estaba Naruto viendo la caminata rápida de la pareja para irse lo más pronto a su habitación a pasar tiempo de calidad. Esta era su forma de recompensar y disculparse por todo el daño que había hecho.

Incluso desde la lejanía, Sirzechs logro verlo desde las calles. El pelirrojo sonrió golpeando su pecho dos veces y levanto el puño sobre su cabeza. Naruto quien estaba en el edificio, repitió la acción de su compañero y luego desapareció tras un brillo blanco.

Así fue como una gran amistad se forjo entre los dos. Con sus diferencias solucionadas y sus problemas zanjados, ninguno de los dos imaginaría que serían en un futuro no tan lejano, unos grandes amigos que se apoyarían el uno al otro.

 **De rivales, a amigos inseparables.**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Los caballeros legendarios, ¡Reunidos!**

* * *

 **Mi mejor capitulo hasta el momento creo yo. Para ser franco, este capítulo me inspire en algo que me sucedió hace un año atrás. No tengo nada que decir al respecto más allá de que un escritor cree que es su mejor obra, no por el reconocimiento que tengan, sino en cómo esta puede dejar salir tantos recuerdos de uno mismo. Para mí, este ha sido el capítulo del mes y posiblemente del año, aunque eso último es demasiado osado de mi parte.**

 **Gracias a todos, espero que les halla agrado un montón el capítulo. Sí que esta algo apresurado, pero no tengo tiempo para dar vueltas en el asunto, quiero mostrar la PAREJA lo más rápido que pueda y mostrar lo que tanto tiempo he estado esperando, los demás caballeros.**

 **COMENTEN, SUSCRÍBANSE Y REVISEN MI PERFIL PARA MÁS DE "THE NERD?"…..THE ABYSSWALKER :v (era broma lol)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, tenía tiempo libre hace que me puse a escribir cuanto pude, espero que les agrade. Por otro lado, este será el capítulo donde muestre muchas cosas, entre ellas la pareja oficial de este fic.**

 **Como los Veteranos de mis fics sabrán, detesto el harem por diversas razones, razones que ya había puesto hace un buen tiempo en mi perfil. Ninguno de mis fics es "harem", aunque tiene algún que otro detalle, no me inclino totalmente a ese camino, este es igual.**

 **Dicho esto, espero que les agrade mucho ya que no habrá capitulo hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pues actualizare Fics que ya tienen polvo por falta de actualizaciones. Gracias y Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **The Abysswalker**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** _Los caballeros legendarios_

* * *

 **"finalmente"**

Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del rubio, quien miraba las imponentes puertas Torii con la que daba inicio la ciudad imperial. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que logra pisar tierra Santa. Respiro el aire puro del lugar, que incluso al ser la capital, había mejor oxigeno que en muchos lugares del mundo.

Actualmente se encontraba en Fushimi, uno de los distritos de Kioto y donde se habían acentuado los Youkais. Siendo más exactos, la facción Youkai del oeste. Un lindo lugar con una increíble historia que la gran mayoría no la sabia.

Uno de sus grandes razones para estar en un lugar como este, además de turistear un poco, era el de ver a un viejo amigo que no había visto ya más de un siglo. Se siente un poco culpable de no visitarlo o incluso mandar una carta preguntando como le va.

Admite que todo el asunto del cielo lo había estado manteniendo muy ocupado, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido y se resignó a simplemente ser un caballero a la antigua. Tal vez es hora de volver a las raíces y empezar a viajar de nuevo, como el ermitaño que siempre había sido.

"muy bien" dijo mirando todo a los alrededores, notando que absolutamente toda había cambiado desde la última ves "¿Dónde podría estar ese zorro apestoso?" pensó para sí mismo intentando en vano de sentir su energía. Sabía perfectamente que estaba fuera de práctica, pero no notarlo era muy preocupante.

Suspirando, empezá a caminar y seguir su camino con la idea de hallarlo a la antigua, pura suerte. Los lugares que veía con sus ojos azules eran increíbles. No sabía cómo podían manejar una gran cantidad de tecnología, pero sin dañar el medio ambiente. Los parques eran hermosos e incluso las mismas carreteras eran decoradas con un brillo verde natural que pocos lugares tienen.

Se había dado cuenta que los Yokais convivían en perfecta armonía con los humanos de los alrededores, casi sin mostrar alguna clase de disconformidad o altercado, cosa no tan sorprendente pues estos siempre han vivido entre los humanos desde que existieron.

Entre toda la multitud, vio por una milésima de segundo una pequeña melena dorada cruzar frente a él. No podía ver completamente, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de una niña. Lo que más le atrajo la atención, eran las nueve colas que se agitaban en su espalda.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo parado viendo el fantasma de una niña que acababa de irse, pero en cuanto parpadeo, siguió el camino siguiendo su propia curiosidad. Estaba seguro de que solo la familia real podía tener nueve colas y ver una niña con esa característica solo podía ser una cosa…

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a una especie de parque con unos juegos para niños en ella. Vio con sus ojos como la antes multitud desapareció completamente, el parque muy silencioso y estéril de la risa de los niños. Abrió los ojos ligeramente al ver a una niña sentada en un columpio, en silencio y en completa soledad.

No sabe que sucedió, pero su vista se destorció cambiando a una pequeña colina y un niño rubio en la misma posición, mirando con tristeza el suelo. Lo más característico en él, era unos rasguños o bigotes en sus mejillas.

En un parpadeo, aquella distorsión de su vista se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, mirando a la niña rubia columpiándose en silencio. A pesar de la confusión inicial, sacude la cabeza olvidándolo como un simple y vago recuerdo.

"hey" llama la atención de la niña, quien se sorprende por un minuto al ver que había alguien con ella. girando su vista, ve a un hombre rubio al igual que ella sonriéndole "¿puede pedirte un favor?" le pregunto, sentado en el otro columpio d al lado, acompañándola en el solitario lugar.

"mi mamá me dijo que no hablara con extraños ni tampoco aceptara dulces" dijo casi como un robot, recordando cada palabra de su madre. sus palabras hicieron sudar ligeramente al rubio, pues fue confundido rápidamente con alguna clase de pervertido o pedófilo.

"Tu madre es una mujer muy sabia" dijo riéndose nervioso y rascándose con vergüenza "pero no soy esa clase de persona. Quería saber si conoces a alguien que se llama Kurama" le pregunto, ganándose una mirada confundida de ella "Ya sabes, un zorro gruñón, con nueve colas y ojos rojos" lee describió mientras intentaba acordarse de todo lo que sabía de el "oh, y es un Kyuubi no kitsune igual que tu" se dio cuneta tarde, que había hecho mal en decirlo.

"¡¿Cómo sabes que soy un Kyuubi?!" le pregunto, saltando del columpio y encendiendo una llama dorada en sus manos " ¡¿eres un enemigo?!" pregunto mientras parecía tener las agallas a enfrentarse a una especie de captor pedófilo.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza, divertido al ver el valor de la niña "no lo soy y si lo fuera, ¿Por qué te lo diría?" le pregunto divertido, cosa que no agrado a la niña "solo estoy buscando a un amigo, es un Kyuubi" le explico, intentando hacerle entender con algunas señas.

"no conozco a nadie que se llame así" dio confundida la niña, sin notar que había bajado su guarida. Su respuesta hiso que el rubio frunciera el ceño "las únicas Kyuubi que existen son mi madre y yo" nuevamente un presentimiento negativo paso por su cabeza, que rápidamente fue ignorada.

"ya veo" dijo lentamente Naruto, levantándose del columpio "supongo que gracias de todas formas. Pensé en que lo conocías, podría tratarse de tu padre" divago mientras se marchaba del lugar, ignorando la mirada de la niña.

"¿mi padre?" pregunto casi emocionada, corriendo hacia el extraño y sacudiéndolo "¡¿conoces a mi padre?!" le exigió mientras lo sacudía desde sus ropas.

"calma, calma" intento detenerla "solo dije que podría ser tu padre, tiene mucho en común" le explico, haciendo triste a la niña, quien bajo sus orejas como un perro arrepentido "realmente mucho en común" se rio, comparándolo a su amigo desaparecido.

"entonces, ¿usted cree que podría ser mi padre?" pregunto la niña, con cierta esperanza en su voz, algo que Naruto no pudo responder pues romper sueños no era lo suyo "yo nunca he visto a mi padre" dijo triste, recordando siempre haber vivido con su madre desde que tuvo memoria.

"no lo sé" admitió Naruto, un poco triste por la niña "pero si me ayudas a encontrar a mi amigo, te prometo que te ayudare a encontrar a tu padre" le dijo mientras se erguía y colocaba una mano sobre su pecho "honor de caballero" seguidamente se inclinaba formalmente, como si se tratase de una pequeña princesa.

"¡suena bien!" dijo la niña, con un aura de inocencia en su alrededor "¡soy Kunou, un gusto conocerle Señor extraño!" dijo emocionada sin notar que sus palabras habían causado un dolor en el corazón del rubio mayor.

"mi nombre es Naruto" decía para evitar que ella siguiera llamándole por el apodo tan extraño. Ambos salían lentamente del bosque, pro la mirada de Naruto vio a sombras que parecían seguirle "una pregunta más" dijo de manera incógnita con una sonrisa maliciosa extendiéndose por su rostro, llamando la atención de la niña, quien le miro con curiosidad.

 **¿te gusta el Ramen?**

* * *

"¡está muy bueno!" exclamo con sorpresa el rubio mayor, terminando su décimo cuenco en solo media hora desde que llegaron "¡¿Por qué dejé de comerlo?! ¡que desperdicio!" dijo molesto consigo mismo notando el tiempo desperdiciado "¡otro más por aquí!" grito atrayendo la atención de la sorprendida mujer que hacía de su mesera personal.

"¡esta delicioso!" exclamo la pequeña niña a su lado, quien fue opacado por la torre de platos vacíos. Ella, al igual que él, ya había terminado su quinto plato ultra grande. Se notaba que le faltaba experiencia en el antiguo arte de devorar Ramen.

"¡mejor que sean dos!" grito Naruto al ver que la pequeña había terminado su porción "¿Quién diría que te también te gustaba el ramen?, ¡vaya sorpresa!" admitió, mirando como la niña parecía mas radiante ahora que comía su plato preferido.

"es mi comida preferida" revelo, dejando anonadado al rubio "mamá no me deja comerlo mucho porque dice que es malo para la salud, solo lo puedo comer una vez a la semana" dijo mirando con estrellas en los ojos como un nuevo plato estaba frente a ella.

"tiene razón" dijo Naruto aprendiéndola "esto es malo para una niña, debes comer más vegetales" le regaño con un rostro serio, expresión que fue cambiando a una sonrisa poco a poco "pero no está tu madre, ¿o sí?" sus palabras también hicieron crecer una sonrisa en la pequeña "¡comamos!" grito mientras se disponía a devorar su undécimo cuenco.

Ambos no notaban que tanto la mujer que les atendía, como el chef del lugar, se miraron entre ellos con los ojos entrecerrados, como si sus miradas pudieran trasmitir sus pensamientos. Luego de un momento, ambos asintieron mirando al pequeño dúo acabar con otro plato.

 **"** **¡otro más por favor! (x2)"**

* * *

De esta forma, ambos empezaron a caminar por un montón de lugares diferentes. Recorrieron prácticamente todo el distrito buscando a su amigo desaparecido. Mientras recorrían, la niña se había sentido más a gusto con él, lo suficiente como para que ahora estuviera colgada en su cuello, sujetando sus mechones rubios usándolos como manubrios.

Pasaron junto a muchos parques, donde se le vieron jugando a ambos. Kunou sentada en el columpio era empujada por Naruto quien se reía al ver la sonrisa en su rostro o simplemente por el pequeño chillido que esta dejaba tras salir impulsada.

Luego se le vieron corriendo por la plaza, con la niña riendo emocionada por la velocidad del rubio mayor, quien también parecía muy emocionado al ser dirigido como si fuera una especie de muñeco.

Luego se encontraron mirando un esqueleto gigante de un dinosaurio, se encontraban en el museo. Una pequeña imagen mostro que ambos discutían sobre alguna clase de teoría mirando los antiguos seres que poblaron el mundo.

Pasaron por muchos lugares turísticos donde la pequeña hacía de guia contándole o relatando de que trataba cada uno, asombrando así rubio que tomaba imágenes en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Algunas de estas imágenes estaban mal tomadas puesto que se veía a Kuno interfiriendo con la lente.

Simultáneamente luego de eso, se veían mas imágenes fotografiadas. La gran mayoría era de Kunou junto a las atracciones, otras durante los juegos y otras comiendo. Finalmente se vio bastantes fotos conjuntas, donde ambos parecían tomarse una autofoto(selfie) con grandes sonrisas en su rostro. Había una donde tenían los rostros verdes y era luego de salir de un juego giratorio en el parque.

No sabe cuánto tiempo había estado con la niña, pero fue lo suficiente como para que el cielo empezará a tener un matiz naranja en él. Fue sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que había llegado muy temprano, casi en el amanecer.

"mire ese" escucho a su lado, señalando una nube en el cielo "parece un helado o un algodón de azúcar" decía mientras hacia una extraña forma con sus manos, intentando hacer llegar el mensaje.

"ciertamente" dio asombrado al ver un helado gigante en el cielo. Se concentró un poco y vio algo más "mira ese, es una almohada gigante" dijo con una sonrisa, ganando una expresión muerta de la niña.

"todas las nubes tienen forma de almohada" dijo la niña, haciendo que una nube gris estuviera en la cabeza del rubio. "¡oh! ¡oh!" llamo emocionada al ver otro "¡un ave!" dijo mostrando una nube más en el cielo.

"se parece a un pingüino" dijo sin pensar al ver la forma extraña que tenía "técnicamente es un ave así que está bien, supongo" sus palabras no le hicieron gracia a la niña.

"Naruto-san, usted es un pésimo perdedor" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, acertando parias apuñaladas en el corazón del rubio, quien cayo de rodillas al escuchar como su corazón fue partido a la mitad. "creo…creo que tengo que regresar a casa" dijo de repente con una expresión triste, atrayendo la atención del rubio "mi madre debe de estar preocupada" admitió, jamás había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

"tienes razón" dijo este mirando como rápidamente ya había atardecido "¿te llevo a tu casa? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ayudarme en mi búsqueda" la niña le respondido con una sonrisa, saltando nuevamente a su cuello "¡vamos!" grito emocionado corriendo hasta la casa de la niña.

El dúo se veía a lo lejos, abandonando el pequeño parque para dirigirse a su casa y evitar un regaño de su madre. poco sabían que nuevamente estaban siendo observados de lejos. Los sujetos ocultos miraban con una especie de prismáticos como el rubio corría emocionado con la pequeña Kunou en su espalda, quien gritaba igualmente emocionada.

 **Poco sabían que iban a tener una extraña sorpresa cuando llegaran**

* * *

"lamento no haber encontrado a su amigo, Naruto-san" se disculpó Kunou mientras subían la cuesta arriba y entraban a una especie de gran puerta muy oriental, se trataba del gran e increíble palacio de fushimi. No tardaron mucho en realidad, pero ahora caminaban más lento adentrándose en el lugar.

"no hay problema" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa entrando al palacio, antes, sitio turístico "no sabía que vivías aquí" admitió asombrado. Debía de suponerlo, era un Kyuubi, era de la familia real directa de inari. Sacudiendo su cabeza, dejo eso de lado "no te preocupes, igualmente tratare de encontrar a tu padre, lo jure ¿no lo recuerdas?" le recordó con una sonrisa, cosa que fue respondida por la niña.

Naruto de repente, suspiro cansado mientras sentía una gran cantidad de presencias rodeándolos por completo. No espero mucho antes que se dieran a conocer. Se trataban de una especie de guardias, Tengu Youkais en su mayoría.

"¡alto!" ordeno quien parecía ser el líder "¡suelte a Kunou-sama de inmediato!" el rubio mayor suspiro ante su amenaza y dejo a la niña sobre el suelo, quien caminaba lentamente hasta el guardia "¡todos, arréstenlo!" grito ahora teniendo a la niña, mirando como todos los demás rodeaban al rubio e intentaban retenerlo.

"¡no! ¡esperen!" grito la niña mirando como su amigo estaba siendo tratado como un criminal "¡él no es malo, es mi amigo!" intento detenerlos, pero su grito cayo en oídos sordos.

"tranquila" dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como los Youkais habían colocado esposas en sus manos, grandes artefactos que sellaban energía "todo va a estar bien, no es la primera ves que me atrapan como un criminal" admitió mientras era empujado por los guardias.

"¡DETENGANCE!" grito Kunou, ahora encendiendo todo su poder de golpe, iluminando el lugar con un brillo dorado por las llamas a su alrededor "¡déjenlo ir!" grito ahora enojada, mirando a cada uno de sus guardias.

"no lo entiende Kunou-sama, este es el hombre que ha causado toda su infelicidad" dijo el guardia dejándola en shock "este hombre es su padre" dejo caer la bomba, dejando sin palabras a más de uno.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron tanto Naruto como Kunou, quienes se miraron intentando entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Naruto trago saliva mirando a la niña, pues realmente era más similar a él de lo que era a kurama, podría realmente ser cierto y nunca lo supo, aunque había más posibilidades de que fuera falso.

"¡eso es lo más absurdo que jamás haya escuchado!" grito Naruto viendo cómo iba a ser apresado por algo así "¡no he estado en Kioto casi una vida humana! ¡técnicamente no puedo tener hijos!" les grito intentando hacer que entendieran la razón "y, sobre todo, ¡no conozco a la madre de kuno-chan!" fue interrumpido por un golpe en el rostro "¡eh! ¡cuidado ahí!" dijo gruñendo al ver a su agresor.

"¡es cierto!" grito Kunou entendiendo a su amigo "¡incluso cuando todo parezca verdad, él realmente no es mi padre!" intento defenderlo, mirando con seriedad a su Guardián.

"tiene el cabello rubio, le gusta hacer bromas, le gusta el ramen, le encanta jugar como un niño y, sobre todo, levantan la ceja del mismo lado, mismo ángulo cuando no parecen entender algo" dijo con una mirada muerta, mirando como ambos tenían la misma expresión en su rostro "estoy seguro que ninguna de esas características heredo de su madre" ambos rubios cayeron en un silencio, viéndose atrapados por las absolutas e indiscutibles evidencias.

"…nos tiene atrapados Kunou-chan" admitió derrotado cuando no se le ocurría ningún otro argumento válido además de enseñarle a avalon y demostrar que no podía tener hijos. La niña vuelve su mirada, casi sin palabras y sin saber que creer.

" ¡llévenselo!" grito enojado el guardia tengu, haciendo que todos los demás empezaran a movilizarse y llevándose a la fuerza al rubio, quien no intentaba poner resistencia.

Para su más grande sorpresa y suerte, su Deus ex Machina apareció de repente, abriendo los portones del castillo tomando a todos desprevenidos "¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!" grito exasperada una mujer, saliendo de su hogar mirando todo el revuelto.

"Mamá" dijo Kunou temerosa al ver la figura de su madre dirigiéndose a donde estaban ellos "p-pues…v-veras" intento decir, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que decirle.

"¡Yasaka-sama!" grito el guardia que tenía a Kunou, llamando su atención " ¡encontramos a este humano despreciable que la embarazo y la dejo sola! ¡mire!" grito mientras señalaba a sus guardias, quienes empujaron al frente mostrando a Naruto, quien refunfuñaba enojado.

La mujer miro con una ceja levantada. Su mirada dorada vio con una incógnita al rubio, quien evitaba mirarla viendo a otro lado "no sé quién es" informo a todos, dejando a más de uno impactado "es la primera vez que veo su rostro" siguió mientras se acercaba más, notando que no lo reconocía de ningún lugar.

"¡aja! ¡se los dije!" le grito Naruto a todos los Tengu, quienes miraban avergonzados por haberse dejado llevar por una especulación. El guardia al lado de Kunou parecía perplejo y sin palabras al verse derrotado.

"p-pero Y-yasaka-sama" "mi vida personal no les incumbe, sé que intentaron hacer lo correcto, pero deben saber que esto es problema mío y de mi hija, podrían haberme ocasionado un problema con ella" dijo ocasionando que el guardia ajara la cabeza, muy apenado por sus acciones.

Al ver que todos los guardias parecían desmoralizados, uso un poco de fuerza bruta rompiendo sus cadenas supresoras de energía y caminando hacia la salida "ya que hemos solucionado todo esto, debo seguir con mi viaje, ¡hasta luego!" dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar, pero regreso su mirada hacia la niña "¡nos veremos pronto Kunou-chan! ¡vendré a visitarte!" grito sacudiendo su mano mientras se alejaba.

Kunou con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, sacude con una gran sonrisa su mano, despidiéndose de lejos con una gran persona que había conocido hoy.

"Esperen" dijo Yasaka de pronto, paralizando a la gran mayoría "yo no dije que ese sujeto este libre" sus palabras hicieron que los guardias levantaran la cabeza y corrieran embistiendo al rubio, sometiéndolo nuevamente.

"¡mamá!" grito Kunou al ver que su amigo volvía estar tras todos los guardias "¡es un amigo! ¡no es alguien malo!" le reclamo mirándole a los ojos, temiendo un poco al ver el rostro de su madre.

"aun eres muy inocente, eres una niña." dijo la mujer mientras se inclinaba para tomar el rostro de su hija "pudo haberte hecho algo, pudiste estar en peligro. ¿Qué haces escapando del castillo? Tenía mucho miedo" admitió mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hija, con la típica preocupación de madre.

"lo siento" se disculpó Kunou, entendiendo perfectamente la preocupación de su madre "¡pero se diferenciar de un enemigo! ¡Naruto-san no es mala persona!" le reclamo, intentando detenerla "solo estábamos buscando a un amigo suyo, se llamaba Kurama" tras esto, la mujer abre los ojos en par el escuchar ese nombre, levantándose rápidamente.

"¡guardias!" llamo a los Tengu, quienes seguían empujándolo para llevarlo tras las rejas "¡traédmelo!" ordena los guardias quienes rápidamente cumplieron su voluntad "¡como conoces ese nombre!" pregunto mirando furiosa al confundido rubio "¡como conoces a mi padre, Kurama!" repitió, sorprendiendo a Naruto y a Kunou por esa información.

"¡espera!" la detuvo, sacudiendo su cabeza "¡¿eres su hija?! ¡¿el zorro renegón tuvo una hija?!" pregunto exasperado por la nueva información "¡madre mía! ¡no me lo puedo creer!" admitió mientras recordaba como de refunfuñón era el zorro, imposible que una mujer se halla fijado en alguien así.

"¡escuchame!" llamo la atención del rubio nuevamente "¡¿cómo conoces ese nombre?!" repitió, mirando mucho más molesta al ver que este no parecía temer en lo absoluto en la situación en la que estaba.

"Soy un amigo de él, ¿no te ha contado sobre nosotros?" le pregunto con una sonrisa, dejándola anonadada "Soy Naruto, dile eso y que he venido a beber con el" le dijo con una gran sonrisa, dejándole sin ninguna palabra.

Fue un largo tiempo, pero al verla callada y en silencio le dio una mala espina. Finalmente ella elevó la mirada mirándole fríamente a los ojos "mi padre…él está muerto" revelo, dejando en shock al rubio "murió hace un par de años, murió de ancianidad" los ojos del rubio dejaron de mirarla, bajando al suelo sintiéndose como una escoria.

Fue otro largo rato de silencio, nadie parecía querer decir nada "¿Dónde está?" dijo de repente, atrayendo la atención de la rubia "¿Dónde está enterrado?" pregunto nuevamente, haciendo que la mujer mirara sus tristes ojos.

Luego de ver que realmente sus palabras son verdad, no tuvo más opción que revelarle la información "está enterrado en el jardín de este palacio, fue especifico en ese detalle" Naruto asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, rompiendo nuevamente las cadenas y caminando lentamente hacia aquel lugar.

Kunou vio cómo su amigo parecía completamente devastado, caminando lentamente hasta el jardín más alejado de su hogar, desapareciendo tiempo después tras el palacio. Apretó el vestido de su madre mirando esa triste escena. Simplemente no podía creer que su abuelo era el amigo de Naruto y que resultaba estar muerto.

Elevando su mirada, vio que su madre también estaba muy triste. Se limpió las lágrimas caminando fuera del lugar, con un destino incierto. Sujetando sus propias ropas, la siguió, intentando saber toda la verdad.

 **Este era el momento que tanto había esperado.**

* * *

 **Futari No Kimochi (Main Theme)**

Naruto finalmente llego al inmenso jardín. Vio en ella, una gran piedra extraña de color azabache, muy bien pulida y anclada a al suelo. dejo salir un suspiro triste, envolviéndose de un extraño brillo azul y llegando frente al monumento. El brillo murió y revelo que ahora vestía su armadura de batalla (como el de la imagen), arrodillándose y mostrando respeto.

"lo siento por llegar tarde, viejo amigo" susurro con lágrimas cayendo de su triste sonrisa "realmente…lo siento mucho" admitió mientras dejaba caer lagrima tras lagrima por la pérdida de un gran amigo y compañero. Sin darse cuenta, lloraba como un niño frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo.

Un extraño brillo le llamo la atención, viendo como algunas palabras empezaban a escribirse por sí mismas en la piedra frente a él **"si estás viendo esto, quiere decir que te has puesto a llorar como el niño llorón que siempre has sido, ¡estúpido gilipollas!"** leyó cuidadosamente mientras más palabras se escribían en él, una pequeña sonrisa se mostró al leer el insulto al final de la oración.

 **"** **dejame decirte que he vivido lo mejor que he podido. Sin saber mi propósito, sin saber mi camino, sin saber si realmente he tomado el camino correcto, simplemente no lo sé"** leyó colocando las manos sobre las letras, teniendo un pequeño recuerdo donde el viejo Kurama escribía estos con una pequeña roca de color naranja, una Saponita.

 **"** **pero dejame decirte que el tiempo en el que salíamos a buscar aventuras…fue increíble. Gracias a los traumáticos sucesos donde todo el tiempo estábamos en el borde de la muerte, me hiso reconsiderar y valorar un poco más mi vida. Por cierto, todos son unos malditos dementes"** el rubio, entre lágrimas, se reía limpiándose las que empañaban sus ojos.

 **"** **tal vez para entonces ya esté muerto y no podamos volver a embriagarnos, pero no te preocupes, derramare un tarro de cerveza en su honor del otro lado. Estoy seguro que ustedes idiotas harán lo mismo o eso espero"** el kurama que escribía, también tenía algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

 **"** **tal vez para cuando leas esto, finalmente logre mi sueño"** el Kurama viejo fue rodado por un par de brazos, siendo sorprendido por ello. Con una pequeña sonrisa, ve que era joven de nuevo y tomando ambas manos desconocidas, camina hacia la luz desapareciendo del lugar, dejando el mensaje tallado en la piedra junto a un rastro de polvo y sus antiguas ropas en el suelo.

 **"** **yo conseguí una familia que me ama"** fueron las últimas palabras, las cuales desaparecieron en cuanto acabó el mensaje. Naruto finalmente dejo la roca y retrocedió un par de pasos, admirando la piedra que el mismo Kurama talló por sí mismo.

Con una gran sonrisa y aun teniendo lágrimas en su rostro. Busca entre sus cosas una gran botella, la cual abrió con su pulgar y empezó a dejarlo caer sobre la lápida "Un camarada nunca bebe solo" recordó el rubio mientras dejaba de rociar el licor y tomaba un gran trago de él, sintiendo el ardor en su garganta "esto fue en tu honor, hermano de escudo" recordó mientras tiraba la botella vacía a un lado y se sentaba frente a la piedra.

Luego de un tiempo, sintió muchas presencias en su espalda, quienes le miraban con mucha atención al verle meditando frente a la tumba.

"tú eres su hija, ¿no?" dijo Naruto sin voltear a mirarle, sorprendiéndola "tu padre fue alguien muy terrible. Era salvaje, apestoso, borracho, algo idiota, pero sobre todo muy violento. Aun así, le gustaba la forma en la que vivía" recordó mientras sus memorias le llevaban al pasado

"por ello debes sentirte orgullosa de tener un padre así" revelo mientras tomaba distancia y se acomodaba mejor "abandono todo lo que tenía para poder vivir a tu lado" susurro para que todos le oyesen.

"lo sé" dijo Yasaka recordando a su padre, quien siempre andaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y jugaba con ella incluso cuando tenía trabajo "¡lo sé muy bien!" elevo la voz mientras se estremecía recordando los últimos momentos de su padre "yo no le pedí que hiciera eso, ¡yo no quería que estuviera a mi lado! ¡siempre fue muy egoísta!" grito recordando que fue por su culpa que él toco final, pues si no hubiera tenido una hija, probablemente hubiera vivido eternamente.

"lo sé" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio "ese es nuestro pecado, esa es la razón por la cual nosotros estamos rodeados de soledad…somos muy egoístas" decía con una triste sonrisa "ignoramos todas las opiniones de los que amamos, ignorarnos los sentimientos de los demás…ignoramos nuestros propios sentimientos…todo por proteger a quienes amamos" Yasaka lloraba abiertamente con un rostro de profundo dolor, incapaz de aguantar tanta tristeza.

"por eso debes seguir viviendo" dijo el rubio, todavía mirando la imagen frente a él "porque la esperanza de tu padre ahora vive en tu interior, sus sueños y todo en lo que él creía…ahora es parte de ti" Kunou de alguna forma, se había colocado al lado e Naruto, mirando la tumba de su abuelo con pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro "y algún día…tendrás que legarlo a la siguiente generación, aunque esta no lo quiera…para que esta siga viviendo" dijo mientras acariciaba a la pequeña Kunou, haciendo que ser ría ligeramente.

"no es justo" dijo ella mientras intentaba dejar de llorar, pero no podía "¡no es justo!" grito al fallar miserablemente, pues sentía toda la culpa carcomiéndola por ser quien indirectamente había matado a su padre.

"tu padre fue muy egoísta…ciertamente lo fue" decía mirándola con un gran y profunda herida en su corazón "pero de eso se trata el amor…ese es el verdadero amor" dicho esto, toca el hombre de Kunou, llamado su atención "corre a tu madre, ella te necesita" la pequeña niña asiente y vas tras su madre, intentando parar su llanto, pero fallando también.

Naruto ríe al ver la interacción de madre e hija y se da cuenta de que también esa es su razón para seguir luchando. Negando con la cabeza, eleva su mirada y con una sonrisa, mira el monumento, recordando a su viejo amigo en el cielo nocturno. "yo protegeré esa luz, yo protegeré esa esperanza. Es la promesa de toda una vida" dijo mientras se recostaba un poco en la hierba.

 **"** **porque mientras esa luz siga existiendo, tu nunca vas a desaparecer, viejo amigo"**

 _ **Héroes Never Die**_

* * *

No sabe cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde aquello, pero absolutamente todos habían quedado en el mismo lugar, disfrutando del cielo estrellado y las memorias de los caídos. La familia de kurama estaba detrás del rubio, admirando por si misma el resplandor de las palabras de su padre. Incluso el gran grupo de guardianes se quedaron para honrar al padre de su líder.

 **Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure To The Front Lines**

Pero de repente, el rubio sonríe y se pone de pie, dándoles la espalda a todo el mundo. "así que…finalmente llegaron" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa oculta tras sus cabellos. Sus palabras no fueron entendidas por nadie. Pronto, un gran vendaval casi arrastra a todos, poniéndolos en alerta ante un posible ataque enemigo.

"Demoramos un poco en llegar, pero tú fuiste quien llego tarde…dos años tarde" escucharon una voz a un lado de ellos. Para asombro de todos, había un guerrero de una hermosa armadura dorada y casco con forma de león. El arma que traía en una de sus manos era una lanza con muchos adornos en ella.

"tuvimos un contratiempo con un par de sujetos, nada grave, pero querían una pelea digna" escucho una voz difícil de entender, pues parecía salir con gran eco desde el. girando hacia el otro extremo, notaron que era un hombre casi gigante, posiblemente superando los dos metros vistiendo una pesadísima armadura (caballero negro set). En su espalda llevaba un gran arco casi de su mismo tamaño.

"lamento haber tardado un poco, tenía papeles por arreglar" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo su mirada a ambos, quienes se acercaron hacia él y saludaron con un apretón de manos. "¿Qué es esto? ¿una reunión?" pregunto burlón, atrapando a ambos desde el cuello, riéndose entre dientes "¡les he extrañado par de bobos!" se rio, ignorando el gruñido del sujeto de lanza y la pequeña risa del arquero.

"¡¿a quién llamas bobo?!" reprendió el sujeto con lanza, separándose y apuntándolo con su arma "¡yo soy quien hacía las estrategias! ¡soy el más inteligente del grupo!" dijo mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo, con mucha vanidad de por medio.

"calma, todos somos inteligentes" dijo el arquero intentando apaciguar la ira de su compañero, quien bufo algo enojado "unos más que otros" admitió recordando que no tenía la cabeza fría para poder pensar en algo bueno.

"pero yo soy el más guapo" dijo Naruto arreglándose el cabello llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. los otros dos compañeros se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una gran risa "¡¿Qué?! ¡no es broma!" se quejó viendo como se reían.

"¡si, seguro!" se rio el sujeto de armadura dorada "¡también el más soltero!" eso no parecía agradar en lo absoluto a Naruto, quien gruño y se lanzó para atacarle, siendo detenido por el más grande del grupo quien sería el arquero.

"¿quiénes son ellos?" pregunto uno de los guardias sin entender que es lo que sucedía. Ninguno de ellos podía reconocerlos por más que lo intentaran. Pero se vieron sorprendidos al notar que su líder parecía estupefacta, al igual que su líder de escuadrón.

"¡imposible!" grito el guardia personal de Kunou, finalmente reconociendo a los tres sujetos "¡no puede ser verdad! ¡¿acaso son...?!" no termino su idea, pues el grupo dejo de pelear y se mostró frente a ellos.

"¡Ornstein, el asesino de dragones!" grito mientras miraba como el sujeto de armadura dorada se envolvía en una gran cantidad de rallos amarillos "¡Gough, el ojo de halcón!" grito nuevamente sorprendiendo a todo mundo al finalmente entender de quienes se trataban "si es así…ese último debe de ser…" no termino su idea, pues el rubio elevo su mano al cielo.

Para sorpresa de muchos, del cielo nocturno cayo una pequeña estrella en dirección a ellos. Aquella estrella chocó contra el rubio, quien la tomo en sus manos mostrando que se trataba de un arma divina. De esta forma, la anclo en el suelo, mostrándola a todo el mundo.

"¡es Artorias, caminante del abismo!" esta vez fue Yasaka, quien vio al rubio más cerca que cualquiera de sus guardias. Naruto sonrió al ser finalmente reconocido, sacudió su mano sonriendo tanto a la mujer como a la niña que se escondía detrás de ella.

"lamento haber mentido, pero ya saben cómo se ponen las personas al conocernos" dijo ganando una afirmación de sus compañeros, quienes estaban de acuerdo "estamos aquí para defender el legado de Kurama, Kioto" dijo mientras miraba las expresiones de sorpresa de todos "pero ya no es así…" dijo cerrando los ojos y tomando su arma con fuerza.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Yasaka, confunda por la elección de palabras. Sinceramente pensaba que esta era su oportunidad de una remontada hacia la victoria. Actualmente la Faccion Yokai tiene una guerra civil con su homólogo en el este, la cual estaban perdiendo.

"porque esto dejó de ser una lucha por tierras y casas" explico Naruto mientras levantaba una de sus manos "¡esto es una lucha por el sueño de Kurama, su familia!" revelo sorprendiéndolos a todos "¡nosotros protegeremos esa esperanza que nuestro compañero dio su vida por proteger!" dicho esto, elevaron sus armas despejado el cielo y dejando ver todas las estrellas junto a la luna.

Seguidamente de este espectáculo, incrustaron sus armas en el suelo y agacharon la cabeza con sumo respeto frente a todos, dejando a más de uno sin palabras.

 **"** **¡en honor a nuestro compañero, las protegeremos a como dé lugar!"**

 **…** **Porque esta…  
es nuestra guerra**

* * *

 **Siguiente capitulo: Fiesta Pre-Guerra, Fiesta Post-guerra y mas fiesta :v**

* * *

 **Sé que se están cansando de capítulos subidos a altas horas de la noche o muy tempranos casi al amanecer…pero las grandes ideas surgen en medio de la madrugada, no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia :v**

 **Dicho esto, el siguiente capítulo colocare mi presentación oficial a la pareja y los dos compañeros, ya saben, algo hogareño y cálido para bajar todo el ambiente sad del lugar.**

 **Creo que no hace falta decir cuál es la pareja, de ser así…léanlo de nuevo :v.**

 **COMENTEN, SUSCRIBANCE, MIREN MI PERFIL Y RESPONDAN LA ENCUESTA. Eso sería todo, gracias y hasta la otra. (pst: algunos capítulos de otros fics ya están escritos, en mi perfil uno de estos días colocare día de estreno.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**ESTO ES UN CAPITULO Y UN ESPECIAL DEL 14 DE FEBRERO, espero que entiendan lo cursi que me puse al escribirlo, pero lo necesitaba si quería explicar de cómo van las cosas. En un principio, tuve problemas para encontrar una pareja a Naruto que se acomodara a la idea que intento aplicar aquí, pero Yasaka se me presento y todo fluyo desde entonces.**

 **En este capítulo explicare por qué y ustedes lo leerán. ADVERTENCIA: no apto para personas que le van a full al ecchi, no apto para las personas del full shonnen. Si en caso quieren leerlo, por favor, tengan mucha tolerancia y compresión, pues los lectores que vienen por un romance saludable Y NORMAL lo necesitan.**

 **Capitulo escrito entre lágrimas de su queridísimo escritor, THEKILLER :v….quiero decir OMEGA :v. De hecho, el primero es el Nick que uso en videojuegos y el segundo es en cualquier página de redacción y lectura.**

* * *

 **The abysswalker**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Sin conocer su pasado, sin conocer quien es en realidad, caminó por el mundo sin saber cuál era realmente su destino. Ahora no tiene necesidad de esto, pues ya encuentro una respuesta para seguir caminando por el infierno. Únete a la aventura de un caballero de la iglesia, el cual hará que la estadía en Kouh, sea mucho más interesante y entretenida._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Campañas**

* * *

 _[Hace 100 años atrás]_

 _El lugar era completamente oscuro, no había nadie en él. Fuera de aquel sombrío lugar, se escuchaban los pasos feroces de los cascos del caballo sobre la tierra, casi como si estos fueran relámpagos por el estruendo que causaban. Así mismos, estaban acompañados de las diferentes armas de guerra que parecían llevar los soldados sobre los lomos del animal._

 _Todos los sonidos juntos daban de por sí, un escenario muchas veces visto a lo largo de la historia, era una guerra. A pesar del tiempo en el que estaban, parecían estar luchando de una manera muy tradicional al llevar armas convencionales a las que se usan en la actualidad, mas eso no parecía disminuir su poderío._

 _La imagen cambió completamente ahora mostrando la cima de una cumbre de montañas. Por debajo de ellas, había una gran fortaleza de un estilo japonés, amurallada hasta no más poder y con soldados que se mantenían muy activos, como si esperaran un ataque. En la fortaleza había un rio que cruzaba por medio de esta y abastecía de agua a quienes estaban ahí y esta misma terminaba en una larga cascada colina a bajo con una enorme altura._

 _En la colina se podían ver cuatro siluetas las cuales miraban con mucha intensidad la fortaleza bajo sus pies, tal vez esperando a hacer algo completamente estúpido de su parte. Paso el tiempo y la luna dejo de iluminar la fortaleza, mostrando que la noche se acercaba a su fin._

 _Como si fuera una clase de señal, la figura más grande y enorme en comparación con las otras, saca de su espalda algo parecido a un arco, pero lo suficientemente grande como para casi ser de su mismo tamaño. Lo más extraño de todo es que no usaba una flecha, solo extendía la cuerda como si tuviera algo que disparar._

 _Una de las siluetas negras se coloca frente a las demás. La poca iluminación del lugar muestra que tenía una melena dorada y una armadura oriental muy hermosa con detalles de dragón. Esta figura estaba de espaldas mirando directamente a la fortaleza. De pronto, esta eleva sus manos a su frente, colocándose una especie de bandana de tela azul sobre su frente._

 _La luna desapareció completamente del lugar y la batalla comenzó. La enorme figura que sostenía el arco dejo libre la cuerda, ocasionando una enorme ventisca o vientos huracanados en dirección a la fortaleza. Sin perder tiempo, el rubio toma algo de marcha y luego salta hacia los vientos, los cuales le dieron el impulso para salir volando hacia la dirección de la fortaleza._

 _Para todos los guardias que circulaban y esperaban pacientemente el ataque, no vieron sobre sus cabezas como el viento corría más fuerte de lo normal, pero lo que no paso desapercibido fue como un brillo azulado caer rápidamente sobre el lugar, estallando en una enorme explosión que elevo pedazos del mismo suelo._

 _Fuera de aquella habitación oscura se oían los caballos relinchar y las armas chocar furiosamente en una batalla sin precedentes. Algunos gritos eran escuchados, pero además de eso, poco se podía decir. Las múltiples voces empezaron a mermar conforme la batalla se extendía, pero ese ruido fue suficiente como para levantar a alguien n la habitación, pues un chillido salió de ella, como si el de un infante se tratase._

 _Ahora el lloriqueo del infante era lo único que se escuchaba, todos los demás sonidos fueron silenciados. Los lloriqueos se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, como si sintiera la soledad en la que ahora estaba preso ignorando que solo era un niño de unos pocos meses de nacido._

 _De pronto, la puerta del lugar se abrió, mostrando una silueta que era iluminada solo por las antorchas caída de los guardias. Él bebe se quedó en silencio, como si admirara de alguna forma al sujeto que estaba frente suyo. Tiempo después, fue sujetado y amarrado al tipo por una larga tela. Cuando termino de llevar al niño, se dio la vuelta revelando un par de ojos celestes que veían con cierta diversión como un enorme grupo de guardias iban en su dirección._

 _Segundos después se le ve en un caballo siendo perseguido por muchos más soldados quienes estaban en sus propios corceles. Rápidamente uno logra alcanzarlo y ataca con su lanza envuelta en rayos. El rubio lo esquiva haciéndose a un lado, tomando el arma y lo usa como trampolín para despegar al cielo para seguidamente caer en su enemigo, quien fue pateado a distancia._

 _Todos los soldados a su alrededor logran acorarlo y atacan simultáneamente, pero el chico de armadura azul se defiende perfectamente tomando sus armas y contraatacando de una forma estupenda, intercambiando armas y golpes, todos mortales para finalmente devolverse al control de su caballa y seguir huyendo del lugar._

 _Parecía que se dirigía hacia el rio que daba con la cascada para escapar de la fortaleza. Fue detenido cuando un grupo en los cielos dispara flechas en su dirección, flechas enormes. Rápidamente saca la alabarda que había tomado prestado y se para sobre el animal, desviando cada flecha con suma precisión y habilidad._

 _Aun así, un enorme ejército se había colocado en su enfrente, dispuesto a detenerlo a como dé lugar. el rubio, sujetando con fuerza las riendas del caballo, cabalga con todo hacia el frente, sin miedo. El animal desata su furia contra la infantería, la cual queda desperdigada mientras el enemigo imparable se bajó del corcel y sujetando su cola con una de sus manos, usaba la otra mano con el arma limpiando fácilmente la horda de enemigos que quedaba a sus lados._

 _Fue sorprendido cuando un arco de luz lo ilumina desde la distancia, teniendo que subirse nuevamente al caballo y saltar con todo lo que tenía al frente antes de que el pilar eléctrico lo envolviese, cayendo sin más por la enorme cascada._

 _Mientras caía, abrió los ojos cuando vio una interminable cantidad de flechas en su dirección, teniendo que recurrir al arma de madera que había tomado, mas esta se rompe en la última flecha que intentaba reflejar, resultando en un pequeño corte en su mejilla, pero también, cortando con la manta que lo unía al bebe, logrando separarlos._

 _Con cierto asombro, usa la tela cortada como látigo para tomar al bebe y salvarle de una muerte segura, pero no lo logra por lo corta que era, cayendo sin más por el precipicio._

 _De pronto, una figura delgada aparece de repente, cayendo del otro lado de la cascada unida a una larga tela azul. La figura toma sin problema al bebe en sus manos y cae elegantemente hasta suelo firme mientras se enredaba entre la soga para evitar que la caída sea mortal._

 _Ya en suelo firme, había un par de figuras más que veían a sus compañeros caer. La más grande ve como una forma femenina cae en su dirección, por lo que abre los brazos dispuesto a atraparla, cosa que logro sin esfuerzo alguno._

 _"_ _muy bien hecho, grandullón" dijo la mujer, sacándose el casco que traía, mostrando una gran melena dorada y un rostro extremadamente bello "esperaba que fallaras y cayera estrepitosamente sobre el suelo" se rio mientras miraba al bebé en brazos, jugando con el mientras sonreía._

 _"_ _lo aprendí de la mejor" dijo el hombre quitándose el casco negro, mostrando un rostro muy maduro pero guapo, con detalles que solo resaltan su masculinidad, sobre todo su corta cabellera negra. Su respuesta solo hizo reír a la mujer quien empezó a hacer reír al bebé._

 _"_ _claro, y a mí nadie me rescata" dijo una voz saliendo del agua, estaba completamente mojado y agua caía desde los espacios de su armadura "podría haberme hecho daño" se quejó el rubio con una sonrisa forzada, mirando como todas sus ropas se sentían incomodas._

 _"_ _no tenemos tiempo para esto" se quejó el sujeto que vestía la armadura dorada y con forma de león al lado del inmenso hombre que sostenía a la mujer "baja de una vez de ahí Jeanne" la mujer bufa molesta mientras era ayudada por el gigante a pararse sobre el suelo "y por tu culpa ahora tenemos que pensar en otro plan" se quejó este mientras se golpeaba el rostro al ver que todo su esfuerzo no había valido la pena._

 _"_ _¿Qué? Claro que ha valido la pena, rescatamos un niño" dijo el rubio mientras señalaba al bebe que la mujer de ojos esmeraldas estaba jugando "para mí ha valido la pena, ¿no es verdad? ¿Ciaran?" preguntó el rubio mientras le preguntaba a la mujer, quien simplemente asintió pues su atención estaba completamente en el infante._

 _El de armadura dorada solo suspiro cansado negando con la cabeza "ahora tendremos que tener otro plan" dijo este sintiendo un pico de poder detrás suyo. Los cuatro tuvieron que saltar para evitar la ola de poder que limpio la naturaleza de la zona, dejando solo tierra estéril a su alrededor._

 _"_ _que te parece…" dijo el rubio como si lo pensara, admirando al enorme enemigo que tenía al frente "¡golpearlo con el mayor ataque en conjunto que tengamos hasta que se muera!" grito invocando su espadón dorado, empuñándolo hacia el enemigo que no parecía intimidado en lo absoluto._

 _La criatura parece una monstruo serpiente de una gran cantidad de cabezas, contadas serian 7. Tenía un color blanco casi enfermizo y sus ojos dorados solo parecían esparcir la maldad que este tenía en su interior. Los caballeros elevaron su poder, envolviéndose con él para la batalla._

 _"_ _¡Todos! ¡alcancemos el zenit y destruyámoslo con un solo golpe!" grito el rubio mientras crecía el poder en su interior junto con sus compañeros "¡jeanne! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! ¡te necesitamos aquí!" grito exasperado al ver que la mujer ignoraba por completo a la bestia mitológica y seguía jugando con el infante._

 _"_ _¡dame diez minutos!" grito esta mientras seguía haciendo muecas al bebé en brazos "jugare cinco minutos con él y usare los otros cinco minutos para echarlo a dormir" decía mientras sacudía con cuidado el pequeño bulto en sus manos, ignorando la mirada de sus compañeros._

 _El rubio sacudió la cabeza volviendo su atención al enemigo "¡muy bien! ¡a la de tres!" grito este, desapareciendo el manto de energía azul a su alrededor "¡uno! ¡dos! ¡tres!" grito finalmente lanzándose junto a los otros dos caballeros. Cada uno se volvió como una especie de cometa que atravesó con facilidad a la criatura, elevándose en el cielo juntando todo su poder "_ _ **¡EKUSUKARIBAAAA! (Excaliburn)"**_ _gritó sacudiendo su arma, lanzando una ola de poder extremadamente poderosa._

 _"_ _ **GLORIOUS**_ _" grito mientras empuñaba su Lanza mata dragones en contra de la bestia, a su alrededor había un pilar enorme de relámpagos "_ _ **¡EXCLAMATION**_ _!" termino su ataque mientras lanzaba un cañón de relámpagos lo suficientemente poderoso como para oscurecer todo el lugar._

 _"…_ _ **Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru… (mi cuerpo está hecho de espadas)"**_ _susurro el gigante mientras en su mano derecha se juntaba todo el poder que había soltado, formándose una espada en forme de espiral, la cual tenso junto con el enorme arco, colocando un colosal poder en el_ _ **"¡CALADBORG!"**_ _grito el hombre, disparando el espadón que tria en mano, ocasionando que todo el espacio a su alrededor se distorsione por el poder mismo._

 _Todos los ataques fácilmente barrieron con todo o que tenían adelante y colisiono contra la enorme bestia, quien grito de dolor además de desesperación al verse fácilmente borrado sin que pudiera haber hecho algo al respecto. La imagen termina cuando los ataques colisionan entre si provocando una enorme explosión que consumió todo en una luz blanca._

* * *

 _ **Hace 47 años**_

* * *

 _Tres figuras caminaban en las calles, una era mediana, una ligeramente pequeña y la última era simplemente enorme desde cualquier dimensión posible. La primera figura traía una melena de color castaño algo raro, pero no desordenado, su rostro calmada y serio mostraba que parecía ser alguna clase de noble. Principalmente traía una vestimenta de esa categoría, un príncipe o un duque francés que resaltaba su contextura delgada._

 _El siguiente era el rubio que todo mundo conoce, se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, quien simplemente iba vestido con ropas normales de la época contemporánea, pero a la moda. La diferencia estaba en que no traía una sonrisa en su rostro, no parecía contento ni tampoco enérgico como lo era la mayoría del tiempo. Parecía estar preocupado por algo._

 _La ultima figura lograba sobrepasar con facilidad a sus otros dos compañeros. Tenía rasgos muy varoniles en su rostro, cabellera algo desordenada y corta de color negro. Sus ojos eran de un color sumamente extraño pues una de ellas era de color azul y el otro esmeralda. Su contextura difería completamente de sus compañeros, siendo el más fuerte en comparación y se notaba incluso tras sus ropas contemporáneas. Parecía estar preocupado también._

 _"_ _¿estás seguro?" preguntó el más alto al rubio, quien simplemente le dio una mirada "te diría que no fueras por el bien de su salud mental, pero ni siquiera yo estoy seguro si lograra recuperarse" dijo este suspirando de cansancio. Naruto simplemente le miro antes de volver su mirada hacia el frente._

 _"_ _tengo que hacerlo, tengo que verla por lo menos una última vez" dijo este sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, haciendo que el azabache asintiera y caminara callado. El castaño simplemente miro de reojo a los dos y suspiro cansado, no podía soportar tanta tensión y silencio, así no era su equipo._

 _"_ _¿crees que viéndote solucionara algo? Las probabilidades son realmente bajas" dijo este mientras se acomodaba los lentes que traía en su rostro. Al ver la cara de su amigo, supo que este tampoco estaba seguro de que hacer, dejando la pregunta en el aire "¿Qué esperas que suceda?" pregunto esta vez curioso, tratando de saber en lo que pensaba._

 _"_ _nada, no espero nada realmente" dijo el rubio suspirando cansado, antes de dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa "esta es una oportunidad única, esto es lo que más ha deseado a lo largo de su inmortal vida" dijo este mientras caminaba más lento "no tengo el derecho ni el egoísmo necesario para levantarla de ese dulce sueño" termino mientras traía una sonrisa triste, haciendo sentir mal a sus compañeros._

 _Los tres finalmente llegaron a un lugar, una casa grande compuesta de madera y rocas, era muy hermosa y estaba muy bien cuidada. La casa tenía un diseño muy holandés y estaba rodeada de rica naturaleza. Naruto tomo tanto aire como podía y tomo el picaporte, deteniéndose ahí en seco. Suspirando con dificultad y nerviosismo, gira este y abre la puerta, siendo iluminados todos por un brillo casi celestial._

 ** _"_** ** _bienvenido a casa, esposo mío"_**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _"_ _¡amigos!" grito emocionado el rubio mirando como dos figuras entraban por la puerta principal de su lugar "¡no saben cuánto los he extrañado Maldita sea!" maldijo este mismo mientras se reía entre dientes al igual que los otros dos, quienes dejaban cosas sobre la mesa más cercana. La mayoría de estas cosas eran alcohol normal y diferentes bebidas alcohólicas de un montón de lugares alrededor del mundo._

 _"_ _¡Artorias!" grito emocionado el azabache mientras extendía el brazo, rodeando el de su compañero, como un saludo fraternal "¡viejo amigo! ¡realmente te echábamos de menos!" grito este mientras se reía a todo pulmón, sin el ápice mínimo de decencia ni vergüenza._

 _"_ _bajen el volumen de su voz, puede que esto sea un bosque, pero incluso los animales quieren dormir" dijo el castaño mientras se arreglaba los lentes mirando algo molesto por el ruido "supongo que estamos algo emocionados por tu despertar, realmente fue sorpresivo saber que te encontrabas en coma" sus palabras deprimieron ligeramente al equipo, dejando en silencio la habitación._

 _Naruto negó con la cabeza, mirando nuevamente con una sonrisa "¡eso no importa! ¡me llamo Naruto, ¿no recuerdan?!" les recordó su nombre como humano, haciendo que sus compañeros se rieran entre dientes de nuevo. Vio como uno de ellos se acercaba a una botella y la abría de golpe con uno de sus dedos, tomando largos sorbos de él._

 _"_ _lo sabemos estúpido" dijo el castaño, rodando los ojos "supongo que tendré que recordarte mi nombre, por si tu también tienes amnesia" eso ultimo levanto alarmas en la cabeza del rubio, quien simplemente lo dejo de lado "mi nombre es Leonardo Pendragon, segundo patriarca del clan caza dragones" le recordó este mientras enseñaba su traje no tan moderno, parecía que lo hubiera sacado de una película medieval._

 _"_ _yo no soy humano, por lo que técnicamente no tengo nombre" dijo el más alto de los otros dos, rascándose la cabeza con cierta pena "pero ahora es indispensable parecer humano por lo que finalmente tengo un nombre que no sea el verdadero" anuncio las buenas noticias mientras se acercaba con la gran botella en mano "me llamo Richard Hendrickson, herrero común y corriente" bromeo alzando uno de sus poderosos brazos, haciendo reír a sus compañeros._

 _"_ _si claro" dijo el castaño girando los ojos con diversión "si tú eres un herrero yo soy un contador y Naruto es un carpintero, increíbles camuflajes que tenemos chicos" se burló este mientras sacudía su abrigo largo, enseñando un más el ostentoso traje que traía._

 _"_ _carpintero no está nada mal, aunque por ahora soy solo un simple cocinero de Ramen" les informo este, haciendo parpadear a sus amigos quienes se reían al escuchar su nueva profesión "eh, no se burlen de mí que el de ustedes tampoco es que estuviera bien" se quejó con un puchero, haciendo reír más fuerte "¡oigan! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está ella?!" pregunto extasiado mientras giraba para todos lados, buscando con mucha intensidad a alguien que ha querido ver durante mucho tiempo._

 _La risa muere por parte de sus compañeros, entrando en una silenciosa e incómoda escena. Naruto parpadeo algo confundido, mirando a todos para saber qué es lo que ocurría, más lo único que podía ver en sus rostros, era nerviosismo "oye… ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan preocupados?" pregunto en ignorancia, tenía cierta idea, pero no quería llegar a extremos._

 _Richter dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose hacia su cama para luego mirar hacia la ventana gigante que tenía "…no eres el único que fue encontrado terriblemente dañado, supongo que recuerdas eso" flashes mostraron pequeños recortes de memorias donde el rubio extendía su mano con la poca fuerza que tenía, intentando llegar a una figura que se desangraba en el suelo "ella no ha muerto…por si esto pensabas" el nerviosismo en Naruto desapareció y dejo salir un largo suspiro de alivio._

 _"_ _gracias a los dioses de la luz, realmente me asustaron ahí chicos" dijo este mientras se recostaba mucho mejor al enterarse que había logrado salvarle la vida "¿y? ¿Por qué tan cabizbajos? ¿no deberíamos de estar celebrando?" pregunto con una sonrisa, pensando que lo peor ya había pasado, pero no se encontraba lo suficientemente preparado para esto._

 _"_ _lograste salvarle la vida con Avalon en tus últimos momentos de conciencia, pero el daño que recibió fue suficiente como para dañar su sistema nervioso, por consecuencia también su cerebro" dijo el azabache mientras evitaba cruzar miradas "mientras que el agujero en su pecho cerro completamente, su cerebro se vio momentáneamente dañado y reiniciado sin mostrar síntomas de mejoría" Naruto frunció el ceño, su compañero no le estaba haciendo fácil entender._

 _Al ver que el rubio no entendía, Leonardo se acercó mirando con profundidad a los ojos de su amigo "ella entro en coma hace cincuenta años y despertó hace tres años al igual que tú, pero a diferencia de ti, ella no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida" Naruto abrió los ojos, completamente en shock "ella no nos recuerda, no se recuerda a sí misma, ni quien es ni lo que es" Naruto miró sus manos, bajándolas de golpe mientras las veía en desesperación total._

 ** _"_** ** _ella no recuerda que alguna vez tuvieron algún lazo especial"_**

* * *

 _ **Flashback END**_

* * *

 ** _Todo esto es mi culpa_**

 _Fue su pensamiento mientras veía a la mujer frente a él. Era una mujer de melena rubia, una larga cabellera que se extendía por debajo de sus nalgas atadas en trenzas. Tenía un par de grandes senos, lo suficiente como para hacer el gran vestido conservador que llevaba en uno muy exótico para la vista. Su piel lechosa resaltaba lo pura y angelical que era, tan frágil como los propios ojos que brillaban en clemencia y piedad._

 _Quería decir algo, quería decirle algo, pero todas las palabras murieron cuando lo vieron pasar de largo frente a él y extender sus brazos para rodear a quien consideraba su hermano de escudo. Las palabras murieron en ese entonces cuando la vieron sumergir su rostro con su gran y tonificado torso. La sonrisa que traía era una tan sincera y tan dulce que cualquier sentimiento negativo dentro de él desaparecía, cambiando a uno de culpa y dolor._

 _"_ _Richard-kun, te he extrañado" dijo la mujer rubia mientras le abrazaba con mucho amor y cariño al hombre de cabellos azabaches. Este mismo trago duro mientras veía el rostro de su amigo, separándose lentamente de la mujer, quien noto su rostro nervioso "¿Qué sucede? ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto con una preocupación tan verdadera, que causo que el estómago del rubio se retuerza._

 _"_ _estoy bien, no te preocupes cariño" respondió con una sonrisa forzada y un sudor en su frente mientras la sostenía de la barbilla. Miro de reojo a sus amigos, notando como estos no le miraban, prefiriendo ver el interesante cuadro que había en una de las paredes "¿podrías traernos algo de té? Estoy con unos amigos que me gustaría presentarte" dijo ese con una sonrisa, siendo respondida por una aún más emocionada._

 _La mujer echo una mirada rápida hacia todos y saludo formalmente a cada uno, saliendo lentamente hacia la cocina, la cual estaba habitaciones más adelante. La entrada se llenó de un silencio poco antes visto, los amigos no sabían cómo afrontar esto ni tampoco tenían alguna forma de como preguntar por ello._

 _Richard iba a abrir la boca para disculparse, pero el rubio le gano "no, nos lo has explicado antes, no tienes por qué disculparte" dijo este mientras miraba el suelo, sin poder realmente correr lo que había visto "después de todo, todo esto es culpa mía" dijo con cierto pesar en su voz además de impotencia._

 _Los otros dos se miraron un momento, negando con la cabeza "amigo, tu no tenías forma de cómo saber que esto ocurriría, nadie es perfecto" intento ayudarlo el castaño, mirando como el rubio sufría por todo esto "incluso los caballeros legendarios cometemos errores" dijo este mirando como sus palabras no parecían servir de algo._

 _"_ _se supone que tengo este poder para proteger a mis seres queridos" dijo mientras veía sus manos retorcerse en impotencia "he luchado contra imponentes criaturas, bestias que un demonio siquiera podría suspirar a lograr vencer" dijo cerrando su puño con fuera, llorando amargadamente "incluso así, yo no pude protegerla. Este es mi castigo…yo simplemente no la merezco" termino mientras les daba la espalda e intentaba salir del lugar._

 _Sus amigos le veían preocupados, así no era el "oye" le detuvo Richard antes de que saliera del lugar "ella nos está esperando, espera a que estés ahí para tomar un té y conocerte otra vez" dijo mientras le daba la espalda, intentando convencerle a quedarse "sé que no soy el mejor ni el más preparado para decirte esto, pero…" decía suspirando pesadamente "estoy seguro que ella te ha estado esperando, ella ha estado esperándote todo este tiempo…a que estés aquí….con ella" dijo finalmente dándole una mirada a su compañero rubio "estoy seguro que, aun sin que lograra obtener sus recuerdos, ella te volverá a amar" le dijo con una sonrisa, intentando hacer que cambie de parecer._

 _El rubio se detuvo en ese mismo instante, miro hacia todos lados, esperando que decisión tomar. Suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba el marco de la puerta y salía del lugar, haciendo desaparecer las sonrisas en sus amigos "yo…" decía ya fuera de la casa "no puedo verla…no soy lo suficientemente fuerte" dijo con una sonrisa muerta, mirando el piso "soy un cobarde…" dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y salía del lugar, cerrando lentamente la puertas tras de el "oye…" dijo mirando al azabache, quien le miro con duda "cuidala por mi ¿quieres?" pidió, haciendo que este asintiera sin más, sin saber cómo responder a tamaña solicitud._

 _Así, el rubio cerro las puertas y finalmente desapareció del lugar. Los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo como su compañero de equipo había huido, había abandonado a su antigua pareja sin más. Antes que cualquier pudiera reaccionar, la mujer salió de la cocina con un par de tasas, despertándoles del sueño._

 _"_ _¿uh? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto algo consternada por el frio silencio de la sala de estar. Vio como había atraído la atención e ambas personas, quienes giraron sus miradas algo sorprendidas hacia ella "¿paso algo? ¿Por qué tu amigo se ha ido?" pregunto curiosa y preocupada por todo el silencio escalofriante._

 _Richard simplemente se rasco la cabeza mirando el techo que tenía todas las respuestas que el necesitaba "recordó que tenía trabajo, al igual que mi amigo aquí" dijo señalándole al castaño, quien simplemente asintió "es una lástima que no puedan pasar la noche de te" dijo con una sonrisa triste, sabiendo que la mujer había puesto mucho empeño en un par de bebidas que nadie iba a disfrutar "pero nadie dijo que no te lo presentaría, este es Leonardo" dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para desequilibrarlo un poco._

 _"_ _mucho gusto, Leonardo-san" dijo la mujer inclinándose formalmente, cosa que imito el desconocido "Mi nombre es Leticia, esposa de su amigo aquí" dijo mientras jalaba al azabache de la mano y se quedaba pegada a su cuerpo._

 _"_ _si…ya lo he notado" dijo con cierta dificultad el castaño, viendo los nerviosos ojos de su compañero que no parecía contento con eso "es un placer conoceros, pero me tengo que ir, una empresa no se dirige sola" decía mientras se retiraba lentamente, inclinándose para despedirse "adiós" dijo saliendo del lugar, desapareciendo tras la lejanía._

 _Así fue como ambos quedaron solos en el lugar. con un largo suspiro el hombre de cabellos azabache toma asiento en uno de los tantos sillones del lugar, recostándose mientras miraba el techo en busca de alguna señal de cómo debería de proceder. Esa era su última opción, su mejor amigo era su última opción de salir de todo este embrollo. Se suponía que el vendría, se quedaría aquí y le haría recuperar su memoria para que pudieran seguir su relación antes del incidente, pero…la abandono._

 _Cerro los ojos cansado mientras intentaba recordar cómo fue que llego hasta tal punto, en donde había remplazado por completo a su compañero en la vida de su mejor amiga mujer. De pronto, sintió como alguien se arrastraba sobre él y se sentó entre sus piernas. Abriendo los ojos, noto que se trataba de la mujer rubia, quien se recostó sobre su pecho._

 _"_ _esto es mi culpa, ¿cierto?" pregunto con un tono triste "ellos se fueron porque no querían verme, ¿cierto?" parecía estar echándose la culpa sobre todo este incidente, como si perder la memoria realmente fuera culpa suya._

 _"_ _oh Leticia, querida mía" dijo el azabache mientras usaba su descomunal fuerza para elevarla un poco más, lo suficiente como para que las miradas se cruzaran "nada de esto es culpa tuya, ni siquiera debería de importarte" le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su mejilla "con tenerte aquí, todos mis pensamientos erróneos y mis dudas se han disipado" declaro mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a querer dormir._

 _"_ _Richard-kun" llamo la rubia, haciendo que abriera los ojos y le mirara una vez más "gracias…por estar a mi lado cuando no tenía a nadie" decía la mujer, acercándose hacia él y besándolo en los labios. No fue un beso posesivo ni uno lujurioso, era todo lo contrario, casto y puro. Tomo cierto tiempo antes de separarse, la mirada de la mujer seguía tan brillante o miles de veces más "contigo a mi lado, sé que no hay nada a lo que debo temer" dijo la mujer, sumergiendo su rostro en su cuello, respirando el aroma de la persona de la cual se encontraba profundamente enamorada._

 _Señales aparecieron en la cabeza del azabache. Eso fue tan estúpidamente extraño, sobre todo porque nada de eso tenía sentido en el contexto de la situación. Alarmas sonaban como campanas en su mente, le gritaban que algo raro estaba sucediendo y que debía de tomarle un enfoque mucho más importante. Todas estas murieron cuando la mujer salió de su cuello y le dio otro beso lento y calmado._

 _"_ _creo que ya es hora de irnos a la cama" dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa "estoy cansado de todo el viaje, quiero dormir junto a mi esposa" decía mientras se levantaba del sofá con mujer en brazos, como si se tratara de una noche de bodas "o podría tallar un par de esculturas de madera" dijo un poco emocionado ante su afición de tallar madera._

 _"_ _no creo que sea esta noche" dijo la mujer mientras le acariciaba el rostro "estás cansado, descansemos hasta la mañana" le convenció con una sonrisa "realmente te he extrañado, quiero dormir a tu lado" declaro mientras restregaba su rostro contra su torso, como si fuera un gato que busca confort._

 _"_ _realmente lo siento por dejarte tantos días, debí de haberte asustado" se disculpó recordando que no había vuelto a casa en más de una semana. Vio como la mujer se estremeció, tal vez por el miedo en que nunca regresé "pero te lo prometí, ¿no? Yo estaré a tu lado hasta que creas que soy prescindible en tu vida" le recordó nuevamente, haciendo que elevara la chica elevara el rostro enseñando sus ojos brillantes al recordarlo "por lo que estas atrapada con un gigante hasta entonces" se burló de sí mismo, riéndose entre dientes mientras chocaba su frente con la de ella._

 _Ella se rio junto a él, dejando algunas lágrimas se escaparán de sus ojos. Por un minuto el azabache dudo si había dicho algo mal, pero al verle a los ojos, supo que no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de alegría "en las buenas y en las malas…" susurro ella mientras recordaba su despertar "en el dolor y en la enfermedad" un pequeño recuerdo donde ella despertó y lo primero que vio, fue al hombre tallando la madera, muy concentrado en su obra y cuando le vio despierta, salto de donde estaba sentado y le dio la más grande sonrisa que había visto en nadie, adormeciendo su miedo y temor a un mundo que no conocía._

 _"_ _en el almuerzo y la cena" dijo el azabache completándolo, riéndose junto a ella al recordar aquella noche hace un año "en las mañanas y noches" sabía que estaba prohibido, que realmente no debería de hacer esto "durante el frio invierno y el caluroso verano" recordó aquel verano en el que no podían ni tocarse sin que sintieran una oleada de calor inmensa o el frio invernal que los obligo a dormir abrazados usando el calor del otro…o el suyo para ser más precisos._

 _Se quedaron callados durante un momento, entonces vio como la rubia elevo su rostro hacia el de él y conecto en un suave beso casto. Se quedó un momento ahí, viendo como la mujer le mostraba todo su amor y confianza con ese beso. Esa mujer que no le pertenecía, esa mujer que solo estaba cuidando, esa mujer que no le recordaba…esa misma mujer que ya tenía alguien en el corazón._

 _Tomando su cabeza, profundizo el beso para mostrarle todo lo que sentía…por primera vez en todo este tiempo que la conocía. Abrió su corazón un momento para enseñarle todo lo que sentía por ella…incluso cuando no debería de ser así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había enamorado…se había enamorado de una mujer que no podía tener…dolía._

 _Incluso si todo lo que deseaba en estos momentos era que todos volvieran a hacer amigos de nuevo, volvieran a las andadas como compañeros y todo esto quedara en el olvido, un sentimiento egoísta surgía en su interior. Gritaba por mantenerla en ese estado de sueño, en ese estado amnésico como para estar juntos para siempre. Pero el egoísmo es un sentimiento humano, un sentimiento que no debería de tener…pues era solo un titán hecho de espadas…con un corazón de cristal…un corazón de cristal que ya no le pertenecía._

 _Dejo escapar un par de lágrimas, lágrimas de amargura al saber que algún día este sueño solo sería eso…un simple sueño que se desvanecerá con el tiempo. Aun así, disfrutaría este vago sueño mientras dure, porque cuando tiempos difíciles ocurran, tendrá un lindo recuerdo del que aferrarse._

 _Sin que los dos lo sepan, había una tercera figura la cual veía la situación de la ventana. Este veía con ojos tristes todo lo que sucedía frente suyo. Todo esto era culpa suya, ya no tenía amigos, ya no tenía amor…todo porque fue débil._

 _Se dio cuenta que todavía no había alcanzado ese umbral que tanto añoraba. Se dejó llevar por los tiempos buenos y se olvidó de las ganas de ser mejor cada día, su felicidad le llevo a su perdición. Ahora solo tenía una meta, tenía que ser fuerte, más fuerte de lo que alguna vez soñó._

 _Por ello no podía caminar junto a nadie otra vez, porque si no lo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse a sí mismo, aun menos podrá proteger a las personas que le importan. Desde ese momento se dio cuenta que había vuelto al mismo lugar donde todo comenzó, el abismo de la desesperación._

 _Con una mirada triste, el rubio suspira lamentándose por todo, desapareciendo lentamente como un fantasma. La ultima cosa que pudo ver, era como el amor de su vida miraba con una inmensa cantidad de amor a quien consideraba a su hermano, este mismo parecía reflejar esos mismos sentimientos sin temor alguno. Con una sonrisa llorosa, se limpiaron las lágrimas del otro intentando reconfortarse de ese dolor. De esa manera, el azabache cargó hasta la habitación, esperando una noche tranquila y de la mano de quien más amaba en la vida._

 _Incluso cuando su corazón se estremeció y se estrujo ante la vista, no podía odiarlos…sería más hipócrita de lo que alguna vez fue. Tenía que dejarle ir…eso lo menos que podía hacer por no poder haberla protegido. Si alguna vez quería verles a la cara a sus amigos otra vez, tenía que eliminar la culpa de su ser._

 ** _Porque algún día, tendrá que dejar de huir de la oscuridad._**

 **Actualidad**

El rubio dejo salir un largo suspiro de cansancio, pues su mente había vagado por tiempos antiguos que solo le llenaban de remordimientos. Estaba en el parque en el cual conoció a Kuno hace unos días, sentado en el pequeño columpio a un lado del que ella había estado. Miraba con tristeza todo el parque sombrío que tenía adelante, sintiéndose aún más solo que de costumbre.

Aquella noche hace cien años, él estaba junto a Ciaran en un pequeño estanque, disfrutando un tiempo a solas. Pero de repente, fueron atacados por un sujeto extraño en un abrir y cerrar de los ojos. Cuando reacciono, vio que Ciaran había sido atravesada por un brazo del cual salían muchas chispas eléctricas. Cuando salió de la impresión, fue el siguiente en ser perforado por el ataque. No pudo ver a su atacante más allá de los ojos extraños. Aquel sujeto tenía un par de globos oculares que tenían un patrón en forma de onda de color gris o purpura.

El sujeto desapareció en la nada, dejado a ambos con una herida mortal. Vio como la mujer que amaba estaba pereciendo rápidamente por lo que usando la poca fuerza que tenía, se arrastró hasta ella y uso avalon para salvarle la vida. lo único que pudo ver desde entonces, fue las sombras de sus amigos corriendo al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

 _-_ _ **no sabemos-**_ _recordó lo que dijo Leonardo hace unos días –_ _ **hemos tratado de averiguar quien tendría el poder suficiente como para pasar desapercibido por ambos, pero seguimos sin tener idea-**_ _informo un poco molesto por no poder ser de ayuda._

 _-_ _ **estoy seguro de no haber detectado a nadie**_ _\- dijo Richter con una mirada seria al estar sentado en una gran sala de conferencias –_ _ **puedo jugarme un brazo en mi declaración, pero estoy seguro que los únicos que estaban ahí fueron tú y Jeanne**_ _\- declaro sin temor a equivocarse el azabache, mirando serio al rubio quien parecía reacio a creer eso._

Esos fueron las palabras de sus compañeros, quienes pasaron todo este tiempo en busca del culpable sin llegar a nada en concreto. Ambos cayeron en coma por cincuenta largos años, esos años en donde el mundo noto la desaparición de los guerreros legendarios y aprovecharon para hacer lo que les viera en gana.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en coma, fue cuidado en el cielo por Gabriel, quien le visitaba cada día usándolo como si fuera un muñeco que escuchaba todo lo que le decía incluso cuando estaba inconsciente. Parecía que lo único que quería era alguien que le escuchara y eso fue lo que consiguió de él.

Ella fue dulce con él, eso lo acepta, pero aquel sentimiento de agradecimiento fue confundido por ella por un amor casi platónico, que con el tiempo se volvió en uno obsesivo. Cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue salir para escaparse de la mujer, dejando una carta de agradecimiento y de favor tras de él, sabiendo que ella lo seguiría si se enteraba que se iría, algo impensable teniendo en cuenta que era una de las líderes del cielo sin dios.

Ciaran fue dejada en manos de su hermano de escudo, Gough, quien juro protegerla con su propia vida. Durante esos cincuenta años, él no se despegó de su habitación. De vez en cuando le hablaba esperando a que despertara y volvieran a hacer un equipo de nuevo, mas esas esperanzas morían conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

Entre sus tantas obras de artesanía, ella finalmente despertó de su letargo. El esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no se esperaba lo que le siguió. Le conto que ella empezó a llorar y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el azabache, atrapándolo n un poderoso abrazo. Aun impresionado por todo, el simplemente correspondió el abrazo e intento calmarla.

Se le fue contado que ella no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida, ni su verdadero nombre el cual era Jeanne. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era un recuerdo vago de aquella batalla en la fortaleza. Omitiendo toda la pelea, solo recuerda estar en brazos de un gran sujeto, quien le sonreía con mucho amor mientras ella tenía en bebe en brazos. Solo eso necesitaba para unir puntos y creer que él era su esposo y que tenían un hijo.

En un momento de pánico, el azabache simplemente asintió a todo lo que le decía y acepto seguirle el juego, esperando que recobrara la memoria en el momento indicado. Aun así, pasaron tres años y ella seguía sin recordar nada, fue en ese contexto el cual fue a visitarla por última vez, prometiendo nunca regresar hasta que sea fuerte.

Le pregunto por ella a Richard, quien simplemente suspiro cansado, negando con la cabeza. Ambos, Leonardo y Richard intentaron de todo para hacer que recobrara la memoria, pero nada parecía funcionar, incluso podrían decir que empeoro. Ella ahora tenía un desorden temporal en su cabeza. Cada cosa que sucedía, era solo un sueño para ella y todo volvía a empezar de nuevo, es fue la razón por la cual habían pasado otros cincuenta años y a ella no le parecía ser raro todavía tener 23 años físicamente.

Lo único que Jeanne recordaba a la perfección eran los momentos que pasaba con Richard y el nombre humano que le dio este, Leticia. Una mujer casta y pura, que perdió a su familia viviendo toda su vida en un convento antes de que fue encontrada por él, terminando todo en que ambos estuvieran casados frente al altar.

Algo que si le hiso gracia, fue que cada reinicio de su vida como Leticia, debía de comenzar con un bebe en brazos por aquel recuerdo. Recuerda que Richard le contó que en aquellos momentos el corría como nunca buscando algún huérfano al azar para llevarlo como su hijo, presentándolo a la mujer como si de una ofrenda se tratara. El rubio admite que cuidarla sonaba extremadamente difícil y se necesitaba una dedicación completa a ello.

De repente abre los ojos cuando siente que varias firmas de energía habían llegado al lugar. no necesito verles para saber de quienes se trataban, pero había uno que le sorprendió en gran medida. Girando su cabeza, vio que se trataba de Yasaka, quien se sento en un columpio a su lado viendo a su hija desde lejos.

"no te importa, ¿cierto?" pregunto ella, mientras se movía ligeramente para columpiarse "por si preguntas, estoy aquí para cuidar a mi hija" dijo mientras señalaba al frente, notando una extraña situación. Frente a él, Kuno corría con un par de lentes en mano y en otra una prenda negra. la pequeña niña parecía realmente feliz mientras era perseguida por dos sujetos.

Leonardo, también conocido como el famoso caza dragones legendario Ornstein, aparecía corriendo tras la pequeña niña muy enojado al ser desprendido de sus fabulosos lentes. Mientras su compañero el hombre gigante, arquero legendario Gough, corría avergonzado mientras intentaba quitarle la prenda que la niña le había arrebatado siendo esta su ropa interior.

"ella es extremadamente buena encontrando objetos de mucho valor" dijo sorprendido al ver la habilidad de la pequeña niña "sin incluir nuestros anillos, los lentes Leonardo y el bóxer de Richard son las cosas más importantes para ellos como humano" revelo el rubio, riéndose entre dientes al igual que la mujer rubia al verlos corretear en el parque a una gran lejanía.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen tiempo, antes que la mujer rubia hablara "es curioso como de irónico es el destino" decía mientras miraba con nostalgia el columpio en donde se balanceaba "cuando me escapaba de casa llegaba al mismo lugar para jugar" le revelo mientras se reía "papá siempre llegaba y en vez de regañarme, jugábamos ocultos de las responsabilidades" le conto haciendo reír al rubio quien sabía que Kurama haría algo como eso.

La risa seso y hubo otro silencio, uno más incómodo que el anterior "lo siento" dijo de repente Naruto, evitando mirarle a la mujer "si tan solo hubiera dejado de seguir huyendo, si tan solo fuera más fuerte…nada de esto estaría sucediendo" dijo con una sonrisa triste, pero sus ojos estaban muertos.

"¿qué quieres decir?" pregunto intrigada por el cambio de personalidad del rubio, pues hasta ahora, solo le había demostrado que era una bola indetenible de euforia. Ahora que lo miraba mejor, nada de eso parecía reflejar ahora, mostrando solo una faceta dudosa de sí mismo.

"yo he estado en coma hace cien años" le revelo, sorprendiéndola pues no lo sabía, nadie lo hacía "estábamos en una campaña militar con tu padre, debíamos de derrotar a Yamata no Orochi" dijo dejando en shock a la rubia, quien detuvo su balanceo para mirar con los ojos bien abiertos al rubio.

"¡imposible!" grito incapaz de aceptar algo tan falso "¡Susano-sama se encargó de él! ¡Inari-sama me lo dijo!" Naruto alzo una ceja con lo que dijo, pero lo dejo pasar. Aquella mujer había estado rodeando al grupo y ofreció su lecho a su compañero Kurama más de una vez, pero este siempre lo rechazo prefiriendo seguir luchando. Quien diría que se enamoraría de una simple kitsune de una cola.

"Se las leyendas, pero usualmente estos mienten para poder ganar poder" le dijo calmándola de su estado excitado "Susano nunca mato a Yamata no Orochi, solo uno de sus tantos hijos" revelo haciendo que cayera sentada nuevamente, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba "¿no te parecía raro que hubiera una espada legendaria dentro suyo? Era una espada que mi compañero Gough había disparado a una de las tantas cabezas de la bestia para alejarla de su casa" le conto recordando aquel entonces

"entonces lo que me quieres decir es que la bestia que mato Susano-sama era solo una de sus cabezas, ¿cierto?" pregunto, mirando al caballero quien simplemente asintió "ya veo" dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos, entendiendo finalmente los huecos de la historia.

"En todo ese tiempo Yamata no Orochi había estado juntando poder, todo el que tenía en la mano para sacar del poder al Kyubi no kitsune, líder de todos los Youkai" conto este mientras se balanceaba "justo para entonces, el cargo de Kyubi quedo para mi amigo, quien logro alcanzar las nueve colas durante nuestras aventuras, teniendo el deber de proteger Japón" Yasaka solo asintió, esperando escuchar más de la verdadera historia del pasado.

"1900, esa fue la época donde finalmente salió a la luz e intento reclamar el trono de Japón" dijo este recordando la fecha exacta cuando comenzó la campaña de guerra "Kurama tuvo que volver a la tierra que pertenecía y defenderla con todo lo que tenía, más la fuerza de sus enemigos era demasiado superior, pues las fuerzas opositoras tenían como generales a más de 77 hijos exactamente iguales al que destruyo Susanno" Yasaka asintió como robot, sin saber cómo su padre pudo haberse enfrentado con aquel ejército.

Si lo compara con los problemas que estaba teniendo ahora, probablemente sería una completa vergüenza si perdía contra un pequeño ejército de Youkais rebeldes liderados por un Kuro Kitsune del clan del este. Naruto vio su preocupación y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Nos dividimos entre varios de nosotros para vencer a las bestias una por una y así fue. Era el año 1918, para ese entonces ya estaba terminando la primera guerra mundial" dijo recordando todo el caos de aquella guerra de humanos incentivada por distintas especies sobrenaturales

"fue nuestra última campaña, fuimos informados de que Yamata no orochi se encontraba en el fuerte del que recientemente habíamos sido informados" de repente su voz empezaba a sonar forzada por seguir hablando "aun cuando llegamos, no era nuestro enemigo sino uno de sus tantos Hijos, Orochimaru" recordó cuando los cuatro fueron sorprendidos por el engaño.

"recuerdo eso" interrumpió Yasaka mientras recordaba como su padre le contaba todo lo sucedido con onomatopeya de explosiones y relámpagos, haciéndola reír por lo tonto que se veía. Cuando era niña, siempre pensó que era mentira incluso en la actualidad "Padre me conto que Yamata no Orochi llegó sorpresivamente a su base central en Kioto, dispuesto a borrarlos a todos de un solo ataque" Naruto asintió a sus palabras, recordando el ataque sorpresa y desesperado del Dragón.

"si, pero el tipo tenía un problema en sus cálculos" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando que los cuatro tenían poderes de tele transportación, llegando en menos de un segundo al lugar "ni siquiera tuvimos que hacer algo, Kurama pudo con el tipo por sí solo" dijo recordando como el zorro cargo una enorme esfera de Youki, superando con algo de dificultad a Orochi, pero finalmente ganando y borrándolo junto a sus demás aliados.

"ya veo" susurro la mujer, pidiendo perdón entre sus pensamientos al nunca haber creído en su padre "ahora lo entiendo todo, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que estés en coma?" pregunto confundida por todo lo que estaba escuchando y como se salieron del tema.

Naruto dejo salir un largo suspiro, agachando ligeramente la cabeza "durante la celebración…me fui a un lugar más lejano para pasar con mi novia de ese entonces, Ciaran" dijo haciendo que Yasaka abriera los ojos al escuchar sobre el otro caballero "fue en ese momento, que un enemigo salió de la nada y nos hirió mortalmente a ambos, terminando en coma ambos" termino su historia, dejando totalmente alarmada a la Kitsune, pues escuchar sobre alguien que podía vencer de fatalidad a los dos caballeros más fuertes entre todos, era algo que uno no podía dejar pasar.

Se quedaron en silencio ambos, ninguno sabía que decir o como proceder, simplemente prefirieron quedar en el silencio incómodo. Sin embargo, Naruto recordó sus errores y del porque se estaba perdonando, suspirando pesadamente para continuar "yo desperté hace cincuenta años del coma…tuve todo este tiempo para visitar a mis amigos, eso incluye a tu padre, pero…no lo hice" termino mientras miraba el cielo, sintiendo toda la culpa y el dolor de sus elecciones.

* * *

 **Aimer - Ref:rain  
(ost para escuchar, realmente es hermosa, al igual que todas las canciones de aimer *-*)**

* * *

Yasaka giro su mirada intrigada al rubio, siguió su mirada y noto que estaba empezando a llover. Las gotas de agua caían sobre el rostro de ambos. Decidió no decir nada, quería seguir escuchándolo, pes de alguna forma…sentía el mismo dolor en su corazón.

"Si tan solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar al lado de Ciaran, estoy seguro que nos volveríamos a enamorar" dijo totalmente enfocado en el cielo "si tan solo fuera más fuerte, podría haberme enfrentado a Kurama y los demás, evitando así su muerte" dijo apretando con fuerza las cadenas del columpio, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por su rostro "tenía miedo…tenía mucho miedo de no tener el poder para protegerlos y por mi debilidad….yo lo perdí todo" lloro amargadamente al reconocer que por culpa de su miedo…ya no le quedaba nada "hui de mis problemas como un niño…hui porque tenía miedo…soy realmente patético" dijo con una sonrisa muerta mirando el cielo oculto tras la nubes.

"¿sabes? Como un héroe, pensé en que podría hacerlo todo, en que, si me esforzaba por hacer el bien, no habría nada que no pudiera hacer" divago mientras bajaba las manos, resignándose a la oscuridad de su corazón "me di cuenta tarde que…me deje llevar por mis sueños…y lo perdí todo. Soy un héroe, me repetí miles de veces obligándome a continuar, continuar mi larga lucha por salvarlos a todos, pero…" decía mientras bajaba la cabeza, llorando profundamente sin poder detenerse "¿Quién me salva a mí?" dijo mientras se estremecía sintiendo el miedo en su interior, un abismo completo de oscuridad al cual finalmente aceptaba haber caído.

Incluso en su estado tan patético y miserable, su alma de niño gritaba por alguien, gritaba por ser consolado…gritaba por salir de toda esta oscuridad. De pronto, sintió como algo suave tomaba su mano izquierda. Se quedó un minuto en silencio intentando saber de qué se trataba, antes de darse cuenta de que era una mano la cual sujetaba con fuerza la suya.

Elevo la mirada, quedando prendado ante los ojos dorados de la mujer que ahora está frente a él. Le soltó por un momento y de esa forma, extendió una de sus manos, pidiendo que la aceptara. Con algo de duda, acerco lentamente su mano, sujetando con fuerza la suya y levantándose del asiento de la soledad. Se miraron durante un buen tiempo y ella empezó a jalar de él, caminando lentamente fuera del lugar.

"yo también tengo miedo" dijo Yasaka mientras se detenía y miraba el cielo "Yo también siento culpa por lo que paso a mi padre" abrió su corazón mientras recordaba a su cariñoso padre "siempre pensé en que, si no hubiera nacido, el nunca habría muerto…nunca pude perdonarme su muerte" lloro silenciosamente al recordar que, si tan solo le hubiera escuchado una sola vez, el todavía estaría aquí con ella, bromeando.

"siempre hui de él por ese motivo, nunca pude darle la cara y decir cuanto lo amaba. Fue por huir de mis problemas que lo condene a la muerte, todo esto es culpa mía" recordó que, cuando tuvo a Kuno y estaba a punto de perderla, su padre dio lo que le restaba de vida para salvarla a su pequeña niña.

"siempre pensé que podría hacerlo todo, que de alguna manera encontraría la forma de salvarle de la muerte, que si me esforzaba yo podría hacer desaparecer todos mis pecados…pero me equivoque" admitió tomando su mano con fuerza, buscando algo de confort "y hasta ahora no logro perdonarme a mí misma…pero quiero darme una oportunidad" declaro, mirándole a los ojos con sus propios ojos dorados llorosos.

"mi padre logro salvarme de la oscuridad en el último minuto, incluso en sus horas finales, el me enseño la luz" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y llorando al recordar el cuerpo anciano de su padre, quien murió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "él era y siempre será mi héroe, mi salvador" siguió diciente mientras dejaba en libertad al rubio y se aproximaba lentamente hacia él, enredándolo en un cálido abrazo "y quiero seguir su camino, porque yo…" Decía mientras aumentaba la fuerza en su agarre.

"…quiero ser un héroe como él…" sus palabras hicieron abrir los ojos a Naruto, quien recordaba exactamente esa línea. Recuerda cuando encontró a kurama en un estado lamentable y lo rescato. Desde ese entonces, él lo unió a su pequeño grupo de amigos, enseñándole lo que era tener amigos y una aventura hacia el mañana.

Ahora, en estos momentos en donde solo existía oscuridad para él, esa misma llama que le había entregado se le vuelve a presentar, esta vez para salvarle de su propia oscuridad. Sin que lo sepa, aquella llama había rotado en tantos círculos y se presentaba para ayudarle del abismo del cual había salvado a muchos otros, pero nunca pudo escapar.

Estremeciéndose con fuerza, rodea rápidamente a la mujer y llora profundamente, gritando todo el dolor que sentía su corazón. El lloro…dejo salir todo el dolor que había estado acumulando durante todo este tiempo. Todo aquel dolor reprimido de no haber podido evitar lo sucedido con ciaran, el no poder haber salvado a su amigo, el de haber abandonado a todos.

Sin darse cuenta, el lloraba abiertamente, gritando de dolor y a la vez de felicidad al haber finalmente vuelto a encontrar la luz en su camino. Sin que se diera cuenta, Yasaka estaba de la misma forma, llorando como una niña que solo buscaba confort, encontrándolo finalmente luego de mucho tiempo. Ambos compartían su dolor con el otro, enlazando esos sentimientos y encontrando el consuelo del otro a través de sus lágrimas.

Tiempo después, cuando la lluvia seso y el sol se presentó para iluminar a todos, los otros dos caballeros traían a una niña dormida en brazos, la cual parecía estar cansada. Ambos miran con cierta sorpresa como la pareja de cabellos rubios dormía en el pasto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro siendo iluminados por el sol del mediodía en el pequeño claro del parque.

Ambos se miran entre ellos y asienten, acercándose hacia los dos, dejando a la niña en el medio. Ante su vista, vio como tanto la madre de la niña y su compañero rubio rodea con sus brazos a la niña, cayendo en un cálido abrazo casi familiar. La niña entonces, se acomoda entre los dos, mostrando una gran sonrisa, pues entre sueños, ella finalmente tenía una familia…una verdadera familia.

Los caballeros entonces, dejan la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, permitiéndole tener este pequeño encuentro sentimental, pero en su privacidad "¿crees que sea lo correcto?" pregunto Richard, sin saber que decir al respecto. Su compañero simplemente bufó rodando los ojos, pareciéndole divertido.

"¿Qué si es lo correcto? No lo sé, no tengo idea" admitió divertido por su pregunta "pero el necesitaba esto, necesitaba que alguien le recuerde porque es un héroe y porque sigue luchando…todos lo necesitamos alguna vez" admitió mientras se marchaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el frente.

"tal vez…tengas razón" admitió finalmente el hombre gigante, asintiendo lentamente su respuesta. En su mente, la imagen de una mujer rubia se presentaba, en cada recuerdo que traía para alentarse a seguir continuando "todos lo necesitamos alguna vez" termino con una sonrisa, recordando aquel bello momento que sucedió hace 47 años, donde finalmente acepto que era importante en su vida.

Así, ambos se retiraron del lugar, desapareciendo en la nada. Ya en el parque que dejaron atrás, el grupo seguía ahí, ignorando los problemas que tenían por delante, ignorando las trabas que tendrían desde hoy y que tendrían que afrontar. Pero no importaba, pues finalmente encontraron su razón para seguir adelante, pues finalmente vieron una luz que seguir y la seguirían sin importar cuanta oscuridad les rodease.

Pues en sus corazones sabían que algún día volverían a caer, algún día iban a sumergirse en el dolor y miedo, pero ya no importaba, ya que sabían que en ese momento…alguien le volvería a mostrar la luz. Por lo tanto, ya no tenían miedo de enfrentarse al mundo si así es necesario.

 ** _Porque eso es lo que dictaba su corazón_**

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **¿muy sad? ¿muy cursi? pues se me aguantan! su servidor está Sad porque le sucedieron bastantes cosas el 14, tengan misericordia con el capítulo. podría decirse que lo he escrito con el corazón, tal cual deberían de ser la mayoría de capítulos. lamento si no es lo que esperaban, pero es lo que hay, me esforcé un montón en hacerlo, espero que les guste a todos.**

 **Ahora, sobre la pareja. Esto no será como el sueño erótico de un adolecente hormonal que solo piensa en follar, ¡esto es amor! ¡y del bueno! tal cual está reflejado en nuestra realidad, tal cual soñamos cada día que aparezca en la primera puerta que vemos. esas historias románticas que a veces odiamos por sentirnos celosos o envidiamos a que nos sucedan, esa clase de relación pura y sentimental es la que quiero reflejar aquí.**

 **Claro...tendrán su momento de coqueteo y de sexo, vamos, una pareja necesita pasión en su relación, pero no hasta el punto de llevarse dejar por esto. Iré lento con su relación, muy muy lento como son las verdaderas relaciones. no va a hacer algo como "PUM" y ella se enamoró perdidamente del chico por la enorme polla que tenia o lo bien que besaba. Tampoco va a ser algo de "y entonces se enamoró cuando le salvo de un matrimonio arreglado", este amor tendrá argumentos sólidos, tanto como me sea posible para asemejarlo a la realidad, pues quiero que todos se sientan identificados en algún momento de su vida.**

 **A quien le guste esto, bienvenido sea, a quien no...** **¡DESPABILA! los harems son relaciones que te duran un par de meses antes que seas asesinado por una de sus miembros. Chicas con pito no existen. Las lolis existen, pero tengan cuidado con las ilegales. El tamañ son ficticios...aunque admito que el doble D es tentador...chicas así por alguna extraña razón siempre traen problemas :v**

 **Un concejo de su mejor amigo, THE OMEGA...el caballero de la noche ,:v**

 **Mensaje subliminal: COMENTEN Y SUSCRIBANCE :v**

 **El caballero de la noche lo hizo otra vez, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado ,:v**


	8. Especial 7: ¿Sandaime Rikudou Sennin?

**Esto no es un capitulo. Simplemente es algo que se me ocurrió y que me agradaría continuar. No sabía cuando y como colocarlo, por lo que lo dejaré aquí para futuras ideas que tenga. Por ejemplo, estaba pensando en una especie "torneo del poder" o "Torneo del bajo mundo" donde los contrincantes se disputarán el puesto del "único y verdadero dios".**

 **De lo que, si estoy seguro, es que habrá una lucha a futuras donde se aparecerá la "resurrección de indra" y dos…si, DOS finales bien chidos. Uno será el típico final bueno, el otro será el final malo. Todo dependerá del apoyo que tenga el Fic, aunque si estoy hablando en serio, creo que publicare ambos XD**

* * *

 **The Abisswalker**

* * *

 **Especial: Destino irremediable**

* * *

 **Megaman X8 Ost Betrayal**

* * *

 **"hace mucho tiempo, una Era terminó"**

En un breve recuerdo se mostró lo que parecía ser una batalla cataclismica, una en donde montañas se desvanecían tras un enorme poder y los mares se partían literalmente por un solo movimiento de algo enorme en la lejanía. De pronto, una sombra enorme con diez grandes extremidades se veía tras una niebla profunda, un solo ojo brillaba en esa oscuridad.

 **"El mesías profetizado fue quien empezó una nueva época para la humanidad"**

En un brillo, se mostró como la bestia era enfrentada por un par de hombres, los cuales alzaban sus manos mostrando un par de símbolos en sus palmas. Se trataba de un sol blanco y una negra medialuna. Segundos después, el hombre de la media luna desapareció y esa parca se convino con el sol en las manos del otro.

 **"pero no como él lo había planteado en su momento"**

Otra imagen mostro una cruda realidad. Se veía un ejército completo luchando con quien parecía ser una silueta humana con un par de protuberancias en la cabeza, portando también, un báculo y un par de ojos grises con ondulaciones a lo largo de todo el globo ocular. Segundos después, la imagen cambio y se vio una especie de mural donde quedaba grabado esa batalla y como un árbol gigante se alzaba en las espaldas de todos.

 **"porque todo tiene su final, esa es la voluntad de la naturaleza"**

El mural donde relataba esa historia fue destruido segundos después por un brillo morado, no quedando rastro alguno de que hubiera existido. Al destruir la muralla, se ve un recuerdo breve de un par de sombras peleando, una de ellas era quien portaba los ojos en forma de onda y el otro simplemente era normal, sin embargo, era atado por diferentes hilos que lo manipulaban cual títere. Los hilos se dirigieron al cielo, donde estaba marcada la luna roja y mostraba otra silueta, quien tenía una sonrisa malvada.

 **"y ahora, esa voluntad debe de cumplirse de nuevo"**

Se mostraban imágenes de lo que aconteció luego de la terrible batalla. El árbol gigante en donde todo mundo estaba atrapado empezó a marchitarse. Una onda de poder surco todo el mundo, atrapando a todos por igual. De las hojas se formaron figuras humanoides que se quedaron flotando en el cielo.

 **"para que este mundo perfecto que he creado mantenga su equilibrio"**

Las personas atrapadas en los capullos fueron liberadas de su prisión, pero algunos veían con cierta incredulidad que ahora portaban un par de alas en sus espaldas. Seguidamente, del tronco del árbol marchito, salieron tres figuras en forma draconiana, las cuales lucharon en el cielo nocturno formando tres aspas tras la luz de la luna sangrienta.

* * *

Megaman X8 ost- Oncoming Generation

* * *

 **"esa es mi voluntad"**

Fueron las palabras sombrías de una mujer de cabellos azules muy extensos. Su piel era tan blanca como la leche, tan tersa como el mantel más fino. Sus ojos de color lavanda brillaban tras la luz de la luna, embelleciendo todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Ella portaba un kimono de princesa de cuello alto adornado con líneas negras en los bordes, así como una gran cantidad de tomoes que corren por el centro y mangas del kimono

 **"Mi campeón debe de volver al mundo y rehacerlo una vez más, para que toda su perfección mantenga toda su gloria original"**

Dijo la mujer mientras miraba a alguien frente y debajo de ella. Arrodillado frente a quien parecía ser una diosa en todo su esplendor, se encontraba una enorme figura masculina, quien miraba sin ninguna clase de sentimientos a la mujer, quien tampoco parecía preocupada por ello.

 **"El Sandaime Rikudou Sennin volverá a caminar por el mundo"**

El hombre arrodillado asintió a sus palabras mientras miraba el suelo con inexpresividad. Una imagen surco su cabeza, se trataba de una adolecente rubio y de ojos azules, quien se reía como un bobo sobre algo en particular. El recuerdo se tornó rojo mientras se rompía a pedazos.

 **"Artorias, caminante del Abismo debe de morir"**

Fueron las siguientes palabras de la mujer mientras miraba con ojos agudos al hombre frente a ella, quien asintió nuevamente a pesar de que apretaba los puños con impotencia. Ella lentamente se acercaba al hombre, pisando peldaños inexistentes, descendiendo de una forma tan majestuosa que podría dejar desconcertados a cualquiera que la viese.

Ella tomo con sus blancas manos al hombre, elevando su rostro hacia ella para que la mirase directamente. Sus largas uñas delineaban el rostro del varón, casi como si estuviera recordándolo. Ella brillaba como si fuera una estrella natural y empañando ese brillo al sujeto que todavía estaba arrodillado.

 **"no me falles, mi Arma"**

Con estas palabras, la mujer desaparecía lentamente tras una imagen traslucida de sí misma, todo brillo desapareció junto a ella y murió lentamente. El hombre se quedó arrodillado ahí mismo, mirando el suelo sin saber que hacer o como proceder. Levantándose con cierto pesar, mira el horizonte como si estuviera buscando algo.

Desde su punto de vista todo empezó a distorsionarse, rápidamente dirigiéndose a un solo lugar donde se encontraba su actual objetivo. La noche era total pero su vista superior le mostró lo que él quería ver. Vio a un hombre rubio durmiendo plácidamente junto a una mujer de melena dorada abrazando a una pequeña niña quien parecía ser a su imagen y semejanza.

Suspirando levanta su puño en la dirección en donde se encontraba el rubio y cierra los ojos esperando que los sentimientos de culpa fueran descartados de su ser "Lo siento, viejo amigo" se disculpó mientras caminaba fuera del lugar "el destino ha querido que nos enfrentemos eternamente" La Luz lunar mostró finalmente de quien se trataba.

Era un hombre enorme, con grandes y fuertes músculos además de un semblante duro o rígido. Este tenía el cabello y ojos azabache, los cuales parecían reflejar cierta tristeza "pero algo ha cambiado…Ya no quiero seguir peleando, esta vez yo quiero proteger lo que es importante para mí, por ello…" dijo mientras soltaba un poco de su poder y todo a su alrededor desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Los árboles, los pastizales, incluso el mismo suelo, todo había sido literalmente desintegrado.

 **"tú morirás definitivamente"**

* * *

END

* * *

No lo sé, me parece una buena idea que tenga cierto…giro argumental. Por si tienen dudas sobre esto, fue escrito en un auto con mi celular en camino hacia mis "vacaciones" en una hora aproximadamente. Si no lo escribía, posiblemente se me olvidaría. Pueden ser los más críticos posibles, quiero ver si hay alguna falla pues no estoy del todo seguro, hace tiempo que no leo mis propios fics y no recuerdo muy bien este.

Si tienen más IDEAS y que sean estúpidamente BUENAS no duden en comentario, realmente ayudan más de lo que creen (sobre todo cuando no sé cómo continuar :v). Por si preguntaban por el próximo capítulo, saldrá luego de que termino RYUO, otro fic mío. Hasta la próxima :D


	9. Chapter 8

Haber, sé que me he demorado mucho en actualizar, pero se debe a algo súper serio. Finamente he podido comprarme una nueva computadora…por partes obviamente. Aquí en mi país una buena computadora no soporta todo lo que yo hago con ella. por otra parte, también me he comprado un pequeño teclado para escribir por Tablet si se me apetece que es el formato que he estado utilizando para escribir mis últimos capítulos, aun no logro acostumbrarme.

También por si algunos son nuevos, déjenme decirle que había un capitulo que he subido mal…literalmente. El capítulo anterior si no mal recuerdo, que pocos tuvieron la mala suerte de leer fue algo que…bueno, está alineado exactamente luego de la reunión de los líderes en Kouh, realmente lo siento por aquellas personas que se tragaron tremendo spoiler.

* * *

 **The Abisswalker**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** : _Destino_

* * *

 _[casi 600 años atrás]_

 ** _"estas… ¿reuniendo un grupo?"_**

 _Fue la voz de una mujer quien preguntó completamente confundida mientras caminaba con cierta lentitud por un camino de piedras. Parecía estar descalza y también usaba ropas extremadamente dañadas. En contraste con ello, la cubría un largo mantel de color azulejo de alta calidad._

 ** _"algo así"_** _respondió un hombre con un tono algo feliz, pero el eco metálico de sus palabras contrastaban un poco. Aquella figura caminaba usando una armadura de batalla que brillaba con la luz y usaba un casco que lo único que dejaba en libertad eran un par de ojos azules **"no puedo proteger al mundo yo solo, aunque quisiera, necesito ayuda"** dijo este mientras seguía caminando, liderando el camino a pasos calmados._

 _La mujer de cabellos dorados asintió, aunque todavía muy indecisa al respecto. Su aspecto parecía estar muy sucio pues tenía rastros de hollín por todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera estado cerca de una fogata "¿Por qué yo?" preguntó de repente, llamando la atención del caballero "¿Por qué salvarme de mi sentencia? Morir fue una prueba que mi dios puso ante mí y que yo debía de cargar" dijo totalmente seria al respecto, sin temor a errar en sus palabras._

 _El caballero se tomó cierto tiempo para hablar, más luego de unos segundos se detuvo **"Bueno, mi grupo está conformado por un LANCER, un ARCHER y un SABER, el cual soy yo"** dijo con cierta burla en su voz mientras caminaban **"entonces pensé en que un RIDER sería buena idea"** dijo mientras pensaba seriamente en ello **"pero mi compañero que usa arco me dijo que serias una muy buena adición a nuestro grupo"** terminó su explicación con un tono muy feliz como para ser verdad._

 _La mujer le miró un momento y dejo salir un largo suspiro "no entiendo nada de lo que me dice señor, sin embargo, le agradezco que me haya salvado la vida" dijo en buena fe mientras le ensañaba una pequeña sonrisa._

 _El caballero se rio detrás de su armadura y siguió caminando **"Archer no mentía, serás perfecta en nuestro pequeño y loco grupo de psicópatas"** La mujer dejo salir un sonido de impresión, causando que el caballero se ponga nerviosa **"¡no te lo tomes tan literal! ¡es una broma!"** intentó calmarla poco a poco, tal vez por el hecho de que había usado mal las palabras para expresarse._

 _La mujer le miro un momento, por si realmente le estaba diciendo la verdad o debería de desconfiar. Mentalmente decidió darle una oportunidad, no cree que podría ser peor que ser cremada hasta la muerte, mas no iba a ayudarle si realmente era un grupo de asesinos o psicópatas como anteriormente había dicho._

 _Llegaron en poco tiempo a una pequeña choza, le llamó mucho la atención una pequeña tablilla en las afueras colgando con la imagen de lo que parecía ser un tarro. Al acercarse ya podía oír un bullicio como pocos había escuchado, haciéndole recordar a sus compañeros de guerra cuando celebraran alguna victoria._

 _" **ven, por aquí"** dijo el caballero mientras caminaban entre las mesas y mesas de hombres bebiendo descaradamente alcohol en inmensas cantidades, teniendo el mismo efecto de embriagues que todo el mundo en general. Pasaron durante un buen tiempo, ella sintiéndose un poco cohibida por las miradas de todo mundo sobre su cuerpo blanco y puro que pocos habían visto en sus vidas._

 _Finalmente llegaron, era una mesa al fondo de todo el lugar donde había dos hombres. Uno parecía un príncipe de su ciudad natal, un hombre con mucha clase y elegancia por su sola presencia. El otro fue quizás el hombre más grande que había visto en su vida, quizás del mismo tamaño que un oso y no estaba bromeando._

 _Ambos le miraron desde la distancia y sabía que ambos eran parte de ese grupo que el caballero había estado reuniendo antes. El caballero con el que andaba rápidamente le acomodo un asiento en la mesa redonda y le señalo que se sentase, cosa que con cierta desconfianza hizo._

 ** _"muy bien"_** _dijo el caballero azul mientras se quitaba el casco, enseñando una melena dorada casi igual que la suya y un par de ojos azules que antes mostraba junto a su casco "estamos todos reunidos, demos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante, ¡Jeanne!" dijo con un tonó demasiado feliz, descubriendo a la mujer dejando en libertad su lindo rostro santo._

 _La bulla en el lugar se detuvo de golpe, todos girando su mirada a quien debía de ser quemada por orden de la iglesia. Un gran estruendo asusto a todos, fue un golpe de en la mesa hecha por el sujeto más grande del grupo, quien miraba a todos con una mirada muy enojada "¿hay algún problema?" su pregunta y sus ojos fríos callaron a todos, quienes bebieron en silencio o se retiraban rápidamente del lugar._

 _"cálmense, cálmense" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nervioso sobre su rostro "sé que ha sido un día difícil, teniendo en cuenta que la iglesia sigue tras nuestros pies y que los demonios también están tras nuestras cabezas…" dijo con un tono cada vez más bajo recordando todos los problemas en el que se había metido su grupo eran en su mayoría, por su culpa._

 _"¿no pudiste haberle dado un baño?" preguntó quién parecía ser un príncipe "no te costaba en nada darle cierto tiempo para que se limpiase y luego traerla aquí, es una dama maldito inútil" se quejó este por el estado en el la abría traído a una taberna de mal gusto._

 _El rubio se reía nerviosamente mientras se reía, llamando la atención de sus compañeros "tampoco le distes ropas, solo tu fea manta de algodón, ni siquiera yo soy tan descarado" dijo el hombre fornido tomando un gran trago a su bebida, pareciendo un bárbaro por como tomaba mal y se desparramaba en por su cuello, cayendo al suelo segundos más tarde._

 _El rubio seguía riéndose, como si ignorara cada una de sus palabras "no están ayudando chicos" dijo ente dientes, tal vez molesto por quedar muy mal frente a la nueva "ahora, ¿algunas palabras?" preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa amable mientras le señalaba a ella, quien se mostró escéptica un momento._

 _La mujer rubia se quedó mirando a cada uno, intentando saber qué clase de personas eran, pero cada impresión que tenía sobre ellos era peor conforme avanzaba el tiempo "¿Qué hacen ustedes?" preguntó confundida mientras intentaba hallar nuevamente alguna señal de que eran buena personas._

 _"No lo sé" admitió con pena el hombre fornido mientras negaba con la cabeza "yo pensé que sería divertido salir de mi casa unos años, también quería encontrar madera especial para unos buenos tallados" informó este mientras sacaba algo entre sus ropas, mostrando que era un pequeño tótem en el que se mostraba una cruz junto a una imagen de una santa._

 _"yo simplemente no puedo dejarle solo" dijo el hombre de cabellos largos y castaños mientras bebía elegantemente de una copa, señalando con un dedo al rubio con cara de bobo "le prometí a mi señora que lo mantendría vigilado, aunque como podrás ver…no lo hago tan bien" dijo para nada molesto de haber aceptado su error._

 _"a mí me gusta ayudar a las personas" dijo el rubio mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro en su asiento "viajo por un montón de lugares para ayudar a los más necesitados, pero me gusta la compañía también, así que…" su voz se perdió mientras le daba una corta mirada, como si se diera a entender con ella._

 _Jeanne le miro un momento y dejo salir un largo suspiro "no es como si tuviera otra opción" dijo mientras les daba una pequeña sonrisa "supongo que los acompañare un tiempo" su sonrisa decayó cuando el rubio tiro de mala gana una pequeña bolsa de monedas al azabache, quien se reía entre dientes al ver la expresión molesta del rubio._

 _"¿ah?" preguntó el rubio notando que ella seguía hablando "¡oh, cierto!" dijo mientras recordaba algo importante "como ahora eres parte de nuestro increíble y, sobre todo, impresionante grupo Badass, necesitaras un nuevo equipo si quieres lucir genial en nuestras poses grupales" dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba fuera del bar junto al hombre castaña._

 _La santa parpadeo cuando vio que ambos la dejaban sola con el enorme sujeto, quien tenía una ceja estremeciéndose con fuerza "¡no te preocupes! ¡él te armara como deberías!" gritó el rubio mientras se marchaba fuera del bar junto a su compañero "¡nos vemos luego de dos días!" se despidió este mientras desaparecía tras la puerta junto al otro._

 _La sonrisa del rubio se perdía al cerrar la puerta, colocándose el casco con seriedad "muy bien, es hora de cortar algunas cabezas" dijo totalmente serio mientras caminaba hacia la dirección opuesta de la taberna "la iglesia está teniendo más poder del que debería, esos Sacerdotes tienen que morir" dijo sin sentimiento alguno mientras invocaba una enorme espada y la colocaba en su espalda._

 _"habrán más de trecientos ángeles custodiándolos y como siempre iremos a atacar de frente" negó con su cabeza el príncipe, colocándose un casco que recordaba mucho a un león dorado **"¿Por qué nunca tenemos un plan?"** preguntó totalmente molesto por la falta de inteligencia que su líder demostraba todos los días._

 _El caballero simplemente bufo divertido **"¿Quién necesita un plan cuando puedes arrasar todo con el primer golpe y luego improvisar?"** se preguntó divertido ganando un gruñido de su compañero **"vamos, no te pongas así, será divertido"** dijo con cierto humor mientras levantaba los hombros y miraba un enorme castillo imponente a lo lejos con una mirada penetrante._

 ** _"será muy, muy divertido"_**

* * *

 **Actualidad**

* * *

"así es eso es lo que sucedió con el clan nekomata"

Fueron las palabras de un sujeto que miraba con cierto aburrimiento una taza de té que tenía en mano. aquel hombre tenía cabellos rubios y una mirada igual que el cielo mismo, más estaba cargada con una incontable cantidad de aburrimiento. Su mirada perdida estaba en otro lugar, especialmente en algo que sucedió hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

Un pequeño flash en su cabeza le hizo recordar la mejor mañana de su vida, pues despertó en los brazos de una mujer que pudo aliviar el dolor de su corazón, algo impensable hasta hace unos años. Aun así, la guinda del pastel fue encontrarse entre ambos una pequeña niña rubia con la más grande sonrisa de felicidad que haya visto en un infante, alegrando su día e inclusive su semana si lo recordaba muy seguido.

Fue despertado de su sueño por un par de dedos, los cuales chasquearon frente a él "¡¿Qué sucede?!" preguntó alarmado mientras buscaba con la mirada algo de suma importancia. Lo único que encontró fueron las miradas divertidas de sus dos compañeros "no es gracioso chicos" se quejó este, cayendo nuevamente a su asiento muy aburrido y enojado.

"para mi si lo es y mucho" dijo el hombre de cabellos azabaches mientras se reía entre dientes por la expresión de su amigo "parece ser que alguien se levantó muy bien esta mañana, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?" dijo con una mirada muy astuta sobre su rostro, casi gozando la vergüenza de su compañero.

"¡guarda silencio!" gritó el rubio muy molesto mientras tenía un gran sonrojo sobre su rostro "¡fue un accidente!" se quejó nuevamente, recordando la forma en como Yasaka se había marchado, sin mirarle, sin decirle nada además de un silencioso gracias. Incluso cuando quería decirle algo, no podía, apenas siquiera le conocía.

"volviendo al tema serio" interrumpió el tipo de cabellos castaños, teniendo su eventual discusión acalorada "Esto de la purga se había salido de control, es algo inaceptable teniendo en cuenta todas las declaraciones que firmamos en le ley diabla durante más de 30 años" Naruto se calmó, volviendo a sentarse y escuchando atentamente.

"no me duele haber acabado con la vida de más de trecientos demonios en un par de segundos" dijo el azabache mientras miraba su taza sobre la mesa "todos estaban consumidos con una gran sed de sangre sin sentido, consumidos por una avaricia sin fin y sin duda alguna, lujuria" Naruto cerró los ojos, recordando exactamente a una adolecente de cabellos plateados, a quien veía junto a un grupo de adolescentes.

"lo sé, necesito hablar con los Satanes para arreglar eso" dijo recordando la reunión en kuoh que pronto se dará "eso me recuerda, he tenido un enfrentamiento con los antiguos satanes, ellos intentaran algo el día de la reunión" sus compañeros levantaron una ceja, interesados por ello.

"supongo que tendremos que asistir también" dijo el azabache recordando a los antiguos satanes "dos de ellos me han robado algo de mucha importancia, una de ellas aun me debe un favor" dijo cerrando los ojos, pensando en sus próximas acciones.

"también hay algo que debo de mencionarles" dijo Naruto sorprendiéndolos un momento "Rias gremory… ¿alguno sabe algo?" preguntó curioso, esperando que alguno de ellos dijera algo al respecto.

"¿la princesa gremory?" preguntó Leonardo con una mirada confundida "no se mucho al respecto, tu sabes que yo no me llevo muy bien con los demonios" dijo con un tono muy oscuro en él, casi como si un resentimiento resurgiera solo en recordarles. Mirando a su otro compañero, este negó con la cabeza.

"Ella estaba siendo forzada a cazarse con el heredero phenex" informó el rubio, sorprendiendo a ambos nuevamente "lo sé, están rompiendo otra cláusula que impusimos nosotros" dijo totalmente serio, ocasionando que sus compañeros le imitaran.

"Jeanne creó esa cláusula para que todas las mujeres dejaran de ser forzadas a una vida miserable y sean capases de conocer el amor verdadero" recordó el azabache al recordar como su, en ese entonces, compañera de equipo se esforzó tanto por la libertad equitativa de todos los diablos "…como se atreven…" dijo muy molesto, expulsando una inmensa cantidad de poder.

Naruto entendía perfectamente su reacción, estaba muy molesto que todo ese esfuerzo que hizo su compañera de equipo fuera ignorado olímpicamente por intereses mundanos. Lo peligroso estaba en que podría tomárselo muy enserio, ocasionando la pronta extinción de la raza demonio si así le daba la gana.

"no te preocupes, tomare esto en consideración más adelante" dijo el rubio mientras anotaba algo más en su lista de deberes "¿alguna otra cosa que debería de saber?" preguntó todavía serio, algo que era único teniendo en cuenta que no podía tomarse nada en serio durante tanto tiempo.

"Proyecto Espada Sagrada" Naruto abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, girando su mirada a su compañero azabache. Este le miraba con mucha expectación, así como un aura muy negativa a su alrededor "Me enteré de que todos los del proyecto fueron…revividos" Naruto bajo la mirada, sin dar ganas de decir algo.

"tuve que hacerlo" dijo mientras se frotaba las manos recordando aquella noche "todo eso fue mi culpa, su sufrimiento fue mi culpa…el no haber llegado a tiempo fue mi culpa" dijo nuevamente recordando como todos estaban muertos debajo de sus pies, con miradas de terror absoluto y con lágrimas de negación sobre su triste final.

"no eres dios para decidir sobre la vida y la muerte" dijo el azabache mirándole fijamente "esos chicos debieron de estar en el limbo, sus almas descansando en paz" dijo mientras pensaba en algo más que decirle "no puedes usar tus poderes así, se te dieron para dar una segunda oportunidad, no forzar una tercera" habló con sabiduría mientras cerraba los ojos.

"lo sé" gruñó muy molesto el rubio "pero, ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer? ¿dejarlos muertos?" preguntó con un tono muy oscuro en su voz, cosa que no intimido en lo absoluto a sus compañeros "tenía la oportunidad de salvarlos y darles una oportunidad más, eso fue lo que hice" terminó completamente seguro de ello.

El azabache le miró por un momento y suspiro "la tela del espacio y tiempo, así como la misma realidad están en su punto de quiebre" advirtió este mientras esperaba que sus palabras fueran escuchadas "tus acciones solo han acelerado algo inevitable, has creado una brecha para infinitas realidades, así como el pase libre para criaturas que nunca debieron de pisar estas tierras" dijo el hombre fornido mirando fijamente a su compañero de ojos azules "¿estarás preparado para asumir la responsabilidad del fin del mundo?" dijo su pregunta final, sabiendo que lo que estaba en juego era demasiado para una sola respuesta.

"si el mundo ha de acabarse y es por mi culpa…lo aceptare con todo gusto" dijo seriamente mientras miraba sus manos "no me retractare de mis palabras, usare todo lo que está en mi alcance para combatir lo inevitable, eso incluye el final de todo" juró el rubio totalmente seguro, como si realmente tuviera el poder para luchar contra algo que ignora su sola presencia.

El azabache se le quedo mirando con una mirada indescifrable sobre su rostro "arreglaremos esto otro día, tengo algo urgente que atender" dijo este mientras se levantaba lentamente "ah, eso me recuerda" dijo sacando su semblante fio por un momento "parece ser que alguien ha despertado un pequeño regalito que había hecho" dijo mientras se marchaba lentamente "Kiba Yuto…sino recuerdo mal" dijo este mientras disfrutaba la mirada estupefacta de su compañero rubio **_" Chaos Control"_** susurró finalmente mientras desapareció tras un brillo azul.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese?" preguntó Naruto un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta la rara conversación de hace unos minutos, por lo general, su compañero no suele tomarse nada en serio cuando se refería a este mundo, yendo tan lejos como para asegurar que no le importaba que le sucediese.

El castaño simplemente cerró los ojos y se levantó calmadamente "ha madurado" dijo simplemente mientras se retiraba "y espero que tú lo hagas dentro de poco o todos estaremos muertos" dicho esto, desapareció tras una ráfaga de electricidad, dejando solo al rubio en la habitación.

Naruto se quedó mirando un rato al vacío antes de soltar un gran suspiro cansado "son demasiados problemas para una maldita tarde" dijo ciertamente molesto en como todo parecía ir andando, lo único bueno que le ha sucedido hoy fue su mañana.

De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando una pequeña figura, una algo familiar para él. Para su sorpresa era la misma niña rubia que había conocido hace un par de días atrás "¿Kuno?" preguntó confundido mientras la veía acercarse "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó nuevamente por si ella no entendía a qué se refería.

La pequeña niña parpadeo y ladeo la cabeza "Esta es mi casa" respondió en inocencia, haciendo reír nerviosamente a Naruto "mamá está trabajando y no tengo a nadie" la risa del rubio murió lentamente, sintiendo un poco de pena por la niña "tenía curiosidad" dijo mientras miraba la sala de reuniones que hace poco el trio legendario había usado para discutir.

Naruto frunció el ceño un momento "eso es peligroso, necesitas estar acompañado de alguien siempre" dijo el rubio recordando la anterior ves que la encontró en el parque "muchas personas intentaran hacerte daño, no puedes exponerte de esa manera" regaño el rubio muy preocupado de la libertad que gozaba la pequeña niña.

Esta simplemente infló sus mejillas, algo molesta de ser regañada "Ya lo sé, mi mamá me lo dice todo el tiempo" su semblante molesto desapareció y puso una cara triste "solo que…nunca me lo dice ella misma" dijo mirando el suelo, atacando directamente el corazón de pollo del héroe rubio.

El caballero simplemente se le quedó mirando con cierta dificultad, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en Kioto, no ahora que sabían que había un mal que estaba preparando un ataque dentro de un tiempo.

"yo…" dijo mientras intentaba crear una buena excusa para no lastimar a la niña "tengo muchas cosas que hacer y realmente no puedo acompañarte al parque como ayer" dijo recordando que justo el día anterior fue un día domingo, el único día donde su madre tenía el día libre.

"mi madre me dice lo mismo todos los días" dijo con ojos llorosos, paralizando completamente al rubio. Este mismo cruzo los brazos mientras intentaba luchar contra la niña, más luego de un momento se golpeó el rostro y asintió con la cabeza, derrotado "¡sí!" gritó emocionada mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

 **"¿Cómo se puede luchar contra eso? ¡es injusto!"**

* * *

 **"¡vamos Naruto-san! ¡va muy lento!"**

Se quejó la niña de cabellos dorados mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro con una enorme sonrisa. En aquel columpio se encontraba Naruto, quien la empujaba desde atrás controlando la velocidad en que la niña se balanceaba para que no se golpeara u ocurra un accidente.

"no puedo hacerlo más rápido, te vas a lastimar" dijo con un tono demasiado maduro para ser él, pero realmente estaba preocupado por muchas cosas. La primera y más importante, no le habían dicho a su madre sobre esto así que podría tomarlo como una señal negativa.

Ambos estuvieron jugando durante una enorme cantidad de tiempo, posiblemente horas y horas. Aun así, no podía decir que era aburrido sino todo lo contrario, muy divertido. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, muchas responsabilidades que ahora había hecho a un lado para descansar un momento. Viéndole el lado bueno, creía que esto le ayudaría a despejar su mente para pensar mejor las cosas y así fue.

Sin embargo, luego de un momento, el rubio se detuvo abruptamente mientras miraba a una dirección. La niña dejo de reírse cuando esta vio la expresión del rubio, parecía muy preocupado "¿Qué sucede Naruto-san?" pregunto confundida un momento. Girando su mirada, ve a una figura acercándose lentamente hacia donde ambos se encontraban jugando.

De alguna forma, las pisadas parecían estar sonando como ecos a través de sus oídos, escuchándose como la única cosa viva en este parque donde reinaba el silencio absoluto. Ante su mirada dorada, ve una enorme figura con ropas negras pararse a cierta distancia de ellos "Richard otou-sama" susurró la pequeña lo suficientemente bajo como para que Naruto no fuera capaz de escucharle.

Naruto sudó profundamente mientras miraba a su compañero estar parado frente a él. Por la mirada que tenía Kunou, él sabía que no estaba recibiendo el instinto asesino que su compañero de equipo le estaba mandando "Kunou, debes irte" dijo mientras la bajaba lentamente del columpio y la colocaba sobre el suelo.

Esta niña le miro con cierta duda, pero al ver la situación tensa rápidamente saco sus conclusiones "llamare a Mamá" dijo esta mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y corría en dirección contraria, pasando por el enorme hombre a quien le dio una corta mirada rápida.

Hubo un silencio tétrico entre los dos, ninguno decía nada, tampoco parecían moverse más allá de mirarse mutuamente. De repente, Naruto suelta una pequeña sonrisa mientras coloca sus manos sobre sus bolsillos "entonces…a esto te referías cuando dijisteis que arreglaremos esto" su sonrisa se perdió mientras le miraba fijamente "¿acaso no dijiste que sería otro día?" acusó este, intentando recordarle sus propias palabras.

El azabache no respondió, simplemente levantó una mano y chasqueó uno de sus dedos. Ante la vista atónita del rubio, una espada paso rápidamente por su mejilla, haciéndole un pequeño rasguño que dejó un rastro de sangre. Su compañero sonrió mientras bajaba la mano con la cual había dado la señal de la espada "lo siento, pero…digamos que tuve que acelerar un poco las cosas" se disculpó con cierta malicia mientras parecía perdido entre sus recuerdos.

Naruto se le quedó mirando un poco más, intentando saber el propósito de sus acciones mas no encontraba nada "ese tiro fue a matar…" gruñó enojado, limpiándose el rastro de sangre en sus mejillas "¿acaso intentabas matarme?" preguntó solo para cerciorarse de ello. Una parte de él sabía perfectamente que su compañero está intentando matarle, ocasionándole un pequeño deja-vu de algo similar que le había pasado…aunque no lo recordaba.

"más o menos" dijo este mientras miraba el parque a su alrededor "han pasado un montón de cosas últimamente, no solo tú has tenido un día horrible" su tono se volvió amargo de repente, haciendo un puño con sus manos con el que concentro mucha fuerza, lo suficiente como para que un fuerte sonido retumbara por la zona "digamos que quiero desquitarme con alguien" terminó de dar su explicación mientras le miraba con una sonrisa forzada.

El rubio bufo divertido "¿ah sí?" preguntó mientras terminaba de limpiarse la sangre "pues yo también estoy enojado y tengo mucha energía que quiero liberar" al termino de sus palabras, una luz lo envolvió, dejándose ver con su armadura que lo caracterizaba como el caballero legendario "espero que no te quejes cuando termine pateándote el trasero" dijo mientras intentaba invocar su espada, pero para su sorpresa no llegaba "¿Qué?" preguntó confundido mientras intentaba forzar la invocación de su arma.

"sobre eso…" dijo el azabache mientras se quitaba el chaleco negro que traía en su cuerpo, dejándolo únicamente con sus pantalones negros "¿Qué te parece un pequeño enfrentamiento a puño limpio? Una pelea a la antigua" dijo retadoramente mientras crujía sus dedos, colocándose en una singular forma de batalla.

Antes que este pudiera responder, un rayo cayó del cielo, colocándose a una distancia medio entre los dos. Naruto vio con cierta sorpresa al ver a su otro compañero de equipo ahí, parecía estar un poco lesionado "¡alto!" gritó con una voz firme, interrumpiendo su enfrentamiento "¡detengan esta maldita locura ahora!" ordenó fuertemente mientras miraba con ira al azabache, quien le regresaba la mirada, pero cargado de molestia.

Naruto miró el estado de su compañero y notó que se encontraba algo herido, como si hubiera salido de una pelea "¿Qué diablos te ocurrió?" preguntó confundido por todos los hechos que últimamente estaban pasando frente a él y no tenía ni idea.

El guerrero castaño gruño con ira, levantando su lanza y señalando al hombre de cabellos azabaches "este imbécil me atacó cuando le intentaba de detener de llegar aquí" contó este, sorprendiendo a su compañero "no lo escuches, algo está mal con él, ¡definitivamente no es bueno!" dijo mientras alistaba su arma, listo para combatir una vez más.

Un sudor frio corrió por su frente, intentando invocar su espada nuevamente "¡¿qué diablos está sucediendo?!" gritó frustrado por seguir sin entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo "¡¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo esto?!" gritó el rubio, mirando con mucha ira a su compañero el cual al parecer les había traicionado.

El hombre fornido simplemente se quedó callado, siempre su cabello oscureciendo su mirada "¿acaso no te lo he dicho? Quiero pelear contigo" repitió nuevamente, mirando sin expresión alguna en su rostro "Ornstein se metió en mi camino, tuve que hacerlo a un lado, eso es todo" terminó este mientras dejaba de estar en guardia, sabiendo que la batalla se iba a aplazar un poco más.

La falta de expresión en su voz o en su rostro lo ponía cada vez más nervioso, como si algo realmente le hubiera pasado "¡no sé qué diablos te ha pasado en la cabeza! ¡pero si tengo que golpearte hasta que regreses en ti mismo, que así sea!" dijo muy serio al respecto mientras olvidaba su espada a un lado y con una señal de su mano, su armadura desapareció de golpe, dejándolo solo con sus pantalones o espinelas.

El azabache sonrió finalmente al saber que su duelo había sido aceptado "increíble, no me esperaba más del legendario Artorias" dijo con una sonrisa muy inquietante sobre su rostro "pero…me desanima un poco el tener que pelear aquí y destruir el legado de kurama" dijo seriamente mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia el pequeño dúo "¿les parece si cambiamos de escenario?" dijo con la misma sonrisa, empezando por expulsar una increíble cantidad de poder a su alrededor que se elevó a los cielos en forma de pilar.

 ** _I am the architect of my own destruction_**

"¡maldita sea!" gritó el caballero castaño mientras vestía rápidamente su armadura dorada con excepción del casco "¡debemos detenerlo a como dé lugar!" grito esté mientras se mantenía en pie clavando su lanza al suelo. Naruto no estaba mejor, teniendo que inclinarse al suelo y usar su Chakra para prensarse a él para no salir disparado por el poder en bruto que su actual contrincante parecía expulsar con suma facilidad.

" ** _The torture of my choice makes me stronger. Wandering through innumerable battlefields, Accompanied by the cry of innocents and the screams of hatred"_** recitó una especio de cantico en complete armonía, con los ojos cerrados y concentrando toda su energía en sus manos

"¡sal de una maldita vez!" Gritó el rubio mientras invocaba desesperadamente su arma, pero por alguna razón desconocida no funcionaba "¡Ornstein! ¡no puedo hacerlo, detenlo tú!" este le miro incrédulo, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

" **GLORIOUS"** gritó el caballero mientras giraba su lanza rápidamente cargando rayos que chocaban con el suelo causando pequeñas explosiones ** "¡EXCLAMATION** _!"_ _gritó, lanzando desde su lanza un poderoso cañón de rayos que fue en dirección hacia el arquero, pero este fácilmente se cubrió con una enorme espada colosal que soportó el enorme estallido y luego desapareció en la nada._

" ** _Accompanied by the cry of innocents and the screams of hatred"_** dijo este mientras alzaba su segunda mano, colocando ambas al frente mientras recitaba el encantamiento **_"Unaware of beginning, Nor aware of the end."_** Ambas manos de alguna manera se prendieron de un fuego completamente negro con matas rojo sangrienta y Blanco con ráfagas azules respectivamente.

"¡no funciona!" le dijo ente mientras nuevamente tenía que aferrarse a su arma anclada al suelo "¡necesitamos algo de fuerza EX y ya he usado demasiado poder durante nuestra anterior lucha!" le informó este, haciendo que Naruto gruñera ante la falta de posibilidades que tenía frente suyo, viendo como su actual enemigo terminaba de hacer sus propios preparativos.

 ** _"Completely alone in an abyss of death and despair"_** giró lentamente sus manos en forma circular, reuniendo más de esas mismas llamas que parecían salir de la nada misma, reuniéndose todas ellas frente a él en forma de esfera **_"Therefore, my life has no meaning."_** Juntó sus manos al frente, deteniéndose abruptamente ** _"Because that…"_** dijo lentamente, deteniéndose al final de su línea y abriendo los ojos lentamente.

 ** _"…Is my path to chaos…"_**

De la esfera frente a él, una cantidad de luz abismal los consumió a ambos que miraban con grandes ojos como eran absorbidos por aquella luz infinita. No solamente ellos, aquella luz pudo llegar alrededor de todo el mundo, sorprendiendo a líderes de facciones y humanos por igual, mas solo fue un momento y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Naruto lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo una luz nueva sobre estos a la cual no estaba acostumbrado. Vio que el cielo era diferente, lleno de nubes oscuras por doquier, una enorme luna que parecía estar demasiado cerca del planeta y que ahora se encontraban parados sobre piedra o arenisca rojiza.

"parece demasiado normal" dijo este más para sí mismo que para cualquier otra persona. Cerrando los ojos, empieza a concentrarse para buscar algo de vida en los alrededores, más se dio con la sorpresa de que no había nadie a kilómetros y kilómetros.

"no hay nadie" dijo Ornstein viendo como el paisaje estaba demasiado silencioso, extremadamente sin algún rastro de vida "no hay animales, ni vegetación, ni nada" dijo mientras veía con sus ojos como había montañas y montañas, pero ningún solo rastro de algo verde.

"aquí podremos pelear libremente y sin temor de lastimar a nadie" dijo el azabache interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos "sean bienvenidos a mi propia creación, mi propia dimensión que acabo de crear" dijo este mientras expandía la vista. La imagen se alejó hacia los cielos, mostrando una primera plana de lo que sería un planeta de color naranja o amarillento con un par de lunas girando a su alrededor.

"¿Crear una dimensión? ¡no bromees!" rugió Ornstein mientras sacudía su arma, negando aquella afirmación de su compañero "nadie es capaz de crear una dimensión solo porque si, ¡es una locura!" negó firmemente este mirando con mucha ira a su antiguo compañero, quien simplemente sonrió.

"no estoy bromeando, realmente esta es una nueva dimensión" volvió a repetir el azabache, mirando fijamente al rubio sabiendo que su batalla iba a empezar en cualquier momento "he creado un planeta, dos lunas, cientos de montañas, ha sido difícil" admitió este mientras su mano temblaba en rayos azules que se despejaban "he gastado la mitad de mi poder, realmente me he excedido" terminó este mientras intentaba fijar su vista ante su objetivo, pero esta parecía estar un poco difuminada.

Antes que Ornstein pudiera atacar, Naruto lo detuvo con una mano, pasando sobre él y enfrentándose directamente al azabache "no te preocupes, guarda energía para después" le dijo este sabiendo que su estado no era del todo bueno tampoco "esta es mi batalla" dijo totalmente serio mientras esperaba alguna señal para que su lucha comience.

"¡espera! ¡es completamente diferente!" sus palabras no fueron escuchadas pues en ese mismo momento, este corría en dirección al azabache sin miedo alguno "¡¿Por qué todos son tan estúpidos?!" se quejó al ver que nadie estaba haciéndole caso y nunca lo iban a hacer.

Naruto corría rápidamente y antes que este lo supiera, había conectado un golpe directo contra la cara del azabache, a quien mando al suelo y cayó estrepitosamente sobre él. Miró un momento su puño por si había algo raro con este, pero rápidamente negá con su cabeza "¿Qué demonios haces? ¿acaso te has dejado vencer? ¡ridículo!" se quejó el rubio mientras golpeaba su palma con su puño.

El hombre azabache simplemente se rio en el suelo, divertido por haber sido golpeado "sabes…esta es una de esas raras ocasiones en las que he sido golpeado directamente" contó este mientras se levantaba y se frotaba el área dañada.

Naruto se rio entre dientes mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla, la cual no era su fuerte "¡ha! ¡pronto te volverás loco por ello, esto es solo el comienzo!" prometió este concentrando un poco más de su Chakra en los puños, sabiendo que la próxima vez tendría que golpear más fuerte.

"me asusta que lo digas en serio" se rio su antiguo compañero de campañas mientras le imitaba y entraba en su propia formación de batalla "que la batalla comience de verdad" fueron sus últimas palabras mientras corría directamente a su enemigo, quien también corrió hacia él.

Mientras corría, Naruto repensaba en su cabeza diversas formas de ganar sin su espada 'él me tiene ventaja en habilidad, fuerza y resistencia' pensó estando en cámara lenta sus diferentes opciones 'pero definitivamente yo soy más veloz, si no puede golpearme, estaré bien' terminó de pensar, seguro en una batalla que tendría que durar su tiempo, más todos estos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando lo vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

Antes que supiera lo que sucede, una mano había agarra su cabeza y ahora lo arrastraba por el suelo creando una enorme marca en el suelo, finalmente lanzándolo al aire mismo. Ya en pleno vuelo, el rubio intenta salir de ese estado tambaleante, pero vio con grandes ojos como su enemigo estaba frente a él, con manos que brillaban en un poder oscuro.

Con un grito de guerra, Gough rápidamente golpea al rubio en una aporreada casi inaudita. Los golpes sobre el cuerpo sonaban como una metralleta o aún más rápido, no dejando posibilidad alguna que Naruto pudiese contratacar o protegerse. Cargando esa misma energía en sus manos, forma una gran esfera roja que la lanza contra el rubio, el cual fue arrastrado por el poder hacer una montaña la cual se destruyó completamente por la colisión.

Naruto intentó levantarse entre escombros, pero parecía que todo su cuerpo se encontraba destruido por los miles de golpes que recibió "m-maldito" escupió esté intentando levantarse nuevamente mientras veía a su enemigo frente a él, el cual lo levanto sujetándolo desde la garganta, levantándolo para que sus miradas chocasen.

"eres débil" concluyó este mientras apretaba el agarre en su cuello, haciéndolo gritar de dolor "¿te derrumbas por unos cuantos golpes y una bola de energía? ¡patético!" escupió este con ira, sintiéndose insatisfecho por su corta pelea "muestra tu honor como caballero Uzumaki Naruto, o muere en el olvido" dijo este mientras cargaba una especie de esfera en sus manos a la cual dirigió a su rostro y pensaba en dispararlo a quemarropa.

Antes que este disparara, tuvo que dar un salto largo hacia atrás, pues grandes relámpagos dorados salían de la nada e iban en su reacción, alejándolo del rubio quien cayó al suelo de porrazo, respirando agitadamente "¿estás bien?" preguntó alguien a su lado, a quien reconoció como su amigo Ornstein "te dije que esperaras un poco" le reprocho este mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

"¿Cómo se volvió tan fuerte?" preguntó el rubio mientras usaba el hombro de su compañero para levantarse "la última vez que peleamos no era así de fuerte, gané a duras penas, pero…podía dar lucha" dijo recordando la primera vez que se encontraron y lucharon a la par, terminando en su victoria.

"¿quieres saberlo?" preguntó el azabache quien se había acercado hacia ellos "¿quieres saber de dónde saco tanto poder?" preguntó nuevamente, no esperando a que respondiesen "Mi poder proviene del mismo caos y del vacío, de la desesperación de los inocentes y la esperanza en los culpables, del final de la locura, a esos poderes yo me acojo" dijo este mientras apretaba su puño, causando que todo a su alrededor se derrumbara por la presión y se resquebrajara por su sola presencia.

"esperaba más del caballero legendario, esperaba una batalla digna de dioses como sucedió hace ya más de 20 mil años cuando me enfrente al dios shinobi, _Sandaime Rikudou Sennin_ " dijo este haciendo que la cabeza del rubio cosquilleara por sus palabras las cuales sonaban muy familiares "eres una vergüenza para tus padres, eres una vergüenza para tu título y era una vergüenza para tu misma espada la cual nunca debiste merecer" dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos, concentrando una abismal bola de energía que aplastaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor "porque tu solo eres un maldito cobarde, **Chaos Blast** " terminó este, disparando la enorme esfera que iba en dirección de ambos.

La esfera roja rápidamente cruzo la distancia a una increíble velocidad, no dejando que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, simplemente colocando sus brazos para cubrirse del golpe inevitable. Sin embargo, un ruido sordo es escuchado, terminando por una explosión en la lejanía.

Naruto abre lentamente los ojos y se topa con una figura que no esperaba volver a ver en lo que le restaba de vida si es que tuviera algún final. Frente a sus ojos, una larga cabellera dorada se extendía y flameaba por el viento junto a una bandera al lado de la figura, quien era femenina.

La bandera rápidamente brillo en una luz celestial y se encogió hasta terminar del tamaño de una pequeña espada, la cual revelo ser una pequeña cuchilla dorada **(Ruler Stage 2)** "lamento haberlos hecho esperar" dijo la mujer mientras guardaba ambas cuchillas en sus ropas, regresando la mirada y enseñando una amable sonrisa "ha pasado un tiempo…Naruto-kun, Ornstein-kun" saludó a ambos, dejándolo atónitos y sin palabras al respecto.

Lentamente regreso la mirada al frente, encontrándose con el azabache que todavía tenía una mirada inexpresiva sobre su rostro, pero parecía completamente absurdo con la imagen de la mujer, recordando cosas que habían sucedido hace un tiempo corto, pero fue muy importante en su mente.

La mujer miraba firmemente al azabache, blandiendo ambas armas mientras dejaba que el aire dispersara un poco el polvo de la explosión "No dejare que sigas lastimes a mis amigos, yo te enfrentare personalmente" dijo ella mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de poder sacro de su cuerpo, haciendo que un fuerte resplandor azulado brillara a su alrededor.

 **"Soy la Santa doncella de la salvación, Jeanne d'Arc"**

 ** _…Leticia…_**

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

 ** _SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: ¡LA ESPADA DEL REY SE ROMPE!, ¡TODO O NADA! ¡RASENGAN DORADO!_**

* * *

Haber, esta es la primera de dos partes, no tendrá sentido alguno si no lees lo que sigue y lamento tener que dividirlo así, no me quedaba de otra si quería publicarlo hoy. Por otra parte, desde que vi el final de la lucha entre Naruto y Sasuke había pensado en como traer a uno de mis fics aquel rasengan "del amor y la amistad" donde sus amigos aparecen para prestarle un poco de poder, así que me parece este un gran momento para ello ya que Excalibur "Giga crash" es similar.

Por otro lado, quiero romper la espada por dos razones: esta súper ultra chetado (no bromeo, es demasiado poderoso) y me gustaría mostrar un crecimiento en cuanto a los poderes de Naruto ya que me aburriría traer flashbacks del pasado para mostrar ese avance.

Además de ello, probablemente me demore un poco ya que mi actividad como escritor va a estar de segundo plano (se ha estado notando teniendo en cuenta la mayoría de mis fics que aún no actualizo). Bueno, eso es todo, hasta la próxima :D


	10. Chapter 9

Como dije anteriormente, este sería la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. He visto comentarios del capítulo anterior, bueno, solo uno en realidad lo que me ha puesto un poco triste…pero bueno. Antes que puedan juzgar un capitulo deben dejarme terminarlo, enserio, es molesto porque juzgan algo que aún no tiene un final, ya luego pueden decirme si lo hago bien o mal.

Esta batalla significa muchas cosas, entre ellas el cambio final de Naruto como personaje, muestra su crecimiento como persona al reafirmar su ideología pues se enfrenta con la verdad cara a cara, la cual debe enfrentar al hacer a un lado sus miedos y pesadillas, una de ellas es no poder proteger a nadie. Los hechos de antes, la conversación de Yasaka y todo lo que ha vivido antes de eso solo fortalecen más su decisión, su nueva forma de pensar. Nada ha sido olvidado, nada está ahí porque se me dio la gana, todo tiene, tuvo y tendrá su significado a su debido tiempo.

Aquí mi segunda parte del anterior capítulo, espero que lo disfruten porque posiblemente será muy largo (posiblemente se extensa a un tercer capítulo, aunque no estoy muy seguro)

* * *

 **The Abisswalker**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9:** _Decisión final_

* * *

"…Jeanne…"

Fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su boca mientras miraba con incredulidad a la mujer frente a sus ojos. Su larga cabellera dorada le hipnotizaba y se reflejaba en sus ojos como si de una estela dorada se tratase. Simplemente no podía creerlo, era totalmente escéptico ante lo que miraban sus ojos.

La mujer le dio una mirada triste, mas no le respondió, prefiriendo ver al frente que enfrentarse a sus compañeros "lo siento" dijo esta mientras caminaba un par de pasos hacia el frente "prometo volver dentro de un momento" dijo ella convirtiendo sus pasos lentos y calmados en una carrera rápida hacia su contrincante.

 **[Bleach Neliels Theme Unreleased]**

El azabache frunció el ceño, deteniendo con una de sus manos la cuchilla que estuvo a centímetros de su tórax con un par de dedos "Leticia…" dijo este antes de negar con la cabeza "Jeanne, Largo, no quiero hacerte daño" dijo con su rostro fruncido, molesto por tener que enfrentar a alguien que definitivamente no quería.

La mujer no respondió, rápidamente dando un giro sobre sí misma y trazando ambas cuchillas al mismo tiempo, logrando crear una enorme marca en el cuerpo del fornido hombre. Ambos caballeros sagrados en la lejanía vieron como su compañera había logrado hacer dos grandes cortes en su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a todos por su hazaña.

El azabache miro sorprendido la herida en su pecho, mas no se desconcentro, bloqueando una patada que lo hizo rasmillar por el suelo. Bufó molesto mientras esquivaba todos los intentos de corte de la santa, bloqueando algunos con sus puños más evitaba a toda costa ser golpeado o herido.

"está a la defensiva" dijo Naruto mientras miraba como Gough estaba todo el tiempo retrocediendo y esquivando, no pudiendo hacer algo al respecto como para poder contrarrestarlo "…Jeanne…" repitió nuevamente el nombre de su compañera, asombrado por las habilidades que tenía esta con respecto a ambas armas que tenía en mano.

"no lo está" dijo Ornstein mientras miraba la batalla con ojos agudos "simplemente no quiere luchar contra ella, parece ser que no piensa tocar ni un solo cabello de ella" dijo al notar como su antiguo compañero esquivaba de forma tan magistral que evitaba cualquier contacto físico entre ambos.

De pronto, Jeanne logra llegar hasta el azabache a través de saltos rápidos de velocidad, conectando un buen golpe en su pecho desnudo, haciendo que rasmillara un buen tiempo en el suelo para poder detenerse "tu fuerza es bestial" admitió el arquero con una sonrisa. Esta se desvaneció y elevo un dedo frente a él, en el cual se empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía roja carmesí "Esto no te matara, pero…" dijo apuntando nuevamente, ahora hacia sus antiguos compañeros "…a ellos si" dijo totalmente seguro mientras dispara a quemarropa un poderoso cañón rojo.

La mujer apareció frente a ambos tras une estallido de velocidad, haciendo que una de sus armas brillase "¡muévete Jeanne, es **Chaos Blast**!" gritó el rubio al ver como la mujer santa intentaba hacer de escudo humano protegiéndolos a ambos de aquel poderoso ataque.

Todos vieron como una energía celestial la empezó a rodear, sosteniendo frente a ella una de sus hojas, la dorada para ser exactos. Esta reacciono a su energía y se trasformó rápidamente en una lanza enorme, la cual se abrió en la parte de la punta mostrando que se trataba de una bandera.

El cañón fue directo hacia ella y fue detenido con relativa facilidad por la bandera, la cual lentamente empezó a juntar todo aquel poder frente a la punta de esta '¿Qué demonios?' pensó Naruto al ver como una esfera roja se había formado frente a la bandera y parecía totalmente inestable.

Jeanne parecía muy decidida mientras tomaba la bandera y apuntaba hacia el hombre azabache, disparando toda esa energía que parecía rodeada por la suya propia, haciéndolo mucho más fuerte "mierda" fueron las únicas palabras del azabache mientras se cubría con los brazos, terminando abrumado por una colosal explosión que lo dejo fuera de la vista de todos (ost end).

Lo único que se escuchaba fue el sonido de la tierra cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, como una lluvia de tierra sin fin. Naruto miraba con ojos brillantes aquella fortaleza que antaño le habían hecho caer enamorado por una mujer que nunca iba a tener. Vio con cierta nostalgia como esta les regreso la mirada, mirándolo finamente durante unos minutos con un rostro sereno e inexpresivo.

"¡AMIGOS!" ese semblante se rompió en un par de segundos cuando esta corrió hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa. El hubiera estado encantado de haber recibido un abrazo de esta, pero su cuerpo triturado no decía lo mismo "¡realmente los he echado de menos!" dijo con algunas lágrimas sobre su rostro.

"y-yo i-igual" respondió a duras penas el rubio, escuchando sus huesos crujir ante la fuerza de la santa doncella "p-pero…n-no…r-respiro" dijo finalmente con un tono azul sobre su rostro. No era el único, su compañero, el caballero de León estaba igualmente casi al borde del desmayo.

"¡o-oh!" dijo Jeanne mientras los soltaba, retrocediendo ligeramente sin importarle que su vestido de batalla se ensucie por el polvo "Lo siento, estaba realmente emocionada por veros" dijo con una cálida sonrisa, uno que quebró su corazón también. El carisma que ella tenía era casi imbatible, era imposible que no te gustara solo al verla sonreír.

"no importa" respondió Naruto sintiéndose feliz por verla de nuevo, aunque tenía un montón de preguntas "Jeanne, ¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?!" gritó desesperado al no poder entender nada de lo que sucedía y al mismo tiempo frustrado por no obtener esas respuestas

"o una pregunta más importante aún" le interrumpió Ornstein mirándole seriamente "¿Cómo nos recuerdas?" preguntó muy seria al respecto, su mirada aguda siempre clavada en los ojos hermosos de la santa angelical. Esta abrió un momento sus ojos por la brusca pregunta, mas volvió a la normalidad después.

"de hecho…sobre eso quería contaros" dijo está mirando con una gran cantidad de pena el suelo, causando curiosidad en el dúo "yo…" Dijo lentamente mientras miraba a ambos por igual "jamás he perdido mi memoria" reveló, dejando un silencio muy aterrador en el escenario "yo no he estado amnésica, simplemente estaba recuperando del daño que me causo aquel ataque" se tomó cierto tiempo más, sintiéndose completamente avergonzada de decirles la verdad.

"¡¿QUEEEEEE?!" fue el grito que soltó el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, ocasionándole mucho dolor, pero no le importo "¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!" preguntó totalmente incrédulo, ahogándose entre sus propias palabras "¿Cómo?" pregunto nuevamente, más confundido que nunca y con una creciente ira en su interior. Se sentía traicionado, herido y de alguna forma…molesto por haber sido engañado.

"Eso no importa ahora, Artorias" dijo el castaño, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos pidiéndole que se trasquilase. Naruto quería discutir sobre ello, pero su mirada le obligo guardar silencio de nuevo "Jeanne, no me importa el cómo o el porqué de tus acciones, pero hay algo que debes de contarnos y es…" se tomó cierto tiempo, nuevamente mirándole a los ojos "¿Quién fue quien les hirió mortalmente?" preguntó el castaño, dando un buen punto a saber sobre esta conversación.

La santa miró con tristeza el suelo, como si supiera la respuesta, pero no quisiera decirlo en voz alta. Antes que pudiera decir algo, la respuesta vino de la bruma de tierra a sus espaldas "es increíble el poder que aun conservas teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que has estado fingiendo se humana, Jeanne" esas palabras hicieron que la santa abriera los ojos y se parara rápidamente para enfrentar a su enemigo.

Los otros dos la imitaron, colocándose en guardia ante el posible enemigo que ahora se había recuperado del anterior golpee. Parecía herido a simple vista, con golpes y rasguños por todo su cuerpo, pero al recibir aquel golpe debo de causar más que simples raspones, causando un poco de temor en el grupo.

"estoy sorprendido de que hayas llegado aquí, de todos los lugares" admitió este con una increíble cantidad de incredulidad "¿Cómo lograste salir de todos los sellos de supresión que coloque en ti?" preguntó realmente confundido por la hazaña que realizo la mujer rubia. Por otra parte, él pensó que todos sus sellos eran perfectos, no podría haber ninguna falla en ellos.

"¡me diste la llave, Tonto!" gritó la rubia, mirando con ojos ardientes en ira dejando sin palabras a sus amigos. La verdad es que ella fue encadenada a su propia cama, encerrada en su propia habitación y exiliada del mundo exterior en su propia casa. Ambos caballeros sagrados varones sudaron ligeramente por aquel error fatal que su, ahora enemigo, había cometido como si fuera una clase de principiante.

"pensé en que sería buena idea" admitió este con algo de pena en su voz "pensé en que tal vez tendrías hambre o quisieras ir al baño, estaba preocupado de lo aburrida que podrías estar así que en el mejor de los casos deje las llaves cerca de ti por si tenías una urgencia" habló con total sinceridad, teniendo un pequeño recuerdo donde dejaba las llaves en su mano y le daba un corto beso en la frente, retirándose sigilosamente de la habitación dejándola dormir plácidamente.

"o-oh" dijo la santa, con un fuerte rubor sobre su rostro "no tenía idea, eres muy dulce" dijo mientras le miraba con mucha vergüenza y un rubor fuerte sobre su rostro, algo que compartía el azabache. Esta escena se rompió completamente cuando ella logró salir de su ensoñación "esperad, ¡eso no quita el hecho que me encadenaste a la cama e intentaste apresarme contra mi voluntad!" Gritó completamente enfadada por ello, sujetando con fuerza la bandera que tenía en mano y mirando a dagas al azabache, quien se encogió ligeramente por la mirada.

"Escúchenme" dijo Jeanne mirando a sus amigos detrás de ella "déjenme hablar con él, es mi culpa que este así ahora, se los suplico, denme una oportunidad" pidió la santa con un tono herido, una segunda oportunidad para poder entrar en razón a uno de sus tantos amigos. Naruto la miro un momento y asintió de mala gana, aunque realmente no tenía otra opción.

Jeanne asintió y camino un par de pasos hacia el frente "Richard-kun…" el azabache se estremeció al escuchar su nombre como humano "sé que…sé que estas molesto por haberte mentido todo este tiempo" dijo esta mientras caminaba lentamente y con mucho cuidado hacia él "Yo también lo estaría, yo realmente estoy molesta conmigo misma por haber tomado esa opción…yo realmente lo siento" se disculpó esta mientras intentaba llegar al rostro de su amado.

Este no dudo un segundo, agachándose para ser acariciado y acariciar a la mujer de quien estuvo pendiente durante más de un siglo "no lo entiendes…" dijo este mientras acercaba su rostro hacia su oído y le susurraba algo "yo siempre lo he sabido" estas palabras le dejaron sin habla, deteniendo cualquier pulso que corría por su cuerpo.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, miró con grades ojos como sus compañeros le vinieron a ayudar al presentir que el arquero le iba a atacar, aunque realmente no era cierto. La pareja se distancio por una enorme explosión causada por un rayo dorado y una gran llamarada que fue esquivada por el azabache.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Naruto, preocupado por el estado de su compañera quien parece haber caído en una especie de shock mental. Esta asintió con dificultad, pero aun no parecía del todo despierta "bueno, el dialogo pacifista falló. Habrá que hacerlo con violencia" concluyó este mientras ideaba alguna forma de poder luchar a iguales contra el azabache.

 **[Bleach Ost- Soundscape of ardor]**

Gough parecía estar muy enojado por haber sido separado de esa manera, mirando directamente con ojos fríos al rubio "debes de haberte dado cuenta, tú no puedes ganarme en una batalla a puño limpio ¿cómo piensas ganar sin un arma?" preguntó este, sabiendo perfectamente el estado de debilidad en el que se encontraba el rubio.

Naruto gruño con ira reconociendo que no podía invocar su arma "¿quieres saber porque no puedes hacerlo? ¿quieres saber porque no puedes invocar a True Excalibur?" le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él "es porque eres débil" dijo este mirando fijamente al rubio, sorprendiéndolo por sus palabras.

"dime… ¿Cuántas batallas has enfrentado?" preguntó este, ignorando que había otros con él "dime, ¿a cuántos enemigos has derrotado?" pregunto nuevamente, sabiendo que no llegaría una respuesta, no una clara pero tampoco una firme. "la verdad es que cada vez que terminas una batalla esta tiene mucho peso en tu mente" reveló este, dejándolo brevemente sin palabras "y después de cada batalla le das la espalda a tus enemigos y a los amigos que intentaste proteger"

Naruto se vio envuelto en una pequeña ilusión que su propio cerebro estaba encerrándole. En ella se mostraba a todas esas personas que a final de cuentas nunca pudo proteger y a todos los enemigos a quienes tuvo que derrotar. Eran tantos que no importa donde mirara, estaba abrumado por los cuerpos sin vida y pronto lo envolvieron, teniendo que agacharse para no ser consumido por la oscuridad.

 **"Admítelo Uzumaki Naruto"** escuchó una voz entre su mente, entre toda la oscuridad y rostros que le rodeaban **"tienes miedo de seguir adelante, tienes miedo de la eternidad, de ver la verdad frente a tus ojos"** dijo la voz en su cabeza, haciendo que se inclinara cada vez más en el suelo, siendo carcomido por aquellas palabras que solo reafirmaban lo irrefutable **"porque sabes que lo que sigue son más batallas, batallas más difíciles que la otra"** en una breve imagen se mostraba todas sus anteriores batallas que surgieron una tras otra, tras otra y tras otra.

 **"¿acaso la batalla nunca termina? ¿acaso tendré que luchar eternamente?"** dijo la voz en que resonaba en su cabeza, hallando las preguntas más frecuentes en lo más oscuro de su alma **"acaso… ¿mi lucha está siendo en vano?"** el rubio se cubría las orejas intentando no escuchar aquella voz, pero era imposible, haciendo que su corazón doliera por aquellas mismas dudas de su ser **"temes seguir adelante porque sabes que solo te enfrentaras a una terrible verdad…una que dentro de ti sabes perfectamente pues nadie más que tú sabes que no hay final en tu camino…"**

 **"la verdadera paz es solo una simple ilusión"**

 **"¡CALLATE!"** gritó el rubio mientras abría los ojos, mostrando sus escleróticas negras, mirando con una incontable cantidad de rabia ciega al azabache junto a un par ojos dorados que estaban ardiendo en ira. La energía dorada a su alrededor fue contaminada de golpe, cambiando a una corrupta de colores oscuros y tenebrosos.

Este se lanzó al ataque ignorando las llamadas de sus compañeros para que se detuviera. Aunque más rápido y más fuerte, todos los golpes eran detenidos con facilidad por el azabache, quien le miraba con mucha pena y lastima, aumentando más su frustración y odio.

"eres solo un triste héroe caído" dijo el azabache bloqueando todos sus ataques frenéticos con suma facilidad "vives tu vida sin razón alguna, escapando de tus miedos, escapando de tu destino…escapando del dolor al que te prometiste enfrentar" con cada palabra, la energía corrupta de Naruto solo aumentaba "No solo has roto una promesa a ti mismo, sino que incluso sabiendo todo eso…niegas algo tan evidente" dicho esto, devuelve el golpe finalmente rompiéndole un par de dientes en el proceso, pero no parecía afectar al encolerizado rubio.

"esto es aburrido" dijo el azabache mientras sujetaba ambas manos del rubio "si no te vas a poner serio, entonces simplemente desiste" dijo mientras lo levantaba y le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mandándolo a volar. Este fue recuperado en el aire por Ornstein, que lo atrapó y estabilizo cayendo ambos al suelo (ost end).

Naruto intentó salir rápidamente en su encuentro, nublado por la ira que lo consumía, pero fue golpeado en el rostro por su compañero "calmate de una vez, no lo escuches" dijo el hombre castaño mientras lo tiraba a un lado "por ahora no debemos de escuchar sus palabras, trata de calmar tu mente" el rubio lo escuchó atentamente, asintiendo y dejando salir suspiros largos para apaciguar su alma.

Las escleróticas negras desaparecieron y su mente nublada se despejo lentamente, volviendo su estado a la normalidad. El dolor en su cuerpo volvió, obligándolo a gruñir mientras sentía sus piernas temblar por el esfuerzo. Sin embargo, vio sorprendido como fue cubierto por una luz brillante, así como una gracia divina que le aliviaba del dolor.

 **[Bleach OST 1 #19 Never Meant To Belong]**

Mirando al frente, notó que se trataba de Jeanne, quien usaba su bandera creando una cúpula alrededor de ellos "Con cada victoria, se augura una nueva lucha aún más difícil" dijo la mujer rubia mientras miraba directamente al hombre azabache "incluso en pequeñas cosas de la vida, estamos rodeados de lucha que no podemos evitar" dijo ella mientras curaba a sus compañeros por la lluvia dorada que su cúpula estaba creando.

"pero de eso se trata vivir" Naruto abrió los ojos por las palabras de su compañera, quien parecía estar completamente seguro de ello "reír junto a tus camaradas, llorar junto a ellos, sentir el dolor en tu corazón, pero…también amor" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa recordando un montón de cosas en su mente.

"incluso si es duro, incluso si duele mucho y siento que mi corazón se rompe en pedazos, es mi elección seguir luchando" aseguró la rubia, sin temor a que sus pensamientos fueran errados "porque yo elegí seguir viviendo, porque yo elegí seguir caminando y quiero seguir así…pues sé que si sigo caminando…nunca estaré sola" terminó con firmeza mientras terminaba de usar su arma, desapareciendo la cúpula y terminando de restaurar la salud en sus compañeros.

' _ah…es cierto'_ pensó Naruto recordando la vez que tomó su espada por primera vez _'Yo no era un elegido, no estaba destinado a nada'_ la imagen en su cabeza recordó exactamente el momento donde tomó la espada y la blandió en el cielo ' _esa fue mi elección_ ' pensó finalmente mientras se colocaba de pie y recordaba su vida como héroe.

 _'siempre creí que luchar me daría la respuesta de aquella vez, pensé en haberla encontrado cuando me encontraba en lo más alto'_ un pequeño recuerdo lo trajo nuevamente a aquella montaña, en la cima de está mirando a las miles y millones de personas en las faldas de este _'nunca esperé que la cima fuese tan…solitaria'_ dijo recordando cómo se encontraba tan alto, sobre todos y, sobre todo.

 _'las personas creían en mí, mis amigos confiaban ciegamente en mí y todos en conjunto esperaban grandes cosas, todos esperaban que mis sueños utópicos se volviesen en realidad'_ se mostraba una pequeña imagen mental donde el rubio estaba parado frente a todos, empuñando su arma dirigiéndolos hacia un enorme vacío sin fin _'las personas seguían exigiendo, seguían pidiendo…no parecía tener un final y me perdí en mis propias convicciones'_ frente al rubio, las personas se multiplicaron por miles, envolviéndolo como un mar asfixiante que lo consumió.

 _'yo tenía el poder para hacer las cosas diferentes, yo tenía el poder para cambiarlo todo y creía que así fuese…yo era el Mesías que las personas oraban día y noche para traer la salvación'_ el caballero rubio rápidamente se mostró en un enorme vacío negro y luego fue atado por cadenas negras, atándolo al suelo y a la espada que tenía en mano _'sin darme cuenta, esos pensamientos no solamente me alejaron de mí, sino también de otras personas…yo deje de ser humano'_ ahora este brillaba con una luz celestial, atado por cadenas doradas que cumplían el mismo rol.

 _'un Mesías no puede ser igual que las demás personas, las demás personas no pueden ser el Mesías'_ una pequeña imagen nuevamente mostraba como lentamente el rubio se quedó completamente solo, en una torre dorada donde todos parecían aclamarlo e idolatrarlo como su salvador _'dejé de ser humano, dejé de estar vivo y simplemente seguí luchando ciegamente por una causa que había perdido su significado…mi determinación fue exprimida hasta no quedar nada'_ en la misma imagen, se mostraba como el brillo dorado del rubio se perdía, quedando solo una gama de colores negro y blanco, perdiendo todo su antiguo esplendor.

 _'¿de quién es la culpa? ¿Por qué acabé de este modo?'_ pensó Naruto ahora en el mundo real, viendo como sus compañeros luchaban contra el hombre fornido en una batalla sin cuartel _'¿son de las personas que juré proteger o es culpa mía por dejarme llevar por mis ideales?'_ pensó el rubio mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la pelea.

 _'sin embargo…algo ha cambiado'_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba aquella mañana junto a Yasaka _'yo he cambiado'_ pensó mientras recordaba como lloró como nunca lo había hecho antes en los brazos de la mujer (Ost End)

 **[Bleach Ost- On the precipice of defeat]**

"Tienes razón" dijo el rubio, deteniendo la batalla al acercarse lo suficiente "Yo tenía miedo de no ser lo que las personas esperaban de mí, tenía miedo de fallar y perder una batalla que no debía de perderse" sus palabras sorprendieron a su actual equipo, pero no a su antiguo compañero "Estaba acostumbrado a que siempre ganara, a que el bien siempre debía de triunfar y cuando eso no sucedía, yo me refugiaba en el pasado y huía del presente" dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, apenado por su forma de ser

Volviendo su mirada, vio a su compañera santa quien e miraba con cierta sorpresa "Jeanne…" dijo teniendo una sonrisa triste sobre su rostro "lo siento mucho" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos e intentaba seguir sonriendo "Te abandone cuando más me necesitabas, cuando más necesitabas no a un novio, sino a un amigo…realmente lo siento" terminando sus palabras, se limpió las lágrimas lentamente.

"Yo ya no quiero seguir viviendo así" dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el frente, reuniendo cierto poder que comenzaba a rodearlo "viví pensando en que era un elegido, caminé sin rumbo y no sabía cómo guiarme, pero ahora ya lo sé" dijo completamente seguro ahora, como si no tuviera miedo a dar un paso en falso.

"elijo ya no seguir tener miedo, elijo no seguir viviendo sin razones para luchar" lentamente su armadura empezó a formarse a su alrededor, restaurándose como si estuviera siendo forjada con cada palabra que salía de su boca "porque había olvidado mis razones, ¡mis propias razones para seguir peleando!" su armadura terminó por materializarse en su cuerpo, brillando por la tenue luz solar.

De pronto, una espada dorada se materializo frente a sus ojos, a la cual tomo sin temor alguno y esgrimió con habilidad. A diferencia de antes, su armadura tenía detalles en dorado y un polvo del mismo color parecía rodearlo como arena con vida propia.

" ** _True Excalibur_** " reconoció el azabache al ver al rubio usar todo el poder de la santa espada sagrada que portaba en sus manos "Impresionante, así que estas decidido en matarme" dijo con una sonrisa, emocionado por finalmente tener una batalla de verdad.

"estas olvidándote de nosotros" dijo Ornstein mientras era envuelto por rayos muy poderosos, materializando un casco sobre su cabeza en forma de león. Segundos después, la lanza brillo junto con la armadura, mostrando que ahora había cambiado con un diseño mucho más exótico e impresionante (véase, es igual a True Spirit Spear Chastiefol) " **DragonSlayer Spear: Ultimate modo** " rugió el caballero, expulsando una incontable cantidad de poder de su cuerpo.

"incluso cuando no quiero luchar contra ti, alguien debe de hacerte entender" dijo Jeanne mientras cambiaba de espada y mantenía en alto su daga plateada. Esta rápidamente se volvió una larga espada muy hermosa, cambiando abruptamente su vestuario a uno completamente blanco. Segundos después, fue rodeada por un fuego divino mientras sostenía una espada tan blanca como la nieve y en la otra mano llevaba una bandera dorada " **Holy Maiden Savior: ¡La Pucelle!** " gritó la rubia, mirando decidida a acabar con toda esta locura.

Los tres estaban envueltos en su máximo poder, un rango de poder que si estuvieran sobre el mundo real podría sentirse en cada una de las dimensiones que ahí se resguardan. El hombre azabache simplemente sonrió "muy bien" dijo concentrando tanto poder que logró alcanzar ese pico de poder que sus compañeros sin necesidad de una trasformación "¡vayamos al siguiente peldaño de poder!" dijo emocionado mientras una enorme cantidad de espadas eran invocadas, todos fácilmente podrían imitar a las que los héroes tenían en sus manos (Ost End)

"lamento decirlos, pero solo tengo un tiro con mi arma" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Jeanne "he pasado tanto tiempo sin luchar que no podre mantener esta forma durante mucho tiempo" admitió con vergüenza la santa, sabiendo perfectamente que no debería de ser momento para esta clase de debilidades.

"Mi mana casi esta en números negativos" dijo Ornstein sintiendo también la misma sensación a debilidad corriendo por sus venas "Posiblemente solo pueda darte cinco minutos" Naruto bufó divertido, parecía como si todo estuviera en su contra hoy.

"no necesitan ganar, simplemente hagan tiempo" repitió el rubio, esperando que los tres entendieran "le lanzare todo lo que tengo, si logró romper su control sobre este **Reality Marble** , la lucha habrá terminado" sus compañeros entendieron sus pensamientos y sonrieron al ver su razonamiento "escuchen, tengo un plan" dijo con una sonrisa esperando que sus amigos escucharan atentamente

"Jeanne, abre una brecha entre las espadas legendarias y atrapalo todo el tiempo posible que puedas" dijo el rubio mirando a su compañera, quien asintió a su orden "Ornstein, intenta debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que no sea capaz de moverse mientras Jeanne lo sella" dijo este, haciendo que su compañero también asintiera "Yo terminare con todo esto" dijo totalmente seguro del poder que ahora portaba en sus manos.

 **[Bleach OST – Senna]**

Esperaron un tiempo más y con una señal de manos, todas las espadas fueron lanzadas en su dirección como proyectiles. El grupo se separó protegiendo al rubio mientras corrían rápidamente hasta su objetivo, quien no se movía en lo absoluto. Jeanne se colocó al frente y usando su reliquia sagrada protegió a sus compañeros desviando todas las espadas en su totalidad, aunque al final del camino se rompió y la bandera se hizo añicos, volviendo a su estado de daga dorada.

El hombre azabache vio cómo su antiguo grupo lo rodeado entre tres francos, posiblemente para atacarlo al mismo tiempo a quemarropa "no les dejare" dijo este mientras sacudía su brazo, siendo rodeado por cientos de espadas que giraban a su alrededor formando un anillo.

"¡Ornstein! ¡ahora!" gritó el rubio mientras daba la señal a su compañero, quien asintió y dio un salto para elevarse entre todos. Al mismo tiempo, el caballero usó su mano para dirigir el polvo dorado de su alrededor y crear una enorme barrera dorada alrededor de su compañero **"¡AVALON!"** gritó terminando de formar el escudo, protegiéndolo de todas las espadas.

 **"¡JUDGMENT STRIKE!"** gritó el León dorado mientras lanzaba su lanza hacia el azabache, quien abría los ojos y recibió el poderoso ataque de frente. La lanza no estallo con el impacto, sino que hizo una señal a una lanza gigante que se formó fuera del planeta, cayendo en dirección a donde cayó la lanza con anterioridad.

La explosión resultante fue tan grande que las montañas que había alrededor del lugar fueron dañadas debido al impacto terrestre. La electricidad aun reinaba en el lugar del estallido, donde el humo dejo ver al hombre azabache, quien se encontraba completamente paralizado, muy dañado y con rayos corriendo por su cuerpo, siendo incapaz de ponerse de pie.

"¡es mi turno!" gritó Jeanne, despejando toda la bruma de tierra a su alrededor usando una de sus manos **"¡Shitotsu Sansen! (Triple Haz de Luz Puntiagudo)"** grito esta mientras formaba un triángulo con su mano, formando tres puas doradas que lanzo contra su contrincante, los cuales le aprisionaron sus miembros corporales al suelo mismo **"¡Sajō Sabaku! (Cadena de Enrollamiento)"** gritó nuevamente, juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando.

Simultáneamente, una gran cantidad de cadenas doradas salió del suelo, aprisionándolo completamente al igual que un capullo dorado "¡aun no termino!" dijo mientras rápidamente formaba movimientos raros con sus manos, como si fueran señales de manos, pero usando sus brazos también **"¡Gochūtekkan! (Pagoda de Cinco Columnas de Acero)"** gritó mientras alzaba sus manos al cielo, formando cinco estrellas en sus manos.

De pronto, grandes pilares salieron del cielo mismo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo donde rompió el suelo y sujetó al azabache al suelo, asegurándose de que no se moviera en lo absoluto. Jeanne respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo su cuerpo arder por haber usado tanto poder en tan poco tiempo. Por momentos su armadura blanca titilaba mostrando ropas comunes de mujer.

Antes que la santa pudiera colocar otra técnica de apresamiento, cayó rendida sobre sus propias rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Para su gran sorpresa, escucho como los pilares comenzaron a chocar entre ellos estruendosamente, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos tras una increíble fuerza bruta.

"fue un muy buen intento Jeanne" dijo el azabache mientras usaba su descomunal fuerza para intentar salir del capullo de cadenas doradas, solamente pudiendo sacar un brazo "¿Qué esperabas haciendo esto? ¿detenerme?" preguntó burlonamente el azabache, usando su brazo libre para romper las cadenas faltantes, aunque con cierta dificultad.

"vuelve a intentarlo estúpido" dijo una voz familiar relativamente cerca, haciendo que girara su rostro sorprendido a un lado, notando que se trataba del rubio empuñando la espada sagrada más fuerte **"¡EXCALIBUR!"** gritó este atacando con su espada imbuida en una incontrolable cantidad de poder reunido en su hoja a quemarropa, creando una colosal marea de poder puro.

La ola de poder fue tan enorme que fácilmente arraso con todo lo que tenía en frente. La estela de energía rápidamente cruzo todo lo que tenía adelante, cortando un par de montañas en el proceso antes de detenerse y estallar en la lejanía. La explosión resultante fue más fuerte aun, ocasionando que las demás montañas de los alrededores fueran desintegradas por la poderosa explosión, iluminándolo todo y cegando a el pequeño grupo que veía la explosión a lo lejos (Ost End)

Naruto respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía el cansancio de haber lanzado todo su poder en un solo tiro, teniendo que clavar su espada en el suelo para tener algo de donde mantener su equilibrio. Vio como sus otros dos compañeros se acercaron y vieron todo el camino de desastre que causo su ultimo y desesperado ataque "¿ganamos?" preguntó Jeanne esperanzada de ya no tener que pelear y muy preocupada por el estado del azabache a quien posiblemente acabaran de matar.

El rubio no sabía cómo responder, pues realmente no sabía la respuesta para ello "no lo sé" admitió este mirando fijamente donde su enemigo había sido arrastrado por su ataque "hoy he aprendido que ese sujeto es muy difícil de matar" dijo seriamente, recordando cómo le habían lanzado de todo, pero no parecía que nada funcionas.

"¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?" dijo un hombre castaño a su lado, teniendo una lanza con punta dorada en sus manos, mostrando que ahora había vuelto a la normalidad perdiendo su trasformación "no creo que alguien pueda sobrevivir a un ataque directo de True Excaliburn" dijo ignorando la mirada preocupada de la santa.

Naruto asintió lentamente, aunque ahora no estaba tan seguro de esa afirmación. Antes que pudiera decir algo, una voz cansada salió del humo residual que había quedado en el aire "Desgraciado…" escuchó el eco de una voz muy familiar, haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendido "casi logras matarme" el humo se despejó, mostrando al mismo azabache luciendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

El trio vio con grandes ojos como su antiguo compañero solo lucía un enorme corte en su torso junto a una horrible quemadura, lo cual prácticamente le decía que hacia recibido el ataque de lleno y sobrevivió. Aun así, lucia extremadamente cansado y con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su boca y la herida en su pecho desnudo.

"estoy empezando a pensar que…tú no eres un simple gigante herrero" balbuceó el rubio, colocándose perfectamente de pie "lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta" dijo mientras levantaba su arma y le señalaba con el "¿Qué diablos eres?" dijo con un tono serio, intentando esconder el nerviosismo que sentía verdaderamente.

"lamentablemente para ti, si te lo dijera…" dijo mientras extendía una de sus manos, creando una espada gigante "tendría que matarte a ti y a toda la humanidad" dijo con un tono siniestro y demente, colocando a todo mundo en piel de gallina "pero me agrada mucho este mundo, realmente sería una pena echarlo todo al basurero por decirte algo tan…superficial" dijo lo último con cierta diversión macabra, jugando con la espada como si no fuera nada.

"¡basta de una vez, Richard-kun!" grito Jeanne con lágrimas en los ojos, desapareciendo la sonrisa en el azabache " ¡esto ha ido demasiado lejos, Debes detenerte! ¡te lo suplico!" suplicó la rubia, con grandes lagrimas sobre su rostro dolida por toda esta lucha que no estaba llevando a nada.

Jeanne iba a objetar, pero el rubio la detuvo "no va a funcionar" dijo totalmente serio al respecto "él ya ha decidido…y yo también" dijo dando pasos hacia el frente, colocándose frente a su antiguo amigo y actual contrincante "no quiero que nadie mas salga herido por mis acciones, esta…es mi lucha" dijo sujetando su espada tan fuerte como podía, preparado para la lucha final.

"¡pero!-" "Janne" dijo Ornstein agarrando la mano de la santa quien estaba a punto de correr hacia el campo de batalla. El hombre castaño negó con la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente que esto no era una simple lucha, era algo de honor. La santa sintió sus ojos húmedos y negó con fuerza, ignorando las palabras de sus compañeros y corriendo al frente.

"¡DETENGANCE!" gritó esta entre ambos, sabiendo que o bien uno de ellos morirían, o los dos lo harían "¡ESTOY HARTA!" admitió está mientras lloraba amargadamente "¡HONOR ESTO, HONOR AQUELLO! ¡ES SUFICIENTE!" gritó completamente molesta, dando grandes y fuertes pasos aproximándose al azabache.

Gough miró con cierta curiosidad como la mujer se acercó a él, sorprendiéndolo cuando le rodeado con sus pequeños brazos "por favor…detente" pidió nuevamente, llorando abiertamente en su pecho "Te amo…yo realmente te amo" Declaro sin miedo, dejando un frio sin igual en el lugar "quiero regresar a casa, quiero ir a ver tele o una película…quiero ir al parque o ver las estrellas mientras hablamos de nuestro día…quiero regresar a mi vida junto a ti y ser una mujer normal" suplicó la mujer, mirando con grandes ojos esperanzadores, esperando que sus suplicas dieran algún resultado.

El hombre fornido se le quedo mirando sin palabras, incluso cuando cada fracción de su mente le decía que aceptara, el no podía hacerlo "no lo entiendes, Janne" dijo el azabache con ojos cálidos y tristes "lo que tú quieres proteger…no es lo que yo quiero proteger" dijo dando entender que su objetivo era solo uno y era matar a su antiguo amigo "si para protegerte necesito sacrificar una vida, un amigo o miles de vidas incluyendo la mía…que así sea" dijo haciendo hincapié a la conversación que tuvo antes con Naruto, quien dijo esto de manera menos directa.

De esta manera, intentó hacer a un lado a la mujer, pero vio que no podía. Vio con grandes ojos como esta tenía algo en sus manos, se trataba de su espada de plata pura. De repente, ambos fueron rodeados por una tormenta de fuego de un calor extremo, cosa que alerto a todos.

"¡JEANNE!" gritó Naruto preocupado por ver como la doncella era consumida por el fuego junto a su enemigo, todo parecía indicar que se estaba sacrificando para detener a toda costa que uno de los dos muriese. Con lágrimas en los ojos, esta usa aún más poder mientras el fuego parecía cremar lentamente su cuerpo junto al de la persona que más amaba.

"lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que sigas haciendo daño a nadie más" dijo esta mientras usaba la poca fuerza en sus brazos para mantenerlo preso junto a ella "¡realmente lo siento mucho!" gritó ella mientras el fuego dorado la terminaba de envolver junto al azabache, quien no se quedo corto y la rodeo intentando protegerla del fuego que nunca se extinguiría hasta acabar con todo lo que delimita su barrera " **THE CRIMSON SAINT** **"** fue lo anunciado antes que un pilar de fuego se alzara hasta lo cielos, despejando todas las nubes que se habían formado con anterioridad por los otros ataques de clase EX.

Los otros dos caballeros sagrados se quedaron con estupefacción como su compañera de equipo se había suicidado para detener que las personas que consideraban sus amigos siguieran sufriendo daño alguno, incluso si eso le llevaba llevar al infierno a la persona que amaba junto a ella.

Sin embargo, las llamas cesaron dejando ver una triste imagen. El hombre azabache se encontraba completo además de quemaduras graves y parte de su piel chamuscada o vuelta cenizas, esta se extendía por todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus pantalones los cuales no fueron afectados. Entre sus brazos se encontraba la rubia cerca del desmayo, cubierta de la sangre que el hombre que la sostenía había manchado sobre ella, pero no mostraba daño alguno más allá de ceniza en su rostro, la cual no era suya.

Naruto entendió rápidamente lo que había sucedido "él…él absorbió todo el impacto para que ella no fuera lastimada" dijo al recordar como su antiguo compañero no lo pensó dos veces y la cubrió con su propio cuerpo para evitar que esta sea consumida por sus propias llamas sagradas.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el azabache mientras la dejaba en el suelo, viendo como vestía las mismas ropas con la que dormía esta misma mañana "¿Por qué intentar dar tu vida de esa forma?" pregunto con sus manos temblorosas, sintiendo todo el peso del ataque sobre su cuerpo.

La doncella no respondió, simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa y susurra algo para que solo él pueda escucharlo "porque son mis mejores amigos" dijo esta finalmente cayendo inconsciente, durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. No estaba muerta, pero verla de esa forma de alguna manera dolía porque sabía que fue su culpa forzarla a llevar tan desesperada acción.

"no lo entiendo" dijo negando con su cabeza mientras sentía como lagrimas amargas corrían por sus ojos, siendo la primera vez que siente tanto dolor incomprensible en su pecho y también, una incontable cantidad de culpa "¡no puedo entenderlo!" dijo en voz alta, golpeando el suelo donde estaba arrodillado.

"eres una basura" gruñó el rubio viendo como lloraba su antiguo compañero "Ella te amaba más que su propia vida" dijo este sintiendo la ira consumir su mente "no te lo perdonare" dijo incrementando el aura a su alrededor, aunque realmente era poco teniendo en cuenta que ya no le quedaba nada "¡te hare pagar, aunque me cueste la vida!" juró a los cielos, determinado a cumplir su palabra.

"guarda silencio…humano" escupió con ira el azabache, lentamente parándose y volviendo su fría mirada hacia el rubio "no se suponía que esto sucediese, tu deberías de estar muerto, pero tenías que apoyarte en tus amigos" se lamentó este, sus puños temblando en cólera. Segundos después, dejo escapar un gran grito mientras expulsaba una impresionante cantidad de poder, pero este parecía completamente errático "¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!" rugió como una bestia encolerizada, corriendo con una enorme espada en mano hacia este.

El héroe rubio no temió, agitando su espada y chocando ambas hojas, provocando una pequeña explosión. Ambos usaban fuerzas opuestas, comenzando una lucha feroz en fuerza bruta. Al separarse, chocaron innumerables veces sus espadas, atacando y contraatacando respectivamente.

"¿Qué pasa anciano? ya no eres tan fuerte, ¿verdad?" se burló el rubio al ver que ahora podía pelear de a iguales con su enemigo. Dicho esto, uso fuerza para alejarlo de él, envolviendo su espada en una corriente de aire " **¡Hadangeki!(Ola del viento cortante)"** gritó el rubio chocando su espada contra el suelo, lanzando una poderosa onda explosiva de viento en dirección al azabache, quien se cubrió y la desvió a otro lado.

El azabache no le contestó de forma verbal, sino que desapareció de su vista y volvió a aparecer frente a él bajo su desconcierto. Naruto vio con grandes ojos como este abrió su mano, revelando una gran cantidad de esferas azules que giraban en un anillo perfecto, el cual chocó contra su pecho **"Shingetsurin (verdadero anillo de luna)"** dijo Gough disparando las esferas, las cuales golpeaban consecutivamente al rubio arrastrándolo una considerable distancia, estrellándolo nuevamente contra otra montaña.

Del estallido, salió Naruto con su espada rodeada de luz y la agito con fuerza **"¡Excalibur!"** gritó este, enviando otra ola de poder divino. Esta vez, el hombre azabache solo tuvo que agitar su arma propia para partir en dos la ola "maldita sea, realmente no me queda energía" dijo notando como aquel ataque realmente no había hecho nada por la falta de poder que tenía

 **[Sasuke's Revolution Theme – Junkyousha] (este es obligatorio escuchar :v)**

Segundos después de su declaración, las ropas de su cuerpo desaparecen junto al polvo dorado que lo protegía, dejándolo con una simple armadura de metal y una espada grande y simple en sus manos. El azabache vio su cambio y sonrió "tal parece que Excalibur ha perdido su brillo, se ha vuelto a sellar, una lástima" dijo burlonamente mientras veía la gran espada de doble filo en sus manos.

Naruto no perdió tiempo, clavando su espada al suelo y mordiéndose ambos pulgares, haciendo sellos de mano rápidamente **"Kage Bunshin"** susurró este, esparciendo su sangre a su alrededor y creando cinco clones perfectos de él. A diferencia de sus clones normales, estos podían soportar más de un golpe y solo desaparecían al morir.

El azabache vio esto con burla maligna "¿eso es todo? ¿clones de nuevo?" dijo sarcásticamente, negando con la cabeza "eso es lo que siempre he dicho, demuestras un punto irrefutable incluso cientos de miles de años después" sus palabras confundieron al rubio, quien no había vivido tanto tiempo "como shinobi y como caballero esa técnica siempre va a significar tu debilidad" dijo mirando con maldad a su antiguo amigo "así es Uzumaki Naruto, ¡esa técnica es el símbolo de tu soledad!" gritó con locura, desconcertando al rubio, quien retrocedió al verse arrinconado mentalmente.

De repente, el tiempo se paralizo y su enemigo apareció a su lado, entre sus clones como si nada. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, este rápidamente dirige un puñetazo a él junto a uno de sus clones, sacándolos a volar en direcciones opuestas.

Los clones restantes tampoco se quedaron mirando, en cuando lo vieron entre ellos rápidamente le rodearon y atacaron simultáneamente desde los cuatro puntos cardinales. Sin embargo, Gough logró bloquear los a todos usando su espada y sus brazos, pero su arma salía disparada al cielo por la presión dejándolo desarmado.

Las cuatro copias de Naruto aprovecharon ese momento para apresarlo, dos sujetaron sus brazos y uno el cuello, inmovilizándolo lo más que podía para que el clon faltante lo golpee con todas sus fuerzas. El clon cayó en picada dándole una fuerte patada en el cráneo, el cual retumbo como metal por todo el lugar. Al no verse afectado, el clon siguió golpeando rápidamente para terminar con un fuerte golpe, más el resultado fue que se rompió los dedos y la muñeca en el proceso.

El azabache al ver que había acabado, se dispone a contraatacar, haciendo que los clones que sujetaban sus brazos se golpearan la cabeza entre si y luego se tele transportó fuera de las garras del ultimo, para aparecer encima de este y estrellarlo al suelo con una poderosa patada en su cabeza.

Justo en ese momento la espada cayó del cielo, volviendo a las manos del gigante. Este la tomó con una mano y procedió a cortar al clon, quien en un intento por defenderse usa su antebrazo, el cual fue cortado junto a su hombro en el proceso para ser golpeado por un puño, estrellándolo en la lejanía "M-maldito" fueron las últimas palabras del clon cercenado antes de ver como un brillo se dirigía hacia él. Una espada traspasó su cráneo, justo en su frente fulminándolo de un tiro limpio.

Los clones restantes sorbieron saliva cuando vieron una explosión de energía luminosa a lo lejos, siendo culpa de la espada que estalló para no dejar rastro alguno del clon. El azabache miró a los dos clones que sobraban y usando su pie sobre el tercero, le rompe el cráneo provocando un pequeño charco de sangre al hacer estallar al clon "he matado a dos, me quedan 4" anunció este con un tono tétrico, asustando a los clones restantes.

"¡cuenta de nuevo!" fue un grito en la lejanía lo que le hizo volver su atención. Vio al original con espada en mano corriendo solo envuelto en aire, protegido por la espada sagrada "¡ **Hadangeki!"** gritó este, enviando una poderosa ola de vienta en su dirección. El gigante intentó invocar una espada para defenderse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, siendo golpeado por la ola que lo sacó a volar por los aires.

Los otros dos clones corrieron junto al original, saltando hacia su enemigo en busca de aprovechar esa debilidad momentánea. De esta forma, una encarnizada batalla se dio en el aire, golpes tras golpes solo parecían retrasar que cayeran al suelo, así como parecían muy parejos como para que alguien perdiese.

Los clones finalmente cayeron al suelo y formaron sellos de mano rápidamente **"¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! (Gran bola de fuego)"** gritaron ambos, enviando un par de esferas gigantes de fuego en dirección al gigante que todavía estaba en el cielo. Aun no acabando, el Naruto con la espada sagrada rodeo nuevamente su arma con aire, disparando otra fuerte ola de viento cortante **"¡Hadangeki!"** fue el grito que salió disparado junto al ataque, el cual se convino con las bolas de fuego creando una enorme y colosal bala de fuego sin igual, aun así, rápidamente lanzo su espada al aire sin motivo alguno.

Gough no se intimida y logra invocar un arco junto a unas tres flechas carmesíes que brillaban intensamente. De esta forma, las dispara simultáneamente destruyendo con facilidad la bola de fuego en conjunto, atravesando a los últimos tres y desintegrándolos por obra de las flechas.

Sin embargo, nota que la espada sagrada no estaba junto a ellos, entendiendo que ninguno era el original "¡por aquí imbécil!" llamo el rubio encima suyo, teniendo la espada que hace unos momentos su clon había lanzado "¡muerde el polvo, hijo de puta!" maldijo el rubio mientras caí en picada junto a su espada envuelta en viento y concentrándolo así. El azabache no lo piensa dos veces y se cubre con su antebrazo terminando en un vórtice de viento (ost End)

De aquella esfera de viento resultante, sale Naruto cayendo lentamente y sin ninguna fuerza, rodando por el suelo, terminando echado sobre este junto a su espada que se había clavado junto a él. De la misma forma cae alguien más de la explosión del viento, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo y creando rupturas en este.

Pero para su sorpresa, es el gigante quien puede pararse con normalidad, mientras que él solo puede arrastrarse por el suelo. viéndolo con más cuidado, uno de sus brazos parecía completamente destrozado y muy malherido, inhabilitándolo seriamente.

"admito que esta batalla ha sido muy…interesante" dijo Gough mirando su brazo ensangrentado y con rastros de piel quemada "es la primera vez que siento que estoy a punto de desmayarme de cansancio, aun así…" dijo llegando al rubio y levantándolo al sujetarlo de la garganta "¿Por qué no te rindes?" preguntó ligeramente confundido al ver cómo, aun cuando su brazo se encontraba roto, seguía sosteniendo la espada.

"acaso… ¿acaso crees que tienes alguna forma de ganarme?" preguntó el azabache con curiosidad verdadera "he soportado tres ataques nivel Ex, he soportado una intensa lucha contra tres caballeros legendarios, uno de los cuales contaba con la espada más poderosa y recibí de lleno su ataque más poderoso" relató este, recordando su anterior pelea de niveles brutales "¿Por qué crees que tienes alguna oportunidad de vencer?" cuestionó finalmente, esperando una respuesta que le satisfaga.

Naruto respiraba agitadamente, pero no por ello le ignoró "¿crees que me importa si eres más fuerte?" decía con dificultad, pues la enorme garra en su garganta le dificultaba el paso del aire "de alguna manera…sabía que eras muy fuerte, desde antes de nuestra pelea" reveló el rubio, mirándolo desafiante "No estoy peleando porque quiero ganar, ¡yo tengo que hacerlo!" gritó mientras levantaba temblorosamente se espada "mostrando que tan fuerte eres ahora…¡no importa una mierda!" dicho esto, le escupió en la cara, manchando su rostro en sangre.

El azabache se le quedo mirando un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos y lanzarlo a un lado su cuerpo magullado "Tonterías" dijo este mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro "Uzumaki Naruto, esas son las palabras de un hombre ignorante que se aferra a una triste ilusión llamada esperanza" con inexpresividad, su antiguo compañero les miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando un pulso se sintió en la nada, un pulso que oscureció completamente el iluminado lugar, desapareciendo incluso el sol sobre sus cabezas. La oscuridad lo consumió completamente todo, a excepción de él y su enemigo gigante.

"Te enseñare el verdadero rostro de tu amada esperanza" dijo mientras la oscuridad parecía envolverlo como un capullo, uno que lentamente empezó a desaparecerlo ante la vista atónita del héroe rubio "he aquí, **la verdadera desesperación** " fueron sus últimas palabras mientras era encerrado en el orbe negro.

 **…Esto es una pesadilla…**

* * *

 **Yo también te amo**

Un par de hermosos ojos se abrieron en shock, rápidamente levantándose del frio suelo y buscando con la mirada aquel quien dijo esas palabras. Pero de pronto, se da cuenta de algo, estaba viva "¿eh?" se pregunta al verse las manos y no la típica sensación de cuando estabas muerto, confirmando que no lo estaba.

"despertaste" escuchó una voz a cierta distancia, volviendo su mirada, notó que se trataba de su amigo y compañero de batallas, Ornstein, quien parecía estar hecho polvo "por un momento me preocupé y pensé que volverías a estar en coma" dio a medio de broma pesada mientras se apoyaba de su lanza, sentándose en una roca cercana.

La mujer no entendió sus palabras, pero había algo que podía entender "estoy viva" confirmo esta, sintiendo la falta de maná de su cuerpo "pero…debí morir" no quiso ser quisquillosa, pero su reliquia sagrada técnicamente debió de quitarle la vida para eliminar todo lo que ella creyera que debía de desaparecer.

"a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes" dijo el hombre castaño mientras se rascaba el cuello, llamando su atención "estas con viva, ¿no? Deja de buscarle sentido y regocijate de una segunda oportunidad" dijo este mirando el cielo, el cual estaba completamente nublado "por otra parte, eso fue completamente estúpido" le regaño su amigo, avergonzándola al recordarle su intento de suicidio.

Jeanne asintió, pero al recordarle eso tuvo que abrir los ojos en shock "¡Leo-kun! ¡¿Dónde está Naruto-kun y Richard-kun! ¡debemos de detenerlos!" gritó desesperada mientras intentaba colocarse de pie, lográndolo con suma facilidad.

"¿y? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahí? ¿hablar hasta quedarte sin voz?" preguntó con sarcasmo su compañero, deteniéndola completamente "no tenemos energía alguna, nuestro poder se ha agotado y todo lo que hemos hecho no ha resultado, ¿Qué diferencias hay ahora?" le hizo recordar a la fuerza sus intentos de detener la lucha.

La doncella iba a refutar, pero no tenía argumento sólido para ello. Tenía razón, desde la charla pacifica hasta la violencia no había dado resultado, ¿Qué les aseguraba lograrlo esta vez? "lo sé, pero…no podemos quedarnos escondidos aquí sin hacer nada" dijo ella reprochándole el hecho de estar escondido.

"mantenernos escondidos te ha salvado la vida" se defendió el castaño, recordando como la había sacado de la batalla cuando estaba desmayada a un lugar seguro "por si no sabías, esos dos están luchando como animales salvajes, posiblemente hubieras muerto en fuego cruzado y esta vez de verdad" informó, casi enfadado de las palabras de su compañera al acusarlo de una táctica tan cobarde.

"lo siento" se disculpó la rubia mientras se volvía a sentar "gracias por haberme salvado…realmente lo aprecio mucho" dijo con cierta pena, pues se había olvidado que fue su amigo quien le había sacado de un lugar muy peligroso.

"no tienes por qué disculparte, yo también estoy nervioso" admitió el castaño, con su mano temblando al sostener su arma "pero hay que ir con cabeza, no podemos lanzarnos al ataque sin tener alguna idea o plan que pueda resultarnos" dijo mientras miraba a la nada, intentando pensar en algo que pudiera sacarlos de esta difícil situación. Lo peor de todo es que justo en momentos cruciales, el nerviosismo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

De pronto, un pulso se siente por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los dos caballeros sagrados. Rápidamente se ponen de pie, pero lo hacen muy tarde pues una oscuridad absorbió toda la luz, imposibilitándoles una visión clara de lo que posiblemente estaba pasando.

La ceguera dura un par de segundos más para que luego desapareciera como si nada "¿Qué demonios es esto?" pregunto Ornstein con un sudor sobre su frente, concentrándose para sentir alguna clase de firma de energía, más lo único que encuentra en a su compañero rubio, nadie más estaba con él.

"no puedo sentir a Richard-kun" le despertó Jeanne, quien miraba con ojos desorbitados la nada "he…dejado de sentir su presencia" tartamudeó la chica rubia mientras su mirada perdida intentaba encontrar algo entre la nada, como si eso ayudara en su búsqueda.

El héroe del león, a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, tiene que asentir cuando tampoco es capaz de encontrar a su antiguo compañero. Regresando su mirada hacia donde estaba la pelea, ve como un pilar enorme de energía se alzaba sin control, concentrándose todo en una esfera negra "debemos ir sin un plan" dijo el castaño, tomando su arma con fuerza " ¡apresurémonos!" gritó este, saliendo a toda velocidad de su escondite.

Jeanne asintió y corrió sin problemas, a diferencia de su compañero, ella no estaba cansada físicamente y gozaba de buena salud. Sus ojos vieron el brillo oscuro a la distancia y un frio intenso recorrió su espina dorsal. Cerrando los ojos, suplicó mentalmente esperando que sus peores miedos no se hiciesen realidad.

"Por favor…que nadie muera"

* * *

 **Bleach OST – Revelation**

 **"Lord of Darkness, Awaken"**

Ante los ojos de Naruto, estelas negras dejaron ver la nueva forma de su enemigo. La silueta se mostraba ante él, caminando lentamente para mostrar su nueva y terrorífica forma. Pudo distinguir un par de cuernos enormes, su piel completamente blanca, y sus ojos dorados con la esclerótica negra. Lo más resaltante de todo eran sus nuevos miembros, sus brazos y parte inferior del cuerpo fueron cubiertos con un exoesqueleto que está hecho de lo que parece ser, placas metálicas gruesas que se asemejan a escamas o espadas negras.

" **me había olvidado lo que era ser…libre** " dijo con un tono distorsionado su enemigo, su voz perdiéndose entre el espacio y tiempo, retumbando como un eco en su mente " **me había olvidado incluso de mi propia cola** " dijo con una sonrisa, enseñando su nuevo apéndice, la cual parecía mas una lanza de escamas que una cola, pero se movía como una.

Naruto por otro lado estaba completamente petrificado, no podía moverse, aunque quisiera. Incluso apuñalándose la pierna con el filo de su espada no lo sacaba del trance, su mente ignoraba el miedo, pero su cuerpo no lo hacía, traicionándolo en momentos cruciales como este.

'no puedo sentirlo' pensó completamente asustado al ver como no sentía absolutamente nada, casi como si ni siquiera existiera 'ni vida, ni muerte' reflexionó mentalmente intentando hallar algo que no lo hiciera confundir 'si no fuera por el dolor y el miedo, yo juraría que no existe realmente y solo es una ilusión' pensó frustrado, cerrando los ojos al ver que había intentado despertarse como si fuera un Genjutsu.

 **"no estas mal, Uzumaki Naruto"** se burló el…la cosa que tenía en frente **"hay razones por la cual nunca podré enseñar esto en nuestro mundo. Una de ellas es que no quiero despertar a Kaguya de su letargo y hacer que los dioses antiguos vengan a por nosotros"** dijo, caminando lentamente hacia el rubio, mas sus pisadas no se escuchaban como deberían, sino como un fuerte golpe de metal contra la nada, escuchándose un eco sordo metálico.

 **"dime, ¿ahora vez la diferencia entre los dos?"** preguntó, levantándolo nuevamente al sujetarlo por la garganta **"¿aun crees tener oportunidad de ganar?"** preguntó riéndose ligeramente, pero esta risa muere al ver que todavía sujeta su espada **"Patético"** susurra mientras lo lanza sin esfuerzo alguno.

Naruto gritaba de dolor mientras su cuerpo magullado chocaba una y otra vez contra las rocas, pues ese lanzamiento 'débil' fue tan fuerte que rompió la barrera del sonido e hizo que derrapara forzosamente, rodando por el suelo. Con algo de esfuerzo logra ponerse de pie y empuña su arma con cansancio, estando paranoico por algún ataque sorpresa.

 **"te has tardado mucho"** fue la voz distorsionada que escuchó en su espalda. Abrió los ojos en incredulidad y volteó a toda prisa para defenderse, más lo único que vio fue un dedo tensado. El mismo dedo se extendió con normalidad, golpeándolo en la frente y volviéndolo a lanzar con brutalidad por los aires.

Naruto abría los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo un dolor muy profundo en su frente. Lo primero que diviso fue a su enemigo tras su vista enrojecida por la sangre que goteaba de la herida en su frente. Este ahora tenía un par de alas monstruosas y gigantes en su espalda, la cual agitó una sola vez y cambio la dirección de su lanzamiento.

De esta forma era golpeado sin piedad durante un largo tiempo, siendo un juego para su enemigo de apariencias monstruosas, quien le golpeaba con un dedo, con el aire que producía sus alas o con su cola. Aun así, se dio cuenta que todos los golpes que daba siempre eran dirigidos a un solo lugar, su espada sagrada.

Luego de un golpe final sobre esta, el héroe rubio cae a toda velocidad sobre el suelo, formando un gran estallido con su propio cuerpo, el cual había dejado de moverse. Sin embargo, incluso después de todo ese castigo, todavía sujetaba con fuerza su arma, mostrando que aún no se daba por vencido.

Naruto siente una fuerte presión sobre su pecho y ve una enorme pata de aspecto draconiano, la cual exprime con fuerza su tórax haciéndolo gritar silenciosamente al no poder gritar más **"Suéltala"** Ordenó el gigante monstruo, mirando agudamente al héroe. Aun así, este se niega a hacerlo, por lo que aumenta la expresión sobre su pecho **"¡suéltala!"** su gritó no fue escuchado, teniendo una lenta y temblorosa negación del rubio, quien se negaba a dejar ir su espada.

"¡Naruto-kun!" se escucha un grito a cierta distancia. El mencionado gira sus ojos cansados y difuminados hacia el grito, mostrando un par de figuras muy familiares para él. Se trataba de Ornstein y Jeanne, quienes corrían a toda velocidad al ver su estado tan lamentable.

Su velocidad disminuye notablemente cuando ven la nueva apariencia de su antiguo amigo, quedando ligeramente petrificados por eso. Mas no dejan de correr, siendo Ornstein el primero en atacar con su lanza sellada. La lanza no logra golpear, chocando con la energía negra que desprendía, la cual no estuvo ni cerca de atravesar, ganándose un golpe ligero de la cola del azabache, el cual le envía volando y estrella contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Jeanne por otra parte corría con sus dos dagas para defender a su amigo. El gigante simplemente usa la fuerza de sus alas para hacerla a un lado fácilmente, e invoca una espada, la cual gira en su dirección atrapándola como si fuera de hule, encerrándola tras un domo de energía oscura. **"estoy cansado de distracciones"** dice el azabache, chasqueando el dedo y desapareciéndolos tras un brillo de energía.

 ** _[Bleach ost Nothing Anymore]_**

Dicho esto, da un paso atrás y levanta al rubio usando su cola, atrapando su garganta nuevamente para mirarlo con mucho desprecio **"Has perdido, Uzumaki Naruto"** dijo este mientras tomaba lentamente la espada que todavía portaba el mencionado " **no tienes poder, ni amigos…no te queda nada"** dijo logrando rodear la espada sagrada con su mano draconiana.

Esperó un tiempo para ver la reacción de este, mas seguía teniendo el mismo fuego determinado en sus ojos **"ya veo"** dijo el azabache dándole una corta mirada a su espada **"¿crees que por tener una espada podrás ganarme?"** preguntó curioso por su respuesta, mirando la hoja de metal común **"te imaginas si…"** dijo regresando su mirada hacia el rubio **"¿no la tuvieses?"** preguntó con un tono siniestro. (ost end)

Naruto no podía consternar, aunque quisiera, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando escuchó el crujido de algo rompiéndose. Su mirada aséptica se encontró con su espada sagrada, la cual estaba cediendo ante la fuerza del azabache **"hoy inicia una nueva era, una nueva era sin el héroe patético y tu espada patética"** los crujidos aumentaron **"porque este mundo no necesita determinación, este mundo no necesita mentiras a las cual llamas esperanzas"** los crujidos se escucharon más fuertes aun **"este mundo… ¡no necesita Héroes!"** con estas palabras, la espada finalmente cede y se parte en mil pedazos.

El caballero rubio ve con ojos muertos como su espada sagrada, la imbatible Excaliburn había sido destruida como un fragmento de vidrio. Este mismo cayó pesadamente al suelo, junto a los fragmentos de su hoja, las cuales lentamente empezaron a perder su brillo metálico, oxidándose rápidamente.

En esos fragmentos se iban sus últimas esperanzas, sus sueños, su ideal…todo se esfumaba con el brillo de la espada, la cual había muerto…junto a todo lo que alguna vez significó. Las fuerzas le abandonaron, mirando con ojos muertos como su espada había muerto y ahora…le tocaba a él.

 _'este es…este es el final'_ pensó mientras su vista difuminada se cerraba lentamente _'aquí acaba todo'_ sus últimos recuerdos le trajeron a una época donde todavía podía creer en un futuro, uno erróneo, pero podía hacerlo _'aquí…como un perdedor…completamente solo y sin gloria alguna'_ fueron sus pensamientos finales y era consumido por la oscuridad, cerrando los ojos esperando el tan ansiado final de todo este dolor.

 **No estás solo**

Pero de pronto, escuchó un suave eco que provenía de todos lados. La oscuridad dejo de ser total y de alguna manera, podía ver un brillo al final del todo. Con cierto temor, Naruto camina lentamente hacia la luz, temiendo de que sea una ilusión más, pero también…esperanzas de ser algo más. Sin embargo, cae antes de poder llegar, terminando en el suelo una vez más.

 **Tu…ya no estás solo**

De repente, una calidez sin igual lo agobio, trayendo miles de recuerdos a su mente. Lentamente se aferró a esa calidez, atrapándolo con sus brazos entumecidos y destrozados, buscando la comodidad entre toda esta oscuridad. Sin embargo, una seguridad lo inundo, teniendo el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos.

Se encontró nuevamente en aquel parque, rodeado por frágiles brazos y rodeando a una mujer con los suyos propios. Vio con cierta sorpresa que se trataba de Yasaka, la cual lloraba abiertamente en sus brazos, al igual que aquella mañana de verano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, hunde su rostro en su cuello, disfrutando de esa calidez que le traía una gran calma a su corazón.

 ** _Tienes razón…Ya no estoy solo_**

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras una incontable cantidad de buenos y malos recuerdos pasaban por su memoria, todos incluían una sonrisa de millones de personas a las cuales podía llamar amigos. Ahora, sin ningún miedo, deja libre a Yasaka, separándose y estando por sí mismo en la oscuridad.

Yasaka se logra parar primero y extiende su mano hacia él, invitándolo a salir de aquel lugar tan tenebroso e intentar caminar una vez más. Sin duda alguna, Naruto extiende su mano, tomando la de ella y levantándose nuevamente, caminando a la par y siguiendo esa pequeña llama en el horizonte.

La mujer rubia desaparece y se convierte en polvo dorado, el cual rodea la mano del rubio, quien ya no miraba a ninguna parte además del frente. Con una sonrisa, Naruto aumenta la velocidad y corre sin miedo hacia la luz, intentando tomarla con sus manos. De la misma forma, alguien a su lado corre junto a él, imitándole. Se trataba de un clon perfecto, con la diferencia que vestía un mono naranja con negra y un protector metálico.

Ambos corrían el uno al otro, buscando juntarse y tocar la llama con sus dedos, la cual parecía inalcanzable. Pero en un último intento, ambos logran obtenerlo, haciendo que aquella pequeña flama se trasformara en un pequeño sol ardiente, el cual se extiende cegando todo por completo.

Ya en el mundo real, Naruto abre los ojos, todavía sintiendo un indescriptible dolor en todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos cansados divisan a su enemigo, quien había perdido la trasformación y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Podía ver que todavía tenía los daños de su batalla anterior los cuales por un momento desaparecieron cuando se trasformó.

 _'ya no tengo miedo'_ repitió mentalmente el rubio, usando sus brazos temblorosos para ponerse de pie. Ante la mirada atónita de su enemigo, lograba ponerse de pie incluso cuando su cuerpo gritaba de dolor _'me siento feliz'_ con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus temblorosos pies pudieron soportar su peso una vez más.

"yo…ya no estoy solo" murmuró mientras levantaba sus dedos y los cruzaba, haciendo un signo muy familiar "no puedo perder aqui" dijo mientras concentraba un poco de Chakra en sus dedos "¡no me rendiré!" gritó lanzando todo lo que le quedaba en su jutsu.

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 02 – Douten]**

De pronto, un sello apareció en su palma, dejando sin palabras al azabache que por un segundo pudo verlo resplandecer. Seguidamente, muchas explosiones de humo nublaron su vista, mostrándole de repente más de cien clones frente a él "¡Maldito Rikudou!" murmuró molesto el azabache, poniéndose de pie para contrarrestar el posible ataque.

De repente, todos los clones pudieron correr con normalidad, apoyándose el uno al otro para mantener el equilibrio y dar un fuerte salto. Entre ambos clones, una pequeña porción de Chakra salió de sus dedos, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una pequeña esfera azul "Rasengan" gritaron en conjunto mientras corrían en dirección al azabache.

Este intentaba defenderse con sus puños, pero estaba tan cansado que a veces el pequeño rasengan le golpeaba y producía una pequeña explosión que lo desequilibraba "¡Esto es inútil, Ríndete!" gritó el azabache mientras destruía a los últimos clones que podía ver.

Sin embargo, una luz le llamo la atención, haciendo que miraba al cielo. Vio con sorpresa que se trataban de más clones que tenían Rasengan completos en sus manos "¡toma esto! **¡Rasen Chou Tarengan!"** gritaron todos.

El azabache ve con ojos preocupados la gran cantidad de esferas azules en el cielo, procediendo a sacar un par de hojas deslucidas y lanzándolas hacia el ejército. Las espadas cortas rápidamente giran en el aire y eliminan a la mitad "Maldita sea" maldijo el gigante mientras intentaba sacar más espadas "no me queda poder" había sido una mala idea haber sacado una trasformación a medias y tan forzada luego de crear una dimensión completa.

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía teniendo recuerdos en pleno vuelo, recuerdos de todos los verdaderos amigos que había hecho en su travesía a la cual llamaba vida 'yo…ya no peleare solo nunca más' repitió mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba un milagro 'Todos pelearemos por nuestro futuro' dijo decidido a ganar esta batalla.

Las personas en su mente de alguna manera dejaron de ser un simple recuerdo y asintieron con una sonrisa, transformándose rápidamente en partículas azules que inundaron su mente. Fue esa misma energía que de alguna manera estaba conectada al sol en su palma, dotándolo temporalmente del poder de todos.

De alguna manera, energía salió de todas partes y se dirigió a cada rasengan, aumentando su tamaño exponencialmente "¡Chou Oodama Rasen Tarengan!" gritaron todos, dirigiendo las enormes esferas azules en contra del azabache, quien solo atino a protegerse con sus brazos, recibiendo las explosiones gigantes consecutivas.

Ahora fue él quien salió volando y rasmillando el suelo durante un buen tiempo, humo saliendo de todo su cuerpo "¿de dónde sale tanto poder?" murmuro confundido y frustrado, pues no tenía ningún sentido que haya podido crear siquiera un mísero Rasengan

Ante su vista, el humo resultante se dispersa cuando el ultimo rubio corre con un brillo dorado hacia él, chocando una pequeña esfera azul en su pecho. Ante su vista estupefacta, ve que justo en la marca del sol en su mano, había muchos fragmentos de la rota Excalibur en la interior de la esfera.

Aquellos fragmentos oxidados recuperaron rápidamente su brillo y se dispersaron en un polvo dorado que tiño al Rasengan de ese color, volviéndolo una esfera dorada, mas no fue lo único que vio. Detrás de su compañero rubio, había una innumerable cantidad de personas tomándose los hombros y empujando hacia adelante, ayudando al rubio para lograr superar sus propios límites.

'ya no estoy solo' repitió con una sonrisa en su rostro Naruto, para volver al mundo real y ver el rasengan dorado en su mano "¡toma esto!" dijo mientras profundizaba su ataque, ocasionando que su brazo se rompa por la presión "¡siente el poder de nuestros lazos!" gritó el rubio, ocasionando que todo fuera envuelto en un haz dorado.

Con sus últimos momentos, el azabache pudo ver como el caballero rubio, Artorias, era remplazado por un rubio ninja con un protector en su frente, ambos utilizando su rasengan contra él. Así mismo, vio nuevamente a las incontables personas que se extendían en el horizonte, apoyando de todo corazón a su compañero rubio.

'los seres humanos…' pensó por un momento mientras el tiempo se detenía para él '...no..' negó mentalmente al ver que había mas que humanos ayudando a Naruto, los cuales habían logrado hacer algo que era imposible desde cualquier punto de vista 'todos los seres vivos…' con estos pensamientos, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras era consumido por una luz brillante que ciega a ambos contrincantes.

 **…Son una existencia realmente terrorífica….**

Fuera del alcance de cualquier vista, desde una visión panorámica de escala planetaria, un enorme brillo se ve a lo lejos. El brillo resultante doblega el mismo espacio y se trasforma rápidamente en un agujero negro que empieza por succionar todo a su paso, tragándose todo el mundo creado para finalmente estallar en una explosión tan grande que quebró por completo la nueva dimensión.

* * *

Todo era un revoltijo, su mente, su cuerpo, era como si hubiera estado en una licuadora, hubiera sido destrozado y rearmado un millón de veces antes de caer inconsciente. El gigante abre los ojos lentamente al escuchar un sonido peculiar frente a él. Al abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz, primero observa su entorno.

A su derecha estaba inconsciente su amigo castaño, el héroe legendario del león. A su izquierda estaba su esposa falsa y amiga de batalla Jeanne, también inconsciente y sellada tras una barrera mágica por una espada que hacía de cinturón. Finalmente mira al cielo y ve lo que sería la empuñadura de una espada rota a mas no poder.

Alzando un poco la mirada, ve que se trataba de su compañero rubio, quien le miraba con ojos agudos amenazándole con su espada quebrada "no te levantes a menos que quieras que te patee el trasero una segunda-" no termina su oración al caer de bruces sobre su espalda, terminando en un choque seco "eso dolió" dijo débilmente, finalmente soltando su espada rota y mirando el cielo al no poder moverse.

El azabache parpadea un par de veces y muestra una pequeña sonrisa. Ante la vista estupefacta de Naruto, el gigante se empieza a reír ligeramente para que seguido de ello, comenzara a carcajearse a todo pulmón, aunque aún sin poder mover un musculo "¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!" grito enojado y avergonzado Naruto, arrepintiéndose de haber gritado pues su tórax se estremeció de un dolor agudo, posiblemente las costillas rotas.

La carcajada del gigante empieza a calmarse, convirtiéndose en una respiración forzada y agotada. Su mirada vaga nuevamente y encuentra la respuesta a su incógnita, se trataba de una funda dorada la cual estaba dorada cerca al rubio '¿fue protegido por Avalon, ¿eh?' fue su conclusión al ver la funda sin nada de poder, pues protegió a su dueño de la explosión suicida del rasengan dorado.

"incluso después de todo nuestro enfrentamiento y en el estado en el que estamos… ¿aun quieres seguir peleando?" preguntó el azabache muy divertido por la forma en como el héroe rubio resolvía sus problemas.

"¡por supuesto que sí!" respondió muy seguro el rubio, a pesar de que no podía mover sus manos para nada "intentaste matarme, hiciste daño a mis amigos y rompiste el corazón de Jeanne, ¡todo por luchar conmigo!" escupió molesto el rubio, retorciéndose en el suelo "si pudiera levantarme te pasearía la cara hasta que se desfigure para siempre y..." no fue lo único que dijo, comenzando a hablar y hablar…y hablar.

El gigante nuevamente empieza a reír, ignorando las palabras amenazantes de su compañero, quien se molestaba e impacientaba cuando sus amenazas solo le producían más risas. Sin embargo, las amenazas murieron y el silencio reinó, por extraño que pareciese luego de todo lo que pasaron, fue un relativo silencio ameno.

"yo…" dijo el azabache mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando paso a paso la larga y dura batalla que había tenido junto a sus antiguos compañeros. También como su compañero rubio superó sus miedos, enfrentó su debilidad y renació en el último momento, derrotándolo junto a la ayuda de todos sus amigos.

Al recordar eso, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro y abre los ojos, mostrando que había recuperado el brillo humano que había perdido durante la batalla.

 **"Acepto mi derrota"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Tarde entre disculpas y revelaciones, Excalibur renace bajo el sol naciente**

* * *

 **Primero que nada, Excalibur no está "rota" de verdad. Excalibur es realmente un arma conceptual, o una espada espiritual,** **lo único que se ha roto es su forma física de espada…ya explicaré eso en el siguiente capítulo, los misterios de True Excaliburn.**

 **Rasengan dorado…este si lo explicare por aquí porque no creo poder explicarlo en el siguiente capítulo. Resumiéndolo en pocas palabras, sustituye el Chakra por todo el poder en bruto de Excaliburn Rafaga, concentrándolo todo en una esfera o vórtice contenido, haciéndola estallar segundos después.**

 **Quienes conocen de Fate conocerán también a Ea, bueno…es casi el mismo resultado solo que este realmente podría destruir "el mundo" por error (Spoiler entre comillas vrgs) . Este es un ataque muy, muy devastador, pero también suicida…como podrán haberlo imaginado. Naruto hubiera muerto si no hubiese sido protegido por Avalon, el cual gastó todo su poder en hacerlo.**

 **Haber…realmente debería de haber ganado Gough, pero tenía que perder para que el siguiente capítulo tuviese algo de sentido. Como muchos se habrán dado cuenta, más que una batalla de poder es la típica batalla de flashbacks, problemas mentales y emocionales que usan los Shonnen, es un cliché entre otras palabras.**

 **Pero también es un punto clave para que el protagonista finalmente deje de dudar y se realice como una nueva persona, después de todo, las personas cambian cuando se encuentran en el peor punto crítico de su vida. El arquetipo que use para crear a Naruto(Artorias) en un principio era más el Caballero dolido (triste, deprimido) o un Antihéroe, pero por experiencia, un personaje no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana.**

 **Como habrán visto, este es realmente el culmine de todos esos sucesos que han ido pasando desde el capítulo uno, uno donde muestra que todo lo que ha pasado realmente repercute en su mente y hasta llegó a afectarle de tal manera que sus dudas bloquearon sus poderes. El caso contrario fue donde sus dudas se despejaron por completo y sus verdaderos poderes salieron a relucir.**

 **Como dije anteriormente, quiero escribir algo con calidad y lo más semejante que pueda al mundo real, esto lo es. El proceso de cambio del protagonista es importante porque demuestra que es humano al igual que todos nosotros, nadie puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, siempre ocurre algo que nos hace madurar y darnos cuenta de nuestros errores.**

 **Puede interpretarse de diferentes maneras, pero a todos aquellos que decían que he olvidado mis notas…tienen razón, pero es porque no he escrito este fic desde hace... ¿6 meses? (es mucho tiempo :'v). Por eso me he demorado tanto en este capítulo…pero salió, a fin de cuentas.**

 **Espero sus comentarios todopoderosos como siempre, ayúdenme a ayudarlos para ayudar a que mi ayuda sea de mucha ayuda :D (frase 2018 bien vrgs, siono raza :v). No olviden que también recibo sus Mensajes en privado, recibo sugerencias para otro fic o ideas para esta historia.**

 **Dicho TODO esto, me despido diciendo que he vuelto y me iré otros dos años (es broma :v) y Adios :D. Psdt: por si están curiosos de mi felicidad, conseguí una elfa loli legal, muéranse de envidia Prros :v)**


	11. Chapter 10

Este capítulo va a faltar bastantes escenas de acción, creo que con lo anterior me voy a tomar cierto tiempo de escribir escenas de pelea pues me he sobrecargado con ellas. Por otra parte, me siento algo feliz de que la gran mayoría de personas le haya gustado, por un minuto pensé que dirían que era Cliché y otras cosas más.

Agregó, ya que estoy en eso, de que este fic ya tiene un final pensado…o algo así. Aun así, me falta un montón para que realmente pueda llegar a esa conclusión, pero realmente no va a hacer el final definitivo, puesto que la batalla contra el Juubi ni siquiera es el verdadero final.

Por otro lado, espero que estén acostumbrados a bastantes personas principales o coprotagonistas, porque esta historia tiene 4, aunque realmente me centrare más en Naruto pues es el quien tiene más relevancia.

PSDT: no olviden ver mis otros fics, les aseguro que tienen calidad...la gran mayoria :v (hay otros que todavia no remasterizo al nuevo formato)

* * *

 **The Abisswalker**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Nuevo comienzo

* * *

 **"Acepto mi Derrota"**

Fueron las palabras del gigante las cuales resonaron en el pequeño parque y fueron escuchados por un número pequeño de personas. Sus palabras dejaron sin habla por un momento al héroe rubio, aquel quien le había hecho frente y había logrado ganarle incluso cuando las posibilidades estaban en su contra.

"¡idiota!" insultó el rubio mientras se retorcía en el suelo "¡esto no se trata de ganar o perder! ¡esto es un duelo a muerte!" se quejó este, muy enojado por la forma en como su enemigo parecía tratar esa batalla "¡si querías un maldito duelo no debiste de ir tan lejos!" terminó, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, mostrando su punto y enojo.

"Yo…estuve pensando" dijo tranquilamente el azabache, siempre con su vista el cielo "Mientras yo siga aquí…la historia sangrienta de los seres vivos se repetirá en un siclo sin fin" dijo este, con su mano agarrando una porción de tierra "Yo soy el deseo de poder en los seres vivos" reveló finalmente, sin temor a esconder nada más.

Naruto se quedó callado, las palabras se repetían en su cabeza, pero era incapaz de entenderlas "¿Qué diablos significa eso? no puedo entenderte" se quejó nuevamente, cansado ya de referencias y acertijos difíciles de entender.

"Yo…los he estado observando durante una incontable cantidad de tiempo…" reveló el azabache, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo "y mientras más lo miraba, más curiosidad me producían" se tomó cierto tiempo, respirando tranquilamente para seguir hablando "sin embargo, por más que intentaba comprenderlos…surgían dudas que nunca pude responder" admitió este, concentrado en sus recuerdos.

"Para quien…para que… **¿Los seres vivos tienen que seguir matándose los unos a los otros?"** preguntó al aire libre, nuevamente dejando sin palabras al rubio "Ustedes vivían en un mundo caótico y totalmente imperfecto donde estaban destinados a matarse los unos a los otros para sobrevivir, **¿Cómo es que seguían existiendo?"** se preguntó, negando con la cabeza al pensar en todo lo que había vivido "Ustedes…no tenían ninguna posibilidad de seguir existiendo…no deberían…pero lo hacen" dijo siempre refiriéndose a los seres vivos en general, cosa que notó el rubio a primera vista.

Naruto dejó de mirarle, volviendo su vista al cielo despejado "no lo sé" admitió el rubio su falta de sabiduría "incluso cuando me gustaría responderte…yo no sé la respuesta" terminó este, cerrando los ojos al sentir el cansancio invadiendo su ser ahora mentalmente.

El azabache dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, aliviado por la respuesta negativa "pero aun así…ustedes siguen creyendo en ustedes mismos" dijo una verdad innegable, atrayendo la atención de su compañero "Yo confió en ti como un amigo, un compañero" Naruto abrió los ojos por esas palabras, estando un poco incrédulo "Yo confió en Ornstein y también en Jeanne" agregó, mirando a sus compañeros a los lados "por eso…aquellas palabras humanas en las que ustedes creían ciegamente…yo también quería creer" terminó con una pequeña sonrisa, su voz desapareciendo lentamente, cansado por la lucha.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento, entendiendo finalmente las palabras de su amigo "yo…no creo que morir sea la respuesta" dijo ahora, llamando su atención "No lograras nada muriendo…incluso si así la paz esté asegurada" el azabache le miró con cierta duda, curioso por su elección de palabras "hoy he aprendido que debo elegir el camino difícil y luchar hasta que mi cuerpo este hecho polvo…" dijo mientras agitaba sus brazos adoloridos, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

"nunca mejor dicho" se rio el azabache, algo que compartió su compañero rubio "como te habrás dado cuenta…tenía dos opciones" dijo este mientras miraba nuevamente el cielo "Fingía luchar hasta la muerte y dejarme matar en el golpe final, así acabando con todo, o…" se demoró un poco en el último, tal vez porque era más difícil de decir "vivir" resumió, casi sin querer decir nada más al respecto.

"¿y cómo demonios querías elegir eso durante nuestra lucha?" preguntó curiosamente el héroe rubio, quien se preguntaba seriamente esto "estabas demasiado enfrascado en la actuación, casi juré que intentabas matarme" dijo con cierta burla en su voz, algo que esta vez no compartió su compañero "¿eh?" preguntó incrédulo al ver que el azabache miró a otro lado "¡¿intentaste matarme de verdad?! ¡TEME!" insultó el rubio, molesto por ese último detalle.

"puede que se me haya escapado un poco de las manos" admitió con cierta pena el gigante, ignorando el pequeño berrinche del rubio "Estaba tan enojado por el intento de suicidio de Jeanne que…me olvide de mi plan original" su explicación parecía calmar un poco al rubio, quien se tranquilizó y volvió a estar en calma.

"tiene sentido" admitió este, colocándose en el lugar de su compañero y entendiendo su ira "eso me recuerda, ¿ahora podrías decirme el porqué de todo esto?" preguntó finalmente, ya cansado de tanto misticismo y revueltos del que no entendía nada.

El azabache se le quedó mirando un rato "¿resumen o Flashback?" preguntó, esperando una respuesta apropiada. Su compañero rubio lo pensó un momento y eligió la primera "bueno, me enteré de la falsa amnesia de Jeanne y la encaré por ello" el rubio esperó un momento, esperando algo más "no hay nada más, eso es todo" terminó el azabache, mirando la expresión incrédula del rubio.

"¡¿me estas tomando el pelo?! ¡esto es una mierda!" gritó completamente enojado "¡no vale la pena haber sufrido por todo eso solo por una maldita discusión de enamorados! ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo arreglaron entre ustedes como las personas normales?!" gruñó enojado este, sintiéndose estafado y herido por todo lo que le toco vivir.

"esperaba esa reacción, es totalmente lógica" dijo el azabache, tranquilo por como lo estaba tomando su compañero "es más complejo de lo que crees" fue lo único que dijo para regresar su mirada al cielo "ella y yo no nos hemos visto en más de una semana…" dijo mientras le daba una pequeña mirada a la rubia detrás del domo, quien se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente.

"¿y? ¿cuál es el maldito problema?" preguntó todavía enojado el rubio, quien sentía el dolor en sus costillas aumentando su cólera "Yo no he visto a Gabriel por más de 10 años, sé que no somos nada, pero prácticamente es igual que tu relación con Jeanne" dijo cerrando los ojos, esperando una buena respuesta que le satisficiera

"ahí es donde te equivocas" dijo el azabache, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto "No sé cómo, ni tampoco el porqué, pero…" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando los 100 años que ha estado junto a ella "…se volvió real" reveló este, finalmente soltándolo de su pecho "me sentía como una basura por diferentes razones, una de ellas es haberte quitado a tu mujer" dijo este, dándole una pequeña mirada "ahora que lo pienso mejor…esto fue una locura" dijo cansado, chocando su cabeza sobre el suelo.

Naruto parpadeó y giró su mirada hacia otro lado, no queriendo enfrentarlo "sobre eso…" dijo lentamente, volviendo su mirada al azabache "hay algo que debo decirte…" dijo tomándose su tiempo y una gran cantidad de aire "¿te acuerdas de mi relación con Jeanne?" preguntó el rubio, haciendo asentir al azabache "bueno…era Falsa" hubo un silencio aterrador, solo la brisa del aire podía ser escuchada "¡sorpresa!" dijo el rubio, riéndose nerviosamente, esperando que no se lo tome demasiado personal.

El gigante se retorció sobre el suelo y miró el cielo claro, finalmente cerrando los ojos "tenía la sensación de que era algo así, pero no me importaba lo suficiente como para darme cuenta" concluyó el azabache, Naruto asintiendo a sus palabras "¿podrías explicarme eso? tal vez así puedo complementar con lo que yo sé" ofreció este, nuevamente su amigo asintiendo.

"bueno, tal vez nunca te distes cuenta, pero un par de meses luego de que Jeanne fuera integrada al grupo, el balance se perdió" dijo Naruto, confundiendo un poco al gigante "Ella se empezó a acercar a ti, siempre detrás de ti…a donde sea que fueras" dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando sus días de aventurero y como la chica rubia iba callada al lado del gigante, quien también iba en silencio.

"nunca te distes cuenta, ¿verdad?" el azabache negó con la ceba, haciendo reír al rubio "lo sabíamos, eras demasiado evidente" se burló Naruto, riéndose entre dientes al ver la frustración en su compañero "Le dijimos a Jeanne tu falta de humanidad y que eras lo más parecido a una marioneta. Incluso así…nunca dejo de seguirte" siguió riéndose entre dientes, divertido por la persistencia de la santa.

Sin embargo, la risa murió de repente, cambiándose por un frio ceño fruncido "yo…tenia envidia" admito, casi sin temor a querer expresarlo abiertamente "¿Por qué tú?, de entre todas las personas… ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?" se preguntó nuevamente, como si se estuviese lamentando de eso mismo.

"Desde que tengo memoria estuve buscando una mujer que me mirara con esos mismos ojos, que me necesitara de esa misma forma que Jeanne lo hizo contigo, ¿Por qué eligió a la única persona que ni siquiera puede entender que es el amor?" se preguntó a sí mismo, incapaz de hallar la respuesta.

El azabache se quedó callado, escuchando atentamente lo que un verdadero ser humano tenía que decirle sobre cómo se sentía al respecto. Mientras tanto, su mente vagaba por todo el tiempo que conocía a la Santa doncella.

"no sé cómo comenzó o quien de los dos tuvo la idea de la relación falsa…cuando me di cuenta estaba al lado de la mujer que quería" se tomó cierto tiempo, riéndose ligeramente, como si se sintiera tonto "Sabía que era falso, sabía que realmente no me quería como yo quería que fuese…pero tenía cierta esperanza en que…se volviera real" dijo riéndose nuevamente, tal vez intentando no demostrar lo tonto que realmente se sentía por dentro.

"ahora me doy cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta" dijo con una pequeña y triste sonrisa, mirando el cielo "intentaba forzarla a tener sentimientos que no existían" dijo lentamente, con una gran falta de expresión en su rostro "con la idea de que el mundo giraba a mi alrededor, pensé que era lo mejor para Jeanne" cerró los ojos, riéndose ligeramente "no puedo creer que pude pensar de forma tan arrogante" se rio entre dientes, sabiendo perfectamente que fue estúpido su forma de pensar.

El azabache se quedó callado, incapaz de poder entender las palabras de su compañero "Tienes razón, no entiendo que es el amor…no entiendo que es el odio…no soy humano" dijo con una triste sonrisa, abriendo sus ojos y mirando una de sus manos "pero había una fuerza en mi interior que me obligaba a hacer cosas irracionales" informó este, con el rubio escuchando atentamente a sus palabras.

"no lo entiendo…realmente no lo entiendo" dijo el azabache, recordando la expresión en el rostro de la mujer rubia cuando cayó desmayada en sus brazos "pero yo…" dijo débilmente, recordando mil y un momentos junto a la misma mujer "solo quería protegerla" concluyó, cuando vio la imagen de la mujer llorando en la soledad.

Dicho esto, sus manos temblorosas tomaron el suelo, apoyándose lentamente sobre él, logrando sentarse. Este acto solo fue para poder ver a la misma mujer a cierta distancia "…los seres vivos son criaturas increíbles" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Cómo es posible que incluso pueda haberme hecho sentir algo tan fuerte como es la amistad?" decía con una sonrisa forzada, apoyándose sobre sus talones para levantarse "técnicamente es imposible…pero ella lo logró" terminó ya de pie, mirando a la mujer desmayada a cierta distancia.

Desviando la mirada, dio un par de pasos al rubio, quien era incapaz de mover su brazo derecho y la gran mayoría de su cuerpo. El azabache dio una pequeña mirada a la empuñadura rota de la espada sagrada, la cual estaba a su lado "He subestimado los sentimientos humanos, son más fuertes de lo que creía" dicho esto, levanto una de sus manos, envuelta en un fuego verde oscuro "la esperanza no muere…incluso cuando el futuro yace perdido" dicho esto, la espada sagrada fue envuelta por un manto verde.

Naruto vio con cierta sorpresa como su espada sagrada se elevó lentamente hasta quedarse flotando sobre el cielo. Lentamente el aura verdosa que lo cubría comenzó a hacerle retomar su color metálico y despejar el óxido. Al mismo tiempo, las partes desperdigadas y deshechas de la hoja metálica comenzaron unirse nuevamente, para finalmente tener la espada sagrada sellada.

El azabache se rio de la expresión sorprendida de su compañero "Excalibur realmente es una espada conceptual, un arma nacida de la esperanza y de los corazones de todos los seres vivos existentes" reveló el azabache, tomando la hoja sagrada en sus manos, la cual brilló un momento, doblando su tamaño hasta ser una espada enorme "no importa cuántas veces se rompa, siempre estará en las manos del elegido por la esperanza" dicho esto, suelta la hoja, la cual cayo en la mano del rubio.

Al caer en su mano rota, esta brilló nuevamente, empequeñeciéndose hasta su tamaño normal, seguidamente de dispersarse en un polvo dorado. Naruto vio con ligera sorpresa como en aquella palma de su mano ahora había un sol blanco en su mano, algo que nunca antes había sucedido.

"esa es…la verdadera forma de True Excalibur" dijo el azabache al ver la marca del sol en su palma "Es una parte de ti…o podría ser tu" dijo el gigante, ignorando la mirada de su compañero "es algo que tenemos en común supongo" se rio ligeramente, todavía ignorando la mirada del rubio, el cual exigía respuestas "después de todo… **Tu existencia es culpa de la mía** " el héroe rubio bufó molesto por otro acertijo que igualmente no podría resolver.

"¿Por qué me dices todo en forma de acertijo?" preguntó cansado el rubio, sin entender la fascinación de los ancianos por los acertijos y las profecías "¿Por qué no simplemente me dices la verdad? Así por lo menos sabré de que trata todo esto" pidió este, cansado ya de andar sin luz, sin saber su propia existencia.

"¿Dónde está lo divertido en eso?" contestó el azabache, riéndose ligeramente "tu historia es divertida porque no sabes de que trata, si te cuento el final… ¿Qué diversión habría?" el rubio le saco la lengua, haciendo que se rio una vez más "además…al ritmo en que vamos, probablemente no tendrás que esperar mucho por respuestas" dijo el gigante, mirando el cielo azul con ojos agudos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Naruto ligeramente preocupado por como lo había dicho, eso sonaba a problemas "¿el mundo está en problemas de nuevo?" preguntó nuevamente, solo para obtener una respuesta afirmadora "rayos" dijo este, cansado ya de luchar contra los malos, pues estos nunca aprenden.

"Esta no es cualquier batalla, este será tu enfrentamiento más difícil que hayas podido experimentar" sus palabras llamaron la atención del rubio "Escuchame bien, una prueba llegará pronto, una que decidirá si puedes o no enfrentarte a los enemigos más poderosos que jamás hayas imaginado" se tomó cierto tiempo, mirando a los ojos de su amigo "Los dioses antiguos…el verdadero Clan Ōtsutsuki" el rubio tuvo una pequeña imagen mental, una que cosquillaba su mente, incitándolo a recordar cosas que nunca le habían sucedido.

"no son cualquier enemigo, en este mundo hay solo cinco seres que podrían luchar para proteger este mundo, mas no serán suficientes" sus palabras hicieron sentir nerviosismo al rubio, pues eso significaba que estaba hablando del Top 10 del mundo, en el cual él no estaba entre los cinco primeros, estaba en el sexto

"te distes cuenta, tu no podrás derrotar ni al integrante más débil de sus generales" informó el azabache, sorprendiéndolo "por eso este mundo no necesitaba al héroe caído Artorias. Este mundo necesitaba al niño cabeza hueca que corría con un feo mono naranja y gritaba que quería ser Hokage como un estúpido" esto no entendió Naruto, más se sintió ofendido de alguna forma "este mundo…necesitaba a Uzumaki Naruto" el mencionado se le quedó mirando un rato, viendo que su compañero tenía una pequeña sonrisa extendiendo su puño.

Naruto se quedó mirando un rato el puño extendido y con la poca fuerza que tenía, logra devolver el saludo chocando su puño "Estoy de regreso" fue lo único que dijo el rubio, haciendo reír al gigante "sea lo que sea…espero que esos Ōtsutsuki se estén preparando, porque yo no me rendiré tan fácil" se rio entre dientes, volviendo a caer al suelo cansado.

"Espero que llegues a ese punto, Kaguya…" se tomó cierto tiempo el gigante, pues sintió un dolor profundo en su cabeza "…Gaia, como es que la llamas, te va a estar esperando para destruirte" dicho esto, el gigante se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a alejarse.

"¿A dónde iras?" preguntó el rubio, deteniendo al gigante "sé que no soy el mejor ni el más preparado para decirte esto, pero…" decía suspirando pesadamente "estoy seguro que ella te ha estado esperando, ella ha estado esperándote todo este tiempo…a que estés aquí…con ella" dijo Naruto, mirando a la rubia aun inconsciente a un lado, envuelta aun en el escudo protector al que fue confinada.

El azabache escuchó las palabras de su amigo, los cuales sonaron como un deja vu de él mismo hace un buen tiempo en el pasado "incluso si eso deseo, no puedo hacerlo" dijo el azabache con una triste sonrisa "Yo…yo tengo que enfrentar ese camino solo, necesito resolver mis dudas, necesito encontrar la respuesta de mi propio yo" dijo mientras miraba sus manos "No soy humano…pero ahora ya no soy un arma" dijo mirando ambas manos "¿Qué soy?" preguntó con la duda corriendo por sus venas.

El rubio miraba la indecisión en su compañero y, aun cuando quería reflejarse, sabía que esto era completamente diferente "por eso necesito enfrentar esto solo, necesito saber que corazón debo elegir…o no tenerlo" dijo mientras reanudaba su caminata "y cuando haya tomado mi decisión…yo podré verla una vez más" fueron sus palabras finales, perdiéndose entre el frondoso bosque del que estaban rodeados.

Naruto finalmente sintió que su cuerpo podía moverse y con dificultad logró sentarse sobre el suelo. Tomó cierto tiempo para ver su alrededor cuando de repente, dejó salir un fuerte suspiro "¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Ve tras él" dijo cansado y a la vez, molesto por la falta de iniciativa de alguien en particular.

El rubio dirigía una mirada a la mujer a unos cuantos pasos, quien abrió los ojos, dando a entender que había estado fingiendo estar inconsciente. Naruto le miró un momento y rodó los ojos "estas a punto de cometer el mismo error que yo hice en su momento, te aseguro que te arrepentirás durante un buen tiempo" dijo con un tono sarcástico, sintiendo acides en su boca por admitir que aquello fue un terrible error, aun le costaba aceptarlo y se acostumbraba a ello.

La rubia miro con una expresión triste, bajando la mirada apenada "pero yo..." "¿a quién le importa?" interrumpió el rubio, siendo un poco tosca con ella "Tal vez él no se haya dado cuenta, pero se perfectamente que ha ganado un corazón humano" dijo mientras recordaba como el gigante se marchaba solo "después de todo…tenemos mucho en común" dijo riéndose entre dientes, recordando su charla anterior.

"Artorias" interrumpió el castaño, quien se había levantado hace unos momentos, escuchando parte de la conversación "Creo que a lo que Jeanne se refería era que no se puede mover" dijo el héroe del león, haciendo parpadear el rubio por sus palabras "…literalmente" dijo señalando que la chica rubia tenía un campo protector a su alrededor y sus brazos atados por una espada que la apresaba.

"oh…" dijo el rubio, mirando el campo protector alrededor de su compañera santa. Sujetó una pequeña piedra que estaba a su lado y la lanzó hacia el campo, viendo como esta no rebotó, sino que se desintegro en la nada "puede que tengamos algunos problemas ahí" dijo riéndose nerviosamente.

Los tres se quedaron callados, ninguno tenía una brillante idea de cómo solucionar esto. Ninguno tenía el poder para romper el escudo y la única que sabía cómo liberar el hechizo estaba atrapado por este. No saben cuánto tiempo paso, pero escucharon como un par de personas se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio una figura muy familiar acercándose a la distancia. Se trataba de una mujer rubia vistiendo un kimono de princesa el cual producía un gran escote en la parte del pecho pronunciado. Frente a la mujer estaba una pequeña niña la cual parecía una copia exacta de ella en miniatura, la cual corría rápidamente apurando a la mujer mayor.

"¡mamá! ¡rápido!" apuró la pequeña, incitando a que la mujer rubia dejara de caminar rápido para que corriera junto a ella. Seguidamente de sus palabras, finalmente noto al trio de caballeros hechos puré en el mismo parque donde hace un corto tiempo había estado jugando "¡Naruto-san! ¡Leo-nii!" llamó la niña, reconociendo a dos de los hombres, pero no a la mujer del grupo.

 **"¿Yasaka? ¿Kuno?"**

* * *

 **Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor: Polovtsian Dances, Tańce Połowieckie (0:35)**

* * *

 **"¿Por qué?"**

Fue la pregunta que escuchó que venía por todos lados. Era el gigante que seguía caminando a duras penas por el bosque, quien era abrumado por las vos en su cabeza que le reprendía sus acciones.

" **¿Por qué lo dejaste vivir? ¿Por qué desobedecerme a mí?"**

Aun cuando aquella existencia seguía hablando, el azabache seguía su camino, ignorando las palabras femeninas de su ama. Sin embargo, perdía el equilibrio con cada paso, cayendo nuevamente de rodillas sobre el suelo, respirando agitadamente por solo el hecho de caminar con un cuerpo destrozado por la intensa batalla.

De repente, un brillo se origina frente a él de la nada, haciendo que toda la naturaleza de los alrededores callara abruptamente por su llegada y materialización. Elevando su mirada, vio a la misma mujer extremadamente hermosa frente a él, junto a su cabello azulado y sus ojos perlas, los cuales le miraban con una increíble inexpresividad

" **Tu trabajo era fácil, debías de matar a Uzumaki Naruto** " dijo la mujer, con su voz escuchándose distorsionada y con la naturaleza imitándola por todas partes " **Revivir al Rikudou Sennin y reiniciar el ciclo nuevamente, para que la armonía se mantuviese** " el azabache se quedó callado, bajando nuevamente la mirada, como si estuviese arrepentido **"¿Por qué intentas llevar a este mundo a su propia destrucción?"** preguntó nuevamente, de ninguna manera interesada en esa respuesta.

"porque creo en ellos" dijo el azabache, sin miedo alguno a las consecuencias de sus palabras. Su respuesta elevó una de las cejas de la mujer, quien le vio levantar la cabeza para enfrentarla "Incluso si el mundo se ve envuelto en caos, mientras exista una sola persona que luche por recuperar su futuro…la esperanza nunca morirá" dijo contundentemente, mirando desafiante a la mujer.

Esta entidad omnipotente finalmente mostro cierta expresión y fue una sonrisa burlesca **"¿creer? ¿Esperanza?"** preguntó divertida por su respuesta **"parece ser que mi arma ha pasado mucho tiempo en el mundo humano, te has olvidado de la verdad…viviendo tu vida en ignorancia"** dijo la mujer mientras lentamente tocaba el suelo con sus pies divinos, tomando el rostro del azabache **"pobre espada…has perdido tu filo"** dicho esto, sus dedos dejaron brillos sobre su rostro, como si lo estuviera limpiando de esa imperfección.

El azabache reacciona rápidamente, tomando su mano y alejándola de su rostro, sorprendiendo a la mujer ligeramente "Ya no más" dijo el azabache, mirándole con ojos desafiantes "Incluso si creer en la esperanza me convierte en ignorante, seré una entidad ignorante y no pienso dar marcha atrás" dicho esto, intentó levantarse, mas cayó nuevamente de rodillas.

La Mujer mostro una sonrisa malintencionada, alejándose ligeramente el azabache **"Bien, como tú digas"** dijo la mujer, divertida por sus palabras **"puedes fingir pensar por ti mismo, puedes fingir que tienes la capacidad de elegir, realmente no me importa"** dijo esta, elevándose nuevamente en el aire **"finge todo lo que no eres, amigo…compañero…esposo…héroe…villano…humano"** fueron las palabras de la mujer, mirando a los ojos del azabache **"pero hay una verdad inevitable en todo esto y es que realmente tu eres…"**

 **"Un monstruo"**

Sus palabras resonaron por todo el lugar, retumbando en la cabeza del azabache quien no podría negar ninguna de sus verdades "tienes razón, soy un monstruo" admitió el azabache, finalmente colocándose de pie "pero…yo ya no soy tu monstruo" declaró sin miedo alguno, finalmente enfrentándose a su propia ama "y viviré mi vida de ahora en adelante…como el monstruo que soy" fueron sus últimas palabras, caminando hacia el frente sin duda alguna.

La mujer se rio de sus palabras y su luz se fue marchitando **"te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado, tu destino es matar a la persona que consideras tu amigo"** fue su advertencia mientras desaparecía completamente en la nada, dejando nada más que hojas de Sakura y plumas.

El azabache se quedó mirando la nada aun momento, pero se recuperó de su ensoñación y siguió caminando a duras penas. Sus ojos miraban cansados y derrotados, queriéndose cerrarse y aceptar la inconciencia, mas estaba determinado a no caer aquí, tenía que seguir caminando.

 _'un poco más…'_ pensó el azabache, viendo con ojos nublados el parque que cada vez perdía mas el brillo por su falta de visión _'a-aun no p-puedo c-caer…'_ fueron sus pensamientos mientras colocaba un pie sobre el otro, dejando un camino de sangre por las heridas profunda que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

Aun cuando tenía esa clase de pensamientos, su cuerpo falso dejó de reaccionarle, cayendo de rodillas y finalmente balancearse lentamente hacia el frente. Sin embargo, su caída fue detenida por un contrapeso, un pequeño pilar que rodeó su cabeza con sus pequeños brazos.

 **[[Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Ep. 12 OST] "Identity"]**

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién era, el olor y la calidez a la que se había familiarizado tanto estaba a la altura de su rostro "…Leticia…" susurró cansado, restregando su rostro contra el hombro de la mujer rubia. Pero había algo diferente, sentía gotas de agua chocando contra su propia mejilla y también mojando su hombro.

Abriendo un poco sus cansados ojos, notó que la chica rubia tenía grandes lagrimas sobre su rostro "t-tenía miedo" tartamudeó mientras sorbía sus propios mocos, estremeciéndose mientras le abrazaba "p-pensé en que no te volvería a ver" lloriqueó mientras lagrimas caían de sus mejillas hacia su hombro "tenía mucho miedo" terminó, finalmente incapaz de aguantar sus lágrimas y llorar desesperadamente

El azabache se le quedo mirando un momento antes de bajar la cabeza, viendo a naturaleza a espaldas de la mujer "yo…" dijo mientras pensaba en palabras que pudieran ayudarlo ahora, pero no tenía idea de que hacer "lo siento…por todo" dijo finalmente, diciendo lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos

Jeanne sonrió ligeramente y se separó un paso de él, limpiándose las lágrimas que podía "eso ya no importa, yo lo escuché todo" dijo mientras terminaba de limpiarse y se le quedaba mirando fijamente "Yo te amo" declaró sin miedo alguno, dejando sin palabras al azabache "incluso si no puedas entenderme…incluso si no puedas devolver estos sentimientos…" mientras decía tales palabras, lentamente su voz se empezaba a romper, temblando nuevamente y forzándola a cerrar los ojos para evitar llorar "Yo realmente te amo…" repitió seguidamente, cada vez más bajo, perdiéndose en el aire.

El gigante se le quedo viendo sin saber cómo responder. Cada vez que intentaba decir algo, se atragantaba con sus propias palabras, dejándolo en silencio. Aun así, había algo en su interior que se quebraba cuando miraba esa triste escena, como si una gran cantidad de espadas estuvieran impactando en su cuerpo magullado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, llega hasta la mujer y rodea su pequeño cuerpo con sus grandes brazos, atrapándola en un abrazo, pues era lo único que realmente se le ocurría y quería hacer. Sin embargo, el calor del cuerpo de la mujer lo trapa nuevamente, haciendo que se relaje y cierre los ojos para disfrutar más ese calor.

 _'fue este calor…'_ pensó el azabache mientras la imagen sin vida del mundo, la imagen en blanco y negro de todo lo que alguna vez observó, rápidamente se tiñera de colores brillantes y hermosos _'fue este mismo calor que ilumino mi mundo'_ pensó recordando su triste forma de mirarlo todo y como su presencia rápidamente iluminó todo lo que él conocía.

Sus pensamientos dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro del azabache, quien vio como la mujer de cabellos dorados había dejado de llorar. Ya no había dudas, ya no había preguntas, tampoco había miedos sobre un futuro del que ahora ya no sabía nada, todo y nada al mismo tiempo había dejado de importar.

"Te amo" fueron las palabras del azabache las cuales inmovilizaron a Jeanne e hizo que abriera los ojos lentamente, volviendo su mirada a su amado "Eres la única que creyó en mí incluso cuando todo parecía imposible, eres la única que estuvo ahí cuando no tenía a nadie…eres la única que se ha lastimado y ha llorado por mí…" dijo el gigante, siempre con su mirada al bello paisaje que tenía en frente.

"Incluso cuando sabias que era un monstruo, eso nunca te asusto" dijo recordando su primera interacción, cuando él se presentó como un en ser de pura maldad "de la misma manera, tú le diste vida a todo lo que yo conocí, le diste brillo y un significado…me hiciste creer en un futuro" lentamente se rectificó para estar cara a cara con la mujer "por eso y muchas cosas más….yo ahora puedo devolver estos sentimientos que nacen en mi interior" dijo el azabache mientras buscaba algo entre sus pantalones hecho trisas.

Levantó con cansancio su brazo, enseñando un puño frente a la mujer "sé que…sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecer" dijo con algo de pena el azabache "No soy un humano…tampoco soy un arma, como ninguno de los dos podría ofrecerte mucho más que el mundo mismo, pero…" se tomó cierto tiempo, tomando un gran respiro "…tengo fe que con mi amor será suficiente" se rio ligeramente mientras abría su puño, enseñando lo que tanto resguardo tenía en sus manos.

La doncella santa se mostró completamente incrédula cunado vio lo que el azabache traía en mano, dejándola absorta del mundo mismo y todos sus alrededores, para ella solo existía aquellos pequeños objetos. Ante su mirada y sobre la mano del azabache, se encontraba dos pequeños anillos, los más hermosos que ella jamás haya podido colocar su vista.

Luego de un par de minutos, finalmente dirige su atención al azabache, quien traía en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa "¿te gustaría ser parte de mi familia?" preguntó, mirándole directamente a los ojos "sé que esto es inesperado pero-" "¡SI!" interrumpió la mujer rubia, tomando rápidamente uno de los anillos.

El azabache parpadeó un momento, notándose impresionado por la respuesta de la rubia "este es algo serio, tal vez deberías tomarlo con más calma y" "¡sí! ¡si! ¡SI!" interrumpió nuevamente la mujer, quien ya no espero nada más y se acero al azabache, dándole un gran beso muy sorpresivo.

Este mismo se quedó bastante incrédulo por su respuesta efusiva, más luego de un par de segundos dejo de importarle y empezó a devolver el beso apasionante que tanto tiempo había esperado para dar. Luego de un par de segundos, se separan, respirando agitadamente "Sobre lo de antes…era mentira, si quieres puedo obtener el mundo y – " "Callate y besame" "lo que digas, querida" respondió el azabache con una divertida sonrisa mientras se acercaba para darle otro beso, esta vez mucho más candente que el anterior.

En ese mismo instante, un pequeño grupo había mirado toda la interacción. Se trataban de dos hombres golpeados hasta no más poder ayudados por una mujer rubia con colas en su espalda y una pequeña que parecía un clon de ella en miniatura.

Naruto miraba con ojos tristes como ambos terminaban su beso, mirándose con ojos soñadores el uno al otro. Vio también como el azabache se acercó un poco más y restregó su rostro con la de ella, terminando por reír de esa pequeña y tierna interacción "¿estás bien?" preguntó el castaño a su lado, Ornstein le miraba con cierta duda sobre su rostro.

El rubio recordó que habían llegado justo en el momento donde Jeanne abría su corazón una vez más diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, desde entonces han estado observando, siempre en silencio. También ve como ambos intercambian anillos y se dejan colocar en sus respectivos dedos, terminando en un agradable abrazo. Ante la pregunta de su amigo, respira profundamente para analizar sus propios sentimientos.

Al terminar de hacer su introspección, suspira lentamente y luego muestra una pequeña sonrisa "Parece que sí, de hecho…me siento genial" respondió con una sonrisa, para luego volver a ver al par de melosos a lo lejos "Fue mi culpa que esos dos no pudiesen estar juntos en un principio, para mí, esto es un final feliz" se rio el rubio, finalmente sintiéndose fuera de toda culpa.

Sin embargo, al girar su rostro ve que Yasaka, la mujer quien le ayudaba a estar en pie, tenía una expresión muy triste en su rostro "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el rubio, notando su tristeza y despertándola de su estupor "¿estás bien?" preguntó ligeramente preocupado y curioso.

"no pasa nada" dijo sencillamente la líder de Kioto, mirando a otro lado con un inexpresión sobre su rostro. Naruto ladeó la cabeza, confundido por su respuesta, pero no dijo nada al respecto, tal vez tenía sus razones para guardar silencio, debía tener su privacidad.

"creo que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos" dijo Naruto por todos, hasta que vio a Kuno sacando fotografías de ambos con una cámara que saco de sus ropas "¿de dónde sacaste eso?" preguntó nuevamente confundido, más la pequeña niña simplemente le saco la lengua y se fue riéndose entre dientes.

Yasaka no dijo nada, simplemente volteó y siguió caminando, ayudando al rubio a moverse a pasos calmados. Por otro lado, este miró hacia atrás para ver a su compañero castaño, quien se recostó en un árbol "no te preocupes por mí, yo puedo volver a mi casa por mí mismo" el rubio asintió y camino junto a Yasaka fuera del parque.

De esta forma se alejaron lentamente, hasta que regresaron a la pequeña área de juegos donde comenzó la lucha. El rubio tuvo flashbacks de su batalla contra Gough, para finalmente recordar que fue ayudado justo al final de esta para ganar.

"Ne, Yasaka" llamó el rubio, atrayendo su atención curiosa "yo…gracias" dijo con cierta pena, confundiendo más a la mujer que no entendía de donde prevenía tal sorpresiva expresión "por lo de ayer...no pude agradecértelo así que…" su voz se perdió en el aire, incapaz de seguir por la vergüenza de lo que sucedió el día anterior.

La mujer se le quedo mirando un momento antes de sonreír "no te preocupes, a mi también me ayudo" respondió esta con una pequeña sonrisa "solo…fueron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no sabía cómo decirlo, gracias" agradeció la mujer mientras seguían caminando.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo nuevamente. Mientras caminaban, Naruto intentaba hablar, pero no tenía nada conque hacerlo, recordando efectivamente que no conocía en nada a la mujer. De pronto, una pregunta sale de su boca sin querer "¿por dónde debería de comenzar?" preguntó inconscientemente, una pregunta que debería de ir al aire y perderse en la brisa.

"¿por dónde comenzar que?" preguntó Yasaka confundida por la rara expresión del rubio. este mismo se sonrojo de vergüenza al recordar que estaba siendo ayudado por alguien y esta se encontraba a su lado.

"bueno…" dijo débilmente el rubio, con una ligera pena en su voz "estaba pensando en rehacer mi vida" dijo finalmente el rubio, algo que escucha atentamente su acompañante "no se desde cuando he estado luchando como un héroe, pero me olvide que soy un ser humano y merezco vivir como tal" se tomó cierto tiempo, antes de dejar salir un suspiro derrotado "pero no tengo idea de por dónde comenzar y mis compañeros me llevan ventaja" dijo recordando como sus compañeros ya vivían como humano y se adaptaron rápido a esa vida, incluso aquel que no era humano por más extraño que sonase.

Yasaka se quedó callada un buen rato antes de regirse ligeramente, algo que avergonzó al héroe "te estas esforzando mucho, vivir como una persona normal viene naturalmente" respondió la mujer, suspirando cansada al final "luego de un tiempo, todo esto de lo sobrenatural solo es un mundo aparte, como si fuera un sueño y la vida humana es la realidad" contó su experiencia esta, sintiéndose mas vieja de lo que realmente era.

Naruto se le quedo viendo un buen momento antes de reírse entre dientes "ya veo" suspiró, mirando que le faltaba mucho camino por seguir aun "supongo que me conformare en comer Ramen en un restaurante, hasta que la responsabilidad llegue" dijo este, mirando al frente con cierto cansancio.

De repente una idea se le paso por la cabeza "oye, Yasaka" preguntó el rubio llamándole nuevamente la atención "¿no te gustaría ir por algo de beber? Si quieres podríamos ir por un café" ofreció el rubio, esperando que de esta forma pudiese conocer más a la mujer que tanto le había ayudado.

La mujer kitsune lo pensó un momento, antes de negar "lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupada" su respuesta decayó la sonrisa del rubio "he escuchado que hay una reunión de las tres facciones de la mitología judeocristiana" dijo la rubia, atrayendo su atención rápidamente "quiero discutir sobre el intento de genocidio a la raza nekomata" terminó con ojos agudos, recordando esa acción tan cobarde de los diablos.

Naruto iba a decía algo, pero la mujer siguió hablando "lamentablemente no puedo ir por asuntos internos, pero enviare a diplomática para arreglar nuestros desacuerdos" el ubio asintió, entendiendo perfectamente que esto era un asunto realmente serio.

"¡oh! ¡oh!" interrumpió Kuno, levantando la mano muy emocionada "¡yo puedo ir! ¡yo puedo ser la diplomática! ¡quiero conocer Kuoh!" dijo la niña, con estrellas en los ojos de la emoción por conocer algo que no era Kioto.

El rubio iba a decir algo en contra de esto, pero las siguientes palabras le sorprendieron "Bueno, supongo que tendrás que ir hija" dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, acariciando a su hija con una de sus colas, algo que la niña disfruto antes de saltar emocionada por su viaje.

"¿Por qué le das un trabajo tan serio a una niña?" susurró el rubio a su oído para que ellos pudiesen hablar en privado "en esa reunión estarán Satanes, Arcángeles y querubines caídos, pocos son los que pueden discutir a la par con ellos sin temblar por su presencia" se quejó este, dudando sobre su decisión poco cuerda.

Yasaka sudó ligeramente, sin saber cómo hablar con el rubio "no te preocupes, ella ha sido educada por un verdadero monstruo" dijo ella, siempre con su mirada al frente. Al ver que el héroe rubio no entendía, siguió explicando "su mente fue entrenada por el monstruo ciego que lo sabe todo" al ver los ojos bien abiertos del rubio, sabía que había entendido.

"no hay manera" susurró mirando a la pequeña niña, la cual saltaba de felicidad como cualquier infante del mundo emocionado por un viaje "no hay forma que alguien tan…infantil pueda estar horas y horas escuchando conocimientos prohibidos" dijo el rubio, todavía absorto con la revelación de hace unos instantes "¿Cómo le convenciste a que enseñe algo a kuno?" preguntó confundido, pues sabía que lo menos que le gustaba hacer a su amigo era enseñar sus conocimientos.

"él…me debía algunos favores" dijo entre dientes, ni molesta ni feliz por decirlo "pensé en que sería buena idea" admitió algo avergonzada la mujer, pues eran decisiones de las que no estaba segura aun "no sé cuánto sabe ella con seguridad, pero probablemente sepa el doble que cualquier científico humano brillante en 100 años al futuro…eso me dijo Gough-sama" Naruto trago fuerte, eso era mucho tiempo.

No era ningún secreto que el arquero "ciego" posea grandes conocimientos sobre el mundo, algunos dicen que el vio el surgimiento de este y otros mundos, sabiendo perfectamente todos los secretos de la creación y la destrucción del universo. Antes Naruto podía poner a prueba, tachándolo como un simple rumor, pero luego de verlo crear un universo de bolsillo de la nada, quizá los rumores de la antigüedad no estaban tan lejos de la verdad.

"puedes…" dijo Yasaka, despertándolo de su ensoñación "¿podrías cuidar a mi hija? ¿Artorias-sama?" pregunto avergonzada la mujer, tal vez por tener que pedir algo de alguien más "Ella tal vez sea inteligente, mas todos en esa reunión son peligrosos para su seguridad" terminó de explicar su inseguridad, algo que entendió perfectamente el héroe.

"no te preocupes, la protegeré con mi propia vida si es necesario" aseguró el rubio, muy serio al respecto "quizá luego de la reunión podríamos ir a por una bebida, ¿Qué dices?" pregunta Naruto, esperando finalmente una salida con ella, aunque realmente no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Yasaka parecía pensarlo un momento, para finalmente sonreír "Creo tener tiempo luego de las reuniones, un café no suena tan mal" respondió con una mirada hacia el futuro, antes de asentir "si, no suena tan mal" su respuesta trajo una sonrisa brillante en el rubio.

"genial" dijo Naruto, casi sintiéndose renovado "ahora tengo una razón más para regresar a Kioto" dijo entre dientes, feliz ante la idea de una salida con una amiga. Lamentablemente en su tiempo de "autoexilio" se había alejado de las personas, por lo que no tenía tantos amigos como antes, esto era un gran paso.

"¡si! ¡viaje!" gritó emocionada Kuno ante la idea de salir de Kioto "¡primero kuoh! ¡luego Asia! ¡finalmente el mundo!" algo que pocos saben es que la pequeña niña tenía una vena por los viajes, como si de una aventurara se tratase.

Naruto se rio con un sudor sobre su frente, sintiendo nerviosismo por la emoción de la pequeña niña "algo me dice que esto será más difícil de lo que aparenta" dijo más para sí que para la mujer rubia a su lado, quien asintió a sus palabras. Aun cuando podía ver que su futuro sería difícil, eso solo hizo que se formara en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

 **"¡Yosh! ¡una nueva aventura espera!"**

* * *

 **Ending: ED - Blood Blockade Battlefront**

* * *

 **[Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau  
RAMBLING COASTER yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?]**

 _Se encontraba Naruto vestido formalmente bailando en solitario con una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de empezar a soltarse poco a poco bailando como mejor le pareciese.  
Sin embargo, segundos después muestra como su felicidad disminuye mientras miraba una tumba bajo sus pies, donde dejo una pequeña flor de color lila._

 **[Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora  
Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi]**

De pronto salieron los otros caballeros sagrados a escena, estos hacían el ridículo con una sonrisa. Finalmente salieron en parejas: Naruto y Yasaka totalmente descoordinados, terminando por caerse; Leonardo y Rossweisse, quienes caminaban lento mirando sus pies; finalmente salen Goguh y Jeanne, quienes caminan sin problemas y hasta se daban el lujo de jugar entre ellos mientras lo hacían.

 **[Aah! Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari ]**

Rápidamente se ve un pequeño recuerdo difuminado, en donde se mostraba a Naruto y Yasaka llorando desconsoladamente.

 **[wa ureshi sou dattari – sabishisou dattari]**

Toda la imagen se logra ver revelando que ambos estaban abrazados en un parque y se consolaban el uno al otro, dejando en claro que podrían tratarse de lágrimas de felicidad.

 **[Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari ]**

De repente, en un espacio completamente blanco, se ve la figura de una mujer de cabellos azules y con un vestido blanco muy simple. Esta parecía algo triste mientras dibujaba en el suelo con su pie, mostrando una sonrisa triste dibujada en sangre.

 **[uta to rizumu ni Naru]**

La escena cambio tras un barrido de flores, mostrando por segundos a Jeanne y una versión de colores invertidos de ella tocando la pandereta, ambas junto al gigante que miraba curioso el triángulo en sus manos y lo golpeaba con un pequeño palo.

 **[Mamaredo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu]**

La imagen cambio mostrando a los cuatro caballeros sagrados más Yasaka y Kunou bailando en conjunto de un lado para el otro. en una de ellas la niña se resbala, pero es ayudada por su madre y el gigante, quienes la logran levantar de nuevo.

 **[Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu]**

Aparecen iluminados al hacer muchos de los personajes de Dxd haciendo tonterías, aunque al final aparece Shirone intentando conectar un golpe a Gough, pero este fácilmente se defiende, deteniendo el impacto.

 **[Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou ]**

La fiesta se dividió en dos, uno en donde las chicas del grupo bailaban efusivamente mientras la mayor de las tres se reía de su intento de baila y otro grupo donde estaban los hombres, festejando con alcohol, algunos hasta cayeron inconscientes contra el suelo.

 **[sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni Naru]**

Sin nadie más en el estrado, se mostró como el gigante y Jeanne empezaron un pequeño baile donde mostraron grandes habilidades para la danza, más en el ultimo paso, la mujer se trasforma en su variante oscura haciendo que el azabache la soltara, arrepintiéndose segundos después.

 **[I FEEL joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto]**

Una serie de imágenes en el mundo de fondo blanco mostraba como todos los del grupo miraban a Gough con ojos maliciosos, señalándole. Este suspiro y bailaba algo del que solo sus pies eran visibles.

 **[Mamareedo ni shugaa songu Pīnattsu ando bitāsuteppu. Amaku te nigaku te me ga mawari sou desu]**

Ahora no solamente eran los caballeros sagrados, sino también estaban los líderes de diferentes facciones, quienes bailaban con mucha emoción a los lados del grupo. Luego de un tiempo agarrados del hombro, todos se desperdigaron y bailaban a su modo o como mejor les pareciese, sin importar hacer el ridículo.

 **[Nannansei wo mezashi te paatii wo tsuzukeyou]**

La imagen cambio y se mostraba a Artorias bailando junto a aquel espectro de la naturaleza de cabellos azules, pero en un giro, estos cambiaron ahora siendo un adolecente rubio con un traje ninja naranja y una chica tímida de ropas lavanda. Al terminar, ambos se inclinaron, cada uno con su actitud predominante.

 **[Sekaijuu wo odorokase te shimau yoru ni Naru]**

Al final del todo salía Naruto bailando completamente solo, terminando con un paso que él creía que era cool, aunque posiblemente no lo era.

 **[I FEEL kyuujou rensa]**

Un pequeño recuerdo muestra un grial lleno de sangre. Esta copa estaba en una mesa compartida por el espectro femenino y una versión oscura del mismo Artorias.

 **[ni natte rifurekushon ]**

Para sorpresa de muchos, dos recuerdos intentan superponerse ante el otro sin control. El primero era una imagen en la noche donde se veía la espalda de un monje con cuernos y cabellos blancos, el cual enfrentaba a una criatura monstruosa y gigante que portaba un par de alas. El segundo recuerdo era de Naruto enfrentándose a Gough, quien tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor.

 **[GOES ON ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou]**

Finalmente, todos parecían estar caminando hacia un solo lugar y luego de un par de acercamientos hacia el medio, la imagen se enfocó en Naruto quien levanto su palma mostrando un sol brillante. Sin embargo, a su espalda alguien aproximo su mano mostrando que tenía una luna en su mano, la cual brillo y se trasformó en una espada negra.

* * *

END

* * *

A partir de aquí sigue la reunión de las tres facciones MAS la facción Yokai. Por otro lado, aquí acaba mi "primera temporada" por así decirlo, entre dudas y "horrores". No sé si continuarlo, probablemente sí, pero saldrá luego de que actualice todos los fics que me faltan por actualizar, para mi este Fics ya ha sido completamente actualizado.

No olvidar de que, si tienen dudas, tienen preguntas o pueden mandar un maldito saludo o un aliento, yo recibo todos los mensajes privados. Si no quieren tener una conversación, entonces escribir un comentario todo poderoso, que no cuesta realmente nada.

Gracia por elegir este fic para sacarles del aburrimiento, de lo cotidiano y demás, ¡Hasta el próximo año! :D (tengo tantos fics que eso me tardara en actualizar todos alv :'v)


	12. Comienza: Arondight Arc (2 Arc)

Aquí va mi nuevo arco argumental (si lo se joder, me estoy salteando algunos del Cannon Dxd, pero ante mi punto de vista, no representan una solides real además de ser Fanservice). En este arco (que absorbe en tu argumento a un par del cannon) quiero formalizar la amistad/Romance de Yasaka y naruto, sobre todo porque toda esta historia gira alrededor de ellos.

¿Dónde se centra? Prácticamente desde la reunión de las tres facciones hasta el rapto de Yasaka en Kioto, este último es donde el clímax del arco es alcanzado. Aquí relataré detalladamente el pasado de Yasaka, el cual está completamente ligado a lo que sucede y también algo que ata a Naruto, el cual sería su contraparte Arondight.

Por otro lado, además del opening e inicio de este nuevo arco, también un **par de adelantos** para ver lo que les espera. si les aburre el opening simpre se lo pueden saltear y ver el adelanto que esta al termino de este, no se preocupen, juro que no decepciona.

* * *

 **Opening 2- Steins Gate 0 Op (Fatima)**

* * *

 **[Kono sekai no hi genjitsu]**

Todo parecía comenzar con Naruto, quien se encontraba viendo el horizonte con cierta nostalgia en un parque. A su lado había un pequeño charco el cual mostraba una versión de él usando alguna especie de ropa ninja, más su reflejo se desvanecía, como si fuera un error.

 **[tada suikomareta visión]**

De la misma forma, como humana parecía estar en su escritorio firmando algunas cosas, pero se detuvo cuando se vio a si misma al frente, con sus respectivas características kitsunes. Esta versión de ella levanta un pequeño espejo, mostrándole que era humana, dejándolo caer y rompiéndolo en pedazos.

 **[Mugenenten kachikan wo ima uwagaki suru hentetsu no nai uchuu]**

En reflejo de los fragmentos, había pequeños recuerdos, eran de la gran mayoría de personajes disfrutando de su vida cotidiana con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero en el recuerdo final, se muestra como un fantasma de cabellos blancos caminaba por el parque como si nada, no llamando la atención de nadie

 **[Gouman na kami wa me ni utsuranai kousoku totte shihai tsuzukeru nara ba]**

De repente la ilusión se rompe, mostrando la cruda realidad. En el centro de la ciudad de Kioto, una enorme torre se alza imponente, abriendo un enorme portal en su cima, de la cual salen cientos de miles de enormes monstruos. Todos siendo dirigidos por un hombre en la cima, quien se reía con locura.

 **[boku wa boku dake wa ]**

En la completa oscuridad se encontraba Yasaka, arrodillada y con la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas, sus manos manchadas con sangre del cuerpo muerto que tenía al frente.

 **[kiseki teki chimei teki na minority de ii]**

Fue entonces cuando una mano aparece frente a ella, siendo la del héroe rubio quien se presentaba como ayuda. Haciendo que mirase al frente, donde estaban los líderes y dioses envueltos en un aura oscura, siendo controlados por otra entidad para que protegieran una torre al fondo del todo.

 **[I can fly high!]**

Se muestra un pequeño segundo donde se ve como ella toma la mano con fuerza, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

 **[Ano shunkan ano bamen ga kimi ni totte tokubetsu nara]**

La imagen pasa rápidamente a un Naruto montando un enorme Kyuubi, acompañado de Jeanne con un par de alas y Ornstein que parecía un rayo. El pequeño grupo se enfrentaba frenéticamente con diferentes seres los cuales intentaban frenar su llegada hacia la torre.

 **[Kako wa hanarete yuku mono nanka ja naku te]**

Finalmente se muestra como el grupo llega a la torre y por segundos se muestra como cada uno enfrenta un enemigo individualmente, teniendo algunos problemas por los rasguños que tenían en su cuerpo. Al final se muestra como el rubio se muestra entre todos empuñando su espada sagrada, iluminándolo todo con una agitada de esta.

 **[Kizutsuku koto no itami yori daiji na scene sono subete no]**

Alrededor de la torre, la innumerable de cantidad de enormes enemigos era exterminado por el gigante de cabellos azabaches, el cual peleaba con miles de estos a la vez. Pero finalmente todos los monstruos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, siendo como una enorme nube de enemigos del tamaño de una ciudad, pero fueron consumidos por una enorme explosión.

 **[Hikari ga ima zero wo umu]**

Dentro de las columnas de fuego y polvo, se mostraba al azabache mirando con inexpresión el portal de donde provenían más enemigos. Detrás de él, se encontraba el espectro de cabellos azules, sonriendo con maldad mientras miraba la torre en la lejanía.

 **[There is no god, wonderful new world!]**

Finalmente se muestra por un segundo una espada completamente negra y sellada por cadenas en el suelo. Esta espada rápidamente cambia su color a uno dorado, la cual fue tomado por el rubio, quien estaba acompañado por todos sus amigos.

* * *

Opening End

* * *

Ese fue el opening, ahora, los adelantos serán pequeñas fracciones de lo que tengo pensado, pues es el lore que uno a todos los personajes en esta historia. En este arco de alguna manera intentare hacer que todos tengan un motivo de participar y uno en donde mi pareja central pueda reunirse como tal.

* * *

 **Primer adelanto**  
(Devil May Cry 5 OST | Casey Edwards feat. Ali Edwards)  
(usar este ost de arriba para mejor experiencia)

* * *

 **"¿Arondight?"**

Fueron las palabras de Naruto las cuales se escuchaban en el fondo. La escena que todo mundo podía ver era como de uno de los templos más antiguos de todo Japón, era destrozado por una enorme torre que salía del suelo y se elevaba en los cielos.

 **"La Inmarcesible Luz del Lago, la contraparte de Excalibur"**

Esta vez fue la voz del gigante la cual resonaba como un recuerdo. De la misma forma, varias luces azules recorrían toda la ciudad y se elevaban sobre la torre, reuniéndose todo en un mismo lugar y abriéndose lentamente un enorme portal rojizo.

 **"hace mucho tiempo la sellé en el lado opuesto a Excaliburn, pues estas dos armas son las que mantienen la tela de la realidad tal cual tú conoces. Mientras Excaliburn representa la esperanza y la realidad, Arondight representa la desesperación y la ilusión"**

Con estas palabras es que el cielo se ennegreció completamente y el portal parecía romper una especie de barrera. Tras esto, como si de una nube se trataran, muchos monstruos con aspecto terrorífico parecían caer de aquel portal, directo a la ciudad. Estos buscan satisfacer su hambre, atacando cualquier cosa que se mueve a la vista. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de estos fueron desintegrados en la nada por flechas de luz.

 **"¡espera! ¡¿excaliburn estaba sellada?!"**

La estupefacción de su voz solo era superada por el sonido de pasos caminando en la oscuridad. Se veía una espada completamente oscura y rebosante de poder iluminar un poco el lugar. Tras de la espada, un hombre parecía estar llegando hacia ella, finalmente tomándola con ambas manos para sacarla de su pedestal en el suelo.

 **"pues claro, pero tu estúpido Dios la sacó de su pedestal y la perdió en su batalla contra Trihexa…aunque…técnicamente no lo perdió. Digamos que le salió patas y se fue caminando"**

Finalmente, el rubio se mostraba, lanzando corrientes de aire a diestra y siniestra mientras iba montado en Yasaka en su forma kitsune, protegiéndola de los ataques enemigos que venían de todos lados. Aun así, Jeanne apoyaba desde el cielo eliminando a los enemigos voladores y Ornstein a los enemigos más molestos del suelo.

 **"ah, qué bien, pero... ¡¿Por qué tenemos que luchar contra todos los líderes y dioses con nuestros poderes sellados?!"**

El grito de presión del rubio era acompañado en la actualidad por el grito de coraje que soltó el rubio mientras extendía sus manos hacia el frente. Tras su señal, Yasaka abre sus fauces y reúne tanto Youki como puede, formando una esfera negra. su esfuerzo combinado hace que la esfera negra sea rodeada por un poder sin igual y tenga aspas que giraban a su alrededor, como cuchillas. La esfera con aspas fue disparada y chocó contra el escudo de la torre, la cual cedió tras una enorme explosión resultante.

 **"para empezar, se tratan de copias baratas"**

El humo se dispersó y tras de él, se vía un montón de caras conocidas mirando sin expresión alguna al pequeño grupo que se veía con una mirada desafiante al ejercito de copias, los cuales sacaron sus respectivos poderes de sus originales.

 **"segundo, yo sí puedo usar mis poderes, pero me quedare en la defensiva, no dejare que ninguno de los monstruos del Cocytus salga de la ciudad y protegeré a sus habitantes. Si ellos se expanden por el mundo, entonces todo habrá acabado"**

Tal cual fueron sus palabras, el azabache sobrevolaba el cielo usando su par de alas metálicas y destruía a todo monstruo que vea vivo. Por otro lado, había una innumerable cantidad de ellos, casi no parecía tener fin, pero el gigante no parecía cansado en lo absoluto.

 **"por último, fue tu culpa por dejar que el enemigo capturara a Kuno y dejar que use las Líneas espirituales de la ciudad. Por esa razón, sus Lex no pueden ser liberados por mucho tiempo"**

Tal cual fueron las palabras del azabache, se miraba a la pequeña niña inconsciente, presa en una burbuja mágica la cual sobrevolaba en un pedestal. Alrededor de la burbuja había cientos de tubos azules las cuales estaban conectadas a la burbuja, siendo ella como una especie de núcleo de energía.

 **"dejemos de perder el tiempo, tenemos que rescatar a mi hija"**

Interrumpió la madre de la niña, la cual sonaba completamente urgente y desesperada. Finalmente se muestra al pequeño grupo que estaba replanteando la situación y ver cómo debían de actual. Estos asintieron a sus palabras y se levantaron del suelo.

 **"hay una cosa más"**

Dijo el gigante deteniendo a todo el grupo, quienes le miraban expectantes. De la misma forma, se veía una imagen futura del sujeto frente a la espada oscura, sacándola finalmente de su pedestal. Este mismo estaba en lo que parecía ser el límite del mundo real y espiritual, viendo el arma que ahora tenía en mano.

 **"fue Excaliburn lo que convirtió a Dios en…Dios. Si un ser dominase el poder de Arondight y absorbiese con él, el poder espiritual de él mundo espiritual, entonces…"**

Se veía nuevamente al sujeto en la cima del todo, riéndose con locura mientras todo parecía estarse derrumbando a pedazos. Un pilar de energía oscura parecía envolverlo, absorbiendo todo el poder que se extendía hasta el horizonte, todo este mientras seguía riéndose con demencia.

 **"se convertirá en un dios como ningún otro"**

Dicho y hecho, el ser humano de antes salió del pilar como un ser nuevo. Ahora portaba una hermosa armadura negra, la cual parecía exudar una impresionante cantidad de poder y la espada en su mano parecía absorber cualquier luz de los alrededores.

 **"la barrera que separa la realidad y la ilusión caerá"**

La consecuencia seguida de ello parecía verse, pues la brecha dimensional pareciese tener algún problema para mantenerse, viéndose afectada ante la mirada de tanto el Gran dragón entre dragones y el Dragon del infinito, Ophis. Ambos usaban su propio poder para mantener estable la barrera, pero solo lograban detener su inminente caída.

 **"y con ello…ELLA renacerá"**

Desde la lejanía de la torre, en un área completamente deshabitada, se encontraba una especie de fantasma traslucido y blanquecino el cual miraba con mucha diversión los sucesos que veía frente a ella. Ella jugaba con su largo cabello azulado y miraba todo con sus ojos color perla. Finalmente mira el cielo y se reía ligeramente, esperando con ansias que todo acabe.

 **"¿y? sea lo que sea, ¡lo enfrentaremos!"**

Fue la respuesta del rubio a su advertencia el cual dejo paralizado a más de uno. Casi pareciese que no calculaba bien lo que estaba en juego esta vez. Sin embargo, sonrieron de todas formas y lo siguieron hasta la campaña final. Al final de la habitación, el rubio patea la puerta con fuerza, rompiéndolas y enviando las puertas lejos de su vista.

 **"¡que esta fiesta empiece! ¡es hora de salvar el mundo otra vez!"**

Fue el grito del rubio mientras el grupo salía de la casa prestada con una gran cantidad de estilo. Casi como si fuera en cámara lenta, cada uno de ellos traía una sonrisa confiada y desafiante, quizá acostumbrados a esa clase de situaciones de vida o muerte.

 **"¿oigan? ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?" (detener un momento el ost)**

La voz provenía todavía de la casa, deteniendo la marcha grupal increíble, los cuales se detuvieron en seco al oír una voz adolecente. Al girar sobre ellos, ven que se trataba de un adolecente castaño y se pequeño grupo de amigos o compañeros de nobleza.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, sin entender muchas cosas "¿Por qué ellos están aquí? ¡fue una locura!" gritó consternado al ver que habían traído a la muerte a unos adolescentes y a su querida hermana junto a ellos. El castaño y su grupo se sintió ofendido, haciendo un pequeño puchero al verse siendo minimizado.

"¿Qué tienes contra Shirone-kun?" preguntó el gigante de cabellos azabaches, caminando y colocándose a su lado, acariciando su cabeza por la colosal diferencia de tamaños "es linda y tierna, ayuda como apoyo moral" su acto tierno y su rostro inexpresivo diferían mucho, al igual que la adolecente, quien ronroneaba, pero todavía no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro.

Jeanne tenía un puchero rojo sobre su rostro, molesta por la cercanía que tenía con la adolecente. Naruto notó esto y miro a los demás, quienes negaron con la cabeza "bien, ustedes pueden evacuar la ciudad y protegerlos en caso de haya un ataque sorpresa o algo así" dijo con un cansancio notable en su voz, cosa que el grupo tomo como visto bueno y sonrieron.

 **(Reanudar el ost)**

Rápidamente la imagen cambia y muestra como el pequeño grupo peleaba ferozmente contra un pequeño grupo de estos monstruos, teniendo muchos problemas para derrotarlos. Finalmente, se veía como estos eran rodeados cuando el pequeño grupo dejo de ser conformado por 10 y ahora eran más de 20. Los adolescentes se estremecían mientras retrocedían, mas no había donde escapar.

Sin embargo, un rayo cae de la nada, mandando a volar a alguno cuantos. El grupo Gremory ve con cierta sorpresa de que se trataba del grupo de su contraparte, Vali y sus amigos habían llegado. Estos no perdieron tiempo, colocándose de lado de la nobleza Gremory y cubriendo sus espaldas para enfrentar a los enemigos.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, tanto el poseedor del Boosted Gear y el Divide Dividing sueltan un grito de guerra y eran envueltos en un brillo carmesí y blanco respectivamente, comenzando la última lucha contra los monstruos.

 **"Cool, suena fácil"**

Dijo el castaño en la habitación nuevamente, ignorando su futuro donde sus palabras le jugarían una terrible maldición. Los adultos le miran un momento y se miran entre ellos, dejando tras de sí un suspiro. Con esto dicho, nuevamente comenzaron su marcha y miraron la torre que estaba a kilómetros de su ubicación, pero todavía era visible incluso desde esta lejanía.

 **"¡IKUZO!"**

 **…Continuara…**

* * *

 **Adelanto END**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Idea interesante, ¿no lo creen?**

 **Por otro lado, me demorare un tiempo porque tengo que ponerme al día en mis tareas y esas cosas, además saldré de viaje y no puedo escribir mientras veo increíbles paisajes (excepto cosas de la vida). espero que le den el visto bueno, tengo gran parte del arco pensado, me saltare las partes innecesarias, pero lo resumiré o habré referencias a estos, no está olvidado del todo.**

 **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero sus comentarios positivos y todo poderoso, recuerden que contesto sus mensajes privados y respondo sus respectivas dudas, no me gusta responder como un comentario ni tampoco en los capítulos, me demoro haciéndolo.**

 **Adios :D**


End file.
